


Following your Scent

by Zacia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Knotting, M/M, Magic, No M-Preg, Pack Dynamics, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Sam may not be in the romance but he's important to the story, Slow Build, Some Humor, Some angst, Wolf!Dean, fairytale, gypsies, lots of action and not the sexy kind though there are some sexy to be had at the end, mostly plot, okay a lot of violence, pack dynamics are like wolves in real life not like normal a/b/o fics, prince!castiel, some violence, true loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 124,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacia/pseuds/Zacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inspired by the 10th Kingdom.] There is one thing wolves understand: No one wants them around. They are the most hated creatures in all the surrounding kingdoms. Dean understands this. So, he and his brother try their best to keep to themselves. Everything was going well until Prince Castiel laid claim to the forest they inhabit. With Dean obsessed with Castiel's scent, he doesn't leave a very good first impression. Now any wolves found in the forest are to be killed. Throw in a plot against the kingdom, a crazy hunter on their tails and a pack of wolves wanting revenge and things become a bit more crazy. Now how are he and his brother going to make it out of this alive?</p><p>[Completed: (Will be edited and an epilogue added)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Wolves were hunted like they were vermin and were killed when found near farms or villages. In this world, there was zero tolerance for wolves, however, wolves were people too. They weren't the same as the other foul beasts that one would find in the forests of the kingdom. They didn't spend the majority of their time on four legs but two, and they didn't sit around in caves or dens but in houses. They had families and they had dreams. They were plenty of bad ones, of course, those types seemed to be the ones most people spoke about, but there were some wolves that were good. If only the townsfolk could see that.

Dean was one such wolf. He didn't go around devouring anyone he happened across, like most people would think he did. He didn't spend his time tricking others with evil intentions or harassing small villages, like the wolves in all the books he had read. Then again, he wasn't a true wolf. He and his brother were considered half wolves. They were mostly human; their mother was only a quarter and their father was truly half. Their parents, John and Mary, met by a farming village.

Mary's mother was a shepherdess, who fell in love with a half wolf, that may or may not have been terrorizing her flock. She was vague about it when she told the story. Mary grew up being more human than wolf. She had no insatiable appetite, she didn't run on instinct, no one suspected her as being anything but human and her tail was too small to be noticeable under her dresses. She became a shepherdess like her mother before her. Everyone knew that wolves couldn't handle being so close to a flock without succumbing to hunger. It was the best camouflage since no one suspected a wolf would be so calm near sheep. When the full moon rose, her mother did care to keep her safe. Mary had a normal life and if she had never met John, she could have married a human and lived quite happily. But, Mary never wanted a normal life.

John was a hunter. He lived by hunting animals using his instinct and skill. He then sold what he didn't eat himself. It wasn't much because unlike Mary, John was more wolf. He had an insatiable appetite both for food and for finding a mate. Mary was first scared when John showed up hungry for one of her flock. However, after her father had been killed by a human hunter when she was merely a pup, she had no contact with any other wolves and yearned for some sort of connection with her own kind. She was intrigued and decided to approach the hungry creature.

John was an alpha, strong and a born leader. However, he was without a pack. A wolf needed a pack or at least a mate to share their life with. After all, wolves mated for life. He caught Mary's scent along with the delicious scent of food while tracking a deer. She smelled weak but the scent was also the sweetest smell he had ever sniffed and he felt drawn to it.  Most wolves would have ignored a weak scent, it was best to find a strong mate, but John was half human. His human heart convinced him that there may be something more than just fertility and strength. Companionship and love were a few to name. His heart won over and he soon thanked it profusely. Mary was beautiful and she was equally clever. John fell in love after one day of speaking with her, and it didn't take long for her to return his affections.

Dean and Sam were now what was left of the couple. The couple now long since gone, Dean took it upon himself to take care of his brother. He was an alpha like his father and immediately knew his place once he and his brother were left alone. He led Sam around and made sure he was taken care of like a good pack leader. Like his father, Dean was more wolf than human. He had urges he couldn't control much to the chagrin of his brother. Sam, however, was very much like their mother. He was strong but definitely not an alpha. His instincts were weak but it was his mind that was strong. He always knew how to get the two out of trouble. Though Dean was shorter than his brother and lacked control, he always reminded his brother that his tail was bushier and longer . Sam was born with a runt of a tail and he was self conscious about it. Especially, during those rare occasions when they crossed paths with other wolves. 

They did as their father did before. They were hunters that sold whatever they didn't eat to nearby villages. They learned their lesson from their parents and stayed very clear of farming land. They didn't need to unnecessarily shorten their lives. Instead, the two stayed in the woods. As long as they didn't bother anyone else, no one would bother them. That philosophy was exactly why Dean shouldn't have entered the capital city of the kingdom.

They were hunting in the woods outside the city limits; they had permission as Sam had gotten them their license. Since it was hard to get a license to hunt in the “King's forest”, they were sure there was plenty of game to be won, if only Dean wouldn't devour too many. After all, the licenses didn't come cheap. They had strung up with them three deer and four rabbits. Dean was already salivating and it took all of Sam's strength to push him back. They needed money to repair the shack they inhabited. They had traveled far to get to this forest and they couldn't come out empty handed. They lived far on the other side of the kingdom towards the south eastern area, it took days to get to their forest. He wasn't going to let his brother ruin the good fortune they have caught. Suddenly, Dean stopped struggling towards the food, which should have surprised Sam but he was busy focusing on their kills. Dean had caught whiff of a new scent, it was human, he knew that but what type of human he didn't. All he knew was that the scent was intoxicating; it was perfect in every way. He couldn't get enough of it. Without a thought, he moved towards the scent letting his instinct get the better of him. He didn't realize he had left his brother, the forest and the hunt behind. He didn't realize he had entered the city or approached dangerously near the castle until it was too late. He stood at the castle walls, looking up at the towering structure. Breathing in he took in that scent and smiled lightly. _Absolutely perfect._

* * *

 

Prince Castiel found life in his kingdom exhausting. Being the youngest of six brothers, he was never going to be king. His luck would also have him getting a small consolation prize. Every brother got a piece of land to be the lord of. Every sister of his (there being four) was married off to another prince or lord to be taken well care of. Castiel wouldn't have minded if there was a lady to be married off to; it would have been better than the piece of land he was given.

Most of his brothers were given land that held rich farms and villages. They would be the lords of such people answering only to the king. Castiel was given a forest. His brothers remarked that it was full of game and would be a wonderful place to hunt. However, Castiel wasn't a hunter. He didn't like to hunt. Also, the forest held a dismal swamp to the south of it. There were horrible rumors of witches hiding in there or other magical beasts that never seemed friendly in the stories. There was nothing there to be excited about. He hoped his father would change his mind. How could they expect him to live in a forest all by himself? Did they dislike him that much? His brother, Michael, reassured him that he would continue to live in the castle. Even after he is made king, he didn't mind if his brother stayed. He told him that the forest was just some land for him but it didn't mean he had to live there. He was very kind but Castiel didn't want to stay confined to the castle forever.

He leaned on the northern wall of his balcony facing the rest of the kingdom. The city below buzzed with people going on with their day to day lives. Castiel envied them. They chose how they wanted to live and where they wanted to be. He never had a choice. The land he was given wouldn't entice a future wife and he didn't want to live in the castle with his brother. It seemed lame to stay in your brother's home when married. It was as if you were showing the world you could not provide. He could not provide and it wasn't his choice.

Next to him there were assorted flowers. The castle always had flowers on every balcony for aesthetic reasons. Castiel didn't find them to be that much needed but he had come use to seeing a grand flower arrangement near every entrance. He plucked out a rose from the arrangement and stared at it. Roses symbolized love. Love wasn't something the royal family spoke of much. Most of what they did was arranged before hand. Love was a luxury. His father, however, fell in love with his mother before any arrangement occurred. He wanted to find someone like that as well. Perhaps some one who liked to hunt seeing as he did own that forest. He would have to survey the land soon. It was customary to get to know the land that would be given to you before officially accepting it. They say accepting it as if he had a choice to reject. Sighing, he dropped the rose down to the people below. Dreams were useless behind the castle walls. The prince knew from experience that they never come true.

* * *

 

He could smell it. A light smell of the scent mixed with the pungent odor of a rose. It wasn't that Dean didn't like the smell of roses. He didn't like how it tried to mask the scent he was seeking. Nevertheless, he moved towards the rose as it fell and caught it before it hit the ground. It must have appeared strange to other people when he chose to sniff the stalk and not the bloom. He could smell it; the scent of whoever it was. It was too light to make out anything of the person. All he knew was he wanted them. Whimpering a bit, he brushed his nose against the stalk again. His eyes flashed a bit and he may have been wagging his tail. He felt something roughly grab his shoulder and pull him away. He almost fought back when a familiar smell hit him. Sam was pulling him out of the city and effectively back to reality. What was he doing? Why did he go into the city without a thought? He could have been killed! Not only was he rash enough to go to the city but he even whimpered like a pup! He made wolf noises and risked getting exposed. His brother wouldn't even look at him. Dean held the rose close to him. He still wasn't going to give up on his future mate. He'd find them. He bet she was beautiful. Probably a beautiful princess. Looking down at the rose, he was sure it had to be so. Women loved flowers.

“Mind explaining to me what all that was about?” His brother questioned him when they were safe inside the king's forest again. Dean held the rose's stalk to his brother's nose. His brother crinkled his nose a bit as he sniffed it. “Human. That's it? Some human?” Sam was completely mortified by the idea that Dean almost got himself killed for a human's scent. Dean was equally mortified but by the fact his brother's senses were so dull. How could he not smell the sensual nature of that scent? It was better for him anyway. Less competition.

“Not just any human, Sammy.” Dean assured him as he snatched the rose from his brother. He didn't want his brother tainting the scent. “My future mate!”


	2. Gypsies, Tramps and Theives

“You don't even know what she looks like.” Sam told him when they were back home. They had made good money with their game. Since Dean was acting like a lovesick pup, he didn't even think of food. All he could do was sit around sniffing the rose as Sam did all the work. He was happy his brother had found someone. Well, sort of. Actually, he wasn't happy at all. Dean wasn't responsive as he use to be. He got lost in daydreaming and worse he actually thought he could mate with the human. He really believed that everything would end happily ever after. He wasn't Dean anymore. His older brother was always about how happily ever after never happened to wolves. He never believed in luck and had a hard time trusting anything. One sniff of a human and he was singing a different tune. It was like Sam didn't know him anymore.

“She's got to be a princess, Sammy.” Dean spoke as he twirled the rose between his fingers. “She's going to be gorgeous.” He placed the rose into his jacket and helped his brother pull out the tools for their shack from the cart. At least, he was recovering enough to help pull out the tools. Sam remembered when they purchased them and tried to carry them back. Dean just weakly held his side of their cart and barely helped pull it. This was why they should have gotten a horse. They had one once, years ago. That was before Dean ate it during a full moon. He knew his brother couldn't control his urges normally but when there was a full moon it was damn near impossible. Dean didn't act apologetic afterwards though. He acted as if it was a normal occurance. Normal people didn't eat their horses because they wanted a midnight snack. Sam wanted to be normal. He yearned for it but it was impossible. There was nothing normal about being a wolf. They smiled as they looked down at the glass they had bought. Real windows. Not just holes in the walls. Wood was easy to come by in the forest. Tools, insulation, glass and metal not so much.

“So, what's the plan?” Sam asked and Dean realized he wasn't thinking of them fixing their home. “You just going to show up at the castle and go 'Hello. I'm a wolf that is completely in love with you.' That will go over well.” Dean rolled his eyes. Of course he wasn't going to be that stupid. Everyone knew humans hated wolves. Only a few humans didn't, of course. Sam and Dean wouldn't be there if every human hated wolves. The princess must like wolves. It wouldn't make sense if she didn't. He was, of course, meant to be with her. Just like his father before him followed the scent, Dean would too. It would lead him to happiness he was sure. “Dean, you are going to get yourself killed.”

“That would do us all a favor.” Came a sly female voice jokingly. Bela stood with her band of gypsies. They shared the forest with the wolves hunting magical game and selling them for high prices. Gypsies were cutthroat people who not even wolves liked to associate with. They stole from travelers, frequently. They used magic to bring in and take advantage of the weak. They were known to be cruel and devious people. However, the band of gypsies here seemed to be a little better than stories say. This didn't mean they were honorable people though.

“What do you vermin want?” Dean spat as he looked at the group. Bela laughed as she shook her head. He was fortunate she found the insult amusing. It was dangerous waters he was treading. If his relationship wasn't as good as it was with this particular group, he may have been cursed on the spot.

“Wolves calling us vermin?” She mused. “A little ironic don't you think? Besides, Sam did have a thing for one of us.” She gestured to Ruby who smiled wickedly at the two. Sam stiffened visibly. It was a clear reminder that the wolves shouldn't get too close to gypsies.

Gypsies throw amazing parties and it is almost easy to forget the danger they always possess. Never eat something from a gypsy unless you saw them eat it first. Sam was hungry. He always teased Dean for not being able to control his urges but it didn't change the fact that Sam was also a wolf. He had eaten what Ruby had offered without a thought of the consequences. Soon he found himself infatuated with her. Everything she did was amazing and she was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. For days, he began to court her and she soon returned his feelings. She loved him and he loved her. He didn't know why his brother fought him from going to her. He didn't know why the day he wanted to make her his mate, his brother tied him to a tree. For the next few days, Dean only fed and gave him water. It was painful being away from Ruby. That was until the love potion wore off. He didn't even understand what he saw in her. He felt used and completely violated.

“That doesn't count.” Dean informed her. “He was... High.” He knew if he accused the gypsies that things may escalate. He would rather stay on their good side.

“What are you here for?” Sam finally decided to question to change the subject. Bela frowned as she remembered her reason for being there.

“As you know, we gypsies and you wolves rule the forests of this kingdom.” She spoke circling the boys like a vulture would a carcass. “Sure, there are some hunters in the mix but they would never think of approaching us. Not as a unit at least.” Dean shook his head. She knew what she was implying. Wolves that lived without a pack, died easily from hunters. Sam and Dean refused packs on principle. They didn't like the whole politics part of being a wolf. Alphas always fought for power even if they had established a leader. Alphas were born to be leaders. In a perfect world there would only be one alpha. However, in all the kingdoms Dean has heard of, there was no such world. There were many alphas. If there were more than one in the same pack, the leader always felt threatened. They would back stab and try to one up the other. Kill mates or their pups to keep the others in line. Dean wasn't going to deal with that and he certainly wasn't going to put Sam in a dangerous situation. He would rather be surrounded by gypsies than other wolves. Fortunately, in their forest, there weren't any other wolves other than a few lone stragglers. Dean never had to worry about pack territory here. Too many gypsies and hunters infested these trees.

“Your point?” Dean and Sam had made allies with the gypsies here. Wolves tended to stay clear from them but the brothers saw them as good shields from hunters and wolves alike. However, it didn't make them friends. Being an ally to a gypsy meant you kept to yourself and stayed out of each others way. Sam's experience was a reminder that they shouldn't get too close.

“There's a new sheriff in town.” She told them both. Dean was taken aback. They had just gotten a new leader a year ago. Why the sudden shift?

“What happened to Crowley, your gypsy king?”

“He's still our king but he isn't ruler of this kingdom.” Bela informed them hastily. “The king of this land is stepping down. Prince Michael will take the thrown. However, this forest has been given to one of the many princes the king sired. Prince Castiel will rule us now. He may run us out and put up new laws against our practices”

“But you are gypsies.” Sam spoke up. “You never listen to the law anyway and why would it matter if we are under his jurisdiction?”

“We gypsies do not fight royal armies. We aren't prepared for such.”

“You think the prince is going to march here with an army?” Dean asked her in amusement. What prince would do that? They had been under the king's jurisdiction for years and no one had come to bother them.

“He could if he is ever hurt or threatened by any one of us.” Bela growled. “Which is why we must all be on our best behavior tomorrow. He will come and survey his land. We gypsies will not leave. This is our home. We have no other safe havens in this kingdom.”

“Gypsies travel.”

“We do but this is where we go back to and we aren't giving it up. We will do anything to keep our home. We can only hope you will do the same.” The group left possibly to warn other gypsies or return to camp. Sam peered over at his brother worried. It was getting close to a full moon. It was fortunate that the prince was coming before the moon was full but being this close, made wolves antsy. What if the prince found out they were wolves? No one would want wolves on their land. Dean was grinning happily much to Sam's surprise.

“A prince, Sammy.” He spoke. “That means he must know my future mate.” His brother sighed heavily. The gypsies told them to be on their best behavior and Dean was already thinking of ruining it. He had to find a way to shake him from whatever spell that human's scent put on him.

“We can't waltz up to him and ask for her.”

“I don't know.” His brother shrugged as he considered what had been said. “It just feels like fate.”

“Dean, there is a full moon coming.” Sam knew that his brother had to be brought back to reality as soon as possible. He couldn't risk him exposing them. “You might just be overly sensitive at the moment.”

“Don't talk to me like I'm a girl.” Dean snapped as he straightened up. “I'm not hormonal or whatever bullshit you are saying I am.” His brother knew that was just the alpha in him talking. He couldn't stand being thought of as weak.

“I didn't- You know what I meant.” Dean did understand where his brother was coming from. Since his senses had been enhanced, it meant that his instinct had also gone full swing. He probably was acting in such a way he would not normally act if the moon wasn't so close to being full.

It was like being on a drug. There was a rush when the cycle came. Every thing became clearer then but it usually led Dean to make rash decisions. He remembered as a pup, before his parents were found out, he had eaten all of their neighbor's chickens. His mother had chastised him and it was tough covering up their tracks. Dean always wondered if his slip ups were the reason they were caught. The reason they had to leave his mother's village. Away from people that would have been more sympathetic to her. Now here he was in a similar situation. Don't get caught. He could only hope he didn't ruin it for Sam. He deserved so much more than a messed up brother who couldn't control his urges.

The next day, he awoke with a positive attitude. He wasn't going to mess this up. No, he was going to be on his best behavior. He took out his best clothes and made sure to keep his urges at bay. It would be hard as the full moon was only a night away. However, he promised himself that he would do whatever it took to protect Sam. He couldn't risk his brother getting into any trouble. He didn't care much for himself. As long as Sam was safe, that's all that mattered. Though he did hope he would be able to see his mate before he died. So, hopefully he wouldn't be exposed today. He was prepared to do anything to please this prince if he ever showed up. That was until he caught wind of a gloriously familiar scent.


	3. First Impressions

 Castiel and some of his guards had finally made it to the forest that would soon be his. The place looked awfully quiet. That wasn't a bad thing as the prince did enjoy peace and quiet. For a forest with so much game, it did seem awfully quiet. He had expected to see some sort of animal scurrying about. Perhaps his brothers weren't entirely truthful about how rich this forest was. They were probably looking out for him and just trying to make him feel better about the lot handed to him. His guards seemed to mirror his boredom as they trotted around.

“Doesn't look like much.” Castiel spoke mournfully. His guards were in no position to disagree. They wouldn't have even if they could. The forest seemed to be just a mass of the same scenery over and over. The prince was refusing to travel south to the swamp lands as he heard too many rumors about the area. He was reconsidering seeing as the rest of the land was so monotonous. He would have to view it anyway. Why not view it now? Tradition had it that one should survey all of the land. However, he was planning on staying in the cabin towards the east of the forest. The swamp will have to wait. They trotted down the leaf strewn path until they happened upon a young woman standing in the way. She was a beautiful woman with long, wavy, light brown hair and clear blue eyes. She stood in the way nervously. She was giving the group an innocent look but her clothing betrayed her.

“Gypsy.” Growled one of the guards. She turned her head and smiled right at him.

“Gypsies.” She corrected. Quickly the guards began to search their surroundings. “Might as well give up on that. We won't be found unless we want to be. I came to speak to the prince.” She was hoping they would speak together about the status gypsies would keep in the forest. Since the prince owned the forest and only the forest, they would be under closer scrutiny. She hoped she could cut a deal that resulted in fair treatment of her people. Crowley would have done it himself, if he didn't think a beautiful woman would be more persuasive.

“We won't allow you.” One of the guards piped up as he reached for his blade. Bela held out her hand to calm her group who watched from the shadows of the trees. Castiel immediately mimicked her gesture to force his guards to stand down.

“Let me speak with her.” He commanded. He could see the many questions in his guards' eyes. One visibly shook his head as the others merely frowned. Clearing his throat, Castiel continued. “We should not judge others based on their consequences of birth or choice of profession.” This brought out the closest thing to a genuine smile any outsider had seen on a gypsy.

“I like you already.” Bela admitted and slowly curtsied for all to see.“I am pleased to call you my lord.”

Their talk wasn't as tense as the guards thought it would be. It wasn't going to be tense. Being the youngest prince, Castiel had never found reason to travel around the kingdom. Instead, he found himself in the large library that their castle held trying to read every book he could find. Knowledge was said to be power. Being the youngest, he had no hopes of holding royal power. So, why not fill his mind with knowledge? He had read about gypsies. He read about the laws about them and how you could not trust them. However, gypsies prided themselves with keeping their word. Cutting a deal with a gypsy wasn't a problem. It was holding your end of the bargain. They expect you to keep your word and if you don't there was a possibility of finding yourself on the receiving end of a gypsy curse. Castiel knew the risks but he decided any deal that came of this meeting will be worded delicately. That way there was no room for the gypsies to cheat the deal. Their word was their bond but technicalities were also their specialty.

Other gypsies started to come closer as the talks showed promise. One even expressed her interest in the prince. He was flattered but he didn't know the woman well enough to answer her advances. Also, he wasn't sure what his brother would say if he took a gypsy as a wife. They settled on the gypsies staying in the forest as long as no thievery or curses were used against inhabitants of the forest. It would continue to be their safe haven as long as they behave within it. It didn't restrict them from doing unlawful things outside the forest but at least Castiel made sure his forest was safe. He counted it as a victory and so did the gypsies. Everyone was happy. He began to think this place wasn't that bad. The gypsies seemed really friendly and one even offered him some delicious treats. It was a shame he had already eaten, though. He had to refuse with a heavy heart. He did, however, wrapped it up to take with him. He planned to eat it later. It made all the gypsies happy that he accepted their generosity. The woman who expressed interest in him was the happiest of them all. Perhaps she was the one who prepared it.

They ventured further into the forest and decided to rest before getting to their cabin. They stopped by a creek to allow their horses some water. The cabin had not been visited in many years by any of the royals. The prince feared the state it may be in. One of the guards suggested hunting some food to bring to the cabin. The prince never was one for hunting and he declined. He told them to go off and do so, however. He shouldn't hold them back from enjoying themselves. He decided that he would stay by the creek with one of the guards watching over him. They had to leave at least one. The prince should not be left unprotected. The others went off to find game.

He noticed the guard, who stayed behind, was looking increasingly bored. The guard rummaged through his supplies once again. This was the third time. Castiel was sure that none of his stuff mysteriously disappeared from the last time. He guessed it was his fault. He never was one for conversation. If he wasn't speaking business, he didn't have anything to speak about. He didn't even remember the guard's name.

"You don't have to stay by my side." He decided to tell him. "If you want to hunt, you could go as well."

"I can't leave you unprotected, your majesty." Castiel would rather be by himself. He wasn't use to be under such close watch. 

"If you stay nearby, I'll yell if I get into any trouble." The guard seemed to be satisfied with that and told the prince to stay close to the creak. It wasn't like the prince had anywhere else to go. It seemed that the day was going to continue to be uneventful. The gypsies had gone back to hiding or whatever they did during the day. He couldn't go off and find them. He did say he would stay by the creek. He began to wonder if there was anyone else in the forest. Anyone that would save him from this boredom.

* * *

 

 He could smell it and it was driving him wild. Tomorrow night was the full moon. He was kidding himself if he thought he could resist. Such a pure smell. Such a perfect smell. What type of person was his mate? A goddess? Had to be. This was the smell of something divine. Quickly, he found himself racing towards the smell. Then he caught wind of something else. A deer. A well fed deer from the looks of the tracks near his feet. He smiled. He best bring a gift for his mate. What better gift than a large dinner. He was pretty sure a whole deer could satisfy a human. He was sure to impress her.

He followed the tracks quietly trying to catch the deer when it felt safe. He could see it near a long creek that flowed in the center of the forest. He found his prize. Stealthily, Dean moved closer to the creature. He made sure not to alert it. The neck. He should go for the neck and quickly crush it. He'd bring it down and carry it to his mate. Perfect. Except for the fact that another person had their eye on the deer. A man covered in armor clanked near the creature. It jumped in shock and went to run. Dean couldn't have that. He chased after and quickly brought it down. Looking up, he saw the shock expression of the man who would have cost him his mate's gift. He didn't have time to scream “Wolf” before Dean tackled him to the ground. He had to keep him quiet. He didn't want his mate to think he was doing something wrong. First impressions were everything. Looking at the man's horse he noticed it had rope. Rope would be good to tie up the man. Cover his mouth. He had to make sure he wouldn't speak. He ripped the cloth from under the man's armor and stuffed it in his mouth. With the rope, he tied the cloth in. He frowned heavily. This was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this but he had to. He began to use the rest of the rope to hog tie the man. He was hungry. He was very hungry but he couldn't eat the deer. That was a gift. He could eat the man. It had been a long while since he tasted human flesh. No, he couldn't do that. First impressions.

Instead, he placed the man near a tree and realized how it looked. This wasn't good. He looked like he was trying to kill the guy or something. He had to hide him. Some how. Checking the load the horse carried, he found a blanket and tossed it on the man. There hidden. Was it too obvious? He threw a bunch of leaves on it. Better. He heard some footsteps. His body was still on alert from the man he had to over power. He could still smell the man all around him as his close proximity really muted out the other smells. Did the man bathe regularly. Sighing in disgust, Dean unconsciously took out his withering rose. The smell of his future mate was long since gone. Though for some reason he could smell it strongly near him. It wasn't coming from the rose. Suddenly, he heard a sword being unsheathed. Someone was going to try to kill him. Quickly, he pulled out his knife and tackled the stranger behind him. The sword fell from the stranger's hand as he was taken by surprise. Dean lifted the knife but before he could attack a familiar scent hit him strongly. This was it. This was that heavenly smell. He took it in as he realized this stranger was his future mate. It smelled even better in person. Looking at the knife in his hand, he chuckled nervously.

“How did that get here?” He tossed it immediately. The stranger pushed him away roughly and stood up. Dean followed suit and began to observe him. He was a he. That was the first thing he noticed.“You're a man.” Dean stated the obvious. “It's okay. I'm flexible.” Beautiful blue eyes, pouting lips, lovely skin and such a wonderful body shape. He dressed like nobility. If Dean was using his brain and not his instinct, he would have realized that this was the prince. However, all he could do was salivate as he observed his future mate. He had all the right things in all the right places. Dean was undoubtedly in love. Quickly, the prince reached down and grabbed his sword. He thrusted it towards Dean who in turn dodged quickly. “We started off badly. It's alright. I take all the blame for that.” Again, he was attacked. He liked it. His future mate was feisty. Any wolf would appreciate a mate with spunk.

“What did you do with my guard?” Castiel demanded. Anxiety filled up in Dean's chest. If he told him the truth would he believe it? If he didn't tell him the truth, he would believe the wolf was trying to devour the man? He had to admit the thought did cross his mind but it wasn't like that. Dean settled on trying to explain the situation to the prince. He listened for a moment but his understanding was lost when Dean uncovered the guard. “What is wrong with you!?” He exclaimed as he looked at the state his guard was in. Dean repeated his explanation but the prince wasn't buying it. Looking to his side, he spotted a deer with its throat ripped out. He gasped in fear. “You're- You're a wolf! I read about wolves! You can't be trusted!”

“Come on.” Dean spoke with a smile. “Can't believe everything you read.” Again he was face to face with Castiel's blade. “I imagined this differently. Can we start over?”

“Leave my forest, beast.” The prince growled as he threatened him with his sword. Dean knew not to test this man. He seemed ready to fight and by his stance, he had the skill to back it up.

“I'm not that bad.” The wolf tried to reason with him. “I get it. You aren't-” He stopped when he realized the man had said _his_ forest. “Wait, you're the prince?”

“I am.” His voice was indeed lovely. It was deep and gravelly. Not a voice one would think a prince would have. The wolf couldn't hide his smile.

“Man, I lucked out. I'm Dean.” He extended his hand in a friendly gesture but the prince only swung his blade a bit. Retracting his hand, the wolf held it with his other above his head. He wanted to show he meant no harm.

“I don't care.” The prince spoke lowly. The things that voice was doing to the wolf. Biting his lip, the wolf gave the prince a flirty expression.

“Playing hard to get?” He purred as he inched closer. He could smell the prince's fear but there was a hint of arousal there. The prince had to at least find him attractive in that case. It was slight but Dean could work with it. The prince cocked his head to the side in confusion. Dean couldn't help but think it was an adorable gesture.

“I don't understand what that means but if you don't leave, you leave me no choice.” He lunged forward causing the wolf to leap back. Dodging each swing was becoming very difficult. The prince did have a lot of skill but Dean couldn't back down. This was his mate or at least should be. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot but he was sure all they needed to do was calm down a bit and talk it out. Or have sex. Sex probably would solve everything. Dean forgot about dodging for a moment there as he thought of the prince unclothed. His arm was sliced but it wasn't very deep. He grabbed the cut and expressed his pain loudly. The prince didn't seem to care. He saw that behind the wolf was a drop. Apparently, they were fighting up a rather large hill. Taking his leg, the prince kicked the wolf causing him to fall backwards and roll down the other side of the hill. He only stopped when he hit a tree. The prince watched as the wolf sighed and closed his eyes.

“Your majesty, shall we kill him?” His guards had returned. One was untying the captive guard as the other two stood by his side. The prince observed the unconscious wolf. It looked so human. Who knew that wolves could be such good looking individuals? It was a shame. The wolf didn't hurt him and he hadn't killed anyone. However, tying up his guard like that couldn't have been innocent. Then again, the wolf did seem nervous and submissive earlier.

“No, he's helpless at the moment.” Castiel spoke. He wanted to give the wolf a chance to redeem himself. The wolf should have a chance to vacate this land and leave others in peace. He would do so, if he truly meant no harm.

“But we should-”

“I said 'No'.” His voice became firm and none of the guards spoke against him.“ Let the hunters have him. Get the deer. We can cook it tonight. And you.” He pointed at the guard newly freed from his bindings. “I need you to make some signs for me.” Those were the last words Dean heard before he drifted off completely. His future mate was going to eat what he caught. It was a step in the right direction at least.

* * *

 When he awoke the sun was beginning to set. He could hear the night animals waking in the distance. His nose caught the scent of his brother. He lifted his body from the ground. He was very confused. He didn't know why his mate didn't accept him. From what he had heard of wolf courtship none of his other family members ever failed. Maybe there were certain things he neglected to do. He looked up to find his brother looking down at him angrily.

“What did you do?” Sam demanded to know. Dean rubbed his head. He didn't know what he was talking about. Other than trying to impress his future mate and failing at it, he had done nothing. His brother reached over to a nearby tree and ripped off a paper that was pinned to it. “You did do something, didn't you?” He tossed the paper into Dean's lap. It was a piece of ordinary parchment. On it were bold letters: BY ROYAL DECREE, THIS FOREST IS HERBY OFF LIMITS TO ALL WOLVES. ANY WOLVES FOUND IN THESE WOODS WILL BE EXECUTED ON SIGHT.

Dean let go of the paper with trembling hands. He really failed at attracting his mate. His eyes dropped to the ground in shame. Why did he always mess things up?

“What are we going to do now?” Sam asked him softly. He knew his brother was already feeling horrible about the situation. Whatever happened couldn't be changed. They had to figure out what to do next.

“I'll get him to understand.” Dean told him. “He's my mate. He'll see it soon.” Sam shook his head. So, this was about his future mate again. Wait. Did he say “He”?

“It's a man?” He was completely shocked. Dean shrugged it off as a minor inconvenience. “They can't have pups!”

“I don't need pups, Sammy. I just need him.” Dean growled and Sam became quiet immediately. He didn't want to argue with his brother. 

“Well, you can't have him if you are dead. Tomorrow night is a full moon. We can't hide once we turn.” Sam explained to him with a pained expression. This was their home. It was their home as much as it was the gypsies' home. He didn't want to leave and he definitely didn't want to die. “So, what's the plan?”

“I don't know.” Dean admitted. “I'm thinking.” He really messed up this time. How could he keep Sam safe? How was he going to get the prince to understand him? What could he do to show that he wasn't bad? Was there anything he could do?

There was only one thing he was certain about: He was not going to stop until the prince was his.


	4. A Monster

 Gordon Walker was a known hunter in the kingdom. He was infamous for his hatred towards wolves. He was proficient, however. When he was in the kingdom far in the north west, he was known for being the best wolf hunter. There it was once encouraged to destroy entire packs. He single-handedly decimated the population of wolves there. Ironically, the kingdom was once called "The Wolf Kingdom". Never again will it be called that. Not after Gordon's hard work. People could sleep a little easier at night with out so many vermin running around.

The kingdom was funny though. They soon began changing their tune as people began to question the killing of entire packs. The rulers were the ones that brought up the questions. They were saved by a wolf during a visit to a neighboring kingdom. It made them question if wolves were truly horrible creatures. Wolves did appear human like and seemed to mimic human behaviors. The fact that they seemed so human truly bothered some people. They put up new laws stating that wolves could only be killed if proven guilty of certain crimes. Packs were not allowed to be tracked and destroyed anymore. However, Gordon had a plan. You could only kill a wolf without proof of wrong doing, if it was in self defense. That's why he strung up the bitch he found. It made the males insane. They would come to his home, scratching and tearing at him. Dumb animals. That was all they were.

Then came the time when people began to whisper. They heard the lonely howling and the desperate whimpering. The bitch wouldn't be quiet. No matter how many times he punished it. The people also found it strange to find so many wolves desperate to kill the man. Sure, he was a great wolf hunter once but there was something off with the amount of wolves that would show up. Once a year, there were many that showed. They would fight amongst themselves as well as against Gordon. They were all male. That was the most suspicious part. So, came the time that the people tried to run him out. They tried to free the creature but he wouldn't allow it. He fled. He couldn't believe that people were trying to help a monster. That's all wolves were; monsters.

So, imagine his joy when he walked in the forest and found a post allowing him to hunt wolves. He hadn't brought the bitch with him. It was strung up at his home. However, he didn't need her. He could go on the way he use to hunt. Tracking down wolves and killing them on spot.

He immediately noticed some tracks. There was a difference in human tracks and wolf tracks. Wolves had a tail giving them more balance. Their tracks were much lighter than humans and they were hurried. Wolves were swift, light and stealthy. By the size of the tracks and the depth, Gordon could determine the weight of the creature. With a good set of tracks, he could determine the tail size. It was an important part of determining the danger posed by these creatures. He knew wolves in the forest usually kept their tails out. A long tail made the wolf have a better center of balance. Longer than normal tails were the mark of an alpha.

Alpha's were much more powerful than their beta counterparts. Betas were average wolves. Wolves that were stronger than humans but were not too terribly strong. They had normal wolf instincts but they weren't as strong as an alpha. Alpha's could smell a meal from large distances. They could follow a scent for miles.They were hard to handle but he knew how to deal with them. Alpha's were the most fertile. A female could produce a litter of four easily. Betas had a good amount of multiples as well but having a litter more than two a season was rare. Their pups were sometimes strong but sometimes weak. They were more hit or miss similar to human females. Whereas alphas almost always had a strong and viable litter. Staring at the tracks, he realized this wasn't a beta or an alpha. The longer he followed the tracks the more he realized these were the tracks of an omega.

Omegas were the weakest link. They had dulled senses and could only smell somewhat better than humans. They could tell distinct scent markers like other wolves but only in close proximity. They were only as strong as a fit human. They weren't incredibly swift nor were they light on their feet. At first, Gordon thought he was looking at human tracks. Such small tails made it harder for them to be tracked. He liked a challenge. Omegas were followers. They were docile and refused conflict. They were also the least fertile. An omega female would have a litter once every few years. Most of the time it was only one just like humans. Omega males were much rarer. Gordon had only heard of them in theory. He had heard that female omegas were sometimes allowed in packs. Though they may be weak and not fertile, their weak fertility made their heats more desperate. Omega females wanted to produce just like any other wolf. Where alphas and betas were done with once mating, omegas needed multiple attempts before their heat subsided. Where alphas and betas were in heat for a week without mating, omegas could be in heat for an entire month. Anything to attract a mate. Wolves have insatiable appetites but not just for food. Omega females had a place in the pack as a mate to a wolf, who wanted to deal with their hunger without the pain of many unwanted litters. Male omegas were possible but very rare. However, the pack only wanted members that could contribute. Male omegas were weak, docile and not very fertile. Where females go into heat, males have no way to impress a mate other than strength. Being so weak meant they could not find a mate and no pack wanted a member that couldn't contribute. Omegas just slowed down the pack. It made them useless to other wolves.

Gordon knew the true nature of omegas. They were dangerous. They could blend easily with other humans. They could deny their urges. It made them invisible to those unfamiliar with wolves. He knew omegas were just as sinister as their other brethren. They just were more sly. Letting people feel safe before they ripped them apart.

He came upon a large pond where he was sure the wolf had stopped at. Sure enough, he saw the wolf shed his clothes and use the water to clean himself. It was a male omega. Rarer than rare. Gordon smiled widely. It would make a wonderful addition to his trophies. How many wolf hunters could say they tracked down and killed an omega male? It wasn't a show of strength. More a show of skill. To track something that left almost perfectly human tracks. The omega was very tall. It was not something he expected. So, human like it didn't move like a wolf. Omegas were usually half wolves anyway. Weak from the human blood within them. Human blood or not, half wolves were still monsters. He readied his cross bow. It was now or never.

* * *

 Sam splashed some water on his face. The pond was large enough for him and his brother to wade in but it wasn't deep enough. Even in the center of the pond, the water went to his upper chest. It was enough though. Besides the creek and swamp, the pond was the only other body of water in the forest. Sam was not going to take a dip in a swamp. His nose curled up at the thought. Tonight will be the full moon. He was not prepared to run on four legs when there were notices all around wanting them dead.

The gypsies found it humorous. He didn't see why he even thought they would help them. It was rather hypocritical of the prince to give gypsies a chance but not the wolves. When one of the gypsies voiced that thought, Dean had growled and defended the prince. Sam really wished his brother wasn't running on instinct at the moment. He was doing anything to defend his future mate. _Future mate_. The man rejected him already. Dean should just throw in the towel and admit defeat. Sam sighed. He knew his brother couldn't do that. He was an alpha. Alpha's were impossibly stubborn. He was pretty sure their headache wouldn't be over anytime soon.

If his senses were better, he would have heard the soft walks of the hunter. If his nose was better he would have smelled him when he was further away. The hunter underestimated Sam, however, his senses were not so dull that he didn't smell him behind the tree. However, it was too late. The hunter had closed in on him. He could hear the sound of a crossbow getting ready. He was frozen. His throat ran dry as he kept perfectly still. He didn't know what he could do. He was unclothed and vulnerable.

This was his brother's fault. Now there were hunters on their tails. He didn't expect a hunter to show up so soon, however. He was hoping they would have a few days to think of a way out. When were they ever that lucky? He contemplated sinking into the pond but he knew water wouldn't protect him from the hunter's arrow. He wanted to warn others. Anyone nearby. If he warned them, however, he was sure the hunter would immediately silence him. He sniffed the air with a whimper. The hunter must have mistaken him for a lone wolf. Sure, he was a wolf without a pack but he was definitely not alone.

* * *

 Gordon aimed his bow. If he shot from this angle, he would pierce the creature's heart. He could already see that little stump of a tail hung on his wall. A male omega. No one would believe that he tracked that one down. Then again, he didn't have many people to tell about that. Seems his methods were frowned upon in the hunter community. He just chalked it up to them being weak. Before he could squeeze the trigger, a twig snapped behind him. He couldn't move. The sound was directly behind him. He could feel the breath on his neck. A low growl sounded. An alpha.

He didn't have time to react as he was thrown into a nearby tree. Desperately, the hunter tried to regain control of the situation. Alpha's were the strongest wolves. Their strength reached heights that hunters could not even hope to take on. The only way to kill an alpha was to catch them with the element of surprise. Which was also increasingly hard seeing as they could smell a hunter from miles away. This alpha didn't seem to be as strong as the others he had seen. Still stronger than a beta that he was sure. When the wolf's gold eyes turned back to a dull green, he realized the reason. It was a half wolf. Half wolves made him more disgusted. There were more of them in the world than he would like. It meant that the wolf tricked a human into mating with him or worse forced. It was proof of wolves taking advantage of people to feed their hunger. Moving his arm to shoot the alpha, he found he couldn't get it far. The alpha grabbed the crossbow and ripped it from his hands.

The struggle continued but Gordon knew it was useless. The alpha had him pinned. He was amazed that he was still living. Usually, wolves would have already ripped out his throat by now. Instead, it seemed like the alpha was just trying to get him to stop struggling. Taking a knife from his pocket, Gordon slashed the side of the alpha causing it to growl deeply. Something flashed in it's eyes. It became gold permanently finally allowing its true nature to take over. There it was. The monster he knew all wolves truly were. The alpha moved back a bit and the hunter readied himself for claws and teeth. However, the wolf closed his fist instead of tearing with his claws. A punch to his face brought the hunter into darkness.

* * *

 “Dean, don't!” His brother shouted stopping him from sinking his teeth into the hunter's throat. He growled a little but he understood what his brother was doing. He was trying to stop history from repeating itself.

Their father had been killed by a hunter during a time their father searched for food. He remembered that his brother was merely a pup then. He hadn't matured yet but his father had already known the truth about Sam. He was an omega. Omegas, from what his father said, were the weakest links. They would have been rid of from the start in packs. However, they were all half wolves and they all had human hearts. Sam was his brother. He had to protect him. So, when their father hadn't come back from a hunting trip, Dean had to take Sam with him on the search. He couldn't risk his brother being alone and sniffed out by another wolf. Wolves tended to kill omega males. His own father once told him that it would be a lot of strife to deal with keeping Sam so close. Sam may be killed and the father even said that Dean may be the one to do it. When the full moon would hit and Sam had matured, it was possible. Alpha wolves did kill weaker ones to keep the pack strong. Another reason why Dean denied packs. He didn't want Sam to know. He didn't want Sam to worry or hate himself. He also didn't want Sam to see him as a threat or a monster. However, the latter was unavoidable that day.

He caught his father's scent. There was blood. He was faster than his brother so he made it to the scene first. He made it soon enough to see the hunter pluck his arrow from his father's heart. Anger boiled in his veins and suddenly everything happened so fast. It was all a blur. The screams from the hunter, the smell of blood and the delicious taste of meat. He was only brought back when he saw his brother's eyes wide and full of terror. Dean had eaten the hunter. He had ripped the flesh off his bones and devoured him. His body and face was covered in the man's blood. His brother stood motionless as he watched Dean lose grip of the arm he was picking clean. He had enjoyed the taste. He had enjoyed the screams and everything about devouring the man. Even as he sat in the man's blood and stared into his brother's eyes, he felt a sort of satisfaction. It scared him. He had viciously ripped into a man and enjoyed every moment of it. His brother said nothing. He cautiously moved towards him as if he feared that Dean would devour him next. It made his eyes blur with unshed tears. He didn't know what to do other then try to clean himself off in an attempt to look less like the monster he was. His brother helped hide the remains (what very few there was) of the hunter. They then properly buried and mourned their father. However, Sam never looked at Dean the same again.

“I won't, Sammy.” Dean spoke as he moved away from the hunter. Shame and self loathing clearly evident in his eyes. His brother sighed in relief. They observed the hunter as he laid there motionless. Sam grabbed the man's crossbow and gave it to Dean. Best to take his weapons so, he can't use them again. Dean shook his head sadly. “He is going to come after us again. He won't stop. That's how hunters are.” It would be better to kill him. Sam knew it was true but he also knew that his brother wouldn't be able to live with himself it they did kill him.

“I know.” He told him placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. “But you're better than that.”

* * *

 

The prince woke up in the morning at his cabin. Last night, his guards had posted his notice about wolves in the forest. Everything he ever read about wolves painted them as vicious creatures. Where gypsies had a code of honor and morals albeit twisted, wolves knew nothing of the sort. They were just animals. Animals that looked like humans. Animals that looked like very attractive humans. He groaned as he remembered the wolf's eyes. How much hope he had shinning in them. He had said many confusing things to him but he never attacked. What made the wolf act so strangely? Was he trying to trick him? His eyes were not amber nor gold. Perhaps he was a half wolf. Half wolves do behave more like a human. He read about them of course. Half wolves have been growing in number for centuries. Half wolf or not, tying his guard like that and killing that deer it was obvious the wolf was hungry. He had tried to stab him after all.

The wolf had smiled at him. His smile was pleasant. He was sure female wolves probably found him highly attractive. He shook his head at the thought. He was sure any woman found him attractive.

Groaning again, the prince rolled out of his bed. Why was he thinking of the wolf at a time like this? Perhaps it was the gypsies fault. One had approached the cabin. A man by the name of Crowley. He was asking if there was a reward for hunting wolves. Castiel had told him there wasn't and the man shrugged in response. It seemed like he was willing to hunt the wolves if there was a reward. However, the absence of one caused him to cease looking for them.

“Well, that's good for the boys I suppose.” He had said which caused the prince to insist he elaborate what he meant. “The Winchesters. They are wolves that we gypsies are well acquainted with. They are harmless little fluff balls.” The prince had not heard of other wolves being in the forest but he had also neglected to survey the whole forest.

“If they leave, no harm will come to them.” The gypsy didn't argue. He just sighed and left. What kind of wolves were the Winchesters that a gypsy had come to their aide? Perhaps he was to rash with his decision.

Placing on his clothing, Castiel began wondering if the wolves had already left the forest. He felt bad for the innocent but he had to make sure the people within the forest were safe. This was his land no matter how it may be. He had to protect it properly. Opening the door, he was greeted by the swords of two guards. His own guards! They were meant to protect him. What were they doing?

“Hello, Castiel.” Came a familiar voice from behind them. Moving to the side for him to see, the guards never brought down their blades. On the floor, he could see the lifeless bodies of his other guards. Then a man walked past them. He was an older man with a smug expression. Castiel's face faltered and he gave the man a pained expression.

“Uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to give some background info about this kingdom. I'm not going to put this in the story as I keep tenth kingdom references kind of vague XD  
> This is some fyis for 10th kingdom fans. I don't mention any of this in the story (Though I may hint on it heavily) but it's a nice tidbit on how I imagine this world.  
> If looking at it in the 10th kingdom perspective, this kingdom is the 1st kingdom. Making Castiel the great great great great great great great great great grandchild of Cinderella. She's 200 come on. She was ruler until her death which was like 10 to 15 years ago. Because of this, there were a lot of power shifts. Obviously being 200 left a whole bunch of successors. Castiel's father is from Cinderella's first born line and as all the others didn't use magic to keep young, Castiel's grandfather became king and decided that once you got too old, you should just step down. Because Cinderella was queen way too long. The grandfather didn't rule very long because he was A) unprepared and B) was already kind of old. So, he passed it to his son who studied about ruling...a bit? So, Castiel's father isn't dead, he's just tired and unsure of his abilities. Michael, however, has studied a lot and is prepared to rule unlike his predecessors.  
> Because of Cinderella's rule, the kingdom has a weird thing about love. They fall in love too quickly and end in divorce way too fast (this will be somewhat mentioned). Then they remarry leaving a bunch of evil step siblings. The wolf kingdom (nickname given to it) is the 2nd kingdom as canon in 10th kingdom. The wolf that saved the rulers was Wolf from the fourth kingdom during the events of the tenth kingdom. It all comes together.  
> The alpha beta omega dynamic I keep close to what animals usually have and just totally make up a lot of stuff. I mean, I dunno. I'm not a scientist, man! Since we only saw Wolf in 10th kingdom, you never hear about packs and things like that. Wolf did have siblings btw. But the Winchesters are not related directly. But there you have it. Some tidbits for you guys.


	5. The Ties that Bind Us

They went back to their shack of a home. It was starting to look rather nice with the new windows and all. If only it was bigger. They barely had much room in the house as it was. How could they possibly transform inside? Their home had only one room. In the room was a tiny table tucked to the side with two crudely made chairs. A stone fireplace in the corner. They used it for both cooking and heating the place. Two beds were rolled out on the other side and there was a dresser for all their clothing. That was it. It was all they had. They didn't have running water and there was barely enough room to store food. They had gotten use to having to deal with things the hard way. It wasn't like they could afford better. Sam had expressed his concerns about the lack of a wash room or lavatory. After all, going outside was a rather dangerous thing to do. Now, it was more concerning than ever. That hunter will find them. Even though Dean had done his best to cover their tracks, he knew the hunter will pick up their trail. He will be led to their shack. Once they transformed they were helpless. There was no way they could hide. They barely could control their wolves. Instinct usually took over and they looked for food first. Once they were fed, Sam found it easier to deal with his wolf. Dean would go into zones, though. As a wolf, his instincts took over completely. Even after fed, he still ran wild. He usually didn't remember what he did after wards. However, Sam never found this to be frightening before. Dean wasn't a dangerous wolf. He usually hunted regular game. He never harmed anyone in these woods before and he always protected Sam.

The problems with this new hunter bothered Sam, though. Dean had not hurt anyone in the forest yet. He was worried that if this stress continued that it might seep frustration into Dean's wolf form. If the wolf was frustrated, would he hurt someone? If they couldn't run fast enough from the hunter, would this be their last run?

Sam sat next to his brother on their rolled out beds. His brother was dabbing some alcohol on his new wound. First a slash to the shoulder and now a large gash on his side. If tonight goes anywhere near how the last two days have been, Dean could only wonder what new wound he would have.

“It looks pretty deep, Dean.” Sam spoke eying his brother's side. He only shrugged in response. There was nothing he could do. Sure he could bandage it but when his wolf form came out, the bandages would be broken. All he could do was clean it and rest a bit. During their run, he had to take control. He had to fight his instincts and pay attention. No more zoning. He had to protect Sam. He thought about leaving the forest. Running out in the fields. However, that was also dangerous. At least in the woods, the people trusted him. They were fond of them. Outside these trees, would people be as kind? He knew they wouldn't be. This wasn't like the neighboring kingdom where wolves were regarded as heroes. This wasn't like the once called Wolf kingdom, where wolf law had progressive change. No, this was a stuffy old kingdom. The oldest of all the kingdoms. You could kill a wolf here without a fair trail. You could kill them simply for being a wolf. Would they be any safer outside these trees? To be safe was the reason they decided to live in the forest. Now, it was seeming that no where was safe anymore. There was no safe haven for wolves.

"It's fine, Sam." Dean assured him. He had worse wounds than this in the past. He knew all he needed to do was wait. Sam wanted to believe everything would be fine. Things did have a way of bouncing back. However, he couldn't shake the fear of what tomorrow morning would be like. Would they still be alive? Would they be forced to do something they would regret? He feared waking up alone and having no memory as to why. These were the risks of being a wolf. He knew a day like this would happen. He could only hope that his older brother was right. Everything will be fine.

 

* * *

 

Castiel sat down on one of the chairs in the hall. A guard kept his hand on his shoulder keeping him seated. He watched as his uncle placed down the glass of wine he had been enjoying. It was entirely too early for wine but his uncle was never one to care about that. He was a rather smug man who always wanted to talk business. However, his business always required one to do something for him with nothing in return. He knew that when his fathers coronation occurred before Castiel was old enough to even walk, his uncles were pushed out of the castle. Mainly because they were not blood relatives. His father, who took pity on his stepbrothers, gave them the old castle by the shore to live in. He remembered them visiting once and a while but they were never allowed to stay.

The kingdom had certain rules. One was that a member of the royal family could not divorce. This was to stop something that had become rampant in the kingdom. People were falling in love too quickly and divorcing at alarming rates. Families merged and step siblings fought each other quite often. To remarry was unheard of in the royal family. They were not to divorce, therefore, there should be no reason to remarry. Castiel's grandmother died, however, from childbirth. Distraught by his wife's death, his grandfather chose a widowed maid to remarry. With her came two small boys. It was only accepted because no one thought the great queen would pass away. No one thought that his grandfather would have a chance to rule. When Castiel's father was crowned king, the court had decided. They could not have the stepbrothers trying to fight for any type of power. They were not blood. So, they were forced out of the castle. It was the way it had to be. Too many stories of the cruelty of non blood relatives had made the kingdom fear the worse. However, his uncles took it in good faith. They visited often and Castiel was close to one of them that shared his joy in reading. He didn't believe the stories people told. Until now.

“Little Castiel.” His uncle spoke in an amused manner. “My how much you have grown.” Looking back down at his other two guard’s lifeless bodies, Castiel couldn't understand why any of this was happening. He was supposed to survey the land. That was all. Why was he being treated like this? Why were his guards ripped at so savagely? Their top halves were ripped into and their face held permanent horror. Blood was everywhere in the hallway but none were on either living person there. It didn't even seem like swords were what killed them. What could have done this?

“Why did you kill them?” Castiel's voice was almost a whisper. He sighed in sadness as he remembered the two guards alive. How they were hoping to go home soon. Did they have family? What was he to say to them?

“They were the ones that refused to join me. So, I fed them to the wolves.” Wolves. There were more wolves in this forest. He remembered being told of the harmless brothers. Then there was his green-eyed wolf. Was any of them responsible for these deaths? “It's a pity really. You are my brother's favorite. It will be sad to see you die.” Die? Now? Castiel quickly peered at the guard next to him. He still had his hand clamped on the prince's shoulder but he loosely held his sword in the other hand. This was it. He had to act fast. Without a second to lose, Castiel pushed himself up and grabbed for the sword. The guard, surprised by the prince's reckless action, had no time to grip the sword tighter. It was taken from him. Castiel pushed the man back and turned to the other stabbing him in the stomach. They were traitors. He wouldn't spare a worry for their lives. He wanted to live. Quickly, he turned and handled the other guard as his uncle tried to escape slowly. He was about to threaten his uncle to back down when he heard a deep growl. A wolf. Suddenly, he found himself unable to fight as he realized it wasn't one wolf but three.

“Father, this our step cousin?” The female asked suspiciously. She had long wild blonde hair and her eyes were a dull brown. She smiled wickedly at him as she took a few steps closer to him. Father? His uncle bedded a wolf. Looking at the three he realized it might have been more than that. His uncle married a wolf.

“Tie him up. We still need him alive for now.” His uncle instructed. “Once it becomes night, we need to get out here quickly. I know its a full moon but try to keep close to the carriage, alright?” The three nodded and immediately scrambled to find some rope. Once found, they began to tie him up quickly. These were his cousins. His uncles had visited the castle many a time before. Why had they not told him about his cousins? Why did his uncle keep them hidden? Was it because they were wolves? There were so many questions running through his head as the trio tightened the ropes around him. Only one, however, escaped his lips.

“How could you do this?” Castiel almost yelled as tears stung his eyes. Betrayl was all he felt. This was his family. This was his uncle and they were his cousins. Though they may not be blood, Castiel always felt they were family. “My father was nothing but good to you. You have your castle.”

“No, we don't.” His uncle told him angrily. Why did the prince think all they wanted was some land? It was much more than that. “I think you forget that only the royal family can own such lands. Your father only allowed us to stay. The castle will be going to your brother, Gabriel.”

“I'm sure he would-”

“We don't need your pity.” One of the wolves came closer to him. He had short dirty blonde hair and the same dull brown eyes that they all possessed. He breathed in Castiel's scent and grunted in disgust. This intrigued the other two and they followed suit. The female sniffed and sighed dreamily.

“He reeks of an alpha.” Complained one. The female added that it may be a rather handsome alpha but the others ignored her. His uncle looked at him quizzically. He must have been wondering where the scent came from. Castiel was wondering as well. Then it hit him. His green-eyed wolf.

“Dean.”

* * *

 

The moon caused all their senses to heighten. The brothers had set their clothes aside in their shack. They will return for them come day break. They had shed their human form and were basking in the moonlight free once more. Even as wolves, they knew not to travel too far from their home. They didn't know where the hunter could be. As long as they did their best to control their wolves, they could make it out alive.

Everything was more intense when the moon was full. They were hungry. They would have to hunt. There was no way around it. It was becoming increasingly hard to control themselves. Dean was the first to surrender as he always did. He ran in search for a meal. Sam raced to follow his leader. As wolves, Dean was his pack leader and he was the only pack member. Dean's wolf kept Sam alive because he would be alone otherwise. The need for a pack overcame the need to weed out the weak. Sam was his pack and he was going to lead him.

Sam couldn't control his urge to follow Dean's every whim. It was in his biology to follow his leader. He was always more docile than other wolves. His beast form proved the same. Even though his human mind screamed danger, this was a full moon. There was nothing he could do. He had to surrender to his instinct. So, when his brother strayed from their haven, he followed. Even though his human mind begged him to steer them back. Sam was a follower. There was no way he would convince his alpha to turn back. He could only hope not to be left behind.

Dean wanted to find a good meal. Something that could feed the both of them. Although Dean's wolf didn't care if Sam ate, Dean did. Even in his wolf form, his human heart overrided instinct when it came to taking care of his brother. They were mostly human after all.

As he sniffed around looking for a tasty meal, his nose caught wind of a familiar scent. _Mate._ He could smell his mate from a distance. He could probably follow that scent for miles. He found his legs rushing towards the scent. Confused but in no position to argue, Sam raced to catch up. As they grew closer to it, Dean realized it was filled with emotion. _Fear_. He smelt fear in that scent. Suddenly, instinct took over completely. What little control Dean had over his wolf was lost. Someone was threatening what was his.

Wolves were simple creatures when they were in their beast form. They mostly ran on instinct and had one track minds. So, it wasn't surprising that the two didn't notice the hunter leering at them from the shadows.


	6. Band of Brothers

They tossed the prince in the back of a carriage rather roughly. The moon was high in the air and there were howls in the distance. It was the night of the wolves. Most people in the forest would stay inside and hope wolves would not come to their door. However, the prince didn't have that luxury. He was in a carriage that had no doors. At any time the three could jump in and devour him. The three tossed their clothing to the floor without any embarrassment. Being a wolf meant that modesty wasn't an option during a full moon. Castiel stared in horror as their bodies took rapid changes. Three people now stood on all fours as beasts.

The three wolves pranced around noses to the ground. They were searching for the raw meat their father left out for them. Every full moon was the same. Their father left plenty for them to eat so that they wouldn't grow hungry for other types of meat. They immediately pounced the prize and began fighting over the food. Castiel didn't make a sound. He watched the three tear at the meat growling and snarling at each other. The whole thing was frightening to him. What if they weren't satisfied with what his uncle had given them? Would he be next?

“Don't worry, Castiel.” His uncle spoke as he slid into the carriage. “They won't eat you unless I tell them too.” It didn't help to calm his nerves at all. He watched as his uncle grabbed Castiel's luggage and tossed them next to him. If they left his stuff at the cabin, people would immediately smell foul play. They had to make it look like Castiel ran off on his own. Of course, cleaning up the mess the guards made was laborious but had to be done. He could only hope that his children would be cleaner next time.

Zachariah was the younger of the two step brothers of the old king. He was always known for being rather good at persuading people to do what he wished of them. Though his methods where rather questionable. It wasn't like he tortured people. Well, not technically. He had met a female half wolf near the old castle that his step brother allowed them to live in. It took a while to coax her out of hiding but he was able to break through to her. She wasn't like the maiden his brother took for a wife. She had no riches that they could use. However, she was a lovely creature. All it took was some smooth words and they were married. It was a pity that she died after her first litter. It wasn't like he got tired of her or she outlived her usefulness. If his children asked, he always said childbirth was the cause of her death. His children were too young to remember that she nursed them till they were two. What they didn't know won't hurt them.

Now, he watched his step nephew struggle with his bindings as the carriage moved forward. His children were rather useful. He had to give his late wife some credit for being born a wolf. Having three betas at your dispense did well when it came to negotiations. He watched his children run next to the carriage. The horses have long since gotten use to the three and no longer became frightened by their close proximity. The carriage driver, however, had not.

Castiel sighed. There was no use in struggling. Nothing worked. He peered warily at his uncle, who sat across from the prince with a satisfied smirk. He was always the one uncle that had too much confidence. It wasn't that farfetched that he would work a scheme like this. He always thirsted for power. However, the prince doubted his other uncle would be a part of this. Even though Zachariah mentioned him as if they were partners in this scheme, Castiel refused to believe it.

His other uncle was kind and gentle. Whenever he chose to visit the kingdom, Castiel made sure to provide him with some books from the library. If you were not a resident of the castle, you weren't allowed anywhere but the audience halls and dining area. This was quite unfortunate for his uncle, who once loved the vast library of the castle. The prince didn't want him to miss out and would sneak books to him every time he visited. He had once said that Castiel was his favorite of all his nephews. He wouldn't have done this.

Zachariah wasn't known for always telling the truth. Castiel figured that what he had said before was probably a lie. It had to be a lie. He would find a way out of this mess and personally confront his other uncle. He would get to the truth and Zachariah would pay for his plotting. Everything would then be fine. He just needed to figure out what to do and fast. 

* * *

  The two wolves raced towards the prince with great speed. Food was left forgotten as they pushed their limbs to the limit. Dean had to get there before anyone else claimed what was his. He could smell the pack of betas. Their stench was strong enough to engulf the whole forest. It made his blood boil with anger. Another pack dared to enter his territory? They also dared to be close to his chosen mate? He had to run them out of his forest and prove to them who owns his mate. He would over power them all and make sure they never return. Also, by saving his mate, he was sure he would impress him. This kept him going as he ran as fast as he could to reach them.

Sam struggled to keep up with his brother. He didn't want his alpha to leave him behind. He was getting tired fast. His body wasn't strong enough to endure going through half the forest at top speed. The forest spanned for miles. He had to press on. He had to push himself more. He couldn't be left behind. He needed to be there for his pack. Even if there was only one other member, he had to prove himself. He was starting to smell the other wolves. Betas. They would be stronger than he. He need not fear, however. His alpha was strong enough to handle them. What if they wanted in on their pack? Would he be rendered useless? Shaking his head, Sam tried to find his more human thoughts. He couldn't allow his instincts to take over. Dean would never leave him. Dean was his brother. Why did he fear being left anyway? Did his wolf know something he didn't?

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in his shoulder. He yelped in pain as his brother ceased running and looked back. A low growl sounded as his brother looked from the arrow lodged in Sam's shoulder to the hunter who shot it.

The hunter didn't expect to miss it seemed. He could hear him curse under his breath. The hunter was expecting to hit Sam directly in the heart. It was because the wolf pushed himself to go faster that he missed. He didn't expect an omega to desperately want to match the speed of an alpha. He miscalculated in more ways then one. He assumed that an alpha would abandon a wounded omega. They were useless and as injured, even more so. He didn't count on the bond between brothers to stay strong even in wolf form.

Sam tried his best to pretend he was okay. He didn't want to be left behind. He still wanted to prove himself. He tried to run towards his brother only to fall on his muzzle. He whimpered a bit realizing that he was appearing weak. _You_ _ **are**_ _weak._ The voice inside his head taunted him. His eyes turned to his brother pleading to not be left behind. Dean sighed as he turned his glare back to the hunter. His mate was behind him in danger, his brother in front of him in agony and the hunter readying another arrow for them. Wolves were simple creatures in their beast form. Dean was hungry, panicked and furious. This was too much for the alpha. He knew Sam could not continue to journey to his mate. He knew that if he went on on his own his brother would most likely be on someone's wall. He only had seconds to decide. Any moment lost, and the next arrow will come for him.

_Leave the omega! He will distract the hunter and you can make a new pack with your mate!_ His wolf side screamed at him. The need for a pack can easily be soothed by new members. Dean let the thought die as soon as it came. Sam was his brother. If it was anyone else, he would have left them. Not Sam. Never Sam. He wouldn't risk anymore damage by taking the hunter on. His wounds still fresh on his side and shoulder, he wasn't at his prime either. Quickly, he rushed to Sam's side. He pressed on his side a bit to get him to lean on him. They couldn't run fast but if he could get his brother out of the hunter's line of vision, it would be best. But where could they go? He had to get to his mate. He steered Sam and pushed him forward. It may be painful but they had to press forward as fast as they could.

* * *

 

 Gordon was shocked to see how caring the alpha was towards the omega. Were they mates? He felt his rations rise up his throat. Two male wolves? What was the biological advantage of that? Perhaps there was a scarcity of females and this was the closest he could find. Regardless of the reasons, it disgusted him. Quickly he aimed his crossbow. With their speed, he should be able to pierce the heart of the alpha. Once the alpha was out of the way, he could claim his other prize. Two wolf tails on his wall. It will drive the bitch crazy. He could hear her whimpering as he nailed a new one on the wall. She always mourned new kills. It was almost human like. Almost.

He readied the bow and shot. He was almost certain that it would hit the alpha, if the alpha remained quickly moving forward. Which he didn't. Instead, the alpha leaped forward a bit to push the omega down. The latter howled in pain as the arrow in his shoulder connected to the ground. However, the new arrow missed both of them. It landed into the ground near the alpha's paws.

This was a clever alpha. Its responses were almost human. He had forgotten how intelligent these beasts could be. However, most alphas couldn't control their urges in wolf form. He had only met one before and it didn't do her any good. Perhaps this was an evolution of the species. Wolves were rather dimwitted compared to humans. At least, that's what Gordon liked to believe. They were more animal than human so of course their minds had to be inferior. He didn't like the idea that they could pretend to have human intelligence. He had forced the bitch to stop speaking or doing anything remotely intelligent in his presence. When he caught her with books (given to her by those who would later try to save her), he tossed them in the fire. She was an animal and would be treated as such. The same went with this alpha. He was also an animal and no matter how human he wanted to act, Gordon would get him in the end.

He began to follow them on foot. Even with the injury, the two were faster than he. They were heading somewhere fast. Perhaps they were heading for their den. He couldn't help but hope for that. Perhaps there were more waiting there. Ready to be cleared out. He noticed a pattern in their running and decided to try again. This time aiming with the anticipation that the alpha may dodge. If he didn't hit the alpha, he would at least hit the omega. He was about to shoot when a large, colorful wagon rolled in his way.

“How are you this fine evening?” Came the smooth voice of a gypsy. He was short and stocky with thinning dark hair. He smiled mischievously at the hunter. If he didn't know better, he would think the gypsy was helping out the wolves. Would gypsies sink that low? They were both social outcasts. Perhaps there was some camaraderie between the two. “The name's Crowley.” Gordon's eyes narrowed at the man. He was already furious from missing the last two times. This was not helping at all.

“I don't care what your name is!” He shouted. “You cost me my shot!” The gypsy shrugged and looked over his shoulder to where the wolves once were. Satisfied that they were no longer in view, he let a small smile show on his lips.

“Oh did I?” He feigned ignorance as he turned back to the hunter. “I'm terribly sorry. Would you like something for your trouble? My wife can get you something, I'm sure. Bela, dear!” No one was responding and Gordon had enough time wasted.

“Just get out of my way!” The hunter barked as he pushed past the gypsy's horse. Crowley watched as the hunter stalked towards the direction the wolves disappeared in. He shrugged a bit again and let a small chuckle escape his lips.

“Friendly chap.”

* * *

 The smell of his mate was leaving fast. He couldn't push his brother further any longer. He could hear his brother's labored panting. It was becoming increasingly hard to push him along. He became worried for his brother. They had to catch up with his mate tonight. They had no time to waste. The moon wasn't in the sky forever. In their more human form, they couldn't hope to reach the speed his mate was traveling. The smell kept getting further away. Dean desperately shoved Sam forward. It was at that moment, Sam finally collapsed.

_You're going to be left._ His wolf warned him. _Dean won't need you anymore. Useless._ The younger wolf whimpered. He was starting to believe the voice. He was useless. It was his fault Dean couldn't get to his mate. Dean nudged him but Sam found it hard to stand. He couldn't run anymore. He was exhausted. He could hear whimpering and assumed it was his own. However, he soon realized his alpha was making the noise.

Dean was facing another mental battle. Usually during full moons, he didn't have to battle his instinct so much. Tonight was full of inner battle leaving him also winded. It was hard trying to keep control. Especially when he was the one who usually couldn't keep himself in control. He didn't want to leave his brother. Even though the smell of his mate drew further away, he couldn't leave him. He had to stay. His mate's scent drew further away. He couldn't hope to catch up with him now. He was gone. Howling in sadness at the loss of his mate, Dean gave up the chase. He had to get Sam somewhere safe. Somewhere where the hunter couldn't find them. Somewhere with food and protection. There was only one place he could trust in this forest. Nudging his brother up, Dean let him lean on him again. Slowly, they made their way into a new direction. He could only hope they would make it in time. 


	7. Rescue is at hand

 Living in the swamp to the south of the forest had its advantages. For one, no one wanted to come near the swamp. Too much talk about monsters and witches. There wouldn't be a witch or monster with half a brain in the vicinity. No, the swamp didn't harbor any things like that. Instead it was home to an older hunter who used its reputation to keep to himself. The swamp also did well to destroy tracks. Something good for those being hunted. It was like a safe haven which was why he moved there in the first place.

Many hunters crossed paths with wolves. When he crossed paths with Karen, he fell in love. This was her choice of home. She wanted to raise pups in this forest. However, she never got the chance. He was on a hunting trip when she was taken from him. They had argued the night before. He had told her that he didn't want children and it broke her heart. She howled so horribly that night. He knew a full moon was coming but he was too distressed to remember. He had to get out of there. He would just go off and hunt for a few days. When he returned, she would probably have some pastry ready and that smile she always wore special for him.

When he returned,however, she was missing from their home. Traveling the forest, he finally found her. It was painful to look at. She was laid out, naked fresh from transformation and covered in blood. She was stabbed by a dagger. Her tail still intact no longer wagging at him. No longer showing her happiness. This was not the mark of a hunter. Perhaps a traveler that didn't give her a chance. Karen was harmless. He shouldn't have let her be during a full moon night. No one gives wolves a chance in their beast form. If he had been there, he would have strung up some meat near their home. It would have kept her satisfied and she would have stayed in the swamp. She would have been safe.

He always blamed himself for what happened. He should have protected her. So, every full moon he strung up meat in her memory. Doing the one thing that would have helped her. He was shocked to find noise outside at night. A adolescent wolf and a young pup tore at the meat. Both males. Karen always wanted pups but he never felt he would be a good father. The first wolves to be tempted by the meat were children. It had to be fate. He couldn't let them leave. He coaxed them inside and gave them a warm place to sleep. It was the least he could do. It was what Karen would have wanted.

They had lost their father to a hunter. He didn't expect them to take to him quickly. He knew he had to build their trust. Especially from the older one. He found the older pup had a problem with trusting. However, it didn't take nearly as long as he thought for the pups to warm to him. He taught them how to build a home, how to make sure you get your money's worth when it cam to selling the pelts and meat of animals and how to keep hunters off your trail. If he and Karen had pups, he could imagine them being like these boys. Karen would have loved them.

Even now when they have grown to adults, he still finds them napping on his porch. He always keeps meat out for them and is always pleased when they visited. Times had changed. He met another hunter in the forest. He had to thank the boys for that. They apparently got on her bad side when the older one flirted with her daughter. He and the huntress clicked almost immediately. Now, the home he had built too large for one was no longer filled with lonely halls and rooms. It was filled with laughter and love.

So, when he found the boys slowly making their way to his porch, he was horrified. Their furs covered in blood and an arrow sticking out of the younger's shoulder. His step daughter, Jo, ran out immediately to the two beasts. She was greeted with a growl and barred teeth. They hadn't eaten yet and they were injured. It was too dangerous to approach them. So, he took it upon himself to get in between the wolves and his stepdaughter.

“Calm down, Dean.” He spoke sternly to the wolf. “She is just trying to help.” He seemed to have a way with the two. They immediately submitted to him and he was allowed to steer them inside. The arrow showed that there was a hunter on their tails. Why they incurred the wrath of a hunter he didn't know. The boys weren't that fierce even in their beast forms. He had heard the others in the forest call them harmless fur balls. He tended to their wounds and gave them fresh meat. They trusted him. Always trusted him since they were pups. Even as beasts, the trust in their golden eyes was almost moving. He was like a father to them and they were like his sons. It was a strange pieced together family but it was still family.

When the morning came, the wolves laid under a large blanket near the fire place. Ellen, the hunter's new wife, made them something that would ease their stomachs. Wolves ate a lot more in their beast forms and sometimes it caused stomach ailments. Ellen was like a mother to the two boys. At first, she was wary of two wolves. She thought the eldest was trying to devour her daughter when they had first met. Turns out he was quite a flirt but was in no way trying to eat Jo. He was just being him. He had no desire to truly mate being that he was more concerned with his little brother than anything else. She warmed up to the two and grew fond of them both. They were like her own children now.

Her husband stepped out of the cabin in order to bring down the ropes that once held meat that night. It was there that he saw a hunter. Was this the man that hurt those two boys? Quickly, he brought his own crossbow up in defense. He didn't want any trouble but if this man was after the wolves, there will be some.

“What are you doing on my property?” He questioned the hunter. The hunter sighed heavily in annoyance. Tracks seem to disappear in this area. The wolves were smart. Too smart. Any step in these swamps would soon be washed away by the swamp's water. Even on the islands tracks seemed to be swallowed. It was a strange swam indeed.

“Two wolves came this way.” The hunter told him. “Where are they?” So, he was hunting the wolves. Lifting up his crossbow, the older man aimed at the hunter. He was not having this man on his property threatening his family.

“I don't know what you are talking about. Get off my property before this gets messy.” The hunter only mildly regarded the crossbow aimed at him. He made no attempt to raise his in defense. He was sure he could reason with the man. After all, only a fool would create a safe haven for monsters.

“They are dangerous.” He warned in a dark tone. The older man shook his head in disbelief.

“What do you take me for? I've been hunting all my life. I'm no stranger to wolves. I know what is dangerous and what is not. Now get off my property.” Without another word, the hunter left. He figured that the wolves must have passed through. If they were still hiding in the swamp, he'd find them. Moving away from the man's property, he decided to keep close to the swamp. They couldn't have gotten far.

“Hey, Bobby.” Dean greeted the older man when he reentered the cabin. He smiled a bit at him while placing a change of clothes on hurriedly. Sam, also, was getting dressed rather quickly. The old hunter stood confused. Why were they dressing so fast? They were injured. They had to rest. His wife gave him a helpless look. One that showed she had tried to dissuade them.

“Hold on just one goddamn minute.” Bobby found himself saying. “Where do you boys think you are running off to?” They didn't stop. They continued to dress themselves despite the grimaces of pain that flashed on their faces.

“I have to go, Bobby. My mate is in trouble.” Dean explained as he buckled his belt and grabbed a vest to put over his shirt.

“Mate?” This was the wolf that didn't think of mating. The flirt that didn't wish to be tied down. To be tied down meant creating a pack. Dean was always against packs. It must have been the full moon. It was clouding his judgment. Bobby distantly wondered if Dean would still feel the same way after the full moon phase has dissipated. “What have you gotten yourself into?”

“The prince.” He spoke quickly as he checked on Sam's progress. His brother was having a hard time dressing himself with one arm. With a small growl, Dean started to help him get his shirt on.“He's meant for me.”

“Wait. A prince?” Now he was confused. What prince? Was it the same prince that was going to take over the forest? He hadn't seen the prince himself but he had heard from others that he was to take over the forest. This forest was the largest in all the kingdoms. To acquire it was probably a great honor. He didn't know if a prince would understand such an honor. Whoever the prince was, the king must really like him. If that was the case, it made him all the more important. What was Dean doing messing around with someone so important?

“He was kidnapped by other wolves.” Sam explained simply. His brother also spoke almost instantly after him.

“We have to save him.” Were they both going crazy? How were two injured wolves going to save a prince? It must have been the moon. During their cycles, wolves tended to let their emotions and instinct cloud their judgments. Now that they had transformed once, it was going to be worse for as long as the full moon phase continues. Well, Bobby was no wolf. He could think clearly and obviously someone had to for these two morons.

“You can't save anyone with your injuries.” He informed them sternly. “What about Sam? His arm is injured pretty bad. He also lost a lot of blood. He can't go on this journey with you.”

“Then I'll leave him.” He didn't mean to say it. He just couldn't think straight. Allowing his instinct to take over, he spoke the words his wolf would have wanted him to say last night. Sam's eyes grew wide. His brother was going to leave him after all. He couldn't blame him. He was useless. His instincts flooded his senses. He didn't want to be left behind. Desperate for his pack, he immediately blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“Don't leave me.” He begged. His voice was trembling in fear. Dean could smell his apprehension. Quickly, Sam tried to compose himself. He didn't want his alpha to find him weak. “I want to help.” Dean nodded softly and a weight was lifted from Sam's chest. He was going to stick with his brother. Even if he struggled with running on all fours, he would push himself to the limit. Anything to not be left behind. Bobby saw the sheer fire in their eyes. There was no way he could talk them out of this. They were too gun ho about the whole thing.

“Well, if you insist on leaving.” He approached the two with his head down in defeat. “You are going to need some supplies.”

* * *

When morning came, they were out of the forest. During their journey through the hilly plains outside the forest, the carriage only stopped once. It was for the siblings to place their clothing on. They took a long way through the hills. A road that not many traveled. They couldn't risk getting caught with the prince. Castiel didn't think it would matter. He rarely left the castle. People wouldn't probably recognize him anyway. He supposed seeing a tied up man in general would cause alarm.

They didn't feed him. His stomach was rumbling so terribly. They never undid the bindings. The little water given to him had to pass through the rope covering his mouth. It was painful and humiliating. Especially when he needed to relieve himself. He was a prince. He didn't want to be positioned by another. He didn't want to be touched by one of the wolves. To have someone else help you do such a thing was the most humiliating and intrusive experience. Apparently, Zachariah didn't trust him at all. He was correct in doing so. Castiel was hoping to use the excuse to be free of his bindings if only a bit. His uncle knew him too well.

When night began to fall, the decided to put up camp. As they were avoiding the villages and main roads, Castiel had no clue where they were. He could see some mountains in the distance. They were heading in that direction. That was where Gabriel's land was. Where his uncles lived. Perhaps his other uncle will help him when they reach the castle there. He peered down sadly as he remember Zachariah saying they were working together. If it was true, did Castiel have no hope?

Tiny squeaks came from his luggage. The prince shifted uncomfortably in an effort to get closer to the bags. His uncle shot him a warning look and he quickly ceased. The wolves got wood from the back of the carriage. A fire was being started. Castiel sighed as he smelt food being made. Another meal he could not enjoy. Zachariah sighed and dragged him to an area on the ground. He couldn't leave him in the carriage on his own. Just in case he found a way to open his luggage and use something. The prince was forced to watch the others greedily eat their meal as he remained hungry. The moon was coming and soon the wolves will be beasts again. There was no hope.

“Your majesty.” Came a squeak behind him. It was two mice from the Royal castle. They were good company the mice. In fact, they were decedents of the very mice that helped the great queen once. Because of this, they were always treated kindly within the castle walls. Castiel had taken to them. Being the prince who never left the halls, he became accustom to speaking with the tiny creatures. “We hope you don't mind us tagging along. I guess you won't mind now that we are going to rescue you!” The prince smiled happily. Of course, he could always count on his friends to help him. His uncle looked at him suspiciously.

“What's so funny?” He question in irritation. The prince just shook his head and made sure the mice were well hidden as they began to chew on his ropes. The wolves sniffed the air as they viewed the moon still rising to the top.

“I smell a mouse.” Spoke one which caused a chill to go down Castiel's spine. Immediately, his uncle lifted himself from the ground and stalked closer. He only stopped when his children began to sniff the air more.

“An alpha!” Exclaimed the female. Sniffing again deeper, her brow knitted in confusion. “And an omega?”

“Male.” Spoke her brother. “Both male.” They were nervous. You didn't have to have wolf senses to see it in their eyes. They didn't know what to expect from the alpha. However, they were sure they could handle the omega.

“Are you sure?” Zachariah's own voice betrayed him as he too became worried. He had read about wolves. Of course he had. He had his own litter to raise. Beta wolves were great but alphas were much stronger. Three against one seemed like good odds but it all depended on the strength of the alpha. The moon was high and his three children gave him a look of worry. They were changing. They wouldn't be able to fend off an alpha. They never had to before. He could see it in their eyes. There was nothing but fear. “We need to go!”

Castiel hoped his mouse friends could chew faster. He needed to get away before the siblings changed completely. Breaking through two of the rope bindings, the mice allowed the prince to free his arms. He quickly pulled the rest of the rope on his wrists apart by spreading them apart. This of course, wasn't missed by his dear uncle. Rage over took Zachariah as he grabbed Castiel's collar roughly.

“So, you freed your hands. Nice.” He growled at his nephew. “But you forget I have three wolves at my disposal and a knife right here.” The blade touched Castiel's cheek. He could feel it pierce into his flesh slowly and lightly. Some blood trickling on the blade. Zachariah did him the favor of cutting the rope from his mouth but kept his blade close to his face. “My brother would be unhappy but I'm sure we can use Prince Gabriel instead.” Something changed in Castiel's demeanor. His eyes narrowed in anger and his jaw tightened.

“You aren't going to touch him!” He spat furious at the thought of one of his brothers being used for whatever his uncles wanted. His voice was dark and horse possibly from the rope being present between his teeth for so long. His uncle smiled happily. That's when Castiel saw it from over his uncle's shoulder. Two more wolves were present at the camp site. His eyes widened in shock but his uncle did not notice a thing.

“You can't help him if you're dead, little nephew.” It all happened so fast. There was one wolf with a short tail who dove into the beta pack biting at their legs. The betas attacked back causing it to yelp in agony. This garnered his uncle's attention but it was too late. Another wolf ran past the betas and tackled Zachariah to the ground. All it took was one crunch and his uncle's throat was ripped out. Castiel stared in horror as that wolf turned to him. Another yelp of pain from the short tail and the wolf turned to fight the beta pack. He was attacking their legs as well trying to render them useless. After the short tail hobbled from the scene he approached Castiel.

The prince was shivering unable to move. His legs were still bound together after all. He supposed he could hop away but he wouldn't get that far. Instead he opted to stand silent and frightened.

The short tail was covered in blood. There were scratches everywhere on him and bites deep in his flesh.  A bag was strapped to his back and loose bloody bandages were on one of his front legs. It was amazing the creature was still standing. It looked up with tired golden eyes. They were so large and sorrowful. Pushing Castiel weakly with his muzzle, he tried to get the prince to lie on his back. Well, it was what the prince figured by the body language. He should go with the wolf. It seemed harmless enough. Instead, Castiel fell backwards towards his luggage. He had to get his sword. Grabbing his bag he furiously tried to open it.  He couldn't trust wolves. He had to be free of his bindings and take the carriage. Then he would be able to be free of this nightmare.

He didn't pay attention to his surroundings, however. He didn't notice the other wolf pushing back the betas to get to him. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the other wolf's mouth and tossed up onto the short tail's back. Short tail whimpered in pain but something in the beast made it push on. He held onto his bag for dear life as the short tail began to sprint from the camp site. He would have pushed off the wolf if it wasn't for the fight between the others. He didn't want to stay at the camp site. He didn't want to get in the middle of the wolves. However, he didn't want to stay with short tail either. He planned that after a safe distance from the camp, he would push off the wolf. He never got that chance, though.

The moment the short tail reached the bottom of a steep hill, it collapsed and quickly fell out of consciousness. 


	8. Do you trust me?

There was blood everywhere. He couldn't leave the poor creature alone in a state like that. Tossing his bag beside him, he ripped it open. His mice friends little beady eyes peered at him curiously. He had almost forgotten about them. It was good that they survived the chaos as well but he had other things to look for. Rummaging through the bag he found some bandages and cloth he had brought. It was always good to be prepared. On his belt, he had some supplies: A flask of water, a small sack of gold, the small cake that the gypsy made him and a map. He didn't know how much water was in the flask. He couldn't recall if he filled it up before he was kidnapped. He could only hope it was enough to clean the poor creature's wounds. He inspected the beast closer. It seemed to be breathing.

“Your majesty.” His friends squeaked nervously. “Shouldn't you just leave the beast be? It may attack you.” Their words weren't completely dismissed. Castiel knew that wolves could not be trusted and were dangerous creatures. This wolf was so very injured and he was sure there was no way it bandaged its arm during the fight. It must have been injured from the beginning. Yet, it fought to protect him. It carried him though its back was laden with scratches and bites. It ran though it reopened a wound on its shoulder. He couldn't just leave the wolf. Not after everything it did for him. He would try to at least save its life.

He took off the blood soaked bandage from the creature's front leg very carefully. The wound was deep and oozing with fresh blood. It seemed it was cleaned and dressed properly before but now it was as if it was a new wound once more. Carefully, the prince dampened a cloth with some water from his flask. He cautiously dabbed at the wound moving back when the wolf flinched. What could have made such a wound? Was it from an arrow? Taking his bandages he tried his best to dress the wound. This poor short tailed wolf. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for it. Slowly he moved to the next wounds trying carefully not to stir the wolf. Every time it flinched, his heart seemed to stop for that moment. He slowly dabbed each tear of it's flesh with his cloth. It was becoming increasingly apparent that the cloth was becoming useless. What was once a white, thick cloth napkin became a crimson rag. The wolf was still breathing. That was always a good sign.

In the distance he could hear the yelps of the other wolves. He could hear the screaming of a horse and the crash of a carriage. He distantly wondered if the carriage driver escaped. He didn't know if he should worry about the driver seeing as he had made no effort to save him. However, it was something that did make him wonder. The wolf pack, his step cousins, would waste no time before searching for him. He knew it was only a matter of time before they overtook the other wolf and come racing for him. This logic was what made him freeze when he heard paws thundering towards him.

He didn't turn around. It was cowardly. He should face his step cousins head on. Instead he sat motionless in front of the injured wolf. If this was to be his fate. So be it. He was sure the people of the kingdom would not miss him. He barely showed his face and he was certain most wouldn't even recognize him if he did. He was the youngest of many princes. Who would miss a prince that insignificant?

It was the thud that got his attention. Turning around slowly, his eyes met the golden ones of a single wolf. It tried to stand proud despite the numerous tears in its flesh. It wasn't nearly as bloody as the other but it wasn't doing much better. In front of the creature laid the mangled body of a horse. It's eyes wide with fear and it's mouth opened as if silently screaming. Castiel's whole body shook with horror and he must have passed out because the next thing he saw was morning.

* * *

 

He laid on the grass looking up at the early morning sky . Memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Where were the beasts? Looking around he couldn't find the injured wolf. A tall man came into view. His torso was exposed covered in multiple bandages that looked very familiar to Castiel. He was attempting to tighten them while watching some meat cook. The horse. Castiel felt his stomach turn as he remembered the horse.

“You're awake.” The man weakly spoke. “I'm Sam. Sam Winchester.” Winchester. Those were the harmless wolves that the gypsy had mentioned. Should he trust this wolf? Perhaps he really was just trying to help. If he didn't trust any of them, how was he going to warn his brothers? He needed help and the wolf was so badly injured that he didn't pose a threat.

“I gave you those bandages.” The prince found himself speaking as he rose to approach the wolf. “Let me help you.” The wolf blushed a bright crimson and stumbled back.

“I can't. You're not- I'm not-” Castiel couldn't understand what was going on. Was this wolf afraid of him? Could it be that he had a fear of humans? That couldn't be. He did carry the prince on his back last night. Perhaps he was shy. There was no need to be. He was just going to repay him for saving him.

He closed the distance between them and went to readjust one of the bandages. They were probably loose because he dressed them when the wolf was in beast form. Now in his humanoid form, his chest was much smaller in size. He didn't get to touch the bandage when a low growl disrupted him. Looking up at the wolf in confusion, he wondered why he would growl at him. It then dawned on him that the growl was behind him not in front of him. There was another wolf that night. He remembered and it brought a chill up his spin.

“I wasn't doing anything!” Sam desperately defended himself. He jumped away from Castiel as if the prince was some sort of monster. It was odd to see such behavior in a wolf. “All yours.” Turning around, Castiel's nose touched the skin of another person. His nose had brushed the man's upper lip. That was way too close for comfort. How did he not notice the wolf closing in on him? Moving back he took in the new wolf's form. His body was also riddled with wounds but he seemed less damaged than Sam. He had dressed his own wounds and was working on dressing himself as seen from the opened shirt he was sporting. Looking to his face, Castiel blanched in horror.

“You!” He practically screamed as he pointed at the wolf. The green-eyed wolf smiled sheepishly. He remembered him. It took him a moment to realize that it probably wasn't in a good way. It didn't bother him though. During his cycle he was either very euphoric or irritated. So, it was fortunate he was the former. He didn't want to scare his mate away.

“Hey, I rescued you. Well, my brother helped.” Sam made a tense face. Helped? He did most of the work when it came to bringing the prince to safety. His human side was outraged but his wolf graciously accepted it. It was all because Dean was a strong and smart alpha that they succeeded. Sam sighed defeated. It was hard to fight his instincts but after tonight, it would all fade. The prince didn't seem convinced at all. He peered back at Sam pleading for assistance. Sam couldn't do a thing. Dean was in charge not him. He shrugged back. Dean noticed their silent conversation and growled again. This caused Sam to become really interested in the horse meat near him. Castiel's eyes widened as he looked at Dean. The wolf's growls were somewhat terrifying. The wolf, however, smiled immediately when the prince looked at him again. “Don't you think you should trust me a little?”

“Trust you?” The prince gasped incredulously. “You tried to eat my guard!”

“No, I wasn't going to eat him.” The alpha tried to reason with him. It was the truth though he did think about it. However, he wasn't going to mention that. “I just didn't want him to make a scene. I didn't want to scare you”

“You failed with that.”

“My brother doesn't mean any harm. It's our cycle.” Sam thought it was best to speak up. He could help his brother somehow. He was shaking a little as he spoke worried that he was speaking out of line. “We act funny during it. Sometimes we act really idiotic and do things or say things we wouldn't normally do. It's only once a month though.” The prince nodded softly in understanding. He stood silent taking in all the new information.

“Sounds inconvenient.” He replied earnestly. Sam nodded his head as he thought back to the last few days. Even now his instincts were screaming at him to be silent and take Dean's lead. They told him to not speak to Dean's mate and submit.

“Very.” He admitted. The prince shyly looked over at the alpha wolf. He was finishing dressing himself but kept an eye on Castiel. When their eyes met, he smiled sheepishly and winked. This wasn't how Dean normally acted. At least, that is what his brother insists. So, it raised a question.

“Then what does he normally act like?” The taller wolf remained quiet much to the prince's annoyance. Were they going to keep it a mystery? Was he more dangerous off his cycle?

“We need to get moving.” Dean jolted the prince back to reality. He did consider that he would have to leave soon. He couldn't spend his whole day sitting around with wolves. It was very early. If he began now, he'd probably reach a village or farm before noon. He couldn't be that far from civilization. Looking back at the wolves, he wondered where they would head off to. Also, he wondered how the bandages on Sam would hold.

“But you are both injured.” He found himself saying concerned. He didn't mean to make it sound like he was overly worried. Especially when he was only bothered by Sam's condition. Well, mostly. The alpha's face brightened at the thought that the prince may be worried about him as well. However, his pride was a little insulted. He didn't want his mate to think he was too weak to handle himself when injured.

“Those betas will find us soon. They aren't far. Also, I smell a hunter.” He explained quickly. An audible gasp came from the prince. He had almost forgotten about his uncle's children. Of course they would still be after him. Now they probably wanted revenge. Especially since Dean had murdered their father. Perhaps they would be to preoccupied with revenge and forget all about him.

“Well then. This is goodbye.” He told the wolves and went to gather his bag. A hand reached out and grabbed the bag before him. Dean took no time and tossed the bag to his brother. His brother nodded and placed it next to him. The prince looked between the two confused. What were they doing?

“You are coming with us.” It wasn't a question or a suggestion. It was a command. It was a strong and confident command that only an alpha wolf could utter. One that caused a strange chill to go up Castiel's spine. The prince slowly shook his head as if it took great effort to refuse the wolf. Going towards the taller one, the prince noticed the wolf's eyes narrowing.

“You want to handle the beta wolves on your own?” Sam questioned meekly. He held the prince's bag close but it didn't deter the man. He reached for his possessions without any hesitation. “Because they will sniff you out.”

“And you do smell so delicious.” Castiel could feel Dean's breath on his neck. It caused his own to hitch. The wolf didn't smell too bad himself. It was the smell of the forest. Such a woodsy scent. The prince groaned at the thought of it. How could he be focusing on a wolf's scent? He knew the wolf heard him as a soft chuckle reached his ear. He had come closer and his lips were hovering over the soft junction between the prince's neck and shoulder. Castiel stiffened unsure of what the wolf was after.

“Dean.” Sam spoke up mentally fighting off his wolf's protests. There was a time to be submissive but this wasn't the time. He could see how uncomfortable Dean was making the prince. He doubt it would help his brother in his romantic pursuits.“Could you at least try to overcome it?”

“I can control myself well. You shut your mouth.” Dean barked back causing the prince to jump in apprehension. The wolf had a rough sounding voice that caused some sort of anxiety in the prince. Was it anxiety? He didn't really know. He just knew it caused shivers down his spine. Coming from a wolf, it could not be a good thing he supposed. The other wolf bowed his head and whimpered slightly. The prince was assured at least that he wasn't the only one affected by the wolf's tone.

Sniffing his future mate's apprehension, Dean smiled at him in hopes to soothe the prince. “Let's eat up and get moving, your majesty. Try some horse. I got it myself.” He moved the prince slowly from his bags and noticed the grimace the man made when he mentioned the horse. Did he not like horse? Horse meat was rather tough sometimes. Maybe the prince liked a softer type of meat.

“No, thank you.” The prince reached to his side and pulled out a cake loaf. “I brought my own meal.” Dean sniffed it curiously. The first thing he noticed was there was no meat in it. Second thing was it was cake. He didn't really like cake that much. If he was to eat something sweet it would probably be pie. Pie was much more superior. Then there was that familiar smell. That smell he once had a whiff of when Sam had that problem with Ruby. He quickly ceased the cake and threw it into the fire. There was no way he was going to let his mate fall victim to those gypsies. The prince was outraged. He demanded to know why the wolf ruined his meal. That was a gift from the people of his land. It was rather rude to toss it out like trash.

“That thing reeked of gypsies.” The wolf growled at him.“It smelled a lot like what Sam ate that one day.” The taller wolf looked up with wide eyes. They had tried to trick the prince. What were the gypsies thinking? It was one thing to trick a wolf but the prince of their land? How were they planning on working all that out?

“What are you talking about? Meg made it especially for me.”

“So, you could fall for her! It's laced with love potion.” Dean paused as he thought about which gypsy it was. Meg. He remembered Meg. She was a flirt that spoke smoothly and frankly did too much talking. He could see her in his head giving the prince the cake. Possibly flirting with him. Possibly giving him bedroom eyes. There were usually two modes Dean went when it was his cycle: euphoric or irritated. However, at the moment, Dean was furious. “I'll rip her throat out.”

“Dean.” His brother tried desperately to calm him down. He had never seen his brother like this before.

“Shut up, Sammy.” Dean snapped causing Sam to silence himself immediately. Not even a whimper came from the taller wolf. The prince looked between them uneasy. There was a massive tension building at their small camp. No one spoke as Dean seemed to be cooling himself off. Finally, the older wolf spoke.“Let's just go. Without that garbage.”

“What about the horse?” His brother questioned as he grabbed the meat from the fire. Dean turned up his nose in a childish manner.

“I'm not hungry anymore.” Sam sighed but didn't drop the meat. He was still hungry. He wanted to sit down and rest a bit. He wanted to enjoy the meet and let his body heal. That was all in the past. He had to hurry up and gather their supplies. He tried to stuff some of the meat in his mouth in an attempt to at least have some meat. They were going to travel for a while and he needed some sort of energy. He struggled with his back pack as his shoulder burned in pain. Castiel immediately moved to help the poor wolf but his brother pushed passed him quickly. Apparently, the wolves didn't trust him either. He liked it that way. It was best not to get too close to wolves. Once they reach a village, they would probably go their separate ways again. Then he would return to the castle and warn his brothers. His step cousins will pay for their crimes and he guessed he would take down the decree in the woods. Since the two wolves did save him and all. Well, he would think about it once he was safe. First he had to get to civilization.

* * *

 

The scene was horrific. A broken, tossed over carriage. Limbs of an unknown man spread across the scene. Another man laid on the ground with terror etched permanently on his face. His throat had been ripped out and blood was dried all on his form. Supplies were thrown around and there were tracks everywhere. Gordon inspected the tracks. Betas. There were more wolves running around the area. Of course, there would be. Not to far from this blood covered camp site was a farming village. Wolves couldn't resist sheep.

He looked at the beast tracks and realized a fight occurred. They probably fought over the meal they found here. It was strange because neither human was eaten completely but then again, they probably filled up on horses. He noticed the beta and alpha tracks running off towards the west. However, the omega tracks went to the north. The alpha tracks also showed there as well. There was blood on the tracks. Was the omega killed before he could get it? There would be no way. Wolves wouldn't kill their mate. Then again, if they weren't mates and were only pack members, the alpha would kill the weakest link. The betas could have joined the pack making the omega unneeded.

Inspecting the tracks closer, he could see that the betas were actually fighting the alpha. Even some indicated that the omega joined the struggle. There were chewed through ropes near the outskirts of the camp. Mice? Something or someone was bounded. And it stood near the man whose throat was ripped. The person's tracks disappear and is covered by the omega's tracks. It didn't match with any of the deceased. Perhaps they took with them a snack. Or the omega at it in one gulp. Either way, he knew what tracks to follow. The omega's.

 He smiled pleased. It couldn't have gone too far.

* * *

 It was fortunate that hunters did not have noses like wolves. If they did he would have noticed the betas watching him closely. What ill luck the three had to run into a hunter at a time like this. After their father had been murdered savagely in front of them and being defeated by one alpha, they weren't looking forward to any more surprises. Brady sighed defeated. He was the smaller of the two boys. However, he was the most intelligent. He was always the one their father looked to for help. Kind of like his second in command. Now he supposed he was promoted. Without their father the three were lost.

Brady would do his best to lead his two siblings and continue with the plan. If his father couldn't become king, then his uncle would. Also, he would personally have the alpha wolf pay for what he had done.

As the hunter walked away from the site, the three wobbled slowly onto the scene. Lilith, his sister, immediately rushed to their father's side. She couldn't howl because of fear the hunter would hear. Her tears flowed freely, however. This was her father. He taught them how to hunt. He taught them how to go places undetected. He taught them how to make negotiations go smoothly and how to keep a torture victim awake for hours. Not that they tortured a lot but every little bit helped.

“We will rip those wolves' throats out.” Brady assured his sister. They dug a grave for their father and properly buried him. They would get revenge. They would make the alpha suffer first. The omega was probably the key but then again the prince also seemed to be close to him. They probably would have to use both of them. They'll find them and they will make all of them pay.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had much more planned for this chapter but as I wrote, one scene was taking a lot of words. I guess I'm just a wordy person. So, I guess you'll see Kevin in the next chapter. Kevin!~  
> Now, all this (that involves Kevin) is going to happen in one day and night. Its a bunch of stuff but I hope it all works out. XD  
> I won't know until I write it so, that's in store.  
> Um. Thank you for reading. I know my writing style does leave something to desire. So, big thanks to you all. Till next time.


	9. Under Pressure

Walking was not only tedious but it was tiring. If the prince had known that he would be walking, he would have wore traveling boots. It was unrealistic that he would have known or had traveling boots. The furthest he had ever traveled on foot was from his room to the library. He wasn't that out of shape. He had lessons in swordsmanship that he attended every other day. A little walking wasn't enough to have him gasping for air. He didn't lack stamina. His feet were not use to traveling so far thus they were beginning to tire quickly. He was also sweaty, hungry, and bored. The whole trip was unpleasant. He voiced his concern earlier but was met with the stoney glare of Dean. He thought that Dean was a generally happy wolf. He thought that he was just naturally silly but during their walk he was in a rotten mood. Perhaps this was his real personality that his brother mentioned. Sam was a kind and gentle wolf. He seemed really friendly and understanding. Though he was very soft spoken and tended not to look him in the eye. However, when he complained, there was a fire in the back of his eyes. Even the gentle one was showing annoyance.

It wasn't his fault though. He was a prince! He wasn't ever expected to endure this amount of pain. Perhaps they could rest. His blue eyes searched the sky only to be reminded that the morning had not left. It wasn't even near noon. Was it unmanly to be tired after forty-five minutes?

Dean was in a foul mood. The others could pick up on it. However, there wasn't just one reason as to why. Walking helped clear a wolf's head. It helped them think more rationally. More human. Dean had been embarrassing the last couple of days. He was regretting everything he had done. He had left a horrible impression on what could be the most gorgeous smelling human in the world and he had allowed his brother to be hurt. Even now as they hobbled to whatever destination awaited them, they were both badly injured. What was he doing? Where was he leading them? He really was the worse kind of wolf. He couldn't even keep his pack safe. He was a fool. Looking back at the prince, he took in his form. The prince was good looking for a man. He never pegged himself to go for a man but that was because he hadn't met the prince yet. The prince was everything he never knew he wanted. He was a little weak, though. It was alright. Dean liked feeling needed. The prince would need his protection and his strength. It was no different from being strong for a female. The prince complained a lot though and he could see in his brother's eyes, it was getting to him.

He needed to find shelter. Somewhere the three of them could rest a bit and check on their wounds. They couldn't stay long, of course. Not with the hunter so close to their trail. There was a benefit in running in their beast forms. They can travel further than a human can in the same amount of time. However, if the hunter did not rest like they would, they probably only had a few hours on him. This was not good. They had to get somewhere where the hunter would be forced to not shoot. A regular village would be good. One full of people. As long as it wasn't a farming village. Not many people appreciate wolves in those areas.

It didn't take long to see a small thatched roof building in the distance. Beyond it was some woods and a trail. At the building there seemed to be a horse and a wagon. That would do great for all of them. They could rest up and heal while the horse did all the work. It would take around a week for Sam's arm to heal completely. Probably a few days for the bites and scratches on their bodies. They should find a place that was safe for them to rest. Once they borrowed that horse.

“I see a cottage.” Dean practically sang. He was probably more relieved than the prince was. He turned to look at his future mate wobbling behind him. He had done his job as a leader. He had found a place good for all of them. Well, temporarily. With new found stamina the prince practically ran to the cottage. There were probably chairs in that cottage. He didn't even care what sort of state the chairs were as long as they were chairs. Dean watched in amusement as the prince started to slow down. Perhaps he did lack stamina after all.

Sam observed the area around the cottage. It was somewhat secluded but he knew homes like this were never too far from a village. It seemed well taken care of so, someone must be living in it. The horse and wagon sat outside the cottage and there was no place other than an apple tree to keep the horse there. The person who lived here was either to trusting or merely visited the place. The apple tree looked promising. He nudged his brother with his good arm and motioned to the tree. His brother rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“I'd care if I ate apples.” He told him with a chuckle. Sam was lost for words. His brother did eat mostly meat but most wolves did. Sam was a little peculiar because he actually favored the taste of fruit and vegetables over meat. It was only during his cycles that he craved animal flesh. However, Dean did eat food that didn't walk the earth once. For an example, pie. One of the older wolf's favorite flavors was apple. APPLE. Shaking his head, he tried to tell himself that it was because of their cycle that Dean wasn't thinking clearly. His omega nature forcing him to bite his tongue but he knew. He knew and there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

The prince showed an interest in the fruit. Dean watched as the shorter male struggled to reach one of the lower hanging apples. He should help his future mate and hopefully impress him. Maybe he could gain some points for aiding him. Maybe it will make him notice his capability. Smiling he approached the prince and offered his help.

Sam sighed as he watched the two argue about who gets the apple. For a wolf so good at attracting ladies, he really didn't do well with men. He figured that he would allow Dean to trip over himself. It wasn't like he could give him any advice. He never had a thing for men.

The younger wolf sniffed around the cottage before opening the door. He knew someone was in there. Someone small and smelt of fear.  He might as well greet the person they were currently stealing apples from. He swung the door open cautiously.

“Please, don't hurt me!” A quivering voice shrieked from behind a chair. It wasn't a large chair. In fact, half of the boy's body could be seen behind it. Still the boy closed his eyes shut and cringed behind it as if it would save his life. It was actually sort of sad.

“I'm not here to hurt you.” Sam tried to soothe the young man. He took a cautious step towards the dark haired boy only to have the chair thrust towards him. Well, there goes the boy's hiding spot.

“How do I know that?” He shouted. Sam winced at the loudness of the boy's voice. Couldn't he just talk like a civilized human being? “You're a wolf. I saw that one's tail. You are one too aren't you? You are going to eat me!”

“I'm not going to eat you!” Sam growled. The boy shot him an incredulous look. Sighing, the wolf batted the chair out of the way. The boy's dark eyes widened in fright and he scrambled to find a hiding spot. Scooting back he tried to distance himself from the slowly approaching wolf. When his back hit the wall on the far side of his small cottage, he realized he was doomed. He felt all the pressure of the world lay on his shoulders. How could this happen? He just wanted to be the King's scholar. “What's your name?” Why did the wolf want to know his name? Was this some sort of sick twisted game they played? Well, if he was going to die, he was not going to die nameless. He wanted to leave some sort of impression. Maybe he could appeal to the wolf's better nature. Did wolves have a better nature?

“I'm Kevin Tran. I'm going to be a royal scholar.” That was it. He couldn't control his breathing. He couldn't control his heart. He was either going to die from this wolf or his own panic attack. He was sure the latter might claim him first. That was good though. He didn't want to be alive when the wolf began his meal.

“Kevin.” The wolf spoke his name with some sort of worry. What was he worried about? His meat being too tough due to stress? “Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know if you mind us taking some apples and possibly your horse.” The boy didn't cease panicking. “Kevin.” His name was growled low as if it was a warning. Quickly, Kevin tried his best to just breath. He didn't want the wolf to grow any more angry with him.

“You want my what?” The boy's trembling voice was barely heard. He was completely confused by the wolf's behavior. He came from a farming village an hour's ride away. Wolves were known to be viscous and cruel creatures from the stories he heard. They gobble up any living thing as their appetites are never satisfied. Why would this wolf be any different?

“Your horse and your apples.” The wolf repeated in a vexed manner.

“You want to eat my horse?” It was the only thing that made sense to Kevin. Perhaps the apples were going to be used for decoration. Who knew wolves had a fancy side to them.

“No, we just need a ride.” It was strange how this wolf was sounding more and more human. Maybe he was human. Maybe the one with the long tail was the only wolf. But why would a human be traveling with a wolf?

“What do we have in here?” Came a gruff voice from behind the taller male. Kevin was slowly calming down but the moment he saw the other, it was back to square one. It was the man with the long tail. There was no denying it. That one was definitely a wolf. He found it hard to breathe.

“Oh no! Not the other one!” He panicked and held his knees close to his chest. Tears began to spring from his eyes. He wasn't prepared to die so soon.

“Calm down, Kevin.” Sam once again tried to soothe the little human.“Dean's harmless.”

“Who is this?” The wolf, Dean, asked. What was with these wolves wanting to know who he is?

“This is Kevin. He's going to be a Royal Scholar.” Sam explained. The other wolf just shrugged and seemed uninterested. Maybe he was going to live.

“Well, his majesty wants to get going.” The wolf told his brother sniffing around the cabin. Why did it smell like urine? He looked over at the taller wolf with the silent question. Shrugging, the wolf gestured to the boy. Shaking his head in amusement, Dean slapped his brother's good shoulder and went to exit the cottage.

“Dean, we still have to ask permission for the horse.” They couldn't just take this poor boy's horse. That wasn't right. Where was the boy to go? The cottage was bigger than the shack that the wolves lived in. However, there was no bed nor were there any signs that this cottage was used for anything but studying. This was not where Kevin lived.

“Sammy, he's a prince. He can take what he wants.” A prince? Kevin didn't understand a word coming out of the wolves mouths. What were they talking about? Was he going to die? What was going to happen to his horse? Were there more of them?

“WHAT'S HAPPENING?” He shouted with his eyes squeezed shut. The wolves turned their attention to the hyperventilating teen. The taller of the two sighed defeated and tried his best to approach the boy in a non threatening manner. Crouching to his side, he let one hand rest on the trembling boy's shoulder.

“Can you ride us into town?”

* * *

 

Castiel opened a book as the wagon began to move. There were so many interesting books at the cottage. He was surprised the young scholar allowed him to borrow some. He perused through a detailed history of the first ten years of the great queen's reign. Castiel identified with her in some ways. She was the proud daughter of a noble man. She grew up as any respectable lady did. That was until her father died. Everything changed when her step mother took over the manor. She was a nobody. No one really paid attention to her. He could relate to that. No one really stopped to notice him. Sure he wasn't forced to be a servant or insulted on a daily basis but he knew how it felt to be invisible to other people. The council was rather mean to him but they couldn't compare to the horrible conditions the great queen once lived through. He wondered if he would ever find his happiness like she did. If she could do it, he could too. He was her blood after all.

Dean also had picked up a book he found interesting. It was shocking to some but Dean and Sam were literate. Dean was taught by the village he once lived in. Before they ran them out, that was. He taught his brother all he knew and Bobby filled in the blanks. The frightened boy had a lot of different boring books that Dean was sure Sammy may find interesting. However, the wolf wasn't interested in any of it. He just wanted to look like he was because the prince was. In fact, when he stepped up to the library to browse, the prince shot him a surprised look. Then a ghost of a smile seemed to form on his lips. The wolf counted it as a success. Perhaps showing a more intelligent side made the prince relax near him. There was just one problem: He didn't really want to read any of the books. If he left without a book, would the prince catch on to what he was doing?

Sam had asked Kevin politely if he could read some of his books. Kevin agreed as long as he left said books in the wagon upon coming to the village. Kevin was actually an alright kid after he calmed down. He did seem to be annoyed by their presence though. Then again, that kid seemed like he was always on edge. Maybe it was just part of his personality.

After looking through the books, one finally caught his eye. _How to Woo the Lady of Your Dreams._ That was perfect! Castiel wasn't a lady but how far off could it be? He didn't know if he should read it though. It wasn't exactly a book Dean would be caught reading. However, his brother seemed occupied with his books and the prince probably wouldn't notice. Also, he had to admit his methods were not yielding the desired results.

It spoke of noble ladies and what they preferred. The number one thing to do was to not appear interested. He frowned. He failed that! Where was this book when he needed it most? He could start ignoring him now. Looking over at the prince, he found him slowly turning a page and nodding softly. His lovely eyes stared down at the pages squinting in concentration. His soft lips pressed together as he took in the information. Dean could think of a couple things those lips could be used for.

Quickly, the wolf shook his head. He can't ignore him. He was definitely not succeeding in ignoring him in the slightest. This was too hard! Maybe he should just skip to the next step. Missing one shouldn't be so bad. He was so caught up trying to find a way to make his future mate want him that he didn't pay any attention to the faint smell of the betas.  


	10. Farming Village

It didn't take long for Dean to become antsy. He could smell it. The delicious smell of them. They were probably frolicking provocatively in the fields as they rode closer to the town. Sheep. Fluffy little entrees just waiting to be eaten. He would never admit it to anyone but Dean once loved the smell of sheep. When he was just a pup he would use the smell to find his way back home. The smell had become associated with his mother. She was a shepherdess and of course had a rather large flock to take care of. He remembered the wool sweaters she would craft for him. The feel of a baby lamb rubbing it's nose on his. Her flock was not afraid of wolves for obvious reasons. He sometimes wondered what happened to that flock. However, that was all in the past. Now the smell filled his heart with fright.

Kevin had only an hour to take in his situation. He was here escorting two wolves and a man who claimed to be Prince Castiel to his village. It was a little too much for a teenager to take. Not to mention the whole situation would sound completely absurd if he said it to anyone else. He wouldn't have believed it himself if the prince didn't show him his crest. Shaking his head, he heard Dean growl behind him. Somehow he felt less frightened by the wolf and more annoyed.

“We're headed towards a farming village.” He heard the wolf snarl as if Kevin had some evil plan to go along with it. The teen just rolled his eye and continued steering the horse. The prince assured him that the wolves would not harm him and he trusted the prince. After all, if he didn't it would look bad on him in the future. He was going to become the king's number one scholar. The best way to put his foot in the door was to get on Prince Castiel's good side. He could put in a good word for him at the kingdom in payment for his services.

“What's wrong with a farming village?” The prince asked confused. “There would be plenty food and frankly, I haven't eaten a real meal all morning.” A farming village was a wondrous place to be for the prince. After all, he would be satisfied with the knowledge that almost everything he consumed was fresh. He thought the wolves could appreciate such a place. He had read that wolves had rather large appetites. Dean, however, hadn't eaten at all. He didn't even try to eat the apples on the tree. It wasn't like the prince was worried about the wolf. He just thought the wolf would probably be hungry but he was instead refusing to go to the village. Did he wish to starve?

“It's a farming village!” Dean snapped at the prince in a way that no one in the wagon was prepared for. “Farmers don't like wolves.”

“Do you want me to stop the wagon, your majesty?” Kevin asked his voice quivering in anxiety. He knew it was only a matter of time before the wolves showed their true colors. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Dean's wrath. If he could stop the wagon, he could probably bolt away from the situation all together.

“No.” “Yes.” The prince and wolf spoke in unison. Now it was the time for Castiel to grow agitated. He glared down Dean as if he had done the most offensive thing ever.

“Excuse me. I'm the prince.” He spoke calmly but it was that tense calm that brought a shiver down Sam's spine. It made him worry for his brother's safety.

“I'm an alpha and this is my pack. I say we don't go.” Dean ignored the malice in Castiel's voice and barked as if he ran all the shots. This only made the prince smile slightly in contempt. He pushed himself into Dean's personal space. Their faces were merely inches from each other. Sam contemplated if the ending was going to be with a horrible fight or with fierce kissing.

“I don't take orders from wolves.” The prince warned the wolf. His voice remained low and commanding. “Especially from you.” Dean's growl was loud and terrifying. Kevin held on to the reigns tightly as he tried to even out his breathing. This wasn't how he expected to spend his morning at all.

“You would be dead without me! So, stop trying to control me.” The wolf snarled at the prince as he stood up. Castiel was taken aback by the wolf standing up in a moving wagon. It was an open wagon so there wasn't anything stopping him from falling off. Leaning back to his former position, the prince shook his head. This would only escalate further if he continued. He had to take control of the situation.

“I'm not trying to control you.” The prince tried to reassure the wolf. “Just sit and calm down.”

“Stop commanding me like a dog! I'm not here to do tricks for you.” Dean yelled back but for some reason he sat down all the same. Castiel seemed satisfied that he at least did what he was told.

“Look we are going to the village. If you find it so objectionable then by all means.” The prince gestured off from the wagon but Dean just huffed refusing to look at him. Sighing, the prince tried to get back to reading again. Kevin nodded to himself as everything faded into a tense silence. If he didn't know any better, he'd say the prince and the older wolf argued like a married couple. That or a child and a parent. He wasn't sure which one. As they neared the village and the shapes in the distance became clearer, he began to hear whimpering. He didn't have to turn around to know that the whimpering was probably coming from the wolf. Sam looked at his brother sympathetically. He really messed it up with his future mate now. How was he supposed to fix any of this? The older wolf looked at him with a silent plea. He could take the hint. Clearing his throat, Sam focused his attention to the prince.

“I apologize for my brother.” He spoke giving small side glances to his brother making sure he was saying the right things. When his brother nodded and motioned him to continue, he took a deep breath. “He just gets aggravated during his cycle. You know alphas.”

“No, I don't know alphas.” The prince spoke without even looking up from his book. He was doing all he could do to not look at Dean at all. It was driving the wolf crazy. “I did very little reading on wolves and none of it was flattering.” Sam immediately recoiled and shrugged in a way that meant 'I tried'. Dean decided to look beyond the wagon. He watched the sheep get closer as the wagon pulled into the village. He watched them bounce around in the fields with mild interest. Then his eyes caught on something else. Three shepherdesses bouncing through the flock. They all wore smiles on their faces and their dresses suited them very well. Dean could feel his mouth water as he admired their beauty. Leave it to this farming village to have their best looking girls tending the flocks. The girls were headed closer and Kevin slowed down the horse for them. Kevin knew they were all out of his league but they were waving at him to stop. Perhaps they had noticed him finally.

“Kevin, you're back and you brought eye candy.” One of the dark-haired ones giggled. Kevin rolled his eyes. Of course these women weren't there for him. They only wanted the prince and (hopefully not) the wolves. Sam's eyes immediately met with the light haired shepherdess. He looked away quickly growing shy. She smiled widely at his response. Sam hadn't had a lot of experience with women. He was too busy trying to blend in and not be caught. Dean had always told him stories of people persecuting wolves. He didn't want to end up dead like so many before them. However, there was something in this lovely woman's eyes that made him want to trust her. She didn't speak or giggle like the other girls. Instead she just peered at him shyly through her lashes with a smile that coaxed one from him as well.

“They are kind of important guests.” Kevin replied tiredly completely oblivious to the staring contest Sam and the blonde were having. He grabbed the reigns again and went to coax his horse forward. However, the third shepherdess put her hand up on the horse's neck and smiled at him. She was daring him to move. It was then Kevin realized that women could be scarier than wolves.

“What's your name?” The dark-haired shepherdess questioned as she looked up at Dean. She smiled a large toothy grin. It was probably the whitest smile Dean had ever seen. He smiled back in turn.

“Dean.” He told her already leaning towards her flirtatiously. He forgot all about his injuries at that moment. If Sam wasn't caught up at the moment, he would have rolled his eyes. He would have reminded him of his future mate sitting across from him. However, Sam and the blonde were still smiling from ear to ear at each other.

“I'm Lisa. I'm a shepherdess.” She gave a little curtsy and smiled up at him. Dean looked her over appreciating the subtle curves of her body. A shepherdess dress was very flattering on her. There was no mistake.

“I can tell.” He told her with a wink. The girls giggled and Lisa took this as an invitation to move closer. Soon she was leaning against the wagon with her face inches from Dean's.

“We don't see men like you very often. Who knows you could be a danger to a poor girl like me.” She spoke softly and seductively. This made the wolf's blood grow hot as he smirked at the beautiful woman.

“Oh, I'm not that bad.” He teased as his tail threatened to wag in excitement. Lisa smiled wider and leaned to put her lips near his ear.

“What if I want you to be?” She whispered softly.

“That could be arranged.” He whispered back and suddenly he was pulled upright. He didn't even have a time to find his bearings as the prince turned to Kevin.

“You may continue further, Kevin.” He commanded motioning for the shepherdesses to vacate the area. His grip on the back of Dean's shirt loosened as he tensely smiled at Lisa. Seeing Dean entertaining the women caused him to grow impatient. Time was of the essence and there was no time for him flirting with shepherdesses. They had important work to be done.

* * *

 

“Interesting.” Brady spoke as he looked at the shepherdesses allowing the wagon further into the village. There wasn't many places to keep hidden in the area. So, the three had to settle trying to hide behind the same tree. It wouldn't be a problem if his siblings knew how to keep themselves hidden. Looking to his side, he saw his brother practically salivating at the sight of the village.

“Delicious sheep.” He spoke dreamily. He tried to move forward but Brady quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

“Calm down, brother.” He growled. “We have other things to attend to.” Lilith nodded to her brothers. They had to avenge their father but they couldn't kill the prince. Not yet at least. Lilith hoped she could get to rip into the prince's flesh. If she couldn't have the alpha wolf, she wouldn't mind tearing up his mate.

“Let's just rip their throats out and get the prince.” Her reckless brother spoke hastily earning a groan from his siblings.

“Are you stupid?” She snapped at him as she moved closer to intimidate him. “We can't reveal ourselves in this village.” She couldn't believe her brother had no foresight. If they proved to be in anyway a wolf, the villagers would surely make them burn. To farmers, it didn't matter if you did any wrongdoing. A wolf burns or is run out. Lucky ones will be run out. The pack couldn't say they were feeling lucky at all today.

“It's a full moon tonight. We will have to reveal ourselves either way.” Her brother argued. He was right. With no connections in the village, they would be forced to run on the outskirts and hope no one spots them in their beast forms. They could wait it out from a safe distance. They could go around the village and catch the three as they leave. However, they would not have any indication of which direction the prince was going to travel. He could go by couch down the road or the wolves may persuade him to go another way. They could go on foot in another direction. They had to stay close enough to know where they were headed.

Then a thought hit Brady. They weren't the only wolves in the village. The two wolves accompanying the prince would also have trouble controlling their beast forms. Especially the alpha. Alpha's always seem to lose control over their instincts. Also, what were the villagers to think if something did happen in the village? He knew the wolves wouldn't want to stay there any longer than they would. However, if there was an off chance that they would he had to think up a plan.

“It is our last full moon of this cycle.” He told his siblings. “We should use it to our advantage.” The other two looked at him confused. How could they use their beast forms as an advantage. If any villager saw their forms, they would be dead meat.

“We need to find a way to separate the prince from his wolves.” Lilith informed him. They wouldn't be able to fight off the alpha in either form. They were still covered in scratches and bites from last time they tried.

“There is no way the alpha will leave him.” Their brother spoke up angrily. “Not with the way he was scented” It was clear that the alpha had thrown his pheromones on the prince. It had become even clearer the reason why. The alpha had claimed the prince as a potential mate. It was a confusing thought at first since they were both males. Men could never create pups between each other. It was when the prince pulled the wolf from the shepherdess that they knew. They were in the midst of courting. Why else would the prince pull him back? The prince could not smell them with his dull senses. The pack had misunderstood the prince and alpha's relationship as being intimate. They thought the prince wouldn't need to hurry as he felt safe with his alpha. After all, why else would a prince allow a wolf to be close enough to throw his pheromones on him?

“Then we will have to force him to leave.” Brady suggested. There had to be a way to make the alpha abandon the prince. A distraction would be too obvious and their scent would have probably reached his nose already. Perhaps they could create some sort of confusion that would drive them apart.

“How?” He could hear his siblings question. However, his eyes were focused on the wagon disappearing into the village.

“Oh, it's coming to me.”

* * *

 

Kevin didn't have the slightest clue what he was doing. He should have dropped them off at the Moore inn and made them fend for themselves. At least then he would have been safe from blood thirsty wolves. Instead he stopped the wagon in front of his own home. There was still a prince he was escorting and it wouldn't look good to leave him on his own. Especially with the two wolves that seem to cling to his step. He, also, knew they weren't planning on staying long. The prince had mentioned numerous times that he was hopping to buy a horse of his own from the village. Without their prince, he was sure the wolves would scatter somewhere. Preferably far away from the village.

He slowly settled his horse into his small stable near their home. They didn't own their own farm in the village. His mother worked at the tavern near the inn. It wasn't much but it kept the two of them afloat. When Kevin became a Royal Scholar, his mother would never want for anything. He'll make sure they moved into a much larger home and have plenty of servants.

“Mom, I'm home.” He called into the tidy little home. His mother slowly emerged from the small kitchen in the back. Her dark eyes were bright and filled with happiness. She had short, raven hair and wore the largest smile Dean had ever seen on a person. Before Kevin had a chance to greet her back, he was yanked into a tight embrace. Heat began to rise to his cheeks. This wasn't the sort of impression he wanted the prince to be left with. Slowly, he untangled himself from her arms and motioned to the other three in their presence. His mother's eyes grew wide with surprise.

“Who are our guests?” She questioned her son with a smile. Kevin went to speak but the prince stepped forward. He smiled softly and offered the mother a slight nod.

“Hello. I am Prince Castiel.” He turned to introduce the others but was interrupted by an excited squeal. Kevin's mother couldn't believe her son's luck. He must have crossed paths with the prince while traveling back. Of course her son took the opportunity to know him. He was her son after all and it was a perfect chance! She began to be very thankful for the time she took to organize and clean the house this morning. It wasn't fit for a prince but it was better than nothing.

“Oh! A prince! Kevin!” She put her hands on her son's cheek in glee. She was so proud of her son. Kevin gave her another nervous smile and turned his eyes to the others in a silent plea. Quickly, his mother moved from him as she realized she didn't have anything for the guest. “You must sit. I'll make some tea.”

“It really isn't necessary.” Castiel told her politely but she shook her head with a smile. There was no need for the prince to be so polite. She moved back to the kitchen but not before pulling Kevin closer to her.

“Kevin, this could be your ticket.” She whispered to him keeping a smile on her face.“Stay near him. Cater to him.” Kevin groaned. How was he supposed to cater to him? They didn't have a lavish home or anything that a prince would find wonderful. The castle was probably filled with all the luxury and comfort in the world. He motioned to the chair his mother used when she knitted sometimes. It was the most comfortable of all the chairs. It at least had cushions. The prince shook his head politely.

“We really must be heading out.” He told the teen. The wolves took the hint and began to leave. If it wasn't for Sam hesitating after opening the door, Kevin would have had no time to stop them.

“No. Stay.” He was beginning to sound desperate. He hoped that they didn't notice. He had to keep them there for as long as he could. “My mom's making you tea.” Slowly, the prince lowered himself onto the worn out chair. He couldn't refuse after the woman went through all the trouble to make tea. However, he hoped the tea would be brewed quickly. He didn't want to waste any more time before finding a carriage and heading back to the castle.

Dean seemed to still be sulking. He had really ruined things with the prince. He knew that Castiel was hoping to travel to the castle without the wolves. He wouldn't blame him. Not after what happened earlier. There had to be a way to get in the prince's favor.

Sam shifted nervously. An awkward silence had taken over the room as no one quite knew what they should talk about. Looking out the window, he saw the blonde shepherdess talking to another outside. He had seen her when he opened the door, causing him to freeze. She smiled happily at whatever the other was speaking about. He couldn't help but smile himself. He wanted to know her. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to smell her. She probably smelled perfect. He was always told that when you met your true mate their scent would be the best scent they ever smelled. He had dull senses it was true. His nose was no where near his brother's. He distantly wondered if he had the ability to truly catch her scent.

“Dean, I'm going to head out.” He spoke without looking behind him. Dean peered over at him confused.

“Why?” Of course his brother would wonder that. After all, they were in a farming town. It seemed reckless for a wolf to tour the town. Especially during the time their tails were more prominent and their instincts took over. They would just be walking targets for the villagers.

“Just to look around.” Sam tried to suggest but his brother's face hardened immediately. He knew his brother was just about to give him a lecture about how dangerous such a decision could be. “Don't worry. I'll be careful.” It didn't seem to relax his brother in the slightest. So, Sam just quickly exited the cozy home before Dean could speak up.

* * *

 She was just there. He had just saw her outside the window but when he came out, she was missing. Did she leave? Which direction did she go? Sam found himself sniffing the air in hope that he would catch some sort of sweet scent. There were too many. He remembered when they first saw each other. He was too busy holding his breath that he didn't have a chance to take in her scent. He was beginning to regret not taking a whiff when he had the chance. If he had known her scent, it would have been easier to find her.

Now he found himself searching the busy village square for just a flash of her golden hair. Nothing. He had almost given up hope when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him over. Standing next to two horses, was the shepherdess. She smiled happily at him as if she was expecting him.

“Hello.” She spoke softly looking around to see if there was anyone else he could have been looking for. She was almost certain that the man was looking for her but she could be wrong. It would be very embarrassing if she assumed incorrectly.

“Hi there.” Sam uttered once he found his voice. She was so close to him now. He could smell her. A wave of disappointment overcame him. She didn't smell like the best thing in the world. She did smell sweet but it was not intoxicating like Dean had explained. Perhaps it was because his sense of smell wasn't as good as his brother's. It was slightly discouraging to know that he probably wouldn't get the confirmation Dean would when selecting a mate. He would have to go about mating the way humans do.

“I'm Jessica” She told him.

“Sam.” He responded immediately with a smile. She motioned for them to continue walking. Side by side they walked through the village. As they passed different businesses, Jessica explained everything about it. She had a vast knowledge of the history of the village. Since she had lived there all her life, she made it her business to know everything about it. This impressed Sam greatly.

“You just passing through?” She asked after a while of walking. Sam gave her a small nod.

“Yes, but we are staying for a little while.” He knew they couldn't stay long. His brother had made it quite clear what a danger being in a farming village would be. However, he found himself wondering if he could stay longer with Jessica. Would she be frightened if she knew what he really was? Could they find a way to make it work? Was he getting ahead of himself?

“Staying the night?” Her voice broke through his thoughts. “My family owns the inn here.”

“Oh, no.” He responded quickly. He knew Dean would never want to stay the night. Perhaps, he would visit the village again in the future. “We'll be leaving shortly.” As they walked, Sam winced at the pain of his injuries. He made his best effort to not appear hurt. After all, no female wanted to mate with a weak male. However, when a stranger bumped into his shoulder, he couldn't suppress his groan.

“You're injured.” She immediately froze and looked him over. No matter how many reassurances he tried to give her, she never ceased her worrying. She told him that he had to rest and wouldn't let him say no. Sam liked her confidence and strength. He could only hope he was worthy of it.

As they continued to talk happily, the beta wolf pack circled the village not far from them. Brady saw how Sam's eyes shone as he looked down at the shepherdess. The omega truly thought he was going to find a mate. It had to be a joke. Didn't omegas know they weren't cut out to be mated? He noticed the disgust evident on his siblings' faces. No doubt they agreed with him. Then he remembered that they had to think of a plan to get the prince away from them. A smile graced his lips.

“It came to me.”

 


	11. Safe and Sound

 Dean was feeling very agitated. It was a mixture of many things happening at once. First, they were in a village that hated his kind. The last time he was in a farming village, he had lost his mother. It wasn't a mystery why he disliked them. The next problem was that his brother had ran off to look around the village. He should have stopped him. His mind was screaming at him to follow his brother and bring him back. However, his future mate was in the room and he couldn't leave him unattended. What if the prince left without him? He couldn't bear that. Also, it had been a long while since he had left. He was starting to worry. The last straw was the Trans. He was sure they were lovely people. However, they were busy cooing over the prince and had yet to offer him anything. He was a wolf! They had substantial appetites and he hadn't eaten a thing all day. Where was the pity?

He knew it was only a matter of time before he burst. He couldn't just stand by the door in silence forever. His stomach roared loudly and the prince looked over cautiously. Suddenly embarrassed, the wolf turned his head towards the window. When was Sam going to get back? It was well into the afternoon. They had to leave this village before sun down. They couldn't risk changing into their beast forms. Not tonight. This was the last night of the full moon. If they could survive this, there would be nothing to worry about the rest of the month. Besides their injuries, that was.

Castiel smiled over at the Trans in a sort of way that Dean guessed all princes did. It wasn't a real smile. It wasn't genuine at all. It was very stiff and formal. The wolf began to wonder what he could do to see a genuine smile. They had been chatting about certain village dwellers that may be able to sell a horse to the prince. He began to wonder if the prince knew that he should get more than one horse or was he planning on making the brothers walk. He wasn't planning on letting the prince leave without him. Even if that was what the prince wanted. Even if he had to run as fast as he could, he'd make sure the prince couldn't leave without him. There was no way he was going to let his true mate slip through his fingers. He was his only chance for happily ever after. There was no other chance for wolves. The world that they lived in barely tolerated them as it was.

“My friend here seems to be hungry.” The prince informed the two villagers. The mother and son pair turned to him with similar expressions of disinterest. Dean gave them a sheepish look. He wasn't use to being the center of attention in the room. Yet, here he was being stared down by all three humans. Kevin's mother shrugged and smiled back at the prince.

“There is a tavern next to the Moore Inn.” She told him. “I'm sure you can treat your friend there. I apologize that we don't have enough food for you both.” Kevin even offered to show them to the tavern after an elbow into his side from his mother. The prince smiled and shook his head a bit. He assured them that it wasn't a problem. He politely excused himself and thanked them for being so hospitable. Dean immediately tucked his tail into his pants to make sure none of the villagers would notice his heritage. Hopefully, after eating, the three of them could leave the village for good.

Castiel was pleased to know that the Trans were very helpful. After treating the wolf to a meal, he'd feel his debt repaid and could leave with a clear conscious. Well, their injuries were a bit discerning and they had garnered them while saving his life. Perhaps, he should get someone to tend to them. He was sure there was a doctor in town. That would be his next stop.

Dean was just happy that Castiel had called him his friend. At least, the prince didn't hate him anymore. He just had to keep getting on his good side to become something more. Looking around outside, he noticed the sun hanging low in the sky. How long had they been sitting in the Tran's home? How long has it been since Sam had left to wander about the village? Dean was beginning to worry. What if his brother was in danger? What kind of brother was he if he let his little brother get in trouble? He sniffed around for any trace of his brother. The scary thing was that he could smell him everywhere. He must have toured around the whole village. Why would his brother do something so dangerous? If he wanted to look around, he only had to look around a bit. He didn't expect him to go everywhere. The more people that saw you, the more dangerous your visit will become. It was best to go unnoticed and just pass through the village. Yet, here he was late in the afternoon, going towards the tavern.

* * *

 

He wasn't expecting seeing his brother in the tavern when they entered. Nor was he expecting to see him eating happily and chatting with a blonde shepherdess. The prince noticed them immediately as well and went to join them. He was pleased to see someone he knew and it would give him a chance to repay Sam as well. Dean walked cautiously behind him. He didn't know who the shepherdess was. He also didn't know what Sam had said to her. What he did know was that he didn't like the sight of it. Getting too close to any of the villagers was dangerous. It didn't matter how pretty they were.

“Dean, this is Jessica.” Sam spoke happily. It was the happiest he'd ever seen his brother. Part of him wanted to ignore the dangers. He would do anything to have his brother live happily. However, he knew that his would not end well. The only way a romance in a farming village ends is with fire. Perhaps Sam could blend in better than he would. Dean wouldn't be able to stay in the village but Sam would be happy.

He nodded to the shepherdess warily and sat close to the prince. He didn't trust the girl at all but he would act politely for Sam's sake. Castiel began to chat animatedly with the woman. They seemed to have much to talk about the village. Sam looked at the two proudly. He was happy that the two got along. If they ended up becoming family, it helped that they got along. His thoughts were intterupted by Dean motioned for him to follow him outside. Sam wasn't sure why he wanted to talk to him alone but he excused himself from the table all the same.

* * *

 

Between the tavern and the inn there was a thin alleyway. It didn't seem like many people slipped into the alleyway as it was covered in darkness. The sun was starting to set in the west and the outside lanterns were slowly being lit. Even if they were all lit, they were sure the alleyway would not be touched by their dim lights. It didn't matter, however. Wolves didn't have to be burdened with relying on sight when it came to areas like this. Dean sniffed around to make sure there was no one around them before he spoke.

“Sam, the prince and I have to leave.” He informed his brother. Sam's happy expression immediately turned crestfallen. He didn't want to leave the village. He had just gotten to know Jessica.

“Dean, Jess could be it for me.” He argued. “I can't just leave her. I want to see where this could go. Maybe get her to come with us.” Dean shook his head.

“Wolves are not meant for farming villages.” He told him sternly. “You can stay all you want but the prince and I have to go. There are wolves hunting the prince and if it hadn't escaped your memory, I'm bad at acting human. I'll be burned before the night is over.” Suddenly, Sam felt as if his worst nightmare was replaying in the conscious realm. Dean was leaving him. This was goodbye. He didn't want to be left behind. He couldn't be without his pack. He wanted his brother to stay with him. He wanted Jessica to join their family and for them to be a happy pack together. Why was his brother giving him this ultimatum? Did he not want him to be happy? Perhaps it was in his plan all along. Perhaps his brother never wanted him around and was just looking for the opportunity to dump him somewhere.

“Don't leave me behind.” He found himself whimper. The night was coming. It would be a full moon tonight. He knew that this night would cause him to act differently than he usually would. However, that thought didn't stop the despair he felt. He didn't care what was causing him to react in the way he was. He just didn't want to be tossed away. “Look, stay here.”

“We can't.” Dean groaned. Why didn't Sam understand that they had to leave?

“Just for tonight.” His brother tried begging. He gave his best puppy eyes but it did nothing to soothe Dean's growing agitation.

“Tonight is a full moon, genius!” He growled. “You are just asking for every human in town to burn us.”

“We can hide in a locked room, tied up.” His mouth was moving faster than he could think. He could feel his inner wolf begging him to just lay down and submit. However, this was his chance. Sam didn't have a lot of chances to find a mate. His brother rarely traveled far from the woods. Also, there was no way that the connection he felt with Jess could be coincidental. She had to be his true mate. He wasn't going to leave her. “Jess's family owns the inn. Maybe there is a basement or something we could use.”

“I'm sure the innkeepers will wonder about the howling.” His brother argued. He sighed deeply as he tried to control himself. He was already agitated enough as it was. He didn't need an argument to make things worse. “Does the girl even know you are a wolf?”

“No, but I'm sure she won't mind.” Sam knew he was losing the argument. He had no idea if Jess would think less of him. She could very well fear him for what he was. However, he was hoping that he wasn't the only one that felt that connection.“Dean, I think she's my soul mate.”

“She can't be.” One look at Sam's face and Dean knew he hadn't chosen his words wisely. How could he be the judge of that? Perhaps his nose did bring him to his chosen mate. Clearing his throat, Dean spoke again. “Does she smell amazing to you? Like the best scent you have ever smelled?”

“She smells somewhat sweet but-”

“Somewhat sweet?” He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If every sweet smell was your true mate, he would have mated half the female population in the kingdom. Now he knew that there was no way Jess could be Sam's true mate. He couldn't believe his brother was willing to risk their lives for a sweet scent. “Your true mate isn't supposed to be somewhat sweet. They are supposed to be the best thing ever.”

“Maybe my nose just isn't as good as yours.” His younger brother reasoned. It made the alpha pause. It was true that his brother's senses were not as strong as his. Perhaps smelling someone as somewhat sweet would be the best he could do.

“Maybe it really isn't.” He admitted but he didn't look convinced. “But we can't stay.” Sam was starting to get irritated with his brother's behavior. He felt that he was being hypocritical. He could drag Sam all over the kingdom, get him injured and possibly thrown into more danger for a sweet smelling prince. However, the moment Sam thinks he found someone, he can't stay one night at a village. The older wolf breathed in the air. “You can't smell that?”

“What do you know?” Sam growled. His inner wolf was screaming for him to quiet down and accept his alpha's judgment. However, the moment Dean brought up smelling something, he could feel his blood boil. He may not have a good nose but that didn't mean he should forgo his happiness. Why wasn't he allowed to have one thing in his life that made him happy? “You know what? Leave. I'm sick of acting all dependent on you and quiet just because of the full moon.” It was hard to get those words out as everything was telling him not to. However, he had to. He had to let his brother know, alpha or not, that he wasn't going to be pushed around. He wasn't going to leave his chance at love behind just so his brother could mate. Mate with a person who couldn't even provide him pups no less! Jess would be able to provide a family. If anything, this was a good thing for their small pack.

“You were dependent on me even before that.” Dean barely could speak between his growls of annoyance. He could feel his body shaking in anger. He had done everything he could to keep Sam safe. He had done everything to make sure Sam was happy and this was how he repaid him? He wanted his brother to be happy. He was willing to leave him in the village even though he knew he wouldn't last a day without him. He needed his younger brother. Sometimes he felt like he needed him more than Sam needed him. However, he was willing to let that go if it meant Sam would be happy. But no, Sam wanted to leave with him or make him stay. He was giving him an ultimatum that he did not even want to consider. He did originally want Sam to stay but not like this. It would be easier to hate Jess than it would to hate Sam. Dean knew this. That's why he denied her being Sam's mate. Even now, he was trying to think of ways to prove her unfit.

“I can live without you.” Sam suddenly said as if knowing what Dean was thinking. “I'll prove it.”

He had to get out of there. If Dean stayed any longer, he knew he might very well do or say something he would regret. The full moon was rising and he knew he was overly irritated. Anything more would cause him to snap. He couldn't have that. He had to fight it. Sam was his brother. He had to control himself for his sake.

* * *

 

When he entered the tavern, he saw the prince look at him worriedly. Apparently he wasn't doing a very good job covering up his anger.

“Let's sit somewhere else.” He almost barked at the prince. The prince noticing the tension, nodded to Jessica. He would sit somewhere else with the wolf, even if it was against his better judgment. Someone had to fix the situation and judging by the way the other brother looked when he entered, it may take all night.

The two ordered their meal. Dean had gotten an exaggerated amount of food but it was expected of a wolf. Castiel had watched Dean carefully as he kept stealing glances at his brother's table. He looked so sad each time he looked over. It made something in his chest twitch with sympathy. What had happened? However, as soon as the wolf's face softened it was immediately hardened again. He tore his eyes from his brother's table and expressed his impatience for his meal.

When their food came, Dean ripped at it like a savage beast. Others in the tavern looked in shock as the wolf tore meat off the bones of the roasted chicken. Even after the meat was all gone, he sucked the bones as if trying to make sure he had gotten every single piece. This was warranting unwanted attention. Didn't Dean not wish to be noticed? Taking a deep breath, the prince decided to be rid of the tense silence.

“After we eat, I'm going to see if there is a local doctor-”

“Your majesty.” He didn't shout. He didn't growl. He didn't even speak in a threatening manner. However, Castiel found himself frozen on the spot. Their eyes focusing only on each others'. Such a calm voice he had spoken with. It was unlike his demeanor earlier during their meal. “It is getting really late. I think it would be wise to spend the night.”

“What about the other wolves? You said they'd catch up.” Now the prince was confused. The wolf was so adamant about not staying in the village. Of course, the prince was planning on leaving without him but to have him want to stay wasn't something he had thought of. “What about the moon?”

“I know it's reckless and dangerous but I need to stay.” There was no hint of deception or sarcasm in the wolf's voice. There was, however, a sort of desperation. It was as if his life depended on it. “I need you to stay too.”

Castiel didn't know why he had agreed. He could only find himself nodding to the wolf. He would stay. He would wait until the morning to leave even though such a decision was unwise. After meeting the wolves, he had made many unwise decisions. Smiling politely, he went back to eating. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

 

To say Sam was furious was an understatement. Sam always had quite a temper and he had so much anger that he always pushed away. Years of anger had just built up. He wasn't an alpha. He was a follower. As a follower, it was almost like he wasn't allowed to be angry. Like he had to bottle it up every time he felt it. Not anymore. He wasn't going to let the full moon or his stance in the pack control how he felt. He was livid.

Jessica wasn't sure how she was supposed to take the wolf's new mood. He had seemed so happy before he and his brother had a talk. Perhaps something happened. She remembered how she and her cousin, Lisa, refused to speak to each other for weeks after a fight. It was mostly Lisa's fault that they didn't speak. If Dean was anything like Lisa, she could understand why he was so angry.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through Sam's legs and lower abdomen. This wasn't his injuries. It was a new sensation and it was frighteningly strong. He held his stomach and bent forward. Jessica hurried to his side trying to figure out what was wrong. She feared that his injuries had gotten worse or that he had become ill.

“Cramps” Was all Sam could utter. Taken aback, the shepherdess looked the wolf up and down.

“You get cramps?” She questioned confused. She had heard of men getting a cramp or two but ones like this? It just seemed like a type of pain a woman might get once a month.

“I just need something fluffy to pet.” He told her sincerely. Jessica looked at him like he had grown another head. How would petting something fluffy help with cramps? Was he just playing with her? “Like a bunny.” He looked serious and he was in a lot of pain. Maybe he was just crazy. Why did all the cute ones have something wrong with them? Shaking her head, Jessica decided that she wasn't going to dwell on it. Perhaps it just soothes him to have something fluffy as weird as it may sound.

“I can get you one. There are plenty around the village. Just rest here and I'll get you one.” She sat him down and raced off to find a fluffy bunny for him. Sighing heavily, Sam waited for her to return. There was no way he could keep being a wolf a secret from her. Not if he kept behaving like this.

He could only hope that he and his brother would make it through the night safe and sound.


	12. A Night to Remember

There were no doctors willing to work at night in the village. Even if there were, Dean begged the prince not to involve them. He was starting to have pains in his lower abdomen. He said it was normal for wolves near the last full moon. It was just something that happened with their cycle.

So, no doctors were allowed and the wolf insisted that they stayed somewhere other than the inn. It was a lot to suggest. Castiel couldn't think of staying anywhere without a bed. Some people suggested the Braeden barn. The Braedens were known for having a bunch of horses. It was convenient since Castiel was hoping to purchase a horse somewhere in town. He had only hoped that there was a bed somewhere he could use or that the Braedens would give him special treatment. He didn't mind sleeping in the house while Dean slept in the barn.

The shepherdess from before opened the door when they had approached the Braeden's lovely home. She immediately expressed her deep interest in Dean again using mainly her eyes. The wolf seemed to smile back at her and gave her a few eyebrow wiggles. Perhaps they both would get to sleep inside the house tonight. Well, that was what they thought before the door was angrily opened wider.

Turned out she was married and even had a son. The prince wasn't one to judge why a woman would be flirting when married. He didn't know about what kind of home life the young woman had. So, who was he to pass judgment. All he knew was the husband wasn't as happy as the shepherdess to see the wolf. He had heard the ladies gossiping and some had things to say about Lisa's flirtatious behavior. Lisa claimed innocence, of course. In fact, she pretended that the wolf had come on to her. However, with some assurance from the prince, it was all settled.

The prince had assured her husband that Dean was interested in him and had been actively pursuing him. It wasn't a lie. The wolf was indeed pursuing him. It's just that the wolf also had flirted with the shepherdess. To emphasize his point, the prince brought the wolf closer to him. Without even being told to, Dean nuzzled the prince's shoulder with his nose. He was completely ecstatic that the prince would wish him to be closer. The husband nodded in understanding. He decided Dean was one of those men who fancied other men. There was no way someone with his preference could be flirting with a married woman. The town's ladies must have been making things up. They must have been too bored that day.

They were allowed to stay in one of the barns. The one with out the horses of course. It was a good choice since the wolf may eat the poor creatures. Not only that, Castiel wasn't looking forward to the smell they brought with them. However, he could no longer request to stay in the house. After all, he apparently had given the family the impression that he and Dean were a couple. He had said no such thing. It was all Dean's fault for rubbing his cheek all over his shoulder as he spoke. He just didn't want the wolf to get killed for flirting. He wasn't hoping to be mistaken for lovers.

So, that's how he found himself sitting in a pile of hay with the wolf's head in his lap. Petting his hair as the creature groaned in pain. He was hot to the touch and sweat was dripping off his brow. The prince couldn't just leave him in pain. He had to soothe him anyway he could. He remembered his mother use to pet him like this when he was sick. He only hoped it would help.

“You don't understand.” Dean uttered with his eyes still closed. His breathing was labored. The moon was affecting him already. “I'm your mate for life.”

“I get it.” The prince humored him. He really didn't understand what the wolf was saying at all. “You like me.”

“No!” The prince wasn't sure if the wolf meant to exclaim that word or if he was just struggling with talking. Perhaps a jolt of pain came when he was trying to speak. He looked down at the creature sympathetically. He may be a beast but he didn't deserve this. “You'll never get it. I will always stay with you. There is no one else but you.”

“Right.” The prince spoke softly. He was overwhelmed by the words the wolf spoke to him. It was different than how he envisioned wolves. He never thought them to be sensitive creatures. Then again, the wolf was sick and probably didn't even know what he was saying. “You're rambling. Please, rest.”

“Rest.” The wolf echoed back in a whisper. He was falling asleep. That was good. He needed his rest. They had traveled all day and had very little time to truly rest. Even at the tavern there was heightened tension. But tonight, in the barn, there was nothing but peace. Exhaling softly, Castiel leaned back into the hay. It was nice.

* * *

 

Jessica returned with a bucket of water. After giving the strange man a rabbit to pet, she realized he had a fever. The poor man had probably earned such a fever from his wounds. He did seem to have many of them all around his body. However, he refused to let her look at them. For some reason, he was adamant that he was fine. Jessica knew that line. She knew no one was ever really fine when they said it.

She saw him lying on the bench she had left him at. He was sweating profusely and panting as if he had ran a mile. Dropping her bucket beside him, she immediately took a handkerchief and wet it. She then wiped the sweat off his brow.

“Sorry.” He strained to speak. She shushed him and smiled at him tenderly. He didn't need to be sorry. She didn't have anywhere else to be that night. Also, she wanted to be by his side. She liked their conversation. If she could help him, that was enough. Looking around, she noticed there was something missing.

“Where's the rabbit?” She questioned as her eyes scanned the area once more. Sam immediately tensed at her question. He also looked around nervously but seemed to be thinking of what to say.

“What rabbit?” He asked, his nervousness becoming evident in his voice. The shepherdess sighed and narrowed her eyes.

“The one I gave you to pet.” She spoke as if she suspected something about the situation. Why wouldn't she? She had just given a man who claimed to be in pain the only thing he said would soothe him. This creature had only been given to him to cuddle with. However, that wasn't the real reason Sam wanted it. He had cravings and he wanted nothing more than rabbit meat. But if he had told her that, she would have seen his true colors. She would have known he was a wolf. She would have been frightened. He wanted to get to know her more before telling her. However, here he laid rabbit-less. What could he say?

“Uh. I don't know.” He tried to feign confusion. Maybe he could pretend he dozed off and it just escaped. Would she believe him? “He must have hopped off.” At first, she didn't appear to be convinced. She looked as if she was about to sit up and point out how silly his story seemed. Sam thought he was done for. He was pretty sure there was no way out of this. Well, he could just run off. What kind of impression would that leave? Then her eyes softened and she smiled slightly. She nodded a bit as she thought about the whole thing.

“True. It was pretty skittish.” She admitted. She bought his story. Sam didn't know why but he was thankful for it.

Jessica didn't dwell on the subject any longer. It was a rabbit she found near her mother's vegetables. They get those critters quite often but they were still wild. Of course, they wouldn't be happy to sit on a human and be petted. It probably hopped away at the first chance it got.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit his side. Grabbing hold of it, Sam pushed upwards with a groan. The shepherdess moved back in surprise. Worried that he may be seriously injured and may need immediate care, she moved closer to inspect him.

“I'm okay.” He whimpered as he tried to wave her away. Jessica shook her head. There was no way he was alright. There had to be something done of this.

“Are you sure?” She asked but immediately found it to be a stupid question. Of course, he wasn't alright. He was only lying saying he was. “I mean. I can see if we could get a doctor or-”

“No.” He forced out through the pain. “No doctors.” He couldn't risk a doctor seeing his tail. This close to the moon being full, he couldn't risk transforming in their presence. It was coming. The moon was getting close to being at it's highest peak. Once it reached the top, there was no way he could stop his transformation. He would transform willingly or not.

“But you're in pain.” It seemed to be getting worse. At first, the pain would come and go away. Then he got a fever and now it was as if the pain would never leave. Was it his wounds? She didn't know. He needed a doctor but he didn't want to go. She was so scared that this may be life threatening.

“Jessica, you are a wonderful girl.” It was so hard for him to speak but he kept trying. It sounded like the beginning of some sort of farewell speech. He closed his eyes tightly as another wave of pain hit. “I'm really sorry you have to see me like this.”

“You're going to be fine.” She had no idea if he was but she had to say something encouraging. It must have done the trick because he slowly looked up at her. He smiled softly as if humoring her. However, instead of consoling her it frightened her. When he looked up, both of his eyes were gold. They weren't normal gold eyes. The color took over even the whites of his eyes. His pupils were dilated and the whole of them looked inhuman. He wasn't human. Jessica trembled in fear. What was he? She slowly spoke almost in a whisper. “Just let me help you.”

“No. I have to go.” Sam looked down as realization dawned on him. He was changing. “Trust me. I have to go.” He leaped to his feet, pushing past her, and ran as fast as he could. He couldn't do this. Not now.

“Wait!” Jessica shouted unsure why she wanted him to stay. He frightened her but he was injured. She couldn't just let him run off on his own. She didn't know what he was but she couldn't abandon him. But he never looked back. He ran off into the night leaving her behind with an odd chill up her spine.

* * *

 

Dean wasn't faring any better. He had pushed from Castiel's lap and began pacing. His senses were as high as they were going to be. Everything was so much clearer. His golden eyes could see so much sharper.  All those sounds he could hear. He could hear the prince's heart beat. It was such a lovely sound. Also, his nose could smell for miles. All those scents.

“I can smell everything.” Dean exclaimed excitedly. He felt giddy. He felt so powerful and light at the same time. “I can smell them all of them. Humans. Wolves!” His eyes widened in realization. He could smell the beta pack. “WOLVES!”

“I get it.” Castiel breathed as he watched the wolf pace around agitatedly. One minute he was happy and the next he was growling. It was too much for the prince. He didn't know if he was safe with the wolf at all. Of course, he wasn't safe with the wolf but he was hoping to survive the night. “Calm down.”

“CALM DOWN?” The wolf barked pushing into Castiel's personal space. The prince immediately jumped back in apprehension. “You can not smell them but they can smell you. They smell you like I smell you. They'll probably find you too. You keep smelling delicious.” Dean allowed his head to dip into the curve between the prince's neck and shoulder. He breathed in the man's intoxicating scent. A soft whimper escaped his lips. He smelt so perfect. So ripe for the picking. He could have his way with him. Right here. Right now. It was his right. He was his mate and Dean was his alpha. Before he could grab hold of the prince, something poked him softly in the stomach. Looking down, he saw his reflection on the blade. The prince had drawn out his sword.

“Back away.” He warned. Dean looked at the blade and then back at the prince. Looking him in his eyes, the wolf gave him a wry smile.

“You going to stab me?” He asked in an eerily calm voice. “I should have known a human would turn on me. All humans turn on wolves. They killed my father. Arrow right to the heart.” He slapped his chest in emphasis and pressed a little into the blade. It wasn't enough to impale him but it was enough for the prince to bring his weapon back. He didn't wish to harm the wolf. However, the moment he dropped the blade, the wolf pushed back into his face. He was angry. There was nothing but hatred in his eyes. Hatred for all humans.“They burned my mother! She was innocent. So, why should you be any different?”

He was scared. This was an alpha wolf. Though he hadn't read much on wolf rankings or how wolf societies were as a whole, he knew alpha meant the best. That must mean this wolf was one of the stronger ones as well. One that could easily kill him, if he so chose.

“Dean. Calm down.” He found himself shakily telling him. This only caused the wolf to growl loudly.

“You can't order me around!” He yelled and took another whiff of the air. Shaking his head in agitation, he grab hold of it with both his hands. He was in pain. Something was happening to him. Castiel knew it was the full moon. It was only a matter of time before he shed his human skin. Was it starting now? “Why can't you smell them? It's everywhere!”

“You aren't making sense!” The prince cried out in confusion and fear. He moved further towards the wall, trying to keep his distance from the wolf.

“Fine!” The wolf growled as he realized he was getting no where with him. “I'll find them on my own.” He pushed open the barn doors and ran out into the night. The prince was shocked to see him running away. He didn't want to be seen by the villagers, right? If he transformed out there, he could be killed.

“Dean!” He called after him desperately. If he kept running, he would surely be running to his death. He didn't know why but he couldn't let that happen. Wolf or not, Dean had saved him before. He didn't want it to end like this.

A groan caused the prince to look behind him. Sam had stumbled to the barn. His instincts were telling him to find his alpha as soon as possible. Even with a dull nose, he could find the barn. However, he was late. His alpha had fled. He had left him behind. However, he could smell his alpha's mate. His alpha would eventually return to his mate.

“Prince Castiel?” He hazarded before collapsing on the floor. The prince raced to his side. The tall wolf writhed in pain as his skin began to stretch and change.

“Sam, are you alright?” The prince found himself exclaiming as he noticed the changes beginning. Sam tried his best to hold it off. It was an ongoing battle. A battle he was losing.

“I'm not doing … well.” He whimpered finding it hard to speak with his teeth growing. “I need your help.”

“What do you need?” The prince didn't hesitate. If Sam needed him, he was going to help. The poor wolf was going through so much pain.

Quickly, Sam asked to be secured. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially Jessica. She was outside at this time of night. He could only hope she hurried inside. That she would hear the howling and know to go home. Castiel tied him up in the barn. He tied him tightly but Sam knew he would break the ropes. So, the prince locked him inside the barn and waited outside. The wolf assured him that his brother would never harm him. Even in wolf form, he would recognize him. Even though the prince wasn't sure if it was true. He thought he had better chances outside than inside the barn with Sam.

The moon was high in the sky and the howling began. The prince leaned against the barn as he heard Sam shuffle about. A growl here and a howl there. He closed his eyes and hoped the night would be over soon. From the distance, he heard more howls and a sound he would never forget. A blood curling scream echoed across the town. A woman who should have been inside that night. The prince feared the worse. He slid down the barn wall and curled up. Holding his knees to his chest, he prayed that he wouldn't be next.


	13. It all comes crashing down

The morning came and Castiel found himself in direct contact with the rising sun's rays. He opened his eyes slightly as he saw the sun in the distance. He was safe. He had survived the whole night and upon inspection, he was still whole. He shivered a little as he realized he was cold. He couldn't believe he spent the night sleeping outside a barn. In the distance, he could hear a rooster crowing. The sleepy village was waking up slowly.

He undid the ties around the barn doors and opened them. In the hay, laid Sam as naked as the day he was born. He didn't seem to be injured in anyway. Other than the injuries he had sustained prior. Even those seemed to be healing properly. The prince sighed in relief. At least, nothing horrible had happened that night.

A scream echoed through the village. It was followed by another. Both of them were in horror. Sam stirred awake and immediately went to dressing himself. If someone was screaming after a full moon it wasn't a good sign. Dean was no where to be found. What if he harassed some chickens or sheep? What if a farmer got the best of him and shot him? He began listing all the possible reasons in his head why any of this could be happening. However, he was ill prepared for the declaration that followed.

“Jessica Moore has been murdered!” Shouted one of the villagers. Dropping the clothes from his hands, Sam could only stand in shock. Murdered. She was killed. She was dead. The one woman he thought he had a connection to was gone. He had to have heard it wrong.

He didn't know when the wife of the owner of the barn had come. He was too shocked to register when anyone came or went. However, she repeated the same words. “Jessica Moore has been murdered.”

What did she ever do to deserve it? Why couldn't she had been left alone? He knew in his heart it was his fault. He shouldn't have allowed her to stay out at night. Especially during a full moon. He should have made sure she was safe. He should have protected her.

Tears stung his eyes as he thought back to her. She was so nice to him. She was so wonderful. Her smile had warmed his heart. He really thought he had a chance to settle down and have pups. He thought she was the one. He didn't know how long he had been crying when the lady spoke again.

“They caught him though. He was in the chicken coop covered in blood.” She said proudly to the prince. “I didn't get to see him. He wasn't dressed and they had to move him away from the public quickly. But I will tell you one thing. It was a wolf.” Sam whimpered as he took in the information. A wolf murdered Jessica. To his knowledge there were only two wolves in the village. His heart sank as he realized the horrifying conclusion of all this. His brother murdered his intended mate.

* * *

 

Dean was thrown into a blanket and it was wrapped around him hastily. It was the best he was going to get when it came to clothes. He was going through the day toga style. They tied his hands together with rope and pulled him from it. He was still groggy from just waking. He couldn't take all these sensations at once. The sun shining to his side, the screams all around him and then the pain. The villagers kicked and spit at him. They called him vermin. They called him a murderer. He didn't understand. He remembered eating some chickens. He didn't recall murdering anyone.

They tossed him in the village square as an old man stood before everyone. They continued to prod his wounds and kick them until they reopened. They punched his body and pulled his tail. They yelled hateful words weaved with malice and venom. They rubbed his face into the sand and caused him to gasp some into his lungs. He let the pain wash over him. He let the sensation continue but did his best to focus elsewhere. He did his best to zone out as they whipped, kicked, punched and pulled. He did his best to think of better things. To be happy that Sam wasn't the one being punished. No, Sam was safe. That was all that mattered.

The crowd moved from him as the old man motioned for everyone to settle down. There were a few strong men that stood near him. They didn't want him trying to escape. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He knew that he couldn't run since they had kicked his legs to the point he would wobble if he tried to stand. Coughing, bleeding and shivering, the wolf looked around his surroundings confused.

“You have killed an innocent shepherdess.” The old man told him. “For this a pyre will be erected and by noon, you will burn.” The crowd cheered.

Burn. Of course, he would burn. It didn't matter if he was innocent. They would always burn a wolf. His mother was innocent but she burned too. It was only a matter of time before he would also be burned. He sighed. There wasn't anything he could say. They wouldn't believe him even if he told them he was innocent. At least, he had a chance to meet his mate. At least, he had a chance to know there was someone out there for him too. It was a shame that he didn't get to live happily ever after with him. However, there were no happy endings for wolves.

“Throw him in the cage while we do the preparations.” Quickly, the two large men hoisted him up. Dean gave a small whimper. He knew coming into the village was a bad idea. He had told the prince he didn't want to go. He had told Sam that he didn't want to stay. Now this was his fate. A girl dies and a wolf burns. Dean was so sure he didn't kill her. His eyes prickled with frustrated tears. No one ever listened to a wolf. No one ever cared to.

He could smell Sam in the distance. He hoped his brother would understand. He hoped his brother would leave as soon as possible. He didn't need the villagers wanting to harm him too. He was so thankful it was him they suspected and not Sam. He would burn for eternity if it was for his brother. It was better this way. He wasn't anything special. In fact, he felt he kind of hindered Sam. Without him, Sam would probably be able to live well. No large appetite to feed. No reckless mistakes to fix.

It was better this way. He tried to tell himself as he whimpered and whined. He should be relieved. He thought about that fact as a tear went down his cheek. He had to keep thinking about Sam. It would be the only thing that could help him face this bravely. He didn't want to give the farmers the satisfaction of seeing him scared.

* * *

 

Castiel raced to the village square. Sam followed him closely worrying about everything. He didn't want to see what was there. He didn't want to see his brother being held in a cage. It would only mean that his brother possibly killed Jessica. But why? Why would he kill such an innocent person? What did she do to him?

The prince assured the younger wolf that there had to be some sort of misunderstanding. However, as they entered the square more things were said. Some said they caught the wolf red handed. Some mentioned there was wolf fur at the scene. There was blood everywhere and a paw print. It seemed that the wolf was very sloppy. Did he want to get caught?

Dean sat alone in his cage. He was poked and prodded by villagers with sticks and rods. Words being thrown at him and spit. He had to endure all that spit. The prince looked over at him and sighed. This wasn't how he envisioned finding him this morning. He was hoping they could leave the village directly after meeting up again. He wanted to go their separate ways without any problems. This was definitely a problem.

“Dean.” He spoke as he and Sam reached the cage. He motioned for the villagers to leave. They at first were unwilling to stop harassing the wolf. However, a stern look from the prince and a small warning made them all leave. They weren't willing to go against the crown. Dean sadly looked up at his brother and his future mate. Well, would be future mate.

“Why did you do it, Dean?” Sam asked shocking his brother. He had thought that it would be obvious that he hadn't done such a thing.

“I didn't.” He informed him softly.

“You expect me to believe that?” His brother questioned shaking his head. Dean gave him an incredulous look. Of course, he expected him to believe him. They were brothers. They weren't strangers. His brother knew there was no way he would have done such a thing. He knew him. He wasn't some kind of animal. Well, he was but not that kind of animal.“There was wolf fur, a paw print and you are the only other wolf here.”

“Sam.” The prince spoke up. He placed a hand on the taller wolf's shoulder in hopes to calm him down. Looking back at the prince, the wolf sighed. He peered at him sadly and the prince gave him a sympathetic look. However, when Dean spoke up again, Sam glared at him with so much anger.

“I need you to trust me, Sammy.” Dean pleaded. He needed his brother to see that he wasn't the one who did this. They were brothers. They were supposed to trust one another. All they had was each other.

“I'm done trusting you.” Sam growled. He was practically shaking with anger. There was no getting through to him.“You always ask me to trust you but you never once trust me. That's how it was with Jessica. I was sure she was the one for me but you didn't believe me.”

“Sammy, that's different.” He knew that Jessica couldn't be Sam's true mate. A true mate smelled the best. Somewhat sweet didn't make any sense. Then again, maybe Sam was right. Maybe he should have trusted him more about that. However, just because he denied her, didn't mean he killed her. “She wasn't- I wasn't-”

“Is that why you killed her?” He demanded to know. He pressed past the prince and came closer to the cage bars. Dean shook his head. His lips were beginning to tremble. He would have been fine if only his brother had more faith in him. “Because you didn't think she was good enough. Or was it that you didn't think I deserved her?”

“I DIDN'T KILL HER, SAMMY!” He screamed through gritted teeth. Tears started to form in his eyes once more. Some dropped out. Some he was able to keep in. His brother was supposed to have his back. It was supposed to be them above everything else. Family was the most important thing.

“Then why are you in the cage?” He asked. His eyes held nothing but anger and hatred. It was something that Dean had never seen before in him.

“You mean you can't smell them?” He questioned softly. His eyes turned to the prince who held his head down. He didn't know what to say. “Your majesty, help me.” Castiel looked up at the wolf. A small whine escaped the poor creature. He knew he had to do something.

“Sam, there's something you should know.” He told the younger brother. Sam looked over at him still upset about everything. However, he didn't let it show to the prince. His face was still hardened but he didn't blame the prince. He only blamed his brother.

“What?”

“Last night, Dean said he smelled-”

“Of course, he can smell anything.” Sam growled as he turned to look back at Dean. The older wolf shook his head in sadness and frustration. So, everything was going to come out now. Every little thing his brother hated about him. It was all going to come pouring out. “Just so you know. Even with your superior wolf abilities, I am a better hunter. I was able to catch more prey than you. Or at least I didn't eat all of them!”

“Sammy, don't do this right now. Just listen to the prince!” He growled back. He couldn't take how he was being treated. He knew he was innocent. He could take it from everyone else but not his little brother. “I know you are upset but you can't cut off royalty like that. It isn't right.”

“It isn't right?” Sam could have laughed at that moment. It was rather hypocritical of Dean to mention what was right and what was wrong. Especially after recent events. “ I'm free from the full moon, Dean. I no longer feel the need to follow your every order.” He wasn't going to let his brother talk down to him. Not now. Not after everything he had done. “You know I'm upset?” He questioned as he remembered what his brother had said. “No, you don't know how I feel. Your intended is still alive.” Dean whimpered and whined as he looked at the prince. The prince bit his lip as he heard the sad sounds coming from the wolf. Something just wasn't right. There was no way that the wolf did this. He was more like an overgrown child and less like a monster. Sure, he had attacked his uncle and killed him but it was necessary. He was saving him. Also, he was agitated when they first got to the village. Then there was that fight he had with his brother conveniently about the deceased. The more the prince thought of it, the more likely it seemed that Dean did kill the poor girl. As a beast, he was ferocious. Though he did save his life, he was still an animal. He could have done this.

He was sure Sam was thinking the same way. If it wasn't for the fact that he had heard of other wolves from Dean before, he would have thought the wolf had done it as well without a doubt. He had never seen the younger wolf so filled with rage before. He had only been privy to his submissive nature. Apparently, there was fire deep inside his soul. Anger that he had just been bottling up all of this time.

“You don't know me. You never did and you never will.” Sam had had enough. He had had enough of Dean trying to control him and stopping him from being happy. He could have left Jessica alone. He didn't know why he attacked her other than not wanting her to become part of the pack. He could have easily just left the village in the morning without hurting anyone. The full moon does make an alpha run on instincts. His instincts of course was to kill. Sam should have known. The moment he caught his brother eating that hunter so many years ago, he should have known. His brother was a monster.

He left him behind in the square. He left him with his intended mate though he doubted they would ever end up together. This of course being that Dean was about to be burned in a few hours. It was fitting. Dean took Jessica away from him and now he won't get to be with his prince.

“Dean, I'll try to talk some sense in to him.” Castiel tried to reassure the wolf as he watched his brother leave.

“Don't.” The wolf responded. He had wiped away his tears and was beginning to harden his face. He couldn't let anyone else see him like this. “Let him leave. I hope he never comes back.”

“You don't mean that.”

“I don't?” He was hurt. The pain he felt was much deeper than any of the type inflicted by the villagers. Their pokes and prods seemed like tickles to the pain he felt. Their boots and fists were like nothing at all. Nothing was as painful as this. He didn't know what he could do to stop feeling it. There were no way to place a bandage on the wound. There was nothing to stop it from bleeding. He just wished he couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all. If he was numb nothing could hurt him anymore. He wouldn't be lying to himself saying he never wanted to see his brother again. Of course, he wanted to see him again.

He wanted to leave the village with him. He wanted to help the prince save his kingdom and hopefully have his affections returned. He wanted to live to one day see Sam happily mated. Maybe he would have pups and they would be rambunctious he was sure. They would be a handful. The prince and he would have to help watch them. Sam would have many pups. He deserved it. He deserved to have a wonderful life with a happy family. He deserved happily ever after.

It took a while of thinking about it that made Dean realize the insanity of the situation. He wasn't a monster. He raised Sam on his own. Even now all he could do was think of his brother. What monster would take care of a child like that? Granted he was his little brother but by wolf hierarchy, an alpha protecting an omega was unheard of. He didn't have to either. He was under no obligation to watch over his brother. His father wasn't there. He had been slain by a hunter. For what? For being born a wolf? It wasn't his fault his father died. It wasn't his fault his mother died. Yes, he ate the chickens but that didn't mean anything. His mother was innocent. It was the people of the village who killed her. They knew she was innocent. She was a shepherdess after all. It wasn't fair. He couldn't have save her. He had to protect Sam. He always did. Her so called friends just stood by. People who swore up and down that they had her back. They let her die not him. He didn't deserve having to lose his parents. He didn't deserve having to raise his own brother. The pressure and responsibility placed upon him wasn't fair for one so young. He didn't deserve any of it and he certainly didn't deserve to burn.

“I'll try to find some way to prove your innocence.” The prince assured him bringing the wolf back to the reality of the situation. Did the prince just offer to help him? If this was any other time, he was sure he would wag his tail in joy. However, he knew it was useless. Prince or not, farming people would not want to save a wolf. He will burn regardless.

“Just go.” He told him sadly. He didn't want to cause the prince any trouble. If the villagers saw a prince supporting a wolf, they may lose faith in their rulers. That or they would just consider Castiel insane. No prince has ever tried to save a wolf. They were usually the one's who also wanted them dead. He could ruin the prince's reputation. He knew this and yet he still wanted to pursue him. With the full moon gone and his cycle coming to an end, he began to see things clearer. He was a hindrance to the prince. “Don't you have a kingdom to save?”

“I'm not leaving you.” Castiel informed him sternly. “Especially, when I believe you're innocent.” With that he left in search of Kevin. Perhaps a scholar could help him prove the wolf's innocence. Dean sat in the cage watching him walk away. His brother didn't believe him. The prince, who was the last person he'd think would believe him, did. Perhaps there was hope after all.


	14. Hellfire

Kevin didn't know why he was doing this. Well, he knew why. He just didn't like it. The prince wanted him to check the scene to see if what the villagers said was true. He was supposed to find anything that would prove Dean's innocence.

He didn't know why the prince had so much faith in a wolf. Wolves were known to be liars and manipulate others easily. He couldn't believe the prince would fall for such a farce. Looking around the area, he could see the trail Jessica most likely ran down before her demise. She must have been so frightened.

He began to feel guilty. He rode the wolves into town. He basically served up his town on a silver platter for them. He knew they couldn't resist. Wolves could never resist fresh meat. He should have thought about that but all he did think of then was himself. He was only worried about his own life. Then he offered them to stay longer. At that point, he was only worried about being a Royal scholar. His selfishness was why she died.

As he walked down the trail, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. What if Dean was innocent? What if whatever killed Jessica was still waiting on the trail? What if it was waiting for everyone to leave the area so that it could claim the next victim? He didn't want to be the next victim! He quickened his pace and it was then that he heard steps behind him. They were matching his no matter how fast he went.

He was going to die today. He knew that now. He had made too many mistakes. He should have just given his horse to the wolves and stayed in his cottage. His mother would have looked for him eventually. At least, he wouldn't have been on this trail being chased by a murderer.

“Stop running.” A familiar man's voice shouted. “Calm down.” How was he supposed to calm down? He was about to die! What kind of murder asks their victims to calm down? Turning around slowly, Kevin found himself face to face with the tall wolf. He looked exhausted and a little sad. His eyes were puffy from crying though Kevin couldn't find any fresh tears on his cheeks. Even his voice sounded a little hoarse. This wasn't a murderer. This was more like a victim.

“You.” Kevin spoke more harshly than he had wanted. The wolf sighed heavily and nodded.

“Me.” He affirmed.

“What do you want?”

“I was just-” He paused a moment and looked back. His eyes were watering with new tears but he held them back. He sniffed back the pain and tried to keep his bottom lip from trembling. “I need to see it.”

The poor thing looked like the very life had been drained from him. He could hardly stand all slumped and miserable. The teenager never said a word to him. He didn't know what he could say. Instead, he continued on to his destination. The wolf kept his eyes glued to the ground as he trudged next to him.

When they reached the spot, the wolf looked away suddenly. Her body was no longer there but he could smell her. It was faint and almost nonexistent. However, he could smell it. He willed himself to. This would be the last time he would ever be able to. The teenager investigated the scene silently. He saw the blood pooled and dried over the ground of the trail. The deep paw prints leaving it. Also, dried and fading. There were some fur near the borders of the trail. It was strangely neat as if bundled there. There was a fence that bordered the trail. Kevin inspected for claw marks but found nothing. Leaning on it to look over, a piece gave way. He didn't expect it to break! Quickly, he tried to fix it or at least make it look fixed. He had hoped the wolf wasn't noticing what he was doing. In fact, there was silence after the event. Not a word was being spoken. Soon he heard some whimpering. It was like a dog whining.

“Are you alright?” He asked as he turned to the tall wolf. The wolf didn't respond. Instead, he became ridged as if caught doing something wrong. He turned his gaze away from the teen and back to the ground. He paused as he noticed the paw print.

“Wait, what is this?” He asked as he crouched near the paw print. Kevin shrugged.

“Foot print.” He answered unsure if saying paw would be offensive. They were beasts in that form. It was a paw. However, he had read in one of his books that some wolves prefer to be talked about like people and not like animals. He did do a whole bunch of reading on wolves. A royal scholar was supposed to know everything after all. Who knew what the king may need help on.

The wolf got closer to the paw print. Perhaps it was to get a better view or perhaps it was to smell it. It would smell like blood. The woman's blood. However, if the wolf was an alpha trace smells would be no problem to them. However, something told the teen that the wolf in his presence wasn't an alpha.

“I thought alphas were,” He began as he examined the print.“Bigger.” Dean was an alpha. Of course! Kevin raced to the side of the other wolf. The paw print was too small to be an alpha. Alphas had large paws. Their beast forms were strong and powerful. This print couldn't have been an alpha print. He found some proof!

But who would listen to that? Most people didn't even know a thing about wolf pack dynamics. They didn't know there were differences in wolves. Differences in their beast forms. Most people just knew wolves were bad and that was it. How could he convince people that they had the wrong wolf?

“Do you smell that?” The taller wolf spoke as he sniffed the air. He was trying so desperately to hold on to the last remaining scents of Jessica before they disappeared forever. He had begun to wish he didn't have dull senses. He could smell her longer than just a few passing moments. All he had of her was passing moments. Now he could smell another faint smell. It was almost as faint as Jessica's but it was a bit stronger. It smelt like a wolf he knew that at least.

“What?” Kevin asked trying to smell the air. All he smelt was air. It wasn't anything special. The wolf looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

“Right, human.” He continued to sniff around and ignore Kevin's pathetic attempt to help out. He couldn't sense it. Even though his nose was lesser than his brother's, he was still better than a human. Humans just couldn't understand.

“This smells like-” He stopped when he noticed the tiny bunch of fur near the bordering fence. “What's that?”

“Some fur.” Kevin answered as he joined the wolf's side again. “It was found at the scene.”

“Why would he leave his fur?”

“He was shedding?”

“We don't shed that easily.” The wolf informed him and grabbed the fur. He could smell the wolf and a slight hint of something else. Lifting the fur to his nose he realized what scent it was. “This isn't Dean's.”

“What do you mean?” There were other wolves beside the two in the village? Or did the wolf mean it was his own? No, the wolf wouldn't have mentioned something like that.

“Cripes! I should have taken his word.” The wolf agonized as he remembered his harsh words to his brother. All his brother wanted was for him to trust him. “I can't believe I did that to him. He's innocent.” This confused Kevin. Dean and Sam were the only wolves in the whole village. There was no way it couldn't be either one. Unless there were more wolves but where would they be?

“Wait, then who did it?” Kevin asked the tall wolf. Before the wolf could answer someone approached them. He stood tall only slightly shorter than Sam. His hair was short and messy. He wore a proud smirk and walked with an air of arrogance.

“I did.” He admitted smiling wide at the shock it brought the other two. Behind him two other figures watched from a safe distance. One was a woman and the other was a man. Sam had never seen these people before. However, there were three of them. There were three wolves at the camp site that night. He didn't need to use his nose to realize who these people were. He turned to the wolf in front of him and glared.

“You're one of the betas.” He stated more than asked. The other wolf just kept his smile and said nothing. Kevin hid behind Sam in an effort to go unnoticed. This was not what he signed up for. He was just supposed to investigate. He wasn't suppose to be in the middle of a potential wolf fight.“Why did you kill her? She had done nothing to you.”

“Do you really think an omega like you would have a chance to even mate with her?” The other wolf spat out immediately. He looked at the taller wolf with an incredulous look. It was as if he couldn't believe that Sam really thought he would be with someone.

“You are disgusting. The weakest link.” The female shouted from her safe distance. Sam knew that Jessica and him had a connection. Just because he was a wolf, didn't mean they couldn't have made it work. He was sure they would have been happy together. He didn't understand what either wolf was saying to him.

“You killed her because you thought I didn't deserve her?” It didn't make sense. Who were they to judge who was good enough for who?

“Without your alpha here we will do what he has failed to.” The other wolf spoke with a dangerous tone.

“And what's that?”

“Rid the weak link.”

“I get that I'm not as wolf like as my brother but-”

“Is that all you think it is?” The other wolf looked at him like he had said the most unintelligent thing in the world. Shaking his head, he let out a chuckle. “You are an omega.”

“Omega?” This was the first time he had heard such a label. He knew he was weaker than his brother. He knew that his senses weren't as strong. He also knew that his tail was regrettably short. He had always figured that it was because he was more human.

“They are the weakest wolves. Low fertility, low strength, low everything really.” Kevin told him gaining all the wolves attentions. He gulped as he noticed their eyes fixated on him.“In the books I read, it says that pack leaders usually kill omegas because they need to keep the pack strong.”

It all started to make sense. Dean never wanted to be in a pack. He never wanted to be more than just Sam and him. It wasn't because he didn't want to follow another alpha. It wasn't because he didn't want to fight other alphas. He had done it to keep Sam safe. He was peculiar about Sam going off on his own because he knew what his brother was. He knew other wolves may treat him harshly. Other things added up to it too. Sam had reached a phase when he too wanted to know everything. Being able to read and write made him want to read up on his own people. He wanted to learn as much about being a wolf as he could. However, Dean refused to get him any books on wolves. He told him that there was no reason to read about wolves when you lived it. Sam was starting to see that his brother was once again protecting him.

“I'm not an omega.” He uttered in a shaky voice. He knew in his heart that he was. He knew that this wolf was correct but he didn't want him to be. If it was true that omegas were the bottom of the food chain, that they were killed to keep the pack strong, he was meant to die. In a way, that was the fate that he would have had if his family behaved like proper wolves. Was there a true mate for someone who was meant to die?

“Yes, you are.” The other wolf insisted as the other two came closer. They were snickering. Laughing at his pain. They enjoyed it. He had done nothing to them. He couldn't control the circumstances of his birth. Why did he have to suffer for them?

“Oh, brother.” The female spoke in mock pity. “His alpha never told him. He never let him know what a freak he was.”

“You killed Jessica because I'm an omega.” He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He understood what they meant about omegas being weeded out. He didn't agree with it. He didn't like it but he understood it. If that was the case, why kill Jessica? They should have killed him instead. They should have left her alone.

“Of course, omegas don't deserve mates.” The other wolf explained with that smile. That horrible smile that showed he was enjoying every second of this. “I saved you from the disappointment you surely would face.”

“Omegas will always live lonely.” The female continued.

“If they live at all.” Her other brother finished for her. Suddenly, he was struck by a large piece of wood. Kevin stood behind the fallen wolf with a piece of the fence bordering the trail. As the four wolves were talking, he had snuck behind them and wiggled the loose piece from the fence.

“What are you doing, human?” The female screeched as she came towards him.

“I have no idea.” He admitted nervously and swung as hard as he could at her head. She didn't have time to dodge as she too was struck. Betas were supposed to be stronger than humans. They had the strength of normal wolves which was considerable. Kevin was starting to feel really proud of himself for bringing them down. “Two down.” He struck one again with the wood when he saw him feebly moving. He wasn't going to let them get back up. The main wolf growled deeply frightening the boy.

“I'm going to kill you both!” He yelled at them about to attack Kevin.

“No, I'm going to kill you!” Sam informed him before he grabbed the wolf by the shirt and punched him in his face.

* * *

 

The prince paced impatiently in front of Dean's cage. He had sent Kevin to go and investigate. After coming back to tell Dean about it and finding the wolf being harassed again, he decided to keep guard. He had to make sure that the wolf wasn't ill treated until it is proven that he is indeed guilty. Something about the whole situation didn't add up. He found himself believing the wolf. He didn't know why but he just didn't think he did it.

“What are you doing?” Dean moaned as the prince approached the cage mid pace.“Just go.”

“Don't worry.” Castiel spoke unsure if he was soothing the wolf or himself. “Kevin is bound to find something.”

Dean was feeling a little embarrassed from the faith the prince had in him. He, also, didn't quite understand it. He was hoping it was the beginning of something more. Perhaps the prince was starting to see Dean as a viable mate. Perhaps, he had a chance!

“Prepare for the burning!” Came a shout that shocked both of them. They looked over to see the villagers cheering. They worked together to erect the stake they were planing to burn him on. They threw down hay at the base. They were all so delighted to do such. They were happy to be rid of a wolf. They smiled at the thought of killing a person. That's what wolves were. They were people. The prince couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that before.

They grabbed at the cage. They rattled it and moved to open it. Pushing the prince out of the way in their excitement. They had had enough of him protecting the wolf. It was a murderer and now it deserved its punishment. They grabbed the creature and pulled him out.

“You can't do that!” The prince protested. “You said at noon!”

“He's guilty! We all saw the evidence.” The villagers all hooted in agreement with the mayor. “Best do it before lunch.”

“You still said noon!” Castiel continued to argue.“You have to give us time to prove his innocence.”

“Under whose authority.” The mayor laughed. He was the leader of the village. Obviously, the only authority they had to follow was his.

“MY authority.” The prince growled and pulled out a crest from his belt. The villagers all gasped at the symbol.

“Is that?”

“The royal crest of the First kingdom.” The prince explained holding it high for everyone to see. He wasn't going to have an innocent wolf burn. He was a prince and he would use his authority to help him. “I am Prince Castiel and I say you need to give us time.” The whole crowd became silent. Dean squirmed a bit in his captors grasp. If he was not injured, he could have taken them on.

“A prince defending a wolf, why?” The mayor questioned confused.

“Dean is,” He didn't really know what to say. They had traveled together, had misunderstandings and dined together. The wolf had even saved his life. What were they to each other? “He's my friend.” The wolf quit squirming and looked over at the prince. His eyes had softened a bit. This was the second time the prince had called him a friend. It made him feel warm inside.

“With all do respect, your majesty. You should choose your friends better.” The mayor pointed out after some time of silence. The way he spoke irritated the prince.

“You should mind your own business.” He spat back unashamed of how his anger had seeped through. It was enough for them to place Dean back into his cage. Now no one approached the cage. No one got close to it at all. Not even to glance at it. The villagers began their whispering. He was sure his reputation was to be tarnished soon. He didn't care. He was the youngest of all the princes. He was going to rule a forest and nothing more. He didn't care what some village outside his lands thought of him.

Dean felt awful. With his wolf ears, he could hear the whispering clearly. Harsh words that were used only for him before were being used for the prince. He had caused this. He was the reason why the villagers whispered cruel things about him. If only he had paid more attention that night. If he had stayed in the barn, none of this would have happened.

They waited. They waited and waited and no one came. Kevin was no where to be found. The prince was starting to wonder if something had happened to him. It had been a long time. What if the true murderer had done away with him? He didn't want to think about it.

 Time was travelling too fast. He had to find a way to prove Dean's innocence but he feared leaving him alone. He knew the moment the wolf was ungaurded they would probably burn him. He could threaten to hold them all responsible. However, he was the youngest prince. He truly had little authority. When his brother becomes king, he would have none. The forest would be all he could control. He was sure the villagers knew that. They did not fear him. They only tolerated his request. Looking up at the sky, his fear had come to pass. The sun had risen to the highest point of the sky. It was time.

“Well, it is noon, your majesty.” The mayor spoke smugly. He was hoping to be rid of the wolf soon. Friend or not, he was guilty. He was sure after the wolf was brought to justice, the prince would see the error of his ways. “Where is your proof?”

“I don't understand.” Castiel spoke honestly. “Kevin should be back right now.” The villagers opened the cage roughly and pulled Dean out. The wolf struggled but his wounds caused him to be unsuccessful. Castiel approached him fear in his eyes.

“Just let them take me.” The wolf uttered with a sigh. “I'm ready.”

This wasn't how it was suppose to be. The prince thought he was going to help the wolf. He had sent Kevin and he should have been back. It wasn't fair. How could they know if Dean was the killer or not. They didn't really have much proof.

“Your majesty, could you promise me something?” Dean spoke again as they tied him to the stake. The prince nodded softly but refused to look him in the eye. He didn't want this to happen. “Take care of Sammy for me. Make sure he's not alone.”

“Don't say that.” The prince found himself almost begging. He was supposed to save him. That was what he was planning on doing. Why didn't it work out? He could feel tears building up in his eyes. He failed him. He failed his friend.

“You were amazing, Castiel.” The wolf said dropping his formal way of talking to the prince. He smiled down at the man with his own tears stinging his eyes. “Can I call you Cas? Dying man's wish?”

“I'm a prince. You will address me as such.” The prince warned him with trembling lips. Dean laughed humorlessly and shook his head.

“Don't ruin the moment.”

“You're the one overstepping his-” He paused as he saw a villager pass by him with a torch. It was happening. He was about to see the wolf burn. The villagers began to chat and laugh loudly.

“Burn the wolf! Burn the wolf!” They practically sang it while the man came closer. In the distance, the prince could see Sam and Kevin returning. He wanted to smile but he knew they were too far away for that. As they walked, the man had made it to Dean. They looked beaten and tired. At the sight of the torch, they both jolted back to life. Sam pushed forward again almost knocking down a villager who was carrying something on his shoulders.

“STOP RIGHT NOW!” He shouted but it was too late. The torch was already thrown to Dean's feet.


	15. It's Madness

Gordon wasn't surprised when the tracks led him to the village. Wolves could never contain themselves when teased by the scent of sheep. He knew they would soon be terrorizing the village if they hadn't already.

The full moon had already gone. He should have gotten there sooner. The cottage had stalled him. He could see that they had left with a horse and cart. However, nothing was of use in the cottage. It seemed to just be a place of reading and studying. Why did they kidnap the human that lived there? They could easily had just taken the horse. Also, the human that traveled with them also, worried him. Did they kidnap him as well? How many people were they going to take with them? Were they for food or other reasons?

He stayed in the cottage for a while. Decided to rest up before heading out. When he awoke it was already night. He took too long to get to the village. Now there was a dead girl. He could have saved her if he hadn't rested. If he had killed those wolves, this place would be safe.

They were going to burn the alpha. He couldn't blame them. The wolf deserved to burn. However, he was more interested in the omega. He couldn't find it anywhere. Was he already killed? It couldn't be that he had died.

He watched as a man in noble looking clothing spoke to the wolf. Was this the human that followed them? The wolf looked so fondly at the man. It was strange to see such a tender expression on a beast. How many mates was this thing taking? And why were they all male?

He watched as the villagers crowded the area. They pulled the wolf up and tied him to the stake. They were going to burn him. He could see a torch being carried to light the wolf up. It would be interesting to watch but he had other concerns. He walked out of the area and looked up at the buildings. He should climb on one of the roofs. From there, he would get a better visual of the whole area. Sliding behind one of the houses, he went to work on achieving just that.

* * *

 

 “Dean!” Sam shouted as he saw the torch fall to his brother's feet. Looking to his side quickly, he noticed the man he had almost bumped into earlier. He was carrying two buckets on his shoulders. Without a second thought, he grabbed them from the man and raced to the fire. He wasn't going to let his brother die for something he didn't even do.

“No!” Castiel cried out as the flames grew and slowly got close to Dean's pants leg. Smoke rose quickly and the wolf began coughing. If the flames didn't kill him the smoke would he was sure. It was spreading and there was nothing he could do. Dean howled in pain as the flames reached one of his legs. It burned through the cloth and crept higher on his body. He thought it would happen faster. He didn't know how agonizing it was going to be. He couldn't see anymore as the smoke caused his eyes to water. Then, out no where, he was doused in luke warm water. He didn't have time to think as another large amount of water covered him again. The prince leaped to Dean's aide immediately and began untying him. The wolf coughed violently as he tried to replace the smoke in his lungs with fresher air.

He was confused. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Who threw the water on him? He looked around seeing the disappointed faces of the villagers. They snarled and complained. The object of their distaste was no longer him. It was his brother who stood defiant with two buckets in hand. He looked completely exhausted but tried to stand tall. He wanted to look somewhat intimidating. Dean could see fresh wounds on his arms and dirt covering his whole body. Concern filled his mind. What did they do to him?

“What do you think you are doing?” Came the loud voice of the mayor over the crowd's complaining. Sam dropped the buckets to his feet and sighed heavily. He was relieved. Something in Dean's heart moved. He smiled despite the situation. Sam didn't want him dead. He didn't understand what changed his mind but he didn't care. His brother still cared about him and that was all that mattered.

“Dean did not kill Jessica and we have proof.” Sam told the crowd while trying to catch his breath. The crowd began to mummer to each other. They looked over at Sam incredulously. There was no way that Dean wasn't the murderer in their eyes. The younger wolf took a deep breath and pointed through the crowd. “Kevin.”

Kevin looked really shaken. He had rips in his shirt and dirt all over him. Did Sam and him have a scuffle for some reason? Behind him was an even more battered person. Dean tried to sniff the air between coughs. It was faint as the smoke had made his nose temporarily weak but it was there.   
The scent of a beta. He was tied up and gagged. He was being dragged by Kevin without a struggle. Perhaps he realized struggling would be futile. Perhaps he was too exhausted from his previous wounds and the additional ones littering his body.

“This is who killed Jessica.” Sam declared as he grabbed the shoulder of the shorter wolf. The wolf winced in pain but didn't make a noise. He just glared at everyone as if he could get out of those ropes. As if he was someone to fear.

“A wolf killed her and he's a wolf.” The mayor argued pointing at Dean. Castiel unconsciously wrapped his arms protectively over the wolf. Sam rolled his eyes.

“So, is he.” He informed the mayor and roughly grabbed something from behind the beta. The beta made a muffled yelping noise through the gag as his tail was brought to everyone's attention. The crowd gasped in shock. It was another wolf. The mayor also looked as if he had witnessed black magic first hand. His face visibly paled and he fumbled with his words.

“Where are all these wolves coming from?” He was finally able to ask angrily. He couldn't believe that their once quiet farming village was now being seized by these awful creatures. He had thought that they were safe from such vermin. After all, there weren't that many wolves in this kingdom. Certainly not like other kingdoms. They had done so well to be wolf free. In fact, the mayor had never seen a wolf before. In all his years at the village, not one wolf. Now there were two.

“That's not the point.” Kevin spoke up earning looks from his own people. “The point is that this is the wolf that killed her.” Everyone looked at the teen as if they didn't know him anymore. It was as if he was a creature as well. He had never seen so much disdain in his neighbor's eyes.

“So?” The mayor spoke with a shrug of his shoulders. It caught the group off guard. The crowd started to hum in approval. Some shouted about how it didn't matter. Sam looked at the crowd of people. He looked at every human and he realized what Dean had been saying all along. He realized why he had so much distrust of humans. It all made sense.

“So?” He questioned in disbelief. How anyone could stand there and think that it didn't matter, was beyond him.“You almost burned an innocent person.” He looked into the mayor's eyes and found no guilt. He found no sympathy or remorse. He found nothing but coldness.

“A wolf is a wolf.” He stated simply causing the crowd to cheer with agreement.

Dean always said he hated farming villages. Sam had thought it was unfounded. He had thought that as long as they did nothing, there was no reason for a human to persecute them. He was wrong. He could see now what Dean had tried to shield him from. What he had tried to stop him from witnessing. The reason why he had to live in a forest away from others. The reason why he couldn't just trust anyone he met. The reason why Dean argued about Jessica. Blind hatred. It didn't matter what they did. It didn't matter if they stayed in their homes all night and never once stepped a toe out of line. No matter what choices they made. No matter how secret they tried to keep their nature, they would always wind up here. In the center of the town with a crowd demanding them to burn. Would that have been his future with Jessica? A future only filled with fire?

“Who cares if it was innocent at this time. It would be guilty another time.” The mayor spoke making it obvious he didn't think of wolves as people.

“I care.” Castiel spoke with a threatening voice. His arms were still wrapped around the injured wolf. Dean had since then leaned his head on the prince's shoulder. He was content. Even with the abuse he had endured and now the village still wishing for his death, he felt good. His brother wasn't angry at him and his future mate was protecting him. His instincts told him that he should protect his mate not the other way around. However, he felt completely safe wrapped in Castiel's arms. He knew no one would go against the prince be him the youngest or not.

“Prince Castiel, my apologizes.” The mayor quickly stammered as he looked back at the crowd. Some how the voice of the prince had a sobering effect. The rage had drained from their faces. They were now looking quite guilty. It was satisfying for the wolves at least. “However, such vermin is beneath you.”

“I'll be the judge of that not you.” Castiel informed him and helped the wolf down from the platform. Dean was having a hard time walking. His new and old wounds made it too painful. He was exhausted from the abuse this morning and one of his legs had been burned a little. He was grateful that Sam had come to his rescue. However, the large burn mark on his left leg left him wondering what took him so long.

Sam looked all over his brother trying to see where he was injured. He whimpered sadly at the sight of the burn. His older brother just shook his head and smiled. It could have been a lot worse. The fire barely got to him. It would heal regardless of how painful it was. He limped towards the teen and gave him a hug. Kevin wasn't very happy about being hugged by an alpha wolf but he didn't care. The teen help save his life. He deserved a medal. He spared only a glare to the beta still wrapped in ropes. That wolf caused all of this. His brother could have actually courted Jessica if it weren't for him. He could have been off somewhere making pups.

The beta didn't seem intimidated at all. He didn't seem like he even cared that Dean was higher on the food chain. It didn't matter. With his injuries, Dean was just as weak as an omega. The beta should have been upset about the villagers. They were going to place him on that platform and burn him alive. However, the beta stayed calm. It was like he didn't care at all what would happen to him. It was almost like he was enjoying every second.

There were three of them. When Dean and Sam first met this beta, he had two other pack members. Where were they? He looked over at his brother and hobbled over to ask about it. He had almost forgotten about his injuries as he tried to walk normal. This caused him to feel a jolt of pain that caused him to lose his footing and fall forward into his brother's arms. Sam had fallen back somewhat at this moment and they both almost fell to the ground. Kevin, however, grabbed both of them before they reached the ground. It was fortunate that Dean was so injured that he became clumsy. Something zipped right over his head before his brother straightened back up with the help of the prince and teen. A man screamed in agony a little ways from them. They looked over to find the man holding an arrow that had imbedded itself into his leg.

“My leg!” The man shouted in pain. Everyone turned to look at the man in shock and confusion.“Someone shot my leg!” Where had that arrow come from? Dean searched the crowd frantically. That arrow wasn't meant for that man. It was meant for one of them. Catching a familiar scent, he looked up and saw a dark figure on the roof of a nearby home.

“Huff puff!” Dean exclaimed. “It's the hunter!” He quickly pushed Sam down on the ground bringing Kevin with them. The teen wined in pain as two wolves laid on top of him. Another arrow had zipped by. This one hadn't hit anyone but it had hit near a woman's head. She screamed in fear and the whole crowd went ballistic. The beta struggled to the ground desperate to not get hit as well.

Kevin tried pushing the wolves off him. If they stayed on the ground they would most likely be trampled by the frantic villagers. The prince noticed this as well and lifted Dean up quickly. He had done nothing to help Sam up, however. Kevin groaned as the taller wolf took his time to get up.

In the chaos, they lost where the beta went. It wasn't important, they had to get out fast before they were spotted. Kevin grabbed one of their arms. He didn't know who he had grabbed but he didn't care. The other two would follow them regardless. Leading him out of the crowd he hurried to his horse and cart.

“You are going to ride us out?” Sam questioned as he pulled his arm from the teen. Behind him his brother and the prince stood. They had followed just as he predicted. He was feeling pretty proud of himself.

“Do I have a choice?” He asked back. He knew he could have left them in the mayhem but that wouldn't have looked good on him. He was trying to impress the prince so, he could get in a good word for him. The prince smiled at him and nodded a bit. He didn't know that Kevin's intentions weren't as kind as his actions but who needed to?

“I promise to reimburse you for all your troubles once my brother's kingdom is assuredly safe” The prince assured him. Dean rolled his eyes as he climbed into the cart. He could see the hunter noticing where they were.

“Let's just get us assuredly safe.” He told the others and helped the prince and his brother into the cart. Kevin hurried to the front and tried to get his horse to trot out of the village as fast as it could. Dean watched as the hunter aimed to shoot at them. He waited for a moment and then dropped his arms. He supposed the hunter did so because they were turning a corner. He wouldn't have been able to hit them. Hopefully, they were hidden from him now. The wolf sighed in relief. That was another metaphorical arrow they dodged.

“Dean.” His brother spoke up when the village was becoming just a memory. They could see the buildings still but as they rode farther away, they were becoming less definite. Dean turned his attention to his brother who merely hung his head low. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” He asked. He knew what his brother was talking about, He knew the reason why his brother felt bad but he wanted to act like he didn't. He wanted to pretend it didn't happen.

“For blaming you for Jessica's death.” Sam clarified. He looked downright pathetic. Sighing, the older brother looked away from him.

“Hey, at least I'm not barbecue.” He informed his little brother. Sam had help find the real culprit. He had dosed him with water and saved his life. If it wasn't for Sam he wouldn't have gotten out of that predicament. Then again, if it wasn't for Sam he wouldn't have gotten in that predicament either. He was still sore from the words his brother had said to him that day. He felt so angry about them even now. “You didn't trust me, I get it.” Sam lifted his head up and gave Dean a look of disbelief. He didn't understand why his brother was still upset about that.

“Dean, it's not-”

“It's over now.” His brother told him sternly. Sam quieted down and busied himself by looking back at the fading village. The prince kept himself busy as well looking off into the clouds. Dean just sat there looking at both of them. He had to keep his pack safe no matter what. Even if they were safe now, he knew that hunter wouldn't give up. He had to be ready for anything.

He didn't know where they were headed. He didn't know how long it would take to reach it. All he knew was everything he ever needed was in this cart. He needed to regain his strength as soon as possible. He had to be strong for both of them.

* * *

 

“We will reach Chapel town in two days.” Kevin informed them all and the prince nodded to him in acknowledgment. Chapel town was once named something else many years ago. They changed their name after the great queen married there after the prince found her. It now was a center for all those who wished to wed. It was a romantic town indeed. Couples all over the kingdom flock to the town in order to marry in the very same chapel the queen did. Castiel once dreamed of marrying there as well. He still did but there were more pressing matters to attend.

“Two days?” Dean questioned as if it was the worse thing to hear. Kevin rolled his eyes. He knew where the wolf was getting at. He wanted to reach somewhere sooner than that. He couldn't blame them. He and his brother both looked like they could use a doctor. They also needed to get somewhere safe. Somewhere where they could blend in better and not fear getting burned up.

“The horse needs to rest too you know.” The teen explained.

“Resting is risky.” The wolf informed him. They had a hunter on their tails and he still didn't know what had happened to the other wolves. They had no time to rest. If they rest, they could get caught.

“If the horse dies then what?” The teen questioned angrily. He had a point. If they lost the horse, they would move much slower. Especially with all the injures they had gotten over the past couple of days.

“Two days are fine.” The prince spoke up looking at Dean with a silent plea. He was an alpha. He didn't have to listen to the prince. He didn't have to become quiet and sit back. However, he did it all the same.

“What happened to the other wolves?” He asked curiously after a moment of silence. Kevin visibly tensed at the question.

“Well, the one we brought was the one who killed Jessica.” He told him. Dean shook his head. He knew that. He wasn't asking about that.

“No. What happened to the other two?” He asked looking over at his brother. His brother shifted uncomfortably and tried to remain busy looking off. “I know there were two others. They were a small pack. What happened?”

“We sort of knocked them out.” Kevin mentioned softly.

“Then you killed them right?” Sam shifted uncomfortably again under his brother's gaze. “Right?”

“Look, they didn't do it. Only he did.” Sam finally uttered after a while under his gaze. Dean looked at him shocked. They couldn't have left them there unconscious. Two beta wolves in a farming village unconscious. It wasn't like he was afraid they would get killed. He could care less. It was just what would stop them from waking up and wanting revenge? What would stop them from finding them? Dean growled loudly.

“They are going to come after us!” He exclaimed angrily. The prince looked over at the two brothers warily.

“Maybe they won't.” He suggested in optimism. Maybe they would give up and see they couldn't win.

“We just served one of their own to a village barbeque.” Dean informed the prince. There was no way a wolf pack would let that slide. Sam gulped visibly.

“Maybe they will.” He agreed.

A hunter on their tail and two wolves wanting revenge. Dean could only hope they cross paths and kill each other. However, he knew they weren't that lucky. Seems like he would have to work double to keep them safe. He just hoped he was strong enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought a lot of weird searches online. If someone checks my search history they are going to be very freaked out. It mostly had to do with arrow wounds and burning at the stake.


	16. On the Road Again

The fire illuminated his face, as he stared into the flames. Everyone was resting around him. Kevin had decided to curl up in the driver bench of the cart allowing the prince to have the whole cart to himself. Sam was content to curl up next to the fire letting the flame warm him. They still had their small bags of supplies. However, Dean had given the prince his blanket. It was only natural seeing that he was courting him. He thought the prince would notice the gesture but it didn't seem like it mattered to him. It must be because he was a prince. He was use to people giving him things.

Sam had a blanket of his own as well but opted to give Kevin his blanket. Hence, he was curled up near the fire sleeping deeply. How his brother could sleep without worry, he would never know. Dean couldn't sleep. Not when he had a pack to protect.

He could hear stirring near the cart. The soft, slow breaths of the prince had quickened as he began to rise. Dean listened to the blanket moving over his body. How it slid off his form and into the cart. How it then slid back into the prince's arms. How the cart squeaked as the prince slowly came off of it. He wasn't trying to make noise. He was trying to be quiet for everyone else's sake. It would have worked if everyone else was human.

As an alpha wolf, Dean's hearing was very sensitive to every little pin drop that happened in a ten mile radius if he focused well enough. It was only six miles in the forest as sound bounced off each tree in a strange manner. It should be nerve wrecking being able to listen to people talking far off and animals rustling about, but he was use to it. It came with the territory.

He felt a blanket be draped across his shoulders. He didn't jump in surprise. He knew the prince was settling down next to him. He did, however, look at the blanket curiously. He had given it to the prince for him to use. He never intended for it to be given back. The prince sighed deeply as he stared into the fire. They both pretended that the flickering flames gave them some sort of entertainment.

“You should sleep.” The prince finally spoke in a hush whisper. Dean smiled at the sentiment. His future mate was worried for him. However, he just shook his head. There was no time to sleep. He had to stay vigilant.

“It's alright. I'll sleep when we get moving again.” He assured him. He peeled the blanket from his shoulders and wrapped it around the prince. The prince, in turn, held it closer around his body. It was a chilled night. Chillier than the other nights. The two sat in silence watching the flames. The prince could feel himself falling asleep again. He tried to fight it. He didn't want Dean to stay up alone.

“Is something troubling you?” He asked half curious half wanting to keep himself awake. The wolf shrugged but said nothing. Any other time, Castiel found the wolf was excited to speak with him. They never said much but it was more than this. There had to be something wrong. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Go to sleep.” It wasn't a command. It wasn't said with a growl. It wasn't even said with a harsh whisper but it still felt hostile. The prince looked down confused. Had he done something to anger the wolf? If he knew what he did, he would do his best to right the wrongs that had been done. However, as he searched his memory, he couldn't find a single instance where he had wronged the wolf.

Dean noticed the prince's worry. He could sense he was causing the prince discomfort. He could hear his breath catch when he told him to sleep. He could smell the apprehension the prince was feeling. He cleared his throat.

“I have to protect you all.” He told the prince sincerely. “It's my job.” It took the prince by surprise. Perhaps he never thought about wolves being so diligent about their roles in a pack. Or maybe the prince never thought a wolf would want to protect others.

“That's a big job.” The prince responded after some thought.

“Well, it's my job.” Dean spoke with a sigh. It was becoming apparent that the lack of sleep was weighing on him. It had only been one night but he was feeling tired already. He fought it, of course. He was an alpha. He should be able to handle nights without sleep. What kind of wolf was he if one night bothered him?

“It doesn't have to be.” The prince spoke up catching his attention. “I can watch over everyone while you sleep.”

“No, you don't understand.” Dean harshly whispered. How could he understand? He was a human not a wolf. He didn't see the importance of keeping one's pack safe. “I'm an alpha. It's my job to protect the pack. It's my job to keep everyone safe.”

“You can't do that all on your own.” The prince tried to reason. If Dean was human, it would be an acceptable reason. However, he was a wolf. They weren't born as equally as humans. Alpha wolves were much stronger than other wolves. Even if the others tried to strengthen their body and minds, they would never be able to reach their strength. It was the way they were born. Leaders that were meant to protect the pack. There was no other alternative. To say he couldn't do it on his own was an insult. This is what he was bred to do and he was strong. To say otherwise meant that he was too weak of an alpha. It wasn't something Dean wanted to consider.

“Yes, I can.” He growled.“And I will.” The prince's eyes widened for a moment and he turned away. His attention went back to the flames.

“I see.” He spoke softly as if he was being cautious with his words. He probably felt like he was walking on eggshells around the wolf. Dean knew he could only blame himself. “Well, I'll let you know that I won't be a burden for too long.”

“What do you mean?” The wolf asked confused. He never thought of the prince as a burden. It was an alpha wolf's duty and pride to keep his pack safe. He never thought it a problem. He would be glad if the prince could officially be part of his pack. It was what he wanted since the moment he was introduced to his scent. There was no way he could think of his future mate as a burden. He didn't understand why he couldn't see that.

“Chapel town.” The prince mentioned as he scooted closer to the wolf. The blanket wasn't giving him the amount of warmth he was hoping for. “I'm going to get a carriage there and go back to the palace.”

“You're leaving?” The wolf sounded very concerned and even a little broken. No matter how much he tried to get in the prince's good books, he had failed. He only had himself to blame. He had erratic emotions of late and he hadn't been very nice to the prince. Despite that, the prince had been nothing but kind to him. Well, after they left the forest that was. The prince was the only one who believed him when it came to Jessica's murder. He was the only one who defended him before Sam came back with evidence. He thought that maybe meant that the prince was starting to like him. Now he could see that he had misinterpreted the whole situation. The prince would leave regardless. It made sense. Why would a prince want to be with a wolf?

“I'll come back to the forest.” The prince assured him leaning a bit towards the wolf. Dean relaxed as he felt the prince's hair brush his shoulder.“I'm going to be ruling it anyway.”

“What if I don't want you to go?” Dean asked without a thought to it. The prince looked up at the wolf's face and it was then the two realized how close they had gotten. It was a cold night and body heat was a great way to keep warm. The prince had unconsciously moved closer to the wolf seeking his warmth. The wolf looked down into his eyes as if searching for the answer to his question.

The wolf didn't want him to leave. He knew that this particular wolf was rather fond of him. He was even silly enough to say he hoped they would be mates. It seemed like a joke or a game. He never really took the creature seriously. However, as they looked into each others' eyes, the prince only saw seriousness in them. He could feel his heart beating faster. Was it from fear, apprehension or desire? He didn't know.

It couldn't have been desire. Why would he desire to be closer to the wolf? He had shown no reason to feel safe around him. Where ever they went, there was trouble. In fact, his trouble began after meeting the wolf. He supposed it would have happened regardless. Was it because of all the crazy events that he found himself interested in such a creature? They hadn't known each other for long and though he had felt pity for the wolf, he wasn't sure he would be willing to be more than a friend to him. No matter how handsome the wolf may be.

A small growl interrupted the two. It was then the prince realized his nose had somehow found its way to the wolf's nose. Any moment later the two would inevitably have done something he did not at all plan for. Clearing his throat the prince looked away. He could practically feel the disappointment from the other party.

“If you guys don't stop talking.” Came Sam's sleepy voice as he lifted his large form from the ground. He had been acting rather angry since the village. At first, he thought it was because he didn't forgive him completely. It made Dean angry to think his brother became of ill mood merely because he didn't completely forgive him. Then came the idea that Sam did lose a potential mate. He was probably grieving and anger probably just came from that. What else could it have been?

“You'll what?” Dean growled back angry that he didn't get to kiss the prince. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to the horse and cart.

“I'm sleeping in the cart.” He called back and roused Kevin. The teen sleepily noticed his new bed mate and offered the blanket. After some awkward tugging, the two decided to just settle down together in the back of the cart.

“That's-”

“I'm quite fine here.” The prince interrupted sure that the wolf was trying to tell his brother to leave the cart. Dean sighed heavily. It was exactly what he was going to say.

“You should go back to sleep.” He told the prince once more. “I'll keep watch.”

“No, I think I'll watch the fire with you.” Came his reply and the prince found himself leaning into the wolf once more. This time, he was in control of his actions.

“Pretty interesting isn't it?” The wolf joked hyper aware of the prince's side pressed against his.“Those flames really know how to dance.”

“I wonder what music it dances to.” The prince joked back. He yawned a little as he found it hard to keep himself steady. He really was tired. Back at the castle, he never stayed up at night. He was usually an early riser and early to bed.

“You really want to just stare at the fire?” Dean questioned quietly as he noticed the prince blinking to stay awake. It wasn't the best way to keep oneself occupied when tired. The flames didn't give any great entertainment that would captivate either of them.

“It is boring isn't it?” The prince admitted with a yawn.

“You telling me.” Suddenly, he could feel the pressure of the prince's head on his shoulder. It wasn't a kiss but it was pretty close enough for him. The prince had relaxed enough around him to use his shoulder as a pillow. He counted it as a victory. The kiss would have been better but he would take what he could get.

“You really care about your brother.” The prince mumbled half way asleep.

“He's all I got.” Dean admitted. Even now he was worried about his brother. It wasn't about the wolves chasing them or the hunter. Though those still bothered him immensely. No, it was about how his brother was handling things. He had never seen his brother so broken and unhappy. He just wished there was a way to make him less distraught.

“I have many brothers and none of them worry about me in the way you worry about him.” The prince mumbled again as he snuggled into Dean's side. A rush of pride and happiness ran through Dean and he gently wrapped his arm around the prince. This was good. After a horrible day, this was a good ending.

* * *

 

When morning came, Sam and Kevin found themselves in an awkward spooning position. It was to be expected since the blanket they utilized was too tiny for any other position. Sam was just happy not to be the little spoon. He was also grateful that his brother had nodded off some time during the night near the now dead fire. He had escaped teasing from his older brother luckily. The prince and he were both still in sitting positions. Both leaning on each other to keep them upright. Sam was sure if he poked one, they both would fall down. He would have been tempted if it were any other day.

Kevin took being the little spoon better than the tall wolf had thought. He shrugged it off like it never happened and began to gather his things. He was the one who woke the two up. The prince seemed disoriented but Dean was shocked. Sam knew why. Being an alpha meant protecting everyone. Sleeping on the job was not an option. Dean gathered his things slowly with a look of guilt and failure. If it was any other day, Sam would have gone over to cheer him up. If he hadn't felt betrayed, hurt and angry, he would have said something to lift his brother's spirits. However, it wasn't any other day.

He was an omega. He was the weakest link that was so rare only because other wolves killed their kind. His brother had never once told him what he was. Never once said a thing about it. It would have been nice to know before he squared off with those betas. He would have been able to cope with it or something. He just felt things would have been different had he known.

He lost Jessica. He still felt horrible about it. In his dreams he could see her smiling like she did at the village. He only knew her for one day but it felt like he lost someone dear. Someone he had known for years. He couldn't get over that feeling. That and what those betas said about him never getting a mate. He just felt completely awful. He was battling his own problems. There was no way he could aide his brother in battling his.

He felt like a freak of nature. He felt like he would never be able to have a normal life. What was a normal life for wolves? He didn't know. His brother never allowed him to read too deeply into his own kind. He didn't know how to be one properly. It just made him more of a freak. He wasn't wanted by humans and he wasn't wanted by his own kind.

Kevin was a very astute young man. He was keen to what others were feeling. He knew that the taller wolf had been going through hell since the village. He didn't know what he could say to make the guy feel better. He only hoped that he wouldn't blame himself for things he had no control over.

Sam was thankful for Kevin. He was a kind teen that didn't need to shadow him while he gathered his items. He didn't need to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder and give him a weak smile. However, he did anyway. They never spoke about what the betas had said. He never brought up the fact that Sam was an omega. He kept his secret despite not being told to. He was a good kid. He had only wished that they weren't putting him in danger all the time. He didn't deserve any of this. He should have been studying in his cottage undisturbed.

They all piled into the cart as Kevin once again sat in the driver's seat. Another day of travel. By next morning, they would reach Chapel town. Sam wasn't particularly interested in such a town but he had no choice of the matter. He looked over at his brother who still seemed tired despite his nap.

“I hate resting.” He muttered as he looked over at the prince. The prince had settled next to him. Their seating arrangements showed the difference that had occurred to their relationships. When they had first entered the cart, the day they met Kevin, Sam and Dean sat together on one side and the prince on the other. Even when they ran from the village, Dean and Sam were together on one side and the prince on the other. After last night, when everyone had time to digest what had occurred, they changed the arrangement. Dean and the prince sat on one side and Sam sat on the other. Unlike the prince, Sam wasn't directly in front of them. He had slid further to the front of the cart near Kevin and away from the two. Dean had given him an inquisitive look but Sam only looked from him. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to be left alone.

Castiel sighed and slid closer to the front nearer to Sam. The taller wolf gave him a quick glance but ignored him mainly. The prince then reached over to Dean and pulled him down. He rested the alpha's head onto his lap like he had done before in the barn. He then told the wolf to rest and that it was alright. Sam shifted uncomfortably at the sight.

“Are you alright?” The prince asked once Dean had finally settled to sleep. For a moment, Sam didn't realize the question was directed to him. “You've been looking quite depressed all the time and I know I don't know you well and you could very well just be like that all the time and-” The tall wolf gave him a look that he only reserved for his brother when he came up with stupid ideas. The look he gave his brother when he ate all the food before getting it home. The prince swallowed hard and looked down. “My apologizes.”

“I don't want to talk about it.” Sam told him and ended any subsequent conversation there. They had a whole day before they reached Chapel town. A whole day of awkward silence and worried glances. He sighed. He hoped the day would go by quickly. He couldn't see how Dean could like being stared that intensely by the prince. 

Castiel watched Sam attempt to ignore his gaze. He felt pity for the tall wolf. He never asked to be born a wolf or to grow fond of the shepherdess in town. It wasn't fair that all that happened to him at the village had occured. However, he was sure that this was all just some trouble that happened in the beginning of his story. He was sure that Sam would find his happily ever after. He would too, if he worked hard enough. He wished he could let the wolf know that. He wanted the wolf to know that this wasn't the end. However, he remained silent throughout the ride. All he could do was glance over at the wolf worriedly. 

He too wished the day would go by quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole facts about a wolf's hearing is actually true about regular wolves. Regular wolves can in fact hear up to 6-10 miles away. Maybe not as acutely as I'm saying Dean can but I chuck it up to him being an alpha. Beta wolves I make it so they are only half as good as an alpha. Omegas are then lesser than but can still hear better than humans. I guess that would mean Sam can hear 1 to 3 miles away depending on the area. Now wolves can smell out for about 2 miles (and that's rounding up. It's like 1.75 miles). I said earlier that Dean could smell a scent for miles. That's with him focusing and I made it that way because I remember Wolf telling Virginia that he could follow her scent for miles and I wanted Dean to be able to do the same. Was he following a scent trail or smelling him from a distance? Meh. I do say alphas can smell from miles away. I never said the amount. But I'm going to go with 2 and a half if they focus (technically still mileS). Without focusing, I'm going to say like a normal wolf. Betas would be normal wolf scent when focused but probably half a mile when off guard. Omegas would be more like half a mile if they focus. Then of course without focusing it would be a matter of how many feet and I am not very good with feet and miles and stuff like that.


	17. Everyone has Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends a little abrupt but only because I was writing entirely too much and thought the chapter was getting a bit too long.

At the very bottom of the kingdom laid an old castle upon a cliff overlooking the sea. It was from the past kingdoms of old and still stood like a fortress. There were large, stone walls of enclosing the whole castle. They were old, worn and dull in color. The whole structure stood menacingly overlooking the plains and forests below. On the other side of it, waves crashed dangerously against the jagged rocks below. It wasn't the prettiest sight but it was what the betas called home.

Inside the castle was no different. Though the sun hit the structure directly, the walls that surrounded the castle kept it partially shaded. Inside, the lights were dim and none of the windows were uncovered to bring much needed light into these halls. The air inside seemed old and filled with must. The walls were neglected and objects were frequently seen covered in dust. It was a shock to anyone who visited that people lived there at all.

They made their way to the audience hall. Their uncle would usually sit in the old throne riddled with neglect and remember his time in a real castle. Not one that had ceased its ability to rule. Not one that was tucked in a forgotten corner of the kingdom. When they were little, they would all curl up near the old throne and imagine a better life. One where they didn't scrap for food and lived in disgrace.

“Where's Castiel?” Their uncle asked upon seeing them. The three of them looked completely worn and beaten. Their leader, Brady, was covered in cuts and bruises. The short, rounder man looked down at the pathetic sight these wolves created. They kept glancing at each other hoping one would speak up. They didn't want to be the one to admit defeat. Being the leader of the group and the one who possibly created the problem, Brady stepped up in front of his siblings.

“We were ambushed, we barely got out alive.” He told his uncle sorrowfully. The uncle just stared at the three with a neutral face. Despite his anger not showing on his features. The three knew he was highly disappointed.

“And you didn't bring him?” He questioned in an uncaring manner. The three simultaneously gave their uncle an incredulous look. They then nervously glanced around once again unsure who should give the bad news.

“We couldn't he was too well protected.” Lilith spoke up as her brothers breathed out in relief. This didn't make their uncle any less disappointed. What was the use of wolves when they didn't properly do their job? “Our father didn't make it.” She added the fact in hopes that her dear uncle would show some pity. They were still grieving the loss of their father. Even if he wasn't the nicest man they had the privilege of knowing, he was still their father. It filled their hearts with loss. If it wasn't for the hunter, Brady would have been toast. He would have been burned at the stake after the villagers had learned he was the one who killed the girl. Fortunately, he was able to slide across the ground to a safe hiding spot while the townsfolk ran around in a panic. His siblings came soon after they awoke and they all barely got out with their lives. They were tired, beaten, hungry and had nothing to show for it. They weren't any closer to becoming royalty. They lost the prince and had their father cruelly taken from them.

“You failed.” Their uncle spoke without any emotion. There was no reaction to the fact his brother now laid dead in the valley to the north. There was no concern for the three's health but they expected that. Their uncle was much like their father. He never did show any care for the three. Their uncle lifted himself from his throne and crossed his arms over his chest. He was furious with them but not for any reason the wolves would hope he was.“You have any idea what would happen if the king and his successor find out?” He shouted at the three and they looked down ashamed.

It was always like this. The wolves were treated more like dogs than children. The only people in their family that seemed to care about them were their cousins. However, they were told to not speak too often to the three for reasons the siblings couldn't understand. Was it because they were half wolves? Would they always come second in their family's eyes? Their father had told them it would all be different once they were royals. They had to continue believing that. That it was only because of society that they were treated in such a way. When they ruled, it will be different. Even their step-cousins knew not of their existence. Well, until they met Castiel. Their other cousins had correspondence with many of their step-cousins. The wolves were never granted that. It was better that way. It kept the others unaware of their identity and easier to have an upper hand. Their father said it was all part of the plan. Not because they were different. Sometimes, when they spoke to their uncle, they forgot all that. Sometimes they felt their father wasn't exactly truthful to them.

“It doesn't matter. Castiel isn't the only prince.” Their uncle noticed their discomfort and decided to soothe the three. Was it for his own gain or because he cared for them, they did not know. They decided not to dwell on the motive. “Fortunately, Charles had many. Gadreel!”

A young man entered the chamber with a bowed head. His short dark hair was all that could be seen as he bowed his head rather low. When he stood upright, the tired looking man didn't speak a word. He wasn't told that he could. He wasn't a servant of the home. There were very few servants in these walls. The amount could be counted on one's hands. Instead, this tall, slender man was part of the family. He probably felt as much a family member as the wolves. Where they were the dogs, the others were nothing but servants. It always made them wonder why the two brothers even had children.

“Summon my carriage.” His father spoke as if he was merely a servant in the home. The wolves would pity their cousin if they weren't treated worse. Their uncle turned to them and smiled in a way that the wolves knew was disingenuous. “We will head to the tower. This time, don't fail.”

Gadreel left the room after nodding to his father. He had no reason to disobey. His father had done nothing but provided them with a nice place to live and kept them even after their mother left. He did not seek her out and demand that she took them. Gadreel remembered how cruel their mother was. So, he was thankful his father never wished that they would leave to her.

Samandriel waited for him down the hall. He was shorter and far skinnier than his older brother. Barely a man, he was. He didn't remember their mother at all. Therefore, he never felt the need to follow their father's orders and always showed concern for the plans. He didn't like the way their father ordered them around. But he was young and didn't know better.

“Brother, are we doing the right thing?” He asked this very question at least once a day. It was no secret that his younger brother had his doubts. Gadreel did as well but he would never be as vocal as his younger brother.

“We are doing what father wants us to do.” He answered. In the end, they could only follow their father's wishes. He especially owed him that. Samandriel was too young to remember what it was like before their mother left. Why Gadreel felt that he owed his father everything.“We are doing what we have to do.” He told his brother when he saw his doubtful look. It was what they had to do. Their father would only ever be happy on the throne. Perhaps then, he would treat them kindly. Perhaps then, he would forgive him.

“But Castiel is our cousin.” He tried to reason showing concern in his light blue eyes. His brother always found it hard to look into his brother's eyes when he gave him that look. Peering at them would only fill his heart with guilt.“He was always kind to us.”

“Father says all of them have problems that will make them unfit to rule.” Gadreel spoke as if he believed his father's words. It wasn't exactly true, however. His father had told him such but he didn't really believe him. He merely wanted to believe them. “Even Castiel. It's better this way.”

“I think Castiel's problem is only that he has too much heart.”His younger brother told him with a sigh. It was true. Castiel had done nothing to warrant any ill behavior from them. He always kept up with the two and he was always kind in his correspondence. “I don't think that is particularly a problem.”

“No, it isn't.” Gadreel admitted as he reached the outside door. It could be wrong but it was all they could do. This was what was needed to be done. Without their father on the throne, they could never hope to live within the royal castle walls. They would never be anything more than servants to a bitter old man. This was what they had to do. There was no other way.

* * *

Chapel town was more than any of them expected. It was buzzing with so many people. There were so many couples with stars in their eyes and smiles on their faces. The whole town was decorated in bright lovely colors. The street was riddled with confetti and rice and every store had newlywed specials. Heart decorations and romantic spots were not rare in this town. It seemed at every corner there was a newly wedded couple looking at each other like they were the only two souls in the universe.

As they moved deeper in town, there stood a tall and grand chapel. It was stood solid in white and gold with blue flags hanging from the sides. Its large golden doors were open wide as the bells rang in merriment. A couple exited the chapel in glee to the awaiting audience outside. More confetti was thrown in the air as the bride threw her bouquet into the air. It seemed like the whole town tried to dive for those flowers. All hoping to be married soon. Dean found the whole scene amusing but also amazing.

“Look at that, Sammy.” He called back to his younger brother to look at the scene. His brother didn't make any effort to look up from his lap. Even the prince, who was caught up with all the joy of the town, noticed the younger wolf's condition. Perhaps seeing happy couples wasn't what the wolf needed. He did lose a woman he fancied after all.

“Are you alright, Sam?” Dean asked concerned. His brother looked away from them all and sighed.

“ I just need to stretch my legs a bit.” He told them and Kevin nodded in response. As soon as he could, he parked the cart beside the main road and hopped off the bench. The others followed suit and looked around in awe at the rest of the town. Dean almost forgot to tuck in his tail before exploring. It didn't matter though, everyone seemed so wrapped up with their respective partners that Dean doubt they would pay attention to his tail.

The prince moved from the group in search of something. At first, Dean thought he was searching for the carriage he had wanted so badly. This would be a great place to find such a thing. Many just married couples were pulled away in large, beautiful carriages. He was, however, disappointed with the thought. The prince wanted to leave as soon as possible. It made him feel a little rejected.

So, it came as a surprise that the prince wasn't heading to any of the shops. Instead, he was heading towards the large chapel they passed earlier. Dean looked back at his brother only to find him walking off with Kevin to one of the many shops. They all just left him standing on the side of the road. He gave a small annoyed growl. Some pack they were.

He chose to follow the prince to see where the man was headed. He followed him into the now empty chapel. Even though the wedding couple had moved to the reception, there were still wedding decoration littering the chapel walls and floors. Inside was even more magnificent. There was gold plated walls with a chandelier that hung above looked like it was made of diamonds. The floor was a pale marble and the altar was made with a deep colored wood. Above the altar was a glorious stained glass window depicting the great queen's marriage. The day a woman treated no better than a servant married a handsome prince. It truly was a chapel where anyone would want to be married in.

“This is the chapel where our great kingdom was born. From these doors, walked out the greatest queen all the kingdoms had ever known. It was here that she became royalty.” The prince spoke as he heard the wolf walk in behind him. This was a place where history was made. The very aisle he stood before was once walked down by the great queen herself. There were some people inside the chapel cleaning up the remains of the last wedding. They had to get ready for the next wedding. “Many people come all over the kingdom to marry here. I never thought I'd be here during these circumstances.” The prince looked down a bit sad. He had wanted to be married here all his life. He wanted to watch his true love walk down that very aisle.

There was a legend about this very chapel. It was said that anyone who married here never divorced. He didn't know how true the legends were. However, in a kingdom riddled with divorce and remarriages, he was hoping they were true. He never wanted to find himself at odds with his future wife. He wanted nothing but a long and happy marriage.

“I haven't anyone.” He sighed as he looked around the chapel. If Dean was anything other than a wolf, he wouldn't have heard it. It was a time like this that he found himself thankful for being born an animal. He walked over to his future mate's side and smiled a little.

“You have me.” He told him hesitantly. The prince turned quickly to look at him. They both found themselves unable to say another word. They just continued to gaze into each others' eyes. If the space between them began to lessen, they did not mention it. They couldn't even if they wanted to. They both found it hard to speak or even make a sound. Even with all the people scurrying around the chapel, they felt like they were the only two in there. Two people in a place some like to call the chapel where true love flourished.

“Dean, you won't believe who I just found.” Sam exclaimed as he entered the chapel. He had rushed to the two so quickly that he didn't even notice the atmosphere. The prince immediately broke away from whatever spell seemed to be over him. He gasped in shock and moved quickly from the wolf. Dean sighed disappointed. Another missed opportunity.

“This better be good.” He growled as he followed his brother out the door. There he was greeted with the sour face of Kevin. The teen looked really displeased with the new company the tall wolf had found. He didn't like his kind anymore than wolves. Dean looked over at the stocky man next to the teen. He wore expensive clothing and had very nice taste. Others would assume he was a rich merchant or someone of higher class than they. They never would guess what he really was. Kevin looked over at the man warily as an unctuous smile graced the man's face. Yes, Dean knew this man. He knew him all too well. “Crowley.”

“Hello, boys.” The gypsy spoke in a smooth accent. He looked behind the two wolves and noticed the prince cautiously approaching.“Your majesty, a pleasure.” He pulled out his hand expecting to handshake with the prince. Dean rolled his eyes. Why would a prince shake hands with a gypsy? Smiling kindly to the so-called gypsy king, the prince took the gypsy's hand. Dean was shocked by the kindness the prince extended to the man. He knew Crowley couldn't be trusted.

“Gypsies?” He questioned the prince incredulously. Castiel turned to him with a serious look.

“They are citizens of my forest.” He told the wolf. “As long as they do no wrong, who am I to act impolitely towards them?” Dean was pretty sure when they first met he hadn't done anything wrong. Why was he ill treated then? Well, he did tie up one of the prince's guards but that was in self defense. It wasn't because he wanted to do something wrong.

“Wait a minute.” Sam spoke confused. Crowley just smiled at the wolves ignoring the tension building between them.

“I never expected to see you guys here.” He told them honestly. It was a rare occurrence but Crowley did seem to tell the truth at times.

“The prince was kidnapped and we rescued him.” Dean informed the gypsy sternly. He didn't want anything to do with the man. Especially outside the forest. Inside the forest, he knew the gypsies wouldn't bother them too much. They shared a home together so, the gypsies considered them like family. Dean could see them as some sort of dysfunctional family. If Crowley was that annoying cousin no one wanted around, that is.“We are also being chased by a hunter.”

“You boys have all the luck, don't you?” He chuckled a bit and shook his head. The others didn't see what he found so funny. In fact, Kevin was looking at him like he was the worst human being in existence. Dean shrugged at the thought. The teen wasn't that far off.

Behind the gypsy stood a large colorful wagon. There were multiple horses to pull such a wagon. Castiel wasn't sure if there were more people inside but he was sure he could find a way to accommodate himself. That was if the gypsies were headed towards the castle. It would be auspicious. He would get to know his citizens while journeying to the castle. He could finally let Kevin go home and go back to a life full of knowledge and not that of danger. The wolves could journey off on their own. He was sure they would be able to outsmart the hunter without him slowing them down. It was a good choice in his mind.

“I require transportation to return to the castle.” He decided to inform the gypsy. Crowley smile seemed to double in size once he heard those words. His face quickly turned to an expression that Dean liked to call his business face. It was one tensely held with an disingenuous smile and eyes filled with hidden intentions.

“Well, look no further.” He spoke quite proud of himself as he pointed out his wagon. The prince nodded happily. The wagon may not travel any faster than Kevin's cart but he could get all three of them out of harm's way. He knew that not many people would mess with a gypsy wagon. Not many wolves either.

Dean didn't know his reasons. Even if he did, he wouldn't understand them. He didn't like where this conversation was going. He didn't like the way Crowley looked at the prince. It was a look that meant there was some trick up his sleeves. There was no way he was going to let his future mate fall victim to such a man.

“You aren't seriously considering going with Crowley?” He looked at the prince in confusion. It was one thing to not be impolite to a gypsy when they had done nothing to warrant it. It was quite another to throw all logic out the window and join closed quarters with them. Anything could happen!

“I don't see why not.” The prince spoke as if he didn't know that gypsies were cutthroat people. Perhaps he didn't. Or perhaps he did and he just didn't care. Dean wasn't sure which one was worse. “He seems to be quite an agreeable man”

“He's a gypsy.” The wolf reminded him. Castiel shrugged and shook his head slightly.

“And you are a wolf.” He reminded him back. It caused the wolf to give pause. The prince did have a point. There was no reason to trust him either.

“There's a difference.” He weakly argued as he refused to make eye contact with the prince. Gypsies and wolves were both vermin to other town folk. Wolves were known to terrorize people just as much as gypsies. Dean didn't want to think about it like that. He couldn't control his urges but the gypsies could. It was their only difference when he thought about it. In the end, they both harmed people.

“If there is anything I have learned from my time with you, it is that you should never place judgment on someone before knowing them.” The prince informed the wolf making him consider the idea. It didn't last long. After all, he began to really think about gypsies. They didn't just hurt people. They cursed them, tricked them, stole from them, and sometimes murdered. Wolves ate a lot and sometimes at a human or two. Besides that what else did a wolf do? Maybe had some one night stands but he always made sure to never knot them. The only problem wolves had was their appetite. That was predictable. Gypsies were anything but predictable.

“I know Crowley.” Dean told the prince as he leaned in so the gypsy wouldn't over hear. “You have to trust me on this.”

“I must return to the castle quickly.” Castiel turned his head so that his face was merely inches from Dean's. Though what they were saying was low so that the others couldn't hear, they had their suspicions. Sam and Kevin knew they must have been arguing. Crowley, however, thought they might kiss.“I need to warn my brother. This is a necessary risk.”

“One of his people have already tried to love potion you.” Dean whispered harshly. “What if they try some other trick?”

“I can handle myself.” Castiel spoke his voice lower than usual. If the prince was a wolf, Dean was sure he would be growling. Backing up from the angered prince, Dean sighed in defeat. There was no getting through to him. The prince smirked at his victory. Perhaps he was letting pride cloud his judgment a little. He understood why Dean didn't want him to go. The wolf made valid points. However, he didn't want to do what the wolf wanted. His pride was getting in the way. “I'm going to gather supplies that I may need.” He told everyone and began to walk from them. Crowley nodded in understanding with a satisfied smile of his own.

“I'm not going.” Dean told him loud enough for everyone to hear. The prince stopped for a moment but didn't look back at the wolf. Kevin and Sam exchanged worried glances.

“I never asked you to.” The prince replied coldly and resumed walking. Kevin followed the prince quickly. The last thing he wanted was to be left with two wolves and a gypsy. Dean's stern face soon turned frantic. The prince was walking off and he didn't even care that the wolf didn't approve.

“Sammy, back me up on this.” He demanded desperately tugging on his brother's sleeve. His brother sighed heavily annoyed at how childish he had become. “Sammy.”

“Dean, just let him go.” He spoke with a sigh. He had had enough of their petty fights. “His kingdom should come first don't you think?”

Sam was, of course, right. Castiel had more to worry about than a wolf being angry with him. He had bigger things that needed his attentions. It wasn't all about them being together. There was a whole kingdom involved. So, Dean remained silent as he watched the prince and the teen walk off from them. He didn't follow them. He didn't even whimper. He just stood there immobile. He wanted to keep the prince with him but the prince did have to return to the castle. Perhaps he could find a way to return the prince but keep to his side. Now all he had to do was think and fast. There was no way he was going to let the prince leave with Crowley. Not if he could stop it.


	18. We Protect The Ones We Love

 

 He never rested. Not when he was so close to getting what he wanted.  So close to saving people from such monsters. Any second lost meant another moment where they could take innocent lives.

He knew that they would be able to smell him. That was his mistake at the village. He thought he could catch them off guard. He should have realized alphas were rarely caught off guard. So, he decided to cover his scent with his own special perfume. It wasn't a pretty scent as it was created by animal urine but it covered up his scent nicely. He wouldn't be detected now.

It didn't take him long to persuade the people of the village to lend him a horse. Horses traveled faster and if they took long rests he would be able to reach them in a matter of days. He didn't need to rest and he was willing to push the horse to the limit as well. Anything to get to those wolves in time.

They had left nothing but chaos at the village. There were two dead at the campsite. These two were definitely monsters and needed to be destroyed. The horse gave up by the time they reached the town. He left it by the side of the road panting and hurting. Someone would pick it up or put it out of its misery. It wasn't like he didn't let it rest a few hours here and there. Animals were so disappointing.

It was by chance he happened upon the child they stole and the alpha's other mate. He knew that wolves usually mate for life but why did the alpha have two mates? It was the only conclusion he could see. There was no reason for an alpha to keep an omega. They were the weakest type. Even if they were family, it would be considered a mercy kill. But wolves didn't usually travel with humans unless they were loners or looking to mate with them. He also couldn't get out of his head that tender look he saw the human give the wolf. They had to be mates. This would be the first time he ever saw a wolf with two mates but he didn't think much about it. He knew the whole one mate for life thing was too romantic for monsters.

The child and the alpha's mate were looking in some shops. They were gathering supplies. It was probably to help their pack. Though the two were human, he was sure they were working with the wolves. He looked at the child in pity. He was kidnapped from his village probably because having male mates didn't make his pack larger. The alpha was probably resorting to kidnapping children.

When he approached the two, he saw them both wrinkle their noses in disgust. The concoction he used to hide his scent wasn't a pleasing one. He tried to reason with them but they did not seem to understand. The child went about calling the wolves “decent”. There was nothing decent about wolves. The man was no better. He seemed to argue for them and he even chose to threaten him.

Reasoning wasn't going to work. No matter how much he tried to convince them that the wolves were evil they did not listen. What did he expect? They were part of that pack. The man was nothing more than the alpha's whore and the child, well, children were impressionable. They must have done something to brain wash him.

“All I want is the omega.” He decided to try another approach. If the alpha did indeed have two mates, he was pretty sure they weren't fond of each other. Especially with the human. He would have been taught that there was only one true love out there for him. He probably wanted the omega gone just as much as the hunter. “I'll leave the alpha alone.”

“I will not let you harm Sam.” The man growled at him after some thought. “You shall not hunt him any longer.”

“I don't think you have the right-”

“I have every right!” The man almost yelled at him. He stood unafraid not even hesitating to look him directly in the eye.“The land you walk upon is still ruled by my father. I have every right to deny you your kill.” He was a prince. A prince had mated with an alpha wolf? This kingdom was going to hell fast. There was no hope for anyone here. Gordon chuckled a bit in disbelief.

“They are monsters. I don't know how they tricked you into thinking they weren't.” He told the prince with a crazed look in his eyes. The prince seemed intimidated by that look. His eyes widened in fear and he turned to the child.

“Kevin.” He addressed him. “Run.” The boy looked at him hesitantly. He didn't know what he should do. He didn't want to leave the prince alone with the wild looking man.

“But-”

“Now!” He saw the child run from the scene probably to warn the rest of the pack. Good. He wanted them brought to him. The prince pulled out his sword and held it in front of him ready to attack. The hunter responded by pulling out a dagger to defend himself. If this man truly was a prince, he could not kill him. No one cries for a wolf but a prince? That was nothing he was prepared for.

The prince was skilled. Too skilled in fact. The hunter had no real training with a blade. He was reminded of this when the prince's blade sliced into his skin. He howled in pain as it pulled from his shoulder dripping with his blood. His only hope was to find a way to disarm the man.

He needed him. If he truly was the alpha's mate, the whole pack will come looking for him. He was more valuable alive. Also, if this man truly was a prince, a reduction was in order. Obviously, he hadn't seen the true nature of these beasts. One look at the bitch at his home and the prince would be singing a different tune. How was he going to capture him though? Looking around, he noticed a rather heavy sign above his head. One that was only hanging by a single rope. Perfect.

All he needed to do was cut the rope at the right time. He put up his hands in defense pretending to place down his dagger. The man stopped and watched him carefully. He was a noble man. They believed in a certain code. If the hunter appeared to surrender, they would back down a bit. After all, there was no honor in fighting an unarmed man. He smiled at the thought of it. Hunters didn't go by code.

* * *

On the other side of the town, Dean and Sam were having a tense conversation. It wasn't quite arguing but it certainly was getting there. Crowley was a sort of unwilling audience member to their conversation. He could, of course, go back to his wagon and pretend none of this was happening. He could have just left the scene altogether. But then where would the fun be in that?

“What has gotten into you?” Dean asked confused about his brother's behavior. He understood that he was sadden at the loss of that shepherdess. However, that was days ago and he only knew her for a day. To be that irritable and mopey for longer than the amount of time he knew her was strange. Dean always figured that if you lost someone you barely knew, that you barely thought about it. Apparently, Sam didn't think the same way.

“Are you guys going to have a lover's spat?” Crowley asked condescendingly. Dean growled deeply and turned to look at the gypsy.

“Bite me, Crowley.” He barked at the man. The gypsy only smiled at the thought.

“Don't tempt me.” He purred as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. This caused the most delightful look of disgust to appear on the alpha's face. If it wasn't for his brother continuing to talk, he probably would have had a come back. Probably.

“What has gotten into me?” Sam asked incredulously. He looked up as if asking the heavens what he should say. Sighing shallowly, he looked back down at his older brother.“I don't know maybe the fact that I'm an omega and you never thought to tell me.” He knew. He knew he was an omega. Dean didn't know what to say at this point. It was true. He was hiding the fact from his brother. He didn't want him to know. He didn't want him to get hurt.

“And here it is.” The gypsy remarked amused. A louder growl escaped the alpha. It caused the gypsy to jump a little in glee. That makes two growls aimed at him.

“Shut up, Crowley.” Dean muttered angrily and moved closer to his brother. He didn't need the gypsy instigating anything while on the sidelines. “Look Sammy, I was going to tell you.”

“When?” His brother asked immediately after those words were spoken. The alpha didn't know what to say. He really hadn't thought about the exact time he would tell his brother. It was always later. It would be easier if it wasn't a big piece of bad news. How did one go up to their little brother and tell them that they are the weakest link? “All this time, Dean. All this time I've been holding you back.”

“No, you haven't.” He couldn't think of one instance his brother had held him back. In fact, Sam was mainly the reason why Dean wasn't burning somewhere. He kept him grounded. Every time Dean let his wolf nature get the best of him, Sam was there to bring him back to reality.

“You could have been in a pack.” The omega told his brother sadly. “I'm the reason you never went. Wasn't I?” It was true that Dean didn't want to go to a pack because he knew what they would do to Sam. However, he also liked the freedom he had without a pack. There was also that whole fact that he never really had a pack. He had a family but that wasn't much of a pack. They just acted like a normal family. There wasn't a bunch of dynamics in it. His dad treated them like pups. Perhaps when they got older, he would have treated them like pack members. There was no way of knowing that, however.

“Sammy, I would never choose anything over you.” The alpha told his brother honestly.

“Really?” His little brother asked skeptically. “Cause this little mission hasn't proved that at all.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You've been chasing around your mate this entire time.” He told his brother with some resentment behind his words.“I get shot by a hunter but you push me along to get to your mate. The girl I start to like gets killed and once again we are just pushed along because your mate needs our help. I don't even have time to properly take in all this. Where am I in this equation of yours?” Sam now looked at his brother with nothing but distress and sorrow. Dean wanted to tell his brother that he truly did care for him. He wanted to tell his brother that he had always tried to do right by him. He wanted to tell him so many things but the words were all caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say. Even if he did, he wouldn't know how to say it.

“Sammy, it's not-”

“You'd be better off without a dead weight like me.” Sam told him softly. It was like he had given up on everything. It hurt the older wolf to think that his brother thought so lowly about himself. So, he wasn't the strongest wolf. So, he didn't have a long tail and had crap for senses. He was super smart and was able to control himself. Dean couldn't control himself half as well as Sam. He could blend in with humans and could possibly live a normal life. Dean would never get that chance. Sam looked away from his brother as he added “Hell, I didn't even believe you when you were in trouble. I was willing to let you die.”

“I knew you'd pull through for me.” Dean told him trying to make his brother feel better.

“Did you?”

“Maybe not but that's not the point.” He wasn't doing very good with his words. Nothing he was saying was making his brother feel any better about the whole thing. “You are not holding me back and I do need you in this equation. There is no way I could have done this without you.”

“All I've ever done was make things worse.” The words were muttered softly. They would be hard to catch if he were human.

“You saved me in the end, you help save the prince and you carried him on your back from danger.” Dean reminded his brother trying to get him to understand his worth. “I need you. You are my pack, Sammy. You and me.” There was a sound behind them as Crowley placed a hand on his chest in mock adoration. Dean had to ignore him for his brother's sake. However, it was becoming increasingly hard seeing all he was doing was enjoying this whole thing. It was like one man's pain was his fancy.

“Part of me feels like it is my fault.”Sam admitted honestly. “Then the other part of me is so angry at you. If I knew what I was, maybe things would have been different.”

“Like what?” His brother shrugged at the question.

“I don't know different.”

* * *

Kevin had been running as fast as his legs could carry him. They had only left the wolves a few hours ago but they had already reached the other side of town. He had to get to the two wolves quickly. The prince needed his help. The man that had accosted them seemed to be completely off his rocker. He kept talking about killing the wolves and acted like anyone who got in the way would die too.

He wasn't about to let the prince die. It wasn't about the recommendation any longer. He had gotten to know the prince and the wolves in these few days. He didn't consider them close friends but they were decent people. There was no way he was going to let one of them get hurt. He had to get help and fast!

He could see the wolves in the distance. They seemed to be arguing. He was running out of breath and losing energy quickly. He couldn't give up. He had to get to them.

“Dean! Sam!” Kevin's voice was loud and clear to Dean. Looking up, he saw the teen running frantically towards them. He definitely looked spooked. What had spooked him, neither of the wolves could say. Another thing Dean noticed about the teen was that he was missing a certain person with him.

“Whoa there, Kev.” Dean spoke as the teen bent down to catch his breath. “Are you alright?”

“It's the prince.” The teen informed them through gasps of air. Everyone gave him their complete attention even Crowley. “He started arguing with this guy and they started fighting.”

“WHAT!?” The brothers exclaimed together. Dean didn't know what to do. His mate was in danger and he had no idea where he was. He began to sniff the air frantically trying to find the prince's scent. There were so many different smells in this town but he was able to find him. He wasn't too far away and near him was the most disgusting odor he ever smelt. It smelled like bear piss.

It was strange. There shouldn't be any bears around this area. Chapel town was surrounded by open fields and hills. There should be no reason for a bear to be here. Let alone urinating around the place. Then a thought hit him. Unless someone was using the urine to mask their own smell.

“It's the hunter.” Sam spoke out his brother's thoughts without knowing. He couldn't smell the prince or the urine but he had a feeling it was him. It had to be. If it was the betas, there would at least be two. Kevin had informed them that it was only one man. There was only one person he knew that might attack the prince alone.

“I'm going to kill him!” Dean growled deeply as he headed towards the prince's smell. Sam nodded his head and followed his brother.

“I'm going to help.”


	19. The Other Alpha

When Castiel awoke, the sun was shining through a cloth into his eyes. It took him a while to realize he was no longer outside. He also could feel the floor beneath him wobble with each sound of a horse's hooves. He was in some sort of covered wagon. It wasn't a lavish type as the stretched cloth was pale and slightly discolored from age. Blinking, he noticed that it wasn't a wagon designed to hold people but supplies. The cover above him was only mere inches from his face. If it wasn't for the the tear in the cloth, the sun would have been unable to reach him. There was hay all around him. He didn't know what use to be in this wagon before him but whatever it was, didn't smell pleasant.

He struggled to move only to realize he had been bound. He had been hog tied with his legs and arms tied together with the same rope. Whoever was holding him captive was a rather brave fellow. When he found his way out, he would not be very keen to show him mercy. He was a prince not cattle. He wasn't going to stand for this treatment.

There was something in his mouth once again. It was hard to keep from drooling around it as it was placed on rather tight. It seemed to be a rag or some sort of thick cloth. It was tied tightly around his head and held between his teeth. He could move his jaw a little bit but it didn't do much help. He couldn't formulate words and the cloth had been layered to fill the majority of the opening of his mouth. Was this cloth even clean? It seemed like a silly worry but he found himself wondering.

He tried to wiggle towards the edge of the wagon. There had to be some way out. The wood that held him in looked like it could be kicked out. If he wasn't hogtied, he would have done so. Whoever had him in this position really thought about that.

He tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. He remembered being accosted by a strange man who smelled like he hadn't bathed in years. The man was absolutely insane and seemed completely focused on hurting Sam. He couldn't allow it. Even if the hunter had been hunting them since the forest, the decree did not extend outside the area of the forest. Besides, the prince had been considering retracting that decree.

This kingdom didn't have many rules about wolves. It didn't persecute wolves for simply being what they were like other kingdoms might. Even today the icy kingdom in the north still imprisons the creatures based only on their manner from birth. They needn't a crime or another harmed in order to be imprisoned. Just being what they were was enough.

Castiel was grateful his kingdom wasn't that cruel. However, even without many laws against wolves, they didn't have many for them either. In fact, they hadn't any. Wolves were not allowed to be alone with human children or women. They weren't allowed to eat live stock and there were laws forbidding them from even living in a farming village. However, there were none to keep them safe. No law prohibiting hunting them or killing them for no reason. According to the law books, wolves weren't even considered people. They couldn't be held in the same regard.

This made it hard to argue or stop the hunter. Even if he wasn't bound at the moment and could physically stop the man, there was no laws that made what he planned to do illegal. If Sam was killed by this man, no one would capture him and bring him to justice. They would believe what had been done was justice.

The only thing he could hold the hunter accountable for was kidnapping royalty. However, his brother, Michael may sympathize with the man's way of thinking. The opinion of wolves beyond the castle gates was not a positive one. He could see his brother agreeing with the man's crazed logic. After all, why would a prince protect wolves if he was not manipulated? He knew that was how they would see it and there was nothing he could do about it. Whether he was bound or not, he was useless.

He contemplated killing the man. It was a horrifying revelation that he was actually considering the thought. However, if there was no way to persecute the man for trying to kill his friends, it seemed like the only option. The hunter would not stop no matter what. He would continue to hunt his friends until one of the two parties was dead. The hunter would not be persecuted for killing a wolf but a prince would also not be persecuted for killing a man. He knew his brother would let him go because they were blood. All he had to say was that he attacked first and no one would bat an eye at it.

He knew he shouldn't do such. He couldn't give into the insanity of this man. The warped logic that controlled the hunter and his former uncle. He wasn't that kind of man. He did not harm others like that. It was true that he was royalty and wouldn't be held as accountable as common folk would. However, because he was royalty he should hold himself to higher moral standards. He had been taught so all his life. He couldn't just forgo all those lessons because there was no one that would hold him accountable.

So, he allowed himself to lie there unmoving as he wondered what he should do instead. It would be wonderful if his mice friends were present. However, he hadn't seen them since the chaos at the farming village. In fact, he had barely spoken to them before the village. Were they still around anywhere? It seemed like a strange time to be worrying about two little mice but they were his friends. He use to talk to them often. When they had joined the wolves, the mice made it a quest to not utter a peep. They feared they would soon become snacks. Castiel had begun to forget he even had them in his bag.

His bag! He carried it around with him everywhere. It wasn't large but it had some necessities. Even if his mice were missing, there was still a dagger in his bag. He slinked around searching desperately for his bag. It was nowhere to be found! Did he drop it somewhere as he fought the hunter? Did the hunter take it from him or did he dispose of it? He found himself growing angrier by the moment. However, it didn't matter how angry he became, there was nothing he could do. Not at the moment at least.

* * *

 

Dean raced to the scene as fast as he could. By the time he got there all that was left was the prince's bag. He always wore it over his shoulder. Why was it left behind?

A man behind him let out a string of curses as he stared at an empty spot by the road. Dean ignored him completely as he tried to find Castiel's scent. His brother, however, kept an ear out to what the man was complaining about. Someone had stolen his wagon. He didn't have to think hard on who that might have been.

Dean found his mate's scent. He was moving farther away and fast. Without hesitation, he went to go chase after the scent only to be grabbed by his younger brother. He could not suppress the growl that followed.

“He has a wagon.” Sam informed his brother. “We won't reach him fast enough on foot.” He knew his brother was right but every moment they stood and did nothing, Castiel was taken further from them. He didn't have time to think about how they were going to catch up with him. They can think of it later.

“Kevin, you can get us there.” Dean commanded and the teen gave the wolves an incredulous look.

“My horse can't go chasing anything.” Kevin exclaimed already angered by the long trips they've been forcing on her already. “She has to rest properly.” Those were probably going to be the last words he ever said because the alpha wolf grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and gave the most terrifying growl he's ever heard. It was amazing that he was able to keep it together while staring at the face of death.

“Calm down, Dean.” The taller wolf spoke as he tried to rip his brother from the teen. “We won't reach them in time regardless of what method we choose.”

“Well, we better choose real puffing quick because the longer we stand here the further they get.” Dean practically screamed. He couldn't believe he had lost his mate yet again. What kind of alpha was he? He couldn't even keep his own mate safe.

“If we knew where they were going we could probably take a short cut.” The teen suggested as he noticed the wolf's worried expression. The wolf chuckled a little humorlessly.

“Excuse us.” Came a small voice that no one but Dean heard. He easily ignored it, though.

“Great idea, Kev.” He replied sarcastically to the teen. Kevin noticing his tone immediately knew nothing good would follow that statement. “Do you know where they are going?” The boy looked down. The prince had told him to run and that was what he did. There was no way he heard the hunter's destination while he was escaping. It would have been great luck if the hunter just randomly shouted out his plans. However, it hadn't happened. Without knowing where they would be, they could only chase them blindly and hope they would be able to reach them in time.

“Um, excuse us.” The small voice spoke again but once again reached no one.

“You boys can ride with me.” Crowley spoke and everyone looked at him in shock. They didn't know why the gypsy had decided to follow them. Perhaps he was looking for brownie points from the prince. Dean would have to keep an eye on him for sure. “I have multiple horses and would be faster than a wagon pulled by one.”

“Excuse us.” The little voice spoke once more and Dean gave an irritated growl. Whoever this person was, they sure loved to interrupt things.

“What?!” The wolf yelled down at the prince's bag. Everyone else exchanged looks. Was he that worried about the prince that he had finally lost it? As they all looked down at the bag, two little heads popped out from the top. Small little mice looked up at them with small, black beady eyes.

“Hello.” One spoke in a high pitch squeak quite calmly. Sam looked down at the two in disbelief. Was the prince holding on to these two in secret or did they just recently arrive?

“Mice?” He questioned confused. “Seriously.”

“I knew the prince was holding out on us in the snack department.” Dean joked with a forced smile. It was hard to make jokes when your mate had been kidnapped. The two mice quivered in fear. Their beady eyes locked on to the alpha wolf in terror. He would eat them, they were sure. They had to think of something. This was for their friend after all. “What do you tasties want?”

“We know where they are headed.” The other squeaked quite eager to show he was useful. If they were useful, they wouldn't be eaten. The alpha wolf’s eyes widened in shock. They knew where they were headed. With this information, they could get to him in no time!

“Well, where?” He demanded to know as he dropped to the ground to get a better look at the two. The mice flinched as the alpha wolf quickly got nearer.

“Um, the hunter kept talking about going to see a well, uh.” One began obviously affected by his nervousness.

“A witch.” The other provided hurriedly.

“No, it was definitely a b word.”

“It sounded like witch.”

“A bitch.” Sam growled angered by their time wasting. There was no reason to talk about a female wolf. It wasn't important. What was important was where it was. Dean nodded at his brother. He was also thinking the same thing. He was also thinking that these mice better start proving to be useful. They seemed more useful in their stomachs at the moment than as informants.

“Get on with it.” Dean commanded with a tone that gave them shivers down their little spines.

“Well, he mentioned the Champagne forest.” The male quickly told them.

The Champagne forest surrounded most of Ball town. The town was named after the event that had shaped the great queen's life. It was there in that town that the royal ball was held so many years ago. Champagne forest wasn't any different than any other forests. The streams and creaks in it's woods did not flow with wine. It was positively ordinary. The only reason it was called Champagne forest was because it seemed to cup the town in the shape of the top of a wine glass.

“That's two days by road.” Kevin mentioned as he thought of the distance between the two. It would be one and a half if the old roads were clear again. There was once a time one could move easily from one town to the next. Thieves and bandits overtook the old road. One would be foolish to travel down it now. It wasn't worth it for half a day.

“But only one if you have a boat.” Crowley mentioned. It was true that there was a dock near Chapel town. It was only a few hours away. The river was large but on the other side was the road towards Champagne forest. It was the fastest route! “I can lead you boys through a short cut. I have a boat only a few hours from chapel town. You can cut them off at the pass.”

Dean really didn't like Crowley. He didn't trust him and he certainly didn't want to accept the man's help. However, if this was the best plan to save the prince, he would have to go with it. Quickly, he scooped up the prince's bag and glared at the two rodents.

“You two are coming with us.” He told them leaving them no room to argue. Why would they? They knew they were powerless against a wolf. “If I find out any of you lied, I'm eating you.” With that he looked over at the gypsy and sighed in defeat. “Lead the way, Crowley.”

The gypsy king was a little too excited to help them out. When they reached his boat, he insisted on traveling with them. Dean didn't see how much use he would have been. It wasn't like the man was known for his combat skills. No sleep was given to any of the passengers on the boat. They worked mercilessly to get to the other side of the river. Any time wasted could mean the prince's life.

They arrived at Champagne forest at dawn. Without the aide of the horses, it took quite some time to reach the forest. It would take a while to find out where they needed to be even inside. Dean focused on sniffing out the hunter instead of the prince. If he could smell the hunter, he'd be able to find where he resided.

It figured the hunter would thought of such already. There was no smells of him anywhere in the forest. The forest was vast but not nearly as large as the one back home. He should have smelled the man by now. Taking in a large whiff, he caught on to a sweet smell. It wasn't as sweet as Castiel. It wasn't as intoxicating or wonderful. It was just some what sweet. It was thick and it was all wolf. An alpha female. Dean smiled as he remembered what the mice said. If he couldn't follow the scent of the hunter, then the bitch would do.

* * *

 

The hunter never stopped. He forced the horse to pull him to near exhaustion. The prince found himself pitying the creature. It never asked to be handled with such cruelty. They traveled for a whole day in such a manner. He could hear the horse pushing itself to the limit. At one point he heard men laughing but perhaps it was wishful thinking. He would give anything to find someone to help him.

They entered a forest. He only knew of such because it was where they had stopped. Finally, he would be out of the wagon.  There was nothing particularly amazing about the place. However, there was a large tree with a house situated upon it. The tree must have been hundreds of years old by the looks of it. It seemed so dead in a forest full of life. It's branches held no leaves and the tree was an awful gray color. Every other tree near it was rich with green and strongly held with brown.

The horse shivered weakly as it panted. He felt so awful for the creature. Would it be able to survive anything else the hunter had in store for it? The man in question pushed the prince towards the dead tree. He threw a rope onto one of it's thicker branches near the entrance of the home. He then tied it to the prince. _Great._ He thought. _I'm going to be hauled up like cattle too._

The hunter hauled the prince up into the home. Inside was dark and the horrible smell of blood and maybe even excrement permeated the air. There were tails hanging on the walls and eyes in jars. The furniture looked rotted and unused. There was a wolf hand with claws laying on the table as if it was a piece of art. The walls were soaked with blood and the place reminded the prince more of a slaughter house than a home. In fact he couldn't find a bed anywhere.

Castiel breathed in and out deeply. He had to calm down. This place was only meant to scare him. If the hunter was going to kill him, he would have done so already. He wanted to use him for bait after all. He was sure of it. So, he wouldn't be killed but Dean and Sam- Would they be next on his wall?

The hunter roughly pushed the prince towards an opening in the floor. It was covered so there was no way he could see what was below. Tossing him on the floor, the hunter began to untie him. Next to the prince's head was a metal loop jutting out the wall with a chain attached. Castiel wasn't going to give up fighting. He struggled with all his might. Pushing, kicking (once his legs were free) and even using his head. It all ended up being useless in the end.

The prince saw his sword had been laid next to the wolf paw on the table. It was too far to be of any use and was possibly there to tease him. The hunter dragged chains over to the prince. He ripped the rope from his arms and Castiel immediately used the opportunity. He tore at the hunter with his bare hands hoping to do some sort of damage. He broke into the hunter's arm savagely. The man gave a yelp in surprise and fought to grab the prince's wrists. He began to punch the prince in the gut and pulled out his knife. He held it under the prince's chin and it was the only thing that took the fight out of him. He knew when weapons were added in the mix, he had no hope to win. The hunter smiled smugly satisfied by the reaction and began to shackle him to the wall.

“You can't do this.” Castiel found himself speaking right after the hunter removed his gag. “I'm a prince.” The hunter shook his head in disbelief.

“You'll thank me in the end.” He told the prince as if he truly believed it. “Once I free you from those monsters, you'll see.” The prince glared at the man in anger.

“They aren't monsters.” He spat as he struggled against the chains. “You are.” The hunter seemed to not care about what the prince said. He was under some strange belief that he was doing the right thing. It was as if he couldn't see the pain he was bringing to innocent people.

He watched closely as the hunter grabbed a book from the corner of the small room. He tossed it to the prince without another thought. He shrugged his shoulders as to say 'Hey, I got you something to read at least'. Like handing him reading material was going to erase the evil from his plans. Like it was going to somehow make the idea of killing his new friends seem fine. Castiel was tempted to reach the book with his chained hands and throw it right back at him.

“Well, we had a large lead on them I'm sure.” The hunter told him. They had taken the short road. The one less traveled. Even if they were chasing them, they wouldn't have come through so easily. Gordon knew the bandits personally. They left him alone and he left them alone. It was an unspoken agreement. Especially after he killed their leader. A very confused beta wolf trying to lead a group of humans. He couldn't allow that. So, they kept away. They wouldn't have kept away from the others. He smiled at the thought but it quickly diminished when he thought about the omega. He hoped they didn't take his prize so soon.“I think we have a few hours to spare. I'm going to get some supplies. You behave, your majesty.”

The hunter left him alone in the horrifying room. Castiel was thankful for one thing: The hunter was a cocky fellow. He really believed he had everything figured out. Castiel didn't need to frequently leave the castle to understand how that would end. He sighed heavily and reached for the book. What kind of literature did psychopaths carry around?

“Hello?” A hesitant female voice came from below him. Castiel jumped in surprise. There was someone down there. He wasn't the first person taken prisoner. He slid as close as he could to the opening on the floor. It was too dark to see through the small crack between the floor and its door. All he could see was two completely amber eyes. His breath caught in his throat. Those eyes weren't human. Those were the eyes of a full bred wolf.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH I forgot about his mice friends for just a second there. 
> 
> Also, Dean is actually at the forest before the hunter. He was just on the other side of the forest.


	20. House of Death

 

Dean and the others watched as the hunter dropped down from his tree house. The horse looked like it had been through literal hell. It struggled to stand as it continued to pant. It was probably hungry and thirsty. There was no food around it or any water to be seen. Dean felt sorry for the poor beast. It didn't ask to be stolen by a man like that.

The hunter, thankfully, didn't take the horse with him whereever he was going. The wolves had to resist the urge to pounce him immediately. They were still healing and were in no condition to fight the man. They would wait until he was out of sight before they went to get the prince.

Dean could hear him. He could hear the prince's voice speaking soothingly. He had thought he heard another voice but soon it only was his deep voice in the air. He could listen to that voice all day if he could. He focused on it. It kept him grounded. It kept him from making a mistake and ripping out the hunter's throat then and there. There was an alpha female in the air. This female smelt undeniably like a wolf. Sometimes wolf scents were faint. It was like a signature at the end of a scent. Half wolves like him and his brother had those signatures. This one was like large, bold writing on parchment. It was thick and undeniably there. This had to be a full wolf.

Full wolves were rare and very dangerous. They had little control over their instincts and seemed to be much more powerful. An alpha full wolf could easily defeat Dean in a battle. Even on his best day. She was a female which made her slightly less powerful than a male. However, she was still above him. His blood was so diluted with human's that it was surprising that he was even an alpha. He was still stronger than a beta regardless of blood purity. However, a beta full wolf was only slightly weaker. Compared to other alphas, he was probably rather low on the totem poll.

If she worked with the hunter, he didn't want to alarm her. He didn't need her tearing at them as they tried to find Castiel. So, they had to let the hunter go. There was no way they could fight a hunter and an alpha at the same time. The smell of death hung around the tree like a heavy blanket. There had been so much blood spilled around this area. He could smell it from the soil. Even though the rain must have come many times before, there was too much blood spilled here. There was not enough rains to wash the horrifying smell away. All of it wolves. So many came and so many died. He had to play it safe. He didn't want to add to their numbers.

When they no longer saw the hunter and was assured that he no longer could see them as well, the four moved towards the tree. It towered above them but there was no ladder to climb up the tree. Well, there was a ladder but the hunter had tossed it back on to the branch. It worked to keep people out but how did the hunter get into the place without it? There was no rope either. How were they to get up there?

Kevin stroked the horse's mane. He had left his horse and cart over in Chapel Town. He knew that by now, his horse and cart had probably been confiscated. Hopefully, he'd be able to win her back. However, if someone had already claimed her this horse may be a fine replacement. This dark horse was a beauty. It didn't seem like it could handle much now. Not while it seemed to be near death. He wanted to care for the creature. It's owner probably gave up looking for it. Maybe it will like being with him.

“We should find water for the horse.” Kevin spoke to no one in particular. He knew everyone else was occupied with their own things. The gypsy was too busy surveying the area to notice the teen. The wolves were making horrible attempts to climb the tree. So, the teen just sighed and continued to pet the horse. He would have to do it himself.

“Sammy, help me out here.” Dean spoke as he motioned to the branch that once held the ladder. For a moment, his brother did not have an idea what he was asking of him. Then, it clicked. Quickly, he crouched down to allow the shorter wolf onto his back. He was pretty sure he was going to regret this later.

It was unstable and shaky but Dean tried to stand on his brother's shoulders when he stood up. They wobbled a little and the older wolf feared he would fall. His brother grabbed his ankles to steady them. Crowley made a small noise behind them and the alpha could practically hear his amused smirk. He probably was hoping that they would topple over. Swallowing a bit, the wolf reached up to grab the branch. He was pretty tall and his brother was definitely taller. His hands grasped the thick branch and he worked hard to lift himself onto it. Sam helped push his feet up so that he could get on top safely.

There was a small clapping sound from below. Dean looked down unamused at the gypsy. Now was not the time to play around. They had a prince to save. Pushing down the rope ladder from the branch, Dean helped his brother up. Crowley opted to stay below talking about how he wasn't interested in climbing. The wolf assumed it was probably because the gypsy king hated actually doing work. He was more of a manager. He told people to do things. He never really needed to do it himself.

When the wolves entered the hunter's hideaway, they noticed the sheer amount of wolf tails littering the walls. There was a putrid stench of blood. Wolf blood no longer just hanging in the air. It was downright suffocating. Each tail had its own scent. Each body part tossed on a table, in a jar, or otherwise kept in this butcher's den had a signature scent. Betas and a few alphas. Mostly males. They were almost all males. There were few females. Their scents were mixing and had gone stale but he could just make out most of them.

“But the mother told the children they weren't allowed outside that night.” Castiel's deep voice spoke softly as he read aloud a book in his hands. Dean was almost shocked to see how calm the prince was. Who was he reading to? Looking around, he couldn't find the alpha female. She had to be here. He could smell her so clearly now. “She took both of them by their hands and-”

“Your savior has arrived.” Dean spoke up gaining the prince's attention. Castiel's face broke into a happy smile but was soon replaced with worry. Why was he worried.

Dean smelled the air looking for the reason for the prince's worry. He could still smell the alpha and he still couldn't see her. It worried him. Was she waiting to attack? No, alphas don't usually do planning well. Sniffing the air, he caught the whiff of all that had died, the blood that stained these walls, the alpha and the smell of her eliminations. It was enough to make him gag. She had marked and deficated in such a small area of the structure. Looking down he noticed a hatch.

The tree was dead. Of course, it was. The inside was hallowed out. Down there where the trunk should be, was the alpha. She lived down there. He doubted she came up much. Judging by the sound of a chain straining against the wall. Then there was a fluffy beta tail that hung above the hatch. Well, it was once fluffy he was sure. Now, it was nothing but rotted and dull. It was from this decaying tail that he realized how long the wolf could have been there. It looked so decayed it had to be years. The exact number he wasn't sure. The smell, however, it was female. Whoever owned this tail was female and was related to the alpha below. The hunter hung it there to torment her. Given the look of the tail the owner was an older wolf. Perhaps it was her mother. Dean felt sick.

“What is that smell?” Sam gasped as he lost his ability to hold his breath any longer. Even he with a less sharp nose could smell all these horrors. The hunter just left them here to either torment other wolves or just the alpha. Perhaps it was all a game to him. Causing her suffering.

“It's a mixture of blood and well.” Castiel spoke softly as if not to alert their company. Dean was amused by this. The prince truly didn't know how keen their kind's hearing was.“It seems the hunter never gave the wolf anything to eliminate with.” How could he? With such a small area that can hardly be called a space. Was she even allowed out? Did she just live knee deep in her own excrement?

“This smells disgusting.” The wolf growled. He didn't know how long he could take being in there. It was hard to tell what smell was what. He tried focusing on Castiel's scent. He would give anything just to smell the prince but the other smells they bombarded him. They tossed his senses around and filled his heart with dread. All those wolves. All those who had packs, family and friends. Their parts hanging on the wall like if they were some sort of animal. They weren't that different from humans. They even looked mostly human. How could someone look into the eyes of these creatures and butcher them like this?

Sam smelled the horror. How could he not? However, there was this other smell and it was amazing. It was much better than Jessica's smell. It wasn't very powerful but he knew it was sweeter. Throughout all this chaos and violence that his nose had to suffer, it was nice to smell something that reminded him of biting into a soft, juicy fruit.

“Do you smell that really sweet smell?” He asked his brother in hopes that he wasn't the only one. His brother dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“That must be the alpha's scent.” He told him in a way that Sam did not appreciate. It was as if he was discounting the whole smell altogether. It was like it wasn't important. “Alpha females probably all smell sweet.”

“The poor wolf is chained to the wall down there.” Castiel explained using his leg to point at the hatch. Sam wasted no time crouching down to view her. He couldn't see much. All he saw was darkness. Then, slowly, dirty skin hit the small strip of light. Wild, dark, matted hair peaked slightly and then he saw it two completely amber eyes. Sam had never seen a full wolf. Here he was seeing a disgusting, dirt covered full wolf in all her glory. It was hard to see inside but he noticed something about her shoulders. There was no cloth on either one of them.

“Is she naked?” He questioned horrified that she had been chained down there completely unclothed. He tried lifting the hatch to get a better view. The light shined on the chain and he looked at it shocked. She could only move a few feet from the wall. The whole place reeked of excrement but her smell it was still sweet. She growled heavily at the omega and he found himself frozen. He was too frightened to react. Though he knew she was chained and too far below to rip him to shreds, part of him reacted instinctively. He was looking at a full bred alpha. A very unclothed, female alpha. One that was probably hoping to kill him. Dirt covered her entire form. Her body was frightfully skinny and petite. She had probably been there for a long while wasting away to the skeleton that now stood below them. Her ribs were a clear sign of the neglect she had to face. She had been kept alive but barely.

Sam couldn't understand who would do such a thing. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was too frightened to look away. Her growl was fierce. A growl that sent a chill down his spine. He didn't even notice his brother next to him glaring at the female below. Growling low as to remind her of where she stood at the moment. He shut the hatch onto her and left her in darkness again.

“We need to help her, Dean.” The prince spoke up unhappy that they left her down there. Dean shook his head. He heard the way she growled at him and Sam. There was no way he was going to let her loose. Who knew what damage happened to her mind. She could have gone crazy and was ready to kill anyone in her path.

“No way. We are unchaining you and just getting out of here.” Dean explained hurriedly. The prince frowned deeply. He didn't like that they were leaving the wolf behind. She was a victim too. Who knows how long she had waited for someone to save her. “Alphas are dangerous.”

“You're an alpha.” The prince argued.

“I'm part human.” The wolf easily countered. He then smiled a bit knowing that there was no better argument than that. The wolf down there had not even a drop of human blood. The creature ran on nothing but instinct. They couldn't let something that dangerous and obviously hostile towards loose.

“We can't leave her like that.” Sam told his brother with a serious expression. It was true that if they left her there, they would be no better than the hunter. They would have treated her like some sort of wild beast. No, they would have treated her worse. No creature should be treated in such a way. Dean knew this. He wanted to ignore it but he knew it. It was the right thing to do.

“Help me with his chains and we'll figure something out.” He decided and moved over to the prince. He had to get him out. They couldn't be here when the hunter arrived.

* * *

 

Crowley waited by the horse for Kevin. The teen was an adorable little sap. He couldn't let the poor creature suffer any more than it already had. He was interesting too. He would get so angry at the gypsy for the littlest things. It was like the boy was convinced the man had personally offended him somehow. He wasn't sure how but then, he guessed it didn't matter.

There was some noise in the distance. Perhaps the teen had come back with buckets of water for the horse. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he found some hay as well. He probably did judging by the time he was taking getting back. Crowley was not a babysitter. He didn't even like kids. It was mainly the reason why he didn't have them. Too messy. However, he couldn't let the teen wander off somewhere and have no one wait for him. He cared too much obviously. A gypsy with a bleeding heart. That would get him nowhere.

Looking up from the horse, he noticed the person approaching the tree was not Kevin. It was a man. In fact, it was the very man they had seen leave earlier. Crowley ducked behind the horse and raced to hide behind the wagon. Why was he here? They thought they would at least have some time before he returned.

Perhaps he could distract him a bit. He could maybe buy some time for the wolves. No, it wouldn't work. The hunter had seen him before. He would know what was going on. Also, no one had a soft spot for gypsies. He would probably get himself killed protecting the puppies.

He couldn't warn the boys. Giving them a warning would alert the hunter of his position. He couldn't have that. He wasn't willing to give his life for their puppy love mission. He just wanted to get in the prince's good graces. He never anticipated dying for it.

The hunter moved painfully slow. He was probably alerted to the fact that something wasn't right. It was probably because those two idiot wolves left the ladder down. He just needed to stay perfectly still and hope he would go unnoticed.

He just hoped those boys knew what they were doing up there.

* * *

 

“Hurry up, Dean.” Sam told his brother as he kept looking at the entrance worriedly. They have wasted too much time. The hunter would probably come back any moment. They had to hurry this along. The alpha female began howling for some reason. She seemed upset about something. However, without words, what were they to go on? Was she just making an alarm?

“I'm trying. Why don't you make yourself useful?” Dean growled at his brother and kicked the hatch door. He wanted that female to shut her trap. Now wasn't the time for her to go all wild wolf on them. They had to focus on freeing the prince.

The wolves worked together tugging at the chain. If they could get the metal loop out of the wall at least, they could get him out of there. They would figure out what they would do with loud mouth later.

The female howled again but this time more desperately. Dean found himself angrily howling back in an effort to mock her. His brother stared at him disapprovingly. This was no time to play games.

A human and two wolves. That's what they had. Three males were pulling desperately at the loop and yet it wasn't doing anything. Was it fused there by magic? Dean wouldn't be surprised. Somehow the hunter was able to keep the alpha below chained up. If a full bred alpha couldn't break the chain, why did they think they could.

“It's no use, Dean.” The prince huffed tired from their efforts. “You need a key. It's the only way.”

“Well, where's the key?” The moment those words left his mouth, the wolf heard a jingle behind him. Turning around he saw the hunter standing alone in the entrance way. It was the first time the wolves truly laid eyes on the man. He stood shorter than the brothers but it didn't stop him from looking intimidating. His face was partially painted with greens that worked well with his natural dark skin for camouflage. His dark eyes held a look that Dean could only describe as insane. He had to be crazy to have such carnage around his home as if they were decorations. He was smiling ear to ear as if he had just won a thousand golden coins. In his hand, he held up the keys.

“Right here.”


	21. King of The Omegas

 Dean took no time in lunging at the hunter. He dug his fingers into the hunter's arms hoping to tear at his flesh. The hunter fought back but was beginning to regret not having a weapon out and ready. Alphas were much stronger than humans. Even under his thick leather clothing, he could feel his arms being closed to crushed. He dropped the keys to the ground involuntarily.

The wolf didn't pay attention to the keys as he was busy protecting his pack. His mind was on autopilot. His only thoughts were to protect those he loved. He ripped off the leather from the hunter's arm as the man slipped from his grasp. This caused the wolf to be even more infuriated. This man had taken his mate and threatened to kill his brother. There was nothing going to stop him from tearing this hunter apart. He wanted to rip out the man's throat but regardless of how much instinct was taking over, he remembered what his brother had told him. He must never give in to those desires. It was the only thing he could do to prove he wasn't an animal.

The hunter was trying to gain the upper hand in the battle. It would be difficult but with Dean's injuries still slightly unhealed, he wasn't at full strength. The hunter, also, didn't play fair. He noticed blood stains on the wolf's clothing and immediately aimed for them. It didn't do much good for him as the wolf seemed to give little attention to those zones. He was too busy focusing on destroying the hunter.

Sam glanced over at the prince once the keys hit the ground. The prince immediately nodded to him to go and fetch them. The sooner he was out, the sooner he could help Dean. He had been overwhelmingly happy when he saw the wolves come for him. Had he begun to rely on them more than he had thought? He watched the taller wolf crawl and grab the keys cautiously. As the wolf slid them to the prince, he noticed the hunter had pulled out a knife from his back pocket.

“Dean!” He exclaimed to warn the alpha. The hunter rammed it into the wolf's shoulder and surprisingly the alpha didn't even flinch. He pulled it out as if it was only a momentary annoyance. Tossing it to the ground, he used his other hand to lift the hunter up by the neck. Castiel was shocked. He never thought a wolf could be so powerful.

The prince used his legs to reach for the key. It seemed that Sam hadn't slid them far enough. The omega noticed the prince's dilemma and immediately came to his aide. Grabbing the set of keys, he began to try them one by one. It would have been complete luck if the first one was the correct key. Unfortunately, they didn't have such luck.

The hunter didn't give up it seemed. He struggled to reach into a small bag with a strange needle. The needle was covered in some sort of reddish pollen. The alpha sniffed whatever it was immediately and went to grab for it. They struggled and in that struggle, Dean had lowered the hunter down a bit. He wanted to grab the needle so desperately that he accidentally left himself open. In the end, the hunter successfully stabbed it into the alpha's neck.

Dean suddenly found it hard to stand upright. He was wobbling a bit but tried to keep steady. It was like he had grown dizzy all of a sudden. The prince and his brother watched in confusion. What had Dean been injected with? He growled at the man and attempted to attack him again. Castiel noticed, however, he was substantially weaker. The hunter seemed to struggle with him much easier than before.

He directed the fight more, moving them both near the entrance. It was there that the hunter easily kicked the alpha out the entrance and off the tree. Sam watched in horror as his older brother fell. Castiel's voice caught in his throat and all he could do was nudge Sam with his leg. There was only one key left. It had to be the one.

However, the omega was no longer paying attention to him. He had his eyes locked on the hunter, who was reaching down for his knife. He lifted himself up away from the prince, keys forgotten on the floor. He growled and pounced the hunter in a fury. He went for the neck forgetting everything he had told his brother not to do. He was going for a kill bite.

Castiel watched in a mixture of horror and disgust as Sam bit into the man's neck. His teeth pierced the skin easily causing a horrible scream from the man. Blood gushed from around the wolf's teeth. The look in his eyes was so primal it frightened the prince. The female alpha below could smell the blood of the hunter. She howled in delight.

However, Sam was an omega. He was only slightly more powerful than the average human. To a hunter who had been training and keeping strong all his life, it wasn't much of an advantage at all. The hunter slashed his side with his knife and pushed him into the table. As he pushed the wolf, a chunk of his skin peeled from his neck. Castiel felt like he would vomit. The hunter ignored his injuries, adrenaline now pumping in his veins. Holding the knife to the wolf's neck, the hunter smiled widely. He had him pinned. Sam's eyes opened in terror as he realized there was no where to go.

“Seems that the bitch had some hope.” The hunter spoke acknowledging the happy howling the female had done earlier. She had thought that the hunter was going to be killed. She had thought wrong. Gordon was beyond happy at this point. He had finally caught the omega and had him right where he wanted him. He was going to savor this kill. He was going to enjoy carving the omega's body up. “When I kill you both, I'm going to string up both your tails with her mother's what do you think?”

“I think you're sick.” Sam spatted at him in response. Castiel shook himself from the shock he felt earlier. This was no time to be distracted. He reached down to grab the keys left next to him but they were just out of his reach. How could he help Sam if he couldn't get free? He tried nudging them with his knee but he still couldn't quite reach them.

“It doesn't matter what you think.” Gordon responded darkly. “You're nothing but an animal.” Sam looked to his side and noticed that the table wasn't empty. There was something of the prince's left next to the wolf paw. He slid his hand slowly to it, hoping that the hunter was too busy taunting him to notice.

“Yeah, well.” Sam spoke unsure of what to say. He had to keep the hunter's eyes on his face. His fingers curled around the hilt and he smiled. “I'm the one with the sword.” The hunter's eyes widened as Sam used all his strength to slash the man's neck severing his head from his shoulders. Castiel watched in a mixture of shock and horror as the hunter's head rolled towards him a bit. His dead eyes staring back at him.

Sam ran to him panting like he ran across the whole forest to get to him. He couldn't look the prince in the eye. He had just killed a man right in front of him. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't usually like this. He was usually the one who was against all this.

Maybe there wasn't anything to say. Perhaps it was just how it had to be. The hunter would have never given up. He would have hunted them till their dying day. Refusing to kill him would only end up with their tails hung over the female's prison. This was the only way he could have protected everyone. He just wished he didn't feel so dirty afterward. It was like there was blood on his hands that he couldn't wash away.

“I'm back.” Dean's voice rang behind him distracting him from his thoughts. His brother seemed to be alright despite the poison he endured. As the wolf neared him, he could smell it better. It wasn't poison. It was troll dust. All the hunter had done was knock him out a bit. Why he used a needle was beyond him. Probably thought it was more powerful that way. It, however, seemed to be quite the opposite actually.

“You're late.” Sam groaned annoyed that he was worried for the alpha. His brother just gave him a wide grin and looked around. He could smell the hunter's blood. He was obviously dead, if the headless body was any indication. Looking down, he noticed the sword was in Sam's hands and the blood all over his little brother's mouth.

“Huff puff!” He exclaimed. He had figured the prince or someone else had killed the hunter. He didn't know his little brother had that in him.“You are amazing. And they say omegas are weak. You must be like the king of omegas.” He patted his brother's shoulder proudly. Despite the feelings of guilt he had earlier, Sam allowed himself to feel proud as well. He was an omega. They were supposed to be the weakest link. However, he succeeded where even a full blooded alpha had failed. He got rid of the hunter once and for all.

“I'm still chained.” The prince spoke annoyed by their lack of attention to his plight. In the end, he was unable to reach the keys.

“Oh, sorry, Cas.” Dean spoke quickly earning a glare from the prince.

“Excuse me?”

“Your majesty.” The wolf corrected himself quickly. The prince shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't because he felt that the nickname was overstepping boundaries. The last time he heard the wolf call him that, he had thought he was going to never see him again. Even then, he was only mildly annoyed by the nickname. It just wasn't how one should address royalty. When the wolf had said it the first time, his heart hadn't raced the way it did now. He didn't feel an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps it was because of all the chaos that occurred earlier. His heart had already pounded in fear. It was probably still not calm enough yet. There was no other explanation. He was a prince and princes certainly don't have their hearts racing for wolves.

Sam neared the hatch on the floor once more as his brother freed his future mate. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the alpha below. He didn't know how long she had suffered here. However, he was happy that her suffering was over. Too many people saw wolves as animals. Too many people focused on their differences and never thought about what was similar. Wolves had feelings and dreams. Even a full wolf could feel sadness for her family.

“What about her?” Sam asked his brother as he lifted the hatch. The skeleton like wolf looked up immediately. She was like a living ghost. She wasn't disgustingly skinny as a person at the ends of starvation would be. It seemed the hunter fed her just enough to keep her fertile. Her eyes still burned into his like a fire was kept within them. A fire that even through all the hunter's cruelty couldn't be extinguished.

The hunter kept her alive. He kept her mother's tail above her just to torment her. Looking at its condition it had been years. Looking down in the hole he saw numerous bones littered around her. It was much more than what she appeared to have eaten. They must be from many meals in the past. He had kept her fertile. Even now, the sweet smell of her fertility tickled his nose. He whimpered at the scent. It was delicious. Did the hunter use her as bait? Was her heat a type of siren call to every available male? It would explain why most of the dead here were male.

He felt his brother reach his side and a deep growl vibrated from the female. She bared her teeth and tried to make her skinny little body look threatening. She was weak from her malnutrition. If she had any muscles they were too small to be seen as her bones were much more noticeable. Her hair was wild and fell to the floor. Sam couldn't even find her tail beneath her tangled, matted locks. Dean narrowed his eyes at the female and growled back. Sam didn't understand much about wolf interactions. The only wolf he was ever around was his own brother. However, there was something about this exchange that put him on edge.

“She's too dangerous.” Dean concluded slamming the top down. The female roared in anger but still refused to speak words.“We can't take her with us.”

“We can't just leave her there.” Sam argued. He wasn't going to leave her there to rot. She would die before anyone else would come. She already looked like she was on the verge of death. Whatever kept her living was beyond him. He would have given up at the point she was at. “Think of what she's been through.”

His brother did think about it. He wished he could stop thinking about it. How many of their kind were kept chained like this? How many were kept near death just to attract others? Seeing how cruel humans could be to his kind made him wonder who the true animals were. He could see the prince giving a look of sympathy to the hatch. He could only imagine how he felt about the situation. What did humans think about when they saw wolves like this?

“Crowley can handle her.” Dean informed his brother. Sam wasn't satisfied with that answer but he said nothing. It was out of his hands. He knew the female was dangerous. She was probably strong enough to rip him to shreds. With her growling, she probably wanted to.

The three of them exited the tree house only to be greeted by Crowley's smug expression. Apparently, Dean didn't just miraculously wake up from injected troll dust. There was some gypsy magic in this whole mess. Sam rolled his eyes as his brother tried to explain that he had nothing to do with what the gypsy had done. The alpha had a rule to not accept any magical cure from a gypsy. They tend to lace certain cures with some sort of catch. Their cures mostly end up being curses. Dean tried to explain that he seemed fine and there probably wasn't a catch. Besides, he was unconscious at the time. It wasn't like he gave Crowley consent to use his voodoo on him. It didn't matter. He helped his brother regardless.

Kevin had return with water for the horse. Where he had obtained the bucket and its contents was to remain a mystery. The wolves decided they could listen to the teen's journey for water later. At the moment, they didn't feel safe. Yes, the hunter was dead. He wasn't going to come back and try to stick an arrow in their hearts any longer. However, they had no idea if he had friends. Also, the female alpha wasn't in the best shape.

Crowley seemed interested in her. It made the wolves feel a little unsettled. His eyes seemed to light up when they spoke of her. He asked questions about how strong she was and if she really was as dangerous as they said. He seemed to want her to be dangerous. Knowing Crowley, Dean was sure he was going to try to recruit the creature. A gypsy wolf. That sound like the worse idea possible.

“We are taking that horse and going.” Dean spoke before Crowley asked anymore questions. If he wanted to know more about the female, he would have to ask her himself. If he got ripped up in the process, it wasn't their problem anymore. At this moment, they had to get going. They were pretty lucky the horse had not given up completely. It still had life in em. Kevin looked up from where he stood and shook his head.

“The horse is too tired to go long distances.” He tried to reason with him. Dean growled. They couldn't just stay near the tree house. He didn't want to be near a place that was filled with so much death. He, also, didn't want to be near the place when Crowley got the female. The wolf had growled a territorial growl. One that meant that he and his brother were either on her land or too close to something that was hers. It didn't matter which one it was. Alpha wolves have torn up others for less.

“We can head to Ball town.” A squeak came from the prince's bag. Kevin was entrusted with the bag while they had gone up into the hunter's lair. The teen looked behind himself at the mice. He had forgotten they were even there. The prince noticed him around the same time the teen had. Upon seeing them, he immediately brightened up.

Dean huffed in annoyance. The prince smiled so widely at rodents. When he came to his rescue, he didn't receive such a joyful reaction. He started to wonder how the mice would taste barbecued. They must have noticed his expression because they immediately hid in the bag again.

“It's not even a few hours from here.” Castiel agreed still rubbing his sore wrists.“Balthazar, my brother, should be there settling some things before officially claiming the land.”

“How many princes are there?” Dean asked confused. Everyone looked at him like he had said the most outrageous thing possible.

“You should at least know who you are being ruled by.” Kevin told him in a disapproving tone. Dean looked at him incredulously. Did he just get talked down to by a kid?

“I know Prince Castiel.” He informed them and gave a small smile at the prince. The prince nodded in acknowledgment but refused to look him in the eye. “That's all I need to know.”

There was that thumping again. Castiel rubbed his chest a bit confused. It had to be all the excitement getting to him. It will go away shortly. He heard the others still teasing the alpha. If he didn't feel so strange, he might have joined them. It was weird but he was beginning to enjoy this group. Perhaps he wouldn't get a carriage after all. Perhaps they could all go to the royal castle together.

They readied the wagon, ripping off it's cover so that they could sit comfortably in the back. They cleaned out the back hurriedly and piled in. Crowley waved them goodbye humming a song Castiel had never heard before. The gypsy seemed strangely satisfied to be left behind. He did have his boat but he seemed to be too happy for gaining nothing. Gypsies usually wanted to gain something. They weren't known for being generous people without gaining something in return.

Sam looked up at the dead tree once more. He sighed heavily. The alpha female smelled sweeter than Jessica. Though he couldn't see her looks under the dirt, he was sure she was probably beautiful. Perhaps if she had more meat on her bones, she would have been very lovely. However, she was an alpha and he was an omega. She would sooner rip his head off than mate with him.

“It's a shame.” He spoke sadly. Was there anyone who would want a wolf like him?

“What do you mean, Sam?” Castiel asked concerned but the taller wolf just shook his head.

“Nothing.”

There was no use dwelling on things that could not be changed. Instead, they should all continue to look forward and waste no time looking back. They had a new destination. With one pursuer out of the picture, the group felt a little safer. They didn't know what to expect once they reached Ball town. However, they hoped there would be a bit less excitement than the last town they were in. One could hope, right?

 


	22. Magic in the Air

 Ball town seemed to be more flashy than Chapel town ever was. There were lanterns hanging delicately down every road, all the buildings were made with the finest marble and even the roads were solid and not dirt. Dean had never seen a red cobblestone road before. He had seen a natural stone one in the capital city but red- It just seemed so luxurious. Why was this city more glamorous than the capital?

Everything was in excess here. The town was a feast of vibrant colors and expensive looking objects. He was sure there were diamonds in some of the marble walls of the town. They seemed to sparkle like it was so. Everyone dressed so proper in the town. It was as if they were going to a ball at that very moment. Perhaps they were. The party never ends in Ball town.

There was music everywhere. It seemed like there was someone playing an instrument at every corner. The prince tried to explain that they were usually hoping to be picked. Picked for what, Dean didn't know. This was his first time in such a town. As they rounded each corner, it became evident that this was one of many times Prince Castiel had been here. He had information for every single sight the wolves saw. The beautiful masks hanging in front of one building was a shop for masquerade balls. The large dome like building that was pristine white and had gold on the top was the home for all the grand parties in Ball town. The prince was such a wealth of information about the area.

He instructed Kevin on which paths to take. The teen listened without any question. He had never been to Ball Town before either. It made the wolves feel a little better. At least, they weren't the only ones.

They approached a large structure. It towered above the town like some sort of boundary between the town and the mountains behind it. It was pristine white with two towers on either side. The top of the towers glimmered with gold and held blue and white flags. There were stain glass windows and regular windows all around the structure. The white marble used had noticeable flecks of crystal. It shined with the glow of the sun sparkling like the other buildings before it.

The prince mentioned a place where the royals came to rest. He had called it a hotel of sorts. This was not a hotel. This was a castle. It was a grand and beautiful castle. The only other castle that was more luxurious than this was the one the king resides in.

When they approached the large wooden doors. They were stopped by the guards. Dean decided to take charge and request an audience with the other prince. Castiel allowed this even though he felt that he should have requested such. After all, he was the one meeting the prince not Dean. However, he couldn't help but feel safe standing behind Dean as he spoke to the guards. After his own guards betrayed him and he was kidnapped twice, he didn't feel confident talking to such people any longer. Dean must have noticed his apprehension and immediately took over.

There was more about this wolf than he had first thought. He was caring and never let the prince feel uneasy in a situation. He took over when things got too heavy. He carried burdens for others. He found himself admiring the strength the wolf had. Despite all their bad luck and the injuries he had incurred, the wolf stood tall. He smiled at the guards and spoke confidently with them. Castiel only wished he had that sort of confidence.

The guards were not as impressed with the wolf's behavior as the prince. They roughly pushed him from the door without a question to who he was. Instead, they looked him up and down and found him unworthy of even that question. Dean didn't fall backwards. Instead, he just took a step back and sighed. He was use to this sort of treatment. The very thought of that made Castiel's chest very heavy.

“Prince Balthazar is too busy to entertain guests.” The guard spat at them looking at Dean as if he was nothing but filth. It caused a feeling of anger to surge inside Castiel. He touched the shoulder of the wolf and moved in front of him. He didn't know what made him do such an action. All he knew was he wanted to protect them.

“Even his own brother?” He questioned coldly. The guards didn't seem that convinced that what he was saying was true. The prince couldn't blame them. His clothing was ripped and torn. His whole body was dirty and the smell of that death house seemed to cling a little to him. He hadn't had a good bath in days and his tired eyes proved that he hadn't slept well either. He was sure he didn't appear to be royalty.

“Which brother shall I inform him that he will be greeting?” One of the guards asked in a mocking way. The two of them found the idea that Castiel was royalty amusing. It caused Dean to growl protectively. Signaling him to stop, Castiel reached into his clothing.

“Prince Castiel.” He informed them with polite aggressiveness. He pulled out the royal crest and relished at the sight of their smirks fading. Suddenly their demeanors changed.

“Right away, your majesty.” They spoke worried for their livelihood no doubt. They had acted rudely towards a royal family member. They could be sacked for such an act. “Sorry for the mix up.” One was sent inside the structure as the other remained apologizing profusely. Castiel wondered what his brother would think of him once he saw the state he was in. Looking over at the wolves, he wondered what his brother would think of them. Especially Dean.

His thoughts had wandered to the older wolf as of late. He couldn't help but notice every little thing the wolf did. He didn't know why but he couldn't ignore the wolf any longer. What had made this change? When did this feeling begin to happen? He couldn't pin point it.

The guard arrived and Castiel walked up expecting to be let in. Instead, the guard reluctantly placed up a hand. He was stopping him. Castiel didn't understand why a guard would stop him from seeing his own brother.

“Where's the prince?” Sam asked confused. The prince was grateful for the tall wolf's question. If he had said nothing, he was sure he would have said some choice words to the guards. It would not be fit for a prince to behave in such a regard.

“Prince Balthazar has instructed me to give you this.” The guard spoke hesitantly and gave a white envelop to the prince with shaky hands. The prince grabbed it quickly and nodded his goodbye. He didn't want to stay there longer than he had to. They walked a little away from the guards and opened the letter. It was from Balthazar alright. It told Castiel that he couldn't be bothered. He had more important things to do than entertain guests. What those important things were, Castiel had no idea.

“That's unbecoming of a prince.” Sam spoke up without a thought. To completely ignore your brother, that wasn't something a prince was supposed to do. No matter how busy you were, you were supposed to be able to provide an audience for other royals.

“Balthazar was never one for rules.” Castiel explained with a sigh. “He just does what he feels like.” The three walked back to the wagon where Kevin was waiting. The teen was reading a pink piece of parchment. It was an interesting color for parchment.

“So, what do we do now?” Sam asked the prince continuing their conversation. If they couldn't get him to talk to them, how else were they going to warn the princes about what was happening? Should they just leave town and head west for the capital city?

“We have to find some way of speaking to my brother.” Castiel informed them all. He just didn't know how he was going to do so. Kevin had picked up his head at this point. He hadn't heard the whole conversation but he did understand that they were trying to get to Prince Balthazar.

“There's a ball tonight. Think he will be there?” He asked turning around the pink parchment. Tonight there was a masquerade ball. The others looked down at the flier interested. Everyone in town was invited as long as they were in costume. “I read that Prince Balthazar loves parties.”

“You read correctly.” Castiel told him happily. This was exactly what he was looking for. There was no way Balthazar wouldn't be there. “My brother can't resist a good ball. It was why my father gave him this town.”

“We don't have clothes for a ball.” Sam informed the prince looking down at their dirty and worn clothing. “We can't just waltz in like this.” A chuckle came from the prince after he spoke.

“What do you take me for?” He asked amused. “Of course, I'll get you new attire.”

“You'd do that for us?” It was Dean's turn to question. When Castiel turned to him, he noticed that the wolf was much closer to him than he had thought. He found his breath being caught in his throat. His cheeks began to feel warmer and he turned away in hopes no one would notice.

“It isn't much.” He said softly trying to not sound like the wolf had affected him in any way. He was failing. “I am a prince.”

* * *

 

Dean had a plan. He had the most perfect plan. Tonight was the perfect night. The prince had given him and his brother enough money to buy the best outfits they could get. At least, that was what he figured. He had never had so many gold coins in one hand before. He was going to wow him at the party. This was going to be the best time of attack. Tonight he would woo the prince and finally claim him as his mate.

He looked through the large windows of the stores wagging his tail in excitement. He made no effort to hide what he was. He felt safe for the first time in a long while. With the prince, nothing would happen to him here. He was sure. This was the town where magic happened.

He needed a mask but not just any mask. He wanted the perfect one. One that would catch the prince's attention. Maybe one that the prince could still know it was him underneath. He needed a suit. He wanted the best suit he could find. There was only one problem: He didn't know which of these vendors were the best.

“You seem like the type that travels a lot.” Came a voice behind him. Looking over at the man, he found he was short and somewhat overweight. The man had a beard and mustache that seemed to make him look grimier as he smiled. There was something off in the way he looked at the wolf. He couldn't put his finger on it. And his smell. His smell was musty and uninviting.

“Are you from this town?” He questioned choosing to ignore the creepy feeling he got from the man.

“No, but I have frequent balls here and know what type of places are good or not.” The man admitted with a shrug. He was trying his best to appear friendly. Dean didn't feel like that appearance was genuine. He shook his head. It didn't matter. All he wanted to know was where he could buy certain things. If this man frequented balls, then he should know the area well.

“Who's the best tailor around these parts?” He asked excitedly. The man smiled widely but it didn't reach his eyes.

“Oh, want to impress a lady friend?” He teased. The wolf smiled a little.

“He's a guy.” He admitted. “A prince.” He wanted the man to know this because he wanted to prove it wasn't just anyone. He needed to impress royalty. He needed the best.

“A wolf and a prince?” The man mused. Dean didn't like the condescending tone in the man's voice. He growled deeply as to warn the man that he was overstepping his boundaries.

“What's it to you?” He asked clearly offended.

“Prince Castiel won't ever fall for a wolf.” The man spoke. It caught the wolf off guard. How did he know which prince it was? How did he even know anything about the situation? “You two come from different worlds. You'll probably be rejected. Why don't you come work for me instead?”

“Thanks but no thanks.” Dean growled angrier than ever. Who was this man? How dare he pretend to know the prince's heart. “I don't even know who you are.”

“Metatron.” The man spoke happily and Dean just snarled.

“Let me rephrase that. I don't care who you are.” He spat angrily. “Cas is different alright? He isn't like snobby royalty. He won't reject me.” He stopped when he realized where he was. He was in a very populated town growling at a man out in the open. He may have felt safe before but he was sure no one would take his side if this got ugly. Standing up straight, he shook his head a bit. “I'll find the place on my own.” With that he decided to walk away from the man and go back to searching for his outfit. The man called out to him as he left.

“If you change your mind-”

“I won't.” He growled loudly and quickened his pace. He didn't like that man. He didn't like him at all.

* * *

 

Sam and Castiel entered the ball together. They had very little luck finding Kevin or Dean around town. So, they decided that they would just find them at the ball. Right as they entered, the wolf was already feeling nervous. He kept looking around the room at all the masked faces trying to find his brother. He was in a handsome dark blue colored suit with a very standard blue mask with silver swirls on it. Castiel was in a much flashier white costume. It had feather fluff on the shoulders and a beautiful white and gold mask decorated with white feathers as well.

“I feel like we shouldn't be here.” Sam admitted awkwardly shifting on his feet. The tailor he went to fitted his clothing perfectly. He even left a hole for his tail. That was the problem. “I'm afraid they'll notice my tail in this.”

“Don't worry, Sam.” The prince assured him analyzing his form.“I doubt they'll find it.” Sam took what the prince had said the wrong way. He thought the prince was making a jab at how short his tail was. It wasn't his fault his tail was so short. He was an omega. Apparently, all of them had short tails. The prince turned away as if he hadn't just insulted the wolf. Perhaps he hadn't realized how it could have been taken. “Besides, this is a masquerade ball. They'll probably believe it is part of your costume.”

The outside of the dome was beautiful but the inside was truly magnificent. The walls were white marble with beautiful gold plated pictures encased in each side. The craftsman had created lovely sceneries of women and men falling in love and dancing away. There were plants that stood near these carvings throwing in a beautiful splash of color to the room. The top of the dome hung a large crystal chandelier that shone majestically over the dance floor. Towards the back there was a tall red carpeted stair case open to the dance floor. Balconies lined around the top and gold railings to stop people from falling over. There was a fountain of wine in one of the corners that not only looked positively stunning but flowed softly in the background.

A smaller man dressed in a black suit with an orange vest came over to them hesitantly. He had an orange mask with black stripes and the ends went up like cat ears. The mask was framed by golden trim and his clothes clung to his slender body showing his subtle curves. The poor man shifted uncomfortably and seemed completely embarrassed in his own outfit. Sam inhaled the man's scent as he got closer. Kevin.

“Where's Dean?” He asked hesitantly and the others looked over at each other.

“I thought he was with you.” Sam admitted but before they could say anything else, trumpets began to play. Looking up at the large stair case, there was a trumpet player on either side of it. Above on the top of the stair case, stood a man dressed well for the occasion. However, compared to the mix of color on the dance floor, he seemed rather bland.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you his royal highness, Prince Balthazar.” He announced loudly and took a bow. From behind the man, emerged a slender figure with a form fitting purple suit. The vest beneath looked like it was made of pure gold and a purple cape with a golden interior flowed behind him. On his shoulders, similarly to Castiel, he had large tuffs of feathers. These feathers were not white, however. Instead, they were a mixture of colors. Peacock feathers to be exact. His mask was just as flashy as it bore blue, purple and green with golden swirls littering it. The peacock feathers were more noticeable on the mask as they extended off the top of the mask over his head.

“And there he is.” Castiel sighed knowing his brother's love for extravagance. The three moved closer to the stairs and it was then that the prince noticed the musicians. He squeezed past the people to get closer to them. Sam didn't know what was being said but it ended with the music ceasing. The other prince didn't even reach the bottom step when he noticed the change. He looked around confused.

“Why has the music stopped?” He asked still looking around for the reason. Castiel took this time to push forward in front of his brother.

“Brother.” He addressed him causing the other prince to look at him in surprise. “I have urgent business.”

“Can't it wait?” He asked with a groan. He wanted to party not talk business. Knowing Castiel, it was probably something awfully tedious.

“The fate of the kingdom could be at stake.” His younger brother warned trying to convince the other prince. It was hard to tell how the other prince was taking the news. Underneath the beautiful masks, there could be all sorts of expressions.

“Still don't see why my music must be stopped.” The older prince finally spoke. He lifted his hand and motioned to the musicians.“Continue.”

“Brother.” Castiel tried to plead but his voice was soon drowned out by the music. People began to dance again without a care in the world. No one wanted to think about the words of the youngest prince. Balthazar slipped away quickly into the arms of two different women. Castiel frowned. This wasn't how he expected it was going to go.

Sam and Kevin couldn't believe Balthazar was a prince. He didn't seem to have a shred of responsibility. To give this man an entire town seemed like a poor decision on the current king's part. They watched as the older prince surrounded himself with beautiful ladies and drink as much as he wanted. He was certainly a party animal.

“He seems nice.” Sam forced himself to say. Castiel just sighed in defeat. He was actually one of his favorite brothers. Balthazar always had his back. Always until now. “What do we do now?”

“We'll have to wait until after the ball.” He reasoned. Balthazar would help them. There was never a time that the other prince didn't help him. But then again, his requests were never this important. Balthazar seemed to have an aversion to responsibility.

The ball continued. Couples waltzed together in complete bliss. This was a magical night. Every ball in ball town was. It was the time where hopeful people dressed their best hoping to meet that special someone. Castiel had to admit, he also had hoped he would as well. He ate up the legend of the great queen. He believed it when his mother told him that he too could meet his true love at a ball like this. It was silly to think like that. After all, he had been to many balls but no one had ever approached him. Well, no one that was the one of course.

As he mused at his own failure at romance, a man approached him eagerly. He wore a black suit with a silver vest. The suit hugged him nicely and behind the man was something swaying happily. He had to tear his eyes from the man's body before he could tell what the thing was. He didn't want to make the man feel uncomfortable. So, he turned his attention to the man's face. His mask was amazing. It was shaped somewhat like a wolf in beast form. It was black covered in silver swirls. Behind the mask, he could see two moss green eyes.

“May I?” The man asked extending a gloved hand. His voice was familiar. It was then Castiel realized the thing swaying behind him was a tail.

“Dean?” He questioned as he gingerly placed his hand in the wolf's. Everyone faded into the background. He wasn't sure where Kevin and Sam were anymore. He didn't care. All he could see was the wolf in front of him. He had never danced with another male before. He had never thought of doing so. It wasn't something that happened usually. He had danced with countless women at the ball. Hoping that one of them would dazzle him and he would fall in love. It never happened. He never felt his heart race with them. Not in the way it was racing with Dean leading him to the dance floor.

“I didn't know you could dance.” Castiel spoke as they begun. It wasn't quite a waltz. Dean was leading and it was the prince's first time following. However, he was pretty sure the reason why he was finding it difficult wasn't because of that.

“You hang in a forest full of gypsies long enough, you learn a thing or two.” The wolf explained as he brought the prince closer to his body. Castiel inhaled sharply. The wolf's hand was softly on his waist and their chests were so close almost touching.

“Gypsies taught you to dance.” The prince spoke trying to keep his voice steady. It was hard with his heart pounding so much in his chest. “No wonder your steps are strange.”

“Hey, you are following.” He told the prince with a joking tone.

“Because I'm a quick learner.” The prince informed him with a laugh. He didn't care if others were staring at them or not. If they were shocked to see a wolf dancing with a prince or if they had better things to care about. This was a ball and, as his brother once told him, it was meant to be fun. Dancing with Dean was becoming the most fun he ever had at any of these events. Even if his steps were strange.

“Your majesty, can I speak to you honestly?” Dean questioned softly as they moved along the dance floor.

“Have you not before?”

“Well, I have but-” He paused and looked around at all the other couples too busy with themselves to notice him. “What I meant to say is well...” Castiel didn't know what the wolf was trying to say. He kept pausing as if he wasn't sure what words would be right. “Are you still looking for a carriage to take you to the castle?”

“Don't I already have one?” The prince asked curiously. He saw the small smile on the wolf's face fade. He wasn't sure what expression the wolf held beneath the mask but he knew it wasn't joy.

“You got one when we were shopping?” He asked meekly. If the music was any louder he would have missed it.

“No, I meant the wagon.” Castiel corrected trying desperately to see the smile return to the wolf's face. “It has been traveling well, don't you think? After tonight, the horse should be well rested. I invite you all to come to the castle with me.” The wolf had a smile that seemed to press his mask further up.

“This is great.” He said moving closer to the prince. He wrapped his arms around the prince's torso and held him flush against him. They had stopped dancing. Castiel looked up at the wolf confused as he dropped his forehead onto the prince's shoulder. He then spoke in nothing but a whisper. “You have no idea how much I need you.”

“For what?” The prince questioned curiously.

“I just need you, Cas.” He told him and lifted his head up to meet the prince's. There wasn't even time for a breath before he softly pressed his lips against the prince's. Castiel felt himself kissing back as his eyes began to close. It felt right. It shouldn't feel so right to kiss a wolf like this. Perhaps what Dean had said about them was true. Perhaps they were meant to be.

People were most likely staring. He was sure they were. It was extremely rare to see two males kissing in the middle of a ball. Probably even more that one of the males was a wolf. A wolf. Dean was a wolf and he was a prince. He was a prince on a mission to save his kingdom. There was no time for any more complications. He found himself too worried about all the possible scenarios that he pushed the wolf away from him. Dean stood before him confusion clear in his eyes.

“My apologizes.” Castiel spoke softly. “I can't.”

“What do you mean you can't?” The wolf asked with a hint of hurt in his voice. Castiel had a kingdom to save. He couldn't waste time thinking about being with a wolf and getting his family to accept him. He didn't have time to worry about that. Not at the moment at least. Perhaps in the future they could figure out what they meant to each other. Castiel didn't know. He was confused by this whole event. All he knew was that he had to say something to the wolf. Anything.

“Dean, I-” He was cut off at the sound of the trumpet.

“It is midnight as you see, now is the time for the royals to flee.” Castiel's eyes grew wide. It was midnight! It was tradition that the descendants of the great queen flee from the ball at such a time. It was to honor the legend of that ball that shaped their nation.

“I apologize.” Castiel spoke again and began to move away. The wolf tried to grab the prince but he wiggled out of his grasp quickly. He began to speed up and broke into a run. He had to leave the ball as soon as possible.

“No, your majesty.” Dean's voice sounded terribly broken. Castiel had no faith that he would be able to leave if he looked back. So, he didn't. “Wait!”

“Bring down the tar.” He heard the people shout. He could see his brother running ahead of him down the stairs in front of the dome. He tried to catch up but one of his legs got stuck. The tar. It had gotten one of his feet. Lifting his leg, he continued to run now with only one shoe.

“Ha, new record.” His brother cheered breathlessly when he met him at the royal carriage. “What about you, brother?”

“This is a silly tradition.” He spat angrily. He didn't want to leave Dean at that time. There was so much he had to tell him. Now, he probably didn't want to hear any of it. “I lost a shoe.”

“Maybe your destined one will find it.” His brother teased pulling off his mask with a sigh.

“Or maybe I permanently lost a shoe.”

“Oh ye of little faith. Have you forgotten what the great queen had experienced? Perhaps the magic is still there, brother.” Castiel knew his brother was right. There was magic still there. He ran away from that magic. His brother sat down on one of the steps leading into the carriage and smiled. “What did you want to speak to me about?”

“Uncle Metatron.”


	23. I Thought What We Had Was Special

Castiel was shocked to find out from his brother that Metatron was invited to Michael's coronation. He was alive and well. He wasn't being held by his uncle or his cousins. He was free. There was no reason for the future king to invite their step-uncle.

Michael wouldn't have invited him unless something was amiss. The crowned prince was only professionally polite to his step-uncles. He was convinced they were after the throne. No matter how many times Castiel tried to defend them, Michael wouldn't listen. He kept their visits short and only allowed them audience out of politeness. He felt that their step-uncles were thirsty for power. Castiel never believed him. What a fool he had been.

His uncles had been doing nothing but plotting a way to get back into the castle. No matter how much kindness their father and others showed them. It was a law that step siblings of the current ruler could not live in the castle. It was a law that they dare not protest against. There were too many stories about jealous step siblings. Too many stories of their cruelty. It was a necessary precaution. They must not have seen it that way.

He supposed it probably was rough being kicked out of the castle. However, they were allowed to live in an equally large castle in the south. The castle was once used by the kingdoms of old. It wasn't like they were thrown out onto the streets. Where did this animosity towards the rest of their family come from?

Metatron was still a threat. No matter if they defeated his wolf cousins and Zachariah had been dealt with, he still had plans. How he planned to execute them, the prince did not know. Michael must think that Castiel had been kidnapped. He must believe that Metatron had him. It was the only thing that would make his brother agree on allowing a dangerous man such as him to go to the coronation.

Castiel had to return the castle as soon as possible. This time for different reasons. He had to show his brother that he was alright. Balthazar told him that he would send a messenger but he couldn't count on that being good enough. Messengers got lost and sometimes bribed. He had to make sure his brother knew he was alright.

He also wanted to introduce his new friends to his brother. He owed Kevin an audience with the soon to be king. He hoped it would help the teen become a royal scholar like he dreamed. Sam and Dean would have to meet Michael as well. Sam would probably get a medal for his heroism. He deserved some recognition. Dean. Castiel blushed at the thought of the older wolf.

When he returned to the castle, he would have to think about the relationship between him and the wolf. It was hard not to think about it already. He couldn't help but remember the way the wolf had looked at him. He couldn't help but feel the ghost sensations of his hands on his waist and lips on his. He was attracted to the wolf. It was strange but he couldn't help it. Dean was surprisingly different from everything he thought a wolf was.

He hoped his brother would accept them. It wasn't common for two men to marry. However, it wasn't unheard of. This was the world where everyone was looking for their true love. Who can argue about where they find it? In this world, all that matters is living happily ever after. There wasn't anything else that seemed important to others. They just needed everything to run smoothly and share a lifetime with the one they loved.

True love had changed it's meaning over time in the kingdom. Divorce rates were an all time high and people have forgotten what it means anymore. However, it still meant something to the royal family. He was sure that part wouldn't be the problem. The problem was that Dean was a wolf. He knew his brother wouldn't approve a relationship with a wolf regardless of gender. After all, no one could see happily ever after with a wolf. There were no happy endings for wolves. Perhaps, then, there would be no happy endings for him either.

Why did it matter about accepting or not? Dean wasn't his true love. He couldn't be. It was probably some silly infatuation that they would both get over soon. Sighing, the prince touched his chest lightly. He hoped he would be over it soon.

He walked down the roads of the town searching for the rest of the group. He had spent the night with his brother. They had a lot to catch up on. These past few days have been the most adventure he had had in his entire life. Balthazar wasn't much of help, though. No matter what Castiel warned him about, he seemed so nonchalant about the whole situation. It was almost like their entire kingdom wasn't in jeopardy.

He left his mouse friends with Balthazar. He didn't seem happy to receive rodents from his brother but promised to return them to the castle. The two had seen enough excitement. He could only hope they would stay safe. They were reluctant at first but in the end they agreed. It was better than traveling with two wolves that kept giving them hungry stares.

He was able to get fresh clean travel clothes. He didn't just receive clothes for himself. He made sure to get a good amount for the others. Their hygiene these past few days had taken a turn for the worse. The wolves and the teen didn't have changes of clothing. There was also no where to bathe on the road. He hoped that he would be able to change that a bit and make the ride more comfortable for them all.

When he found Sam and Kevin, they were chatting by the wagon. They seemed slightly distressed but both gave a look of relief when they saw the prince. Castiel proudly handed them their new clothing and they both took it graciously. Looking around, Castiel noticed a prominent member of their group missing. He couldn't find Dean anywhere. Was he out on a supply run? They did need some more supplies before heading out.

“Where's Dean?” Castiel questioned confused. The two looked at each other and sighed.

“He wanted to be left alone.” Sam told him. He remembered the look his brother gave him that night. The look that was filled with pain and confusion. Sam didn't know how to react when he had grabbed his brother to speak to him. He had no idea what to say when his sad eyes locked with his. He remembered how his brother tore from his grasp and ran off without a word.“He's gone and we don't even know where to look.”

“Well, wait for him.” Kevin decided with a nod. Castiel shook his head. They didn't have time to wait for him. They had to hurry and gather supplies. They had to leave the town as soon as possible. There was something greater at work. Something much bigger than Dean or the prince. The fate of the whole kingdom was more important. Much more important than the feelings they may have for each other.

“We should head out.” Castiel spoke shocking the other two. “He's an alpha wolf. He'll be able to catch up.” He could see that neither of them were interested in leaving the alpha behind. However, after a few minutes of persuading, they reluctantly went to gather supplies.

The prince looked down sadly as he leaned against the wagon. He didn't want to leave Dean either. He wanted to return to the castle with all three of his new friends. However, he had already wasted enough time. They had to reach the castle before his brother's coronation. He would wait for the wolf by the wagon as the others gathered supplies. If the wolf didn't show up, they would have to leave without him.

It was Castiel's fault. He knew it was. He had hurt the wolf and now he wanted nothing to do with him. He wished he could see him again soon. He wanted to explain his behavior that night. He wanted to let the wolf know that he didn't mean to push him away. He just hoped the wolf would understand. He could only wait and see.

When the two arrived with the supplies, Dean had still not returned. The prince was starting to get worried. He knew that he had said they should leave without him but he didn't expect him not to show. He looked around the town with his eyes frantically. Where could he be? He couldn't have left town already, could he? Was he that upset that he had left town?

Castiel looked over at Sam and shook his head. There was no way the wolf would have left his brother behind. He had to be in town somewhere. Sam didn't seem to be as concerned as Castiel. It wasn't that he wasn't worried. The prince could tell that the wolf was worried for his brother. However, he seemed to feel that Dean wasn't in danger and needed some time alone.

Sam had spent half of the time on his supply run looking for his brother. He had sniffed around searching for his brother's scent. However, his nose wasn't very powerful and he couldn't figure out where Dean was anymore. He kept roaming around the town confused and unable to find his brother.

When he called for his brother, he never received an answer. Alpha wolves had amazing hearing. He should have been able to hear him call. If Dean was in trouble, he would have howled or something. He hoped he would have.

Kevin had the same idea as Sam. He spent half of his time asking around for the wolf. No one seemed to have seen him. It was puzzling how such a noticeable person could have become invisible so easily. No matter where he looked he couldn't find him.

They both had returned with the idea that their leader probably didn't want to be found. Something happened at the ball. They remember seeing Dean lead Castiel to the dance floor then the next thing they knew Castiel was running away. Whatever had happened made Dean not want to see the prince. Perhaps he didn't want to see everyone. Sam could only guess that his brother was suffering from a broken heart. He didn't know how to handle that information. Perhaps he would be better being left alone.

After a few more moments spent waiting for the alpha, they all decided that he would some how catch up. When Dean had his mind on something, he never gave up. They could only hope he would make his way to them soon. Castiel couldn't help but stare at the town as they left. He kept hoping the wolf would show up but he never did.

* * *

 

He was perfect in every way. There was nothing he could do that could ever make the wolf dislike him. Even when he spoke ill of wolves in general, Dean couldn't stop loving every word that came out of his mouth. That deep vibration of his voice seemed to tickle the wolf's spine every time he spoke.

He was beautiful too. His eyes were like two sapphires and his skin was so clean and fine. He was well groomed and he only wore the best clothing. His figure was something to marvel at as well. Though he lacked feminine curves, the man had a beautiful shape. And his smile. Dean could see himself waking up to that smile every day.

His smell was just as perfect as everything else. It was a smell Dean had imagined rubbing all over him proudly. He couldn't wait to pass by other wolves covered in the prince's smell. Knowing that they could smell the beautiful scent and know that the prince was his, filled his heart with an unimaginable feeling of excitement.

The prince was male. Though it may have been a problem to other wolves, Dean never thought much about it. His nose told him that Castiel was the one. Who was he to question that? His father always told him that his nose would lead him to his true love. If Castiel was his destined one then that was absolutely perfect.

Except for the fact that the prince wanted nothing to do with him. He was sure everything he had done was correct. He had done properly courted him and had made sure everything that night was right. In the end, Castiel still rejected him. He still pushed him away and told him that he couldn't. Dean sighed heavily. Why did he think a prince like Castiel would ever love an animal like him?

He chased after the prince that night. He had stood in the middle of the dance floor like a fool for a while. He had stood there in a mixture of shock and hurt. However, after those feelings subsided a bit, he ran after the prince. His brother had grabbed him while he was pushing through the bodies of other party goers. He didn't say a word. He just ripped out of his arms quickly and went to look for his prince. When he reached outside, the stairs were covered in thick tar and the prince was no where in sight.

Dean sighed once again as he sat at the edge of town. He had decided to hide up in a tree on the outskirts of Champagne Forest. He needed some time to think. He fiddled with the shoe in his hand. He had tore it from the tar covered stairs. He couldn't capture the prince but at least he found something of his. Something that proved that he wasn't imagining anything that night. The scent of the prince still lingered on it. It was the only thing he could take that night. The thing that reminded him of his complete failure.

It was foolish to think the prince would fall for him. There was nothing he had that would have enticed him. He wasn't rich or noble. He couldn't give the prince a lavish life style like he was use too. He couldn't have feasts prepared for him. He could barely feed himself and his brother. He was unable to provide anything for his mate. Well, could have been mate. There was no way Castiel was even a future mate now. He had made his decision clear that night. He didn't want Dean.

When Dean returned to the forest, what would he do then. The prince would be the ruler of the forest and probably didn't want to see him again. Should he find another forest to occupy? Perhaps the champagne forest could be his new home. The place was rather quiet and he didn't think any other wolves were around. Especially since the alpha female had been taken by Crowley.

“You see now.” Came a voice from below. Looking down, the wolf saw Metatron giving him a sympathetic look. The look didn't seem very sincere. Dean couldn't blame him though. The man had warned him that he would be rejected. In his vanity, he refused to believe the noble man. In his idiocy, he thought he could make the prince love him.“The prince would never care for a wolf.” Dean wanted to growl at the man. He wanted to jump down and tear into him. He wanted to yell at him and tell him he was wrong. However, he couldn't. The man was right. Castiel didn't care. He never did. All this time, Dean had done nothing to gain the prince's love.

He sat up in the tree silently. He hoped the man would leave soon. He just wanted to be left alone to his thoughts. He had left the ball without a word to Kevin or Sam. He didn't even know if they were looking for him. He had tuned out any noise from the town so he wouldn't know even now. He chose to ignore it all. He was afraid if he paid attention to the bustle of the town nearby, that he would hear the prince. He would hear him speak. Perhaps hear him laugh and know none of that would be for him. He just wanted to forget everything.

“Well, it is a shame.” The man spoke again. Dean found himself desperately trying to hold back a sad whine. It was a shame indeed. He thought he had found his happily ever after. He was wrong. “You know. You could always just come and work with me.” The man suggested with a shrug as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Work for him? What kind of job would that be? What kind of man would want an alpha wolf to work for him? He didn't understand. Most humans were wary of wolves. This man seemed to be unconcerned of Dean's race. “If you do so, Castiel would very much regret rejecting you.”

It was tempting what he was offering. It would give him some needed time away from the prince. It would allow him to think and it would make the prince think as well. Perhaps the man was saying the truth. Maybe there would be some way to make Castiel regret rejecting him.

He had Sam to look after. Kevin to make sure he was safe as well. Even without mating in, Kevin seemed to already become a member of the pack. Dean had a whole pack to protect. It wasn't like before when it was just him and his brother. It was easier then. Now, there were more members to protect. More members to worry about. However, Metatron's words were still tempting. What if this was a great chance to prove to Castiel his affections? What if this was his only shot?

Sam had proven himself worthy of watching over the pack. Sam was strong and sharp. It was rare for an omega to show such promise. If anyone should take over the pack while he was gone, it was Sam. It would probably be good for him too. He probably would feel better being the leader instead of the follower. Perhaps it would be good for everyone.

Without another thought, Dean nodded his head slowly. Jumping down from the tree, he joined Metatron below. He would not be telling anyone where he was going. An alpha leaving his pack. It was dangerous but he was sure his pack could handle it. He was in no shape to protect them much anyway.

“Tell me what to do.”

 


	24. Just in Time

Dean hadn't come to catch up. No matter how long the hours seem to drag out, Castiel couldn't help but feel they were moving too fast. Kevin didn't stop no matter how hard it was to leave one of their own behind. Sam was beginning to worry as well. He had played with the idea of turning back. They couldn't just leave the alpha.

However, there was so little time left. The whole kingdom was at stake. The coronation would be in a few weeks. They only had a few weeks to go across the whole kingdom to get to the castle. They knew they were pressed with time and there was nothing they could do about it.

They had to keep hoping that Dean would catch up some how. They may have taken the short cut to Chapel Town but they were seriously thinking of staying there for a while. Until Dean showed up. However, there was no way of knowing when he would show up. Or if he would show up at all.

It had been two days since they left Ball town. It had only been a half a day since they passed by Chapel Town. They didn't even stop for a drink or anything. The only time they stopped was to give the horse a much needed rest. Those moments were when Sam and Castiel found themselves looking around desperately. They were always expecting Dean to just pop out from the distance and angrily accuse them of leaving them. They welcomed the arguing that would ensue if only that meant seeing the wolf again.

Every time they paused for a while, Kevin would give a wary look to Sam. It was as if he feared the omega would run from them at the first chance he got. They all expected it. Even when they were moving, the tall wolf appeared to want to leap from the wagon. Castiel wondered how long Sam had ever been without his brother.

Sam had said that Dean would definitely catch up. He was so confident in his brother's skills. However, as the time began to pass, Sam didn't seem to continue buying his own reasons. He was lost without his brother and for good reason. It had only been the two of them for so long. Dean practically raised him. Sam had built this image of his brother. He was the strong alpha that could take on any wolf that crossed their paths. Dean never lost a fight and it made Sam feel that his brother was invincible sometimes. No matter what, Dean always had a way of overcoming the odds.

Reality was proving to be different from fantasy. The farming village had given him a scare. It should have shown how vulnerable his brother truly was. Instead, Sam allowed his anger to cloud his mind. He wasn't nearly as worried as he was now. Now, he was almost frantic.

After they passed Chapel Town, Sam begged for them to set up camp. Letting the horse rest was good. It gave them time to rest, time to wait and time to become even more worried. However, if they set up camp, Dean would have more time to catch up. If he was even trying to.

Castiel knew this was all his fault. He had driven the alpha away because he was too frightened. He was too scared of the possibility that there could be more between them. It went against everything he ever hoped for. He wanted a chance for true love. A chance to find the one somewhere and live happily ever after. However, it was never like this.

Dean was a wolf. It was the furthest thing from his original dreams. He knew there was something more to him though. When they sat by the fire that one night, he could feel a tug towards the alpha. When he had come to rescue him from that crazed hunter, he had felt it once more. However, this time, it was much stronger.

Then came the ball. It was like everything he ever imagined. Well, except he was approached not the other way around. He was able to let go of all his worries and become completely captivated by the alpha in front of him. It would have been a perfect night if midnight never struck.

He knew he was developing feelings for Dean. He knew that the wolf made him feel thing he had never felt before. He never allowed himself to feel before. He had always been waiting for his true love. He never allowed himself to be moved by another individual because he had to be certain.

Dean wasn't something he was certain on. Wolves mate for life but it had been common thought that they do not have true loves. Many people in the kingdom fall in love with people they may not truly love. It is a fear in the hearts of royalty that they would find their true loves after marriage. After all, divorce isn't allowed in the royal family. It would be devastating to find you belonged to another when you were already married.

Dean could not be his true love. It was more likely that he wasn't his true love. Castiel could go an entire lifetime never meeting his true love even once. However, Dean was offering a lifetime with him. He was attracted to Dean. He was captivated by the wolf. He did care for him and wished to remain by his side. However, it could all just be fleeting. It worried him to no end.

The wolf had yet to come back. He had yet to track them down and there had been no news of him. Sam had worried that something may have happened to his older brother but Castiel knew the truth. He didn't want to find them. After the prince rejected him, he didn't want to see him ever again. Those thoughts kept Castiel awake at night. Even when Sam and Kevin alternated so that he could get some sleep, he couldn't. Dean didn't come to them because of him. It was all his fault.

Kevin was the one in the group who was always the most worried. These past events made Sam battle him for worst worrier. However, he was just naturally skittish. Kevin didn't like the idea from the beginning. He didn't think they would last a day out there without Dean. Dean was the strongest of the whole group. Even though he and Sam were able to take on three wolves, it was only because they had the element of surprise. If those wolves came after them again, Kevin was sure they would all be devoured.

Dean could frighten anyone away from their wagon. Wolves were known to be vicious killers with a taste for human flesh. Any human bandit or thief would be intimidated by him and not bother attacking them. It was all he could think of when they went the short cut. To go the shorter path would mean to go directly into the zone filled with criminals. It was where they waited to pounce on unsuspecting victims. It was their turf. If they had Dean, he would have felt less anxious going that path.

It was only by some miracle that they weren't attacked. They seemed like a beacon to any thief out there. Castiel was dressed in the finest clothing and there were bags of supplies filling half the wagon. It would have been an ideal catch. Why they weren't attacked confused the teen but it also worried him.

It seemed from the moment he had met the wolves, nothing good had come from it. He had to endure the chaos in his own village. The village had once been such a peaceful town. It was amazing what the presence of wolves did to regular folk. He had ran for his life, he had to endure the company of gypsies, and he had been brought to countless dangerous areas. Nowhere with the wolves was safe. Even towns that hadn't been known to have crimes, still allowed crazy people in.

They were no different. A hopeful scholar, two wolves and a prince traveling the kingdom together? That was by far a crazy combination. They were insane all on their own. They didn't need more crazy added into the mix.

Kevin kept waiting to see what would happen next. Would the wolves return? Would some distant relative of the prince attack them? Something had to happen. It had been too quiet these past two days. Perhaps some one had gotten Dean. Maybe Dean was in need of rescuing. How would they know?

He could understand Sam's worry. They were too far from Dean to do anything now. Whoever had him could be doing anything. He could be chained up in some sex torture dungeon. Kevin was all for turning around but then they would be possibly placing the royal family in danger. Between a wolf and the royal family, it wasn't hard to see which would hold precedence.

It was a good thing they gathered supplies before leaving Ball town. They were able to get some tents. Only three because Kevin was sure Dean and Sam would have shared a tent. Or perhaps part of him knew he wouldn't be coming back. He didn't see him since the ball. Even then, he didn't really see him per say.

He had kept close to Sam in the beginning of the event. He had no idea what to do in these type of social events. He had read about them but to read about it and practice it was completely different. Some old lady was getting real close to Sam. She didn't seem to notice their age difference. She yanked his small tail and winked at him salaciously. Sam looked to him with terror-filled eyes. Even with the music being played in the background, Kevin could hear his pleading whines.

Apparently, the old woman didn't mind that Sam was a wolf. She actually found that to be exactly what she wanted. A wild Adonis she called him. Kevin came to his aide but really had no idea what to do. Nothing he said got the old lady to realize she wasn't wanted. He tried to pretend there was something they needed to do but the lady insisted Kevin could do it on his own. He tried to say that Sam's date was looking for him. Maybe if he appeared taken, he wouldn't be harassed so much. She just shrugged it off like it was nothing. She didn't mind competition. Sam was doomed. Then suddenly, the old lady seemed to lose interest immediately when Prince Balthazar came closer to them. Apparently being a wild Adonis was nothing compared to a prince.

Sam disappeared from the area immediately. Kevin couldn't blame him. When the prince left the area, he was sure the old lady would be searching for the poor wolf. It was then he noticed the prince dancing with another male. It wasn't till he saw the man's tail that he realized it was Dean. So, that's where he was hiding.

Kevin would have talked to him. He would have known what had happened that night too. If only some rather large woman didn't press up against him. She towered over him and was as round as a ball. She wore a gaudy shimmery dress and an equally gaudy mask. She smiled a wide toothy grin at him and demanded that he dance with her. Kevin was too frightened to refuse.

Where was Sam in his time of need? He tried to help him with the old lady. Where was his help? The woman didn't let him go not even pass midnight. When everyone else ceased dancing, she never relented. She just kept him close while he watched the princes run to freedom. He wanted to run with them. He wanted to be free too.

When Sam finally found him, he was covered in the woman's cheap perfume and an overwhelming feeling of shame. He felt violated. Completely. Sam was no better. He reeked of old lady. Perhaps she found him after all.

They didn't speak a word about Dean. Sam merely told him that he wanted to be left alone. Kevin didn't press the subject at all. After all, it wasn't any of his business. As they passed Chapel town, he was beginning to wonder if he should speak up. However, he knew his place and just stayed silent. If they wanted to keep going, he'll keep going.

He didn't like the idea of camping though. Despite his apprehension with leaving Dean, he didn't want to just sit around and wait. Especially in the middle of nowhere, at night. They were practically just sitting ducks out there. If anyone wanted to attack them it would be now. When he voiced his concerns, the others just laughed off his concerns. They thought the worse was behind them but Kevin wasn't so sure. He knew it was when they felt safe that something happened.

They set up their tents and got everything ready for a well deserved rest. Kevin couldn't rest. He was too worried something was going to happen and his fears were not exactly unwarranted.

* * *

 

They had seen the wagon before. Gordon, the hunter, had gone through before with that same wagon. Even with new riders, they recognized the horse and wagon. They were apprehensive to attack them on the trail. If they have that wagon it could only mean two things: They were either friends of the hunter or was able to steal from him. They had never succeeded in such. It would mean they were stronger than even the hunter.

If that was the case, they should leave them alone. After all, they knew not to pick fights they couldn't win especially if the bounty was small. They wouldn't risk losing people for scraps. It had to be something big. Something great. Looking at the old wagon, it didn't seem anything spectacular. It's driver didn't seem all that wealthy either. It wasn't till he saw the clean, expensive blue and white clothing of one of the passengers.

Blue and white were the official colors of the kingdom. The clothing seemed fit for a noble man or more. This must be some sort of diplomat. Maybe a noble man who has lost his way. Either way, it meant his family had a lot of money. The large bags in the wagon started to look more precious. What could be hidden in those large sacks? Rubies? Gems? It didn't even matter if it was just supplies. A noble man like that must have family somewhere. They would probably pay a lot for his safety.

They couldn't just attack them as they traveled. They seem to be expecting it. That was the problem of the area. Very few travelers came through their path. Very few didn't expect being jumped as well. The trail had grown a large reputation that put some hurt on their business. They branched out and would have been able to go further if it wasn't for the gypsies. They seemed to run them out of certain areas.

It was a good thing the gypsies were also too afraid to go on their turf. They knew they would be over run. On their turf, the thieves knew the best places to go unnoticed. They would be able to take advantage of the situation. One of the members of their group voiced this while they watched the wagon go by. However, his idea was shot down quickly. These men brought down the hunter or were friends with him. He was able to single-handedly kill many of their group. Even when they had the advantage of the land. It was best not to test how skilled these men were.

They followed them closely instead. They had to make sure they weren't a threat. As time went on, they realized one of the members was a wolf. His tail was very very short but it was still somewhat noticeable. They don't usually steal from wolves. It wasn't because they were afraid of wolves in general. They sometimes had wolves in their ranks. It was mainly because of the power the creatures had. If an alpha was present, they would all be thrown around like rag dolls. It was good that the wolf there wasn't an alpha. However, a wolf was a wolf.

They needed to catch them off guard.

When they happened upon them as they began putting up their tents, they all smiled to each other. This was the moment they were waiting for. They stayed back and waited for them to retire. When they did, they would be ready.

* * *

 

Kevin couldn't sleep. He willed himself to stay awake. There was no way they were safe. He was completely sure of it. There was no way they were lucky enough to catch a break. He could hear the soft growling from Sam as he dreamed of probably chasing a rabbit. His mother always said when a dog growls in their sleep it was because of rabbits. They are always chasing them.

Having the wolf's tent right next to his should be cause for alarm. Instead he found it comforting. Even though he was sure nothing was going to happen, Sam offered to put his tent directly next to Kevin's. If Kevin felt unsafe for any reason, he could just yell and the wolf would be right over. He hoped the wolf would stay true to his word.

There was a creaking sound outside his tent. The wagon must have moved. Was it because the horse was moving? Kevin thought he had tied the horse securely to the tree. It could have come undone but Kevin was pretty good at making sure horses were secure. Without another thought, he came out to see what was the matter. Instead of finding the silly horse moving about, he found four men in the wagon searching their bags. Kevin's eyes grew wide. He knew it!

“Sam!” He yelled without another thought. He really should have thought about it because all it really did was alert the four men that he was awake. Well, it was actually five men as he soon came to realize when a knife was brought to his throat.

Kevin felt the blade slice into his jaw as the man behind him wailed in pain. Looking behind him, Kevin saw Sam sinking his teeth into the man's shoulder. The man moved to attack the wolf but Sam easily evaded the blade. Omegas were the weakest link for wolves but for humans they were still formidable opponents. Sam had more than just wolf strength. He also had size on the guy. He towered over the stocky individual.

The others seemed to notice their companion's struggle and went to his aide. Kevin didn't know how he was going to stop them. He wasn't a fighter. He was a scholar! As on neared him ready to grab him, a sword came from Kevin's peripheral and sliced into the thief's side. The prince was awake and he was ready to defend the camp.

The thief turned to fight the prince but it was obvious Castiel was much more skilled. He easily evaded the man's dagger and drove his sword into the man's chest. Kevin's eyes widened with shock. He watched as the prince lifted his leg and placed his foot on the thief's chest. With one swift movement, he kicked the man off his blade. He never thought a prince could be so fierce.

There was a yelping that occurred behind him. One of the other thieves had reached their comrade and had stabbed the wolf in his shoulder. Kevin felt his mouth drop. That shoulder had just healed up.

The other thief was rising from his position on the floor. Looking over at the prince, Kevin saw him in a sword fight with two of the individuals. He seemed fairly able to handle himself. However, it wasn't possible that the prince could help Sam. So, Kevin did what he could. He grabbed the small mallet they used to set up their tents and went to attack the man. The man saw him coming and grabbed his wrist.

This was why Kevin shouldn't be in battle. He wasn't good at it. The man raised his knife ready to finish what he started when a low growl sounded behind Kevin. The man froze immediately in fear. Kevin looked at the man and could see behind him Sam was struggling with someone else. It wasn't Sam behind him.

It was Dean.


	25. Love Lays The Foundation of Doubt

 

Dean pushed Kevin aside roughly and immediately tore into the assailant. He went straight for the neck as Kevin watched horrified. The man struggled against the alpha but it was all futile. Dean held the man's wrists with bone crushing strength. The man shrieked in agony as Kevin found he couldn't tear his eyes away. He knew alpha wolves were strong and their bite was ferocious. However, he had never seen it in action before. Hearing the crunch of the man's bones under the creature's jaws made him wince. It reminded him about how deadly these wolves could be.

Castiel backed up as he was cornered by two of the men. One held a dagger and the other held a sword. There was a scream of pain further away as Dean tore into their companion. Distracted, the men looked over to see what was the matter. Castiel could use this to his advantage. Pressing against the wagon, the prince used it to hold him upright as he kicked one of the men away from him. Turning to his side quickly, he stabbed his sword into the other man's gut. The man swung the dagger towards him but the prince easily caught his hand. Pulling the dagger from his hand, the prince used it to slash the bandit's throat. Blood dripped onto his night clothing as he pushed the man off his sword. It was then that he realized that it was Dean, who had returned, that gave him that chance.

The wolf lifted himself from his fresh kill, his mouth dripping with blood. He looked over and noticed the other two thieves had stopped in their tracks. One lying on the floor terrified and the other being tossed off of Sam. He fell to the floor and froze as well. They weren't expecting an alpha. They had expected this to be an easy target.

All it took was another growl from the wolf and the two went running. Castiel was ready to chase after them but Sam reached out and stopped him. He soon regretted the decision as he nursed his shoulder.

Dean went to his brother first. He checked his wound worriedly and offered to fix it up. Sam shook his head with a smile. He was just happy he got his brother back. Castiel seemed to be relieved to see the wolf as well. He climbed to the back of the wagon to get a cloth. Usually, one would just hand the cloth over and motion for them to clean themselves. The prince, in his happiness, grabbed hold of the alpha wolf's face and turned it to him. Dean was confused at first but then the prince began to wipe the blood off his face. It was a gentle action that caused the alpha's eyes to immediately soften.

He smiled softly at the prince, who seemed to mirror it as well. Sam was pleased to see there was no tension between the two. He was happy that for once, there didn't need to be any arguments with his brother. They could all just be happy that he was back.

Kevin was happy Dean was back. He was just as happy as anyone. However, there were three dead bodies lying on the ground around them. Two were the prince's kills and one was Dean's. Kevin was reminded once more whose good side he should be on. Sam had mutilated his opponents but it was obvious the wolf wasn't going for the kill. Perhaps Sam just didn't go there unless he absolutely needed to.

If these bodies were to be found, he had no doubt that this would begin a persecution of wolves in the area. It didn't matter if these men were bandits. It didn't matter that it was in self defense. Fear was much stronger than reason. They had to get rid of the evidence. They all knew it.

So, they piled the bodies on top of one another and covered them with dry hay. They started a fire but it took a while for the bodies to begin burning. Kevin didn't know how his life had become like this. He could tell the prince was also a bit uneasy.

However, the brothers were a different story. They watched the flames engulf the forms of the bandits as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Sam even extended his hands towards the flame in an effort to warm himself. It was obvious these two had seen a lot of death. So much of it that they had become used to seeing it. Kevin hoped he wouldn't grow to be the same.

Dean noticed there were only three tents. Sam offered his tent to his older brother. He didn't mind staying in Kevin's tent. Kevin found he didn't mind if Sam shared his tent. He was a good friend and had protected him before. He felt safe near the larger wolf. However, the prince stopped him. He told Dean that if he wanted to stay somewhere, he could stay in his tent. It brought the widest smile Kevin has ever seen on the wolf's face. The prince looked down shyly but was also smiling. Something was going on between the two and the teen couldn't figure it out.

They all crawled into their tents hoping to get some rest. Kevin still found it hard to rest. They had just fought off a bunch of bandits. The bodies of some of them remained burning just a few feet from where their tents resided. The other two could come back with reinforcements. They could still be in danger. How was anyone expected to sleep? He could hear Sam's growling again. Apparently, wolves didn't seem to have a problem with it.

Castiel sat up in his tent as Dean crawled into it cautiously. He was overjoyed to find the wolf unharmed but had many questions for him. The wolf smiled softly at him and sat across from the prince. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a shoe. It wasn't any shoe. It was the shoe that Castiel had lost that day. Guilt surfaced in his mind. It was his fault that Dean had been gone for so long. He could just see the poor wolf sadly gathering his shoe from the tar. He felt awful.

So awful, in fact, that he didn't realize the wolf had moved closer to him. Dean pulled Castiel's leg from under him causing the prince to gasp in surprise. The wolf chuckled a little and slipped the shoe back onto the prince's foot.

“There.” He spoke happily. “It fits.” Of course, it fit. It was his shoe after all. He knew Dean knew that as well but he didn't think about it. All he thought about was what Balthazar had spoken of before. That his destined one would pick up the shoe just like the great queen before. Perhaps this was a sign. That maybe the idea of a relationship with this wolf was something he should pursue.

Castiel didn't care that wolves didn't have true loves. He didn't care that he could be risking never finding his. All he cared about was what was in front of him. He loved the wolf. He was such a fool to think otherwise. He opened his arms and lifted himself from the ground. Wrapping his arms around the wolf's shoulders, he held him tightly. Dean chuckled again with a sort of sad look in his eyes.

“My apologizes.” Castiel spoke softly against the wolf's chest. “I didn't mean to push you away.” He felt the wolf's arms wrap around his torso, one hand sliding down his back in a soothing manner.

“That's history.” The wolf assured him. “Right now, we should rest.” The prince nodded happily and allowed Dean to lay him down gently. He expected more that night but the wolf seemed content to just lie next to him. Even though they started just beside each other, the two found themselves entangled in each others' arms as they drifted to sleep.

When morning came, it came too quickly. The four emerged out of their tents unwillingly. Their bodies sore and injured from last night. The fire had died out from the area away from their camp. The bodies were still noticeably human but the cause of death was now less certain. That should keep people from trying to murder all wolf kind.

Castiel's first words that morning were to form a question. He asked how Dean had found them and what took him so long. Dean never did give him an answer. The wolf just gave him a smile. However, it was one that looked forced. Something was hidden behind those sad eyes. Something had happened. Castiel didn't know what had occurred but he hoped he would find out soon.

They packed their bags and gathered their supplies. They were about to head out when Dean stopped them. He looked conflicted about something. His face was filled with apprehension and doubt. The other three didn't know what had gotten into the alpha wolf.

“We can't head over there unprotected.” He told them after some thought. The prince looked down from the wagon to the wolf confused.

“We aren't unprotected.” He informed the wolf with a small smile. “We have you and Sam.” Dean was flattered but it didn't seem like he was going to accept that answer.

“I mean guards.” He clarified. “Metatron won't let you reach the castle in time. He'll make sure of it.” Sam looked around hoping to gain some answers by just looking at the others. However, they all seemed to know who Dean was talking about. He seemed to be the only one confused by his statement.

“Metatron?” He questioned after some thought. “Who's that?”

“My uncle.” The prince informed the younger wolf. Sam turned to look at his brother incredulously.

“You don't know the princes but you know his uncle?” He asked more than just a little confused. Where would Dean learn such a piece of information? Did it have anything to do with the long time he was gone? Did someone do something to him?

“Don't ask.” Dean told him lifting a hand to silence him. He didn't want to explain everything that had been going on in the past days. He just wanted them to trust him.“I just know it's dangerous.” The three sat in the wagon contemplating the alpha's words. It was true that Castiel's uncle would stop at nothing to destroy their kingdom. He was sure his thirst for power would in fact cause him to do harm to them, if they journeyed there without back up. No doubt, he knew where they were headed. He probably knew where they were headed from. His spies could be numerous.

“So, where do we go then?” Kevin asked unsure if they had anywhere they could go. He didn't like the idea that no matter where they went they weren't safe. Why did they always have to be chased by people? It just didn't seem fair.

“To the tower on the way.” Dean suggested with a shrug. He was trying to make it seem like he was just suggesting it. He wanted to seem like he wasn't sure for some reason. However, all three of them could tell he was pretty sure of his decision. “I heard that there was another prince there. He probably has enough guards to hold off Metatron's men.”

“Lucifer.” The prince spoke softly as he thought about his other brother. He then nodded to himself. “Yes, he is second in line to the throne. He would have more than any other prince next to Michael.” If Lucifer had more guards than any other prince, he would be able to spare some for him. That would make the ride to the castle much smoother. The tower was also only a day or two from where they currently were. It wasn't a very short distance but it still took them to the castle before the dead line.

“So, that's our new destination?” Kevin asked as he grabbed hold of the horse's reigns. Dean pulled himself up into the wagon and sighed heavily. He refused to look at anyone as he thought about it more. Sam turned a curious eye to his brother. There was something he wasn't telling them. He had gotten that information some how and Sam didn't like the sad look on his brother's face. It was like something happened. Something might have happened to him. Sam couldn't see any new injuries but he was still worried.

“Yes.” His brother spoke finally allowing himself to forget his troubles. Lucifer's tower was their best bet. He knew it was. They would all be safe there. They had to be.

* * *

 

Gadreel waited inside the entrance way for his father to enter. This place once crawled with servants but all had been sent away. All that remained was a ghost of a home. It gave Gadreel an uneasy feeling. There was a sort of warmth in this home before. He remembered feeling envious when he first entered the building. The old castle he called home never held that sort of warmth.

He had been waiting patiently for his father's return. He hated to admit it but it wasn't for his father. He had a friend who had accompanied his father to Ball Town. His friend was someone he had known since childhood. Abner was his best friend. Sometimes, he was his only friend. He was the only one he could speak to normally. He didn't have to pretend with him.

He was an orphan when he had came to their home. He was just a little boy a few years younger than Gadreel. In the beginning, he had fought with the little servant. He didn't like how Abner seemed to look through the facade the noble boy had created. He didn't like how Abner seemed to cry and express so many emotions. He was never allowed to feel. Feelings were inconvenient for his father. They bothered him. So, Gadreel and his brother did their best to stay calm and collected. To never show their anger, sadness or even happiness. Abner never felt that he had to.

It was by chance that the boy happened upon Gadreel one day when he couldn't control his emotions any longer. They were his moments of weakness as he called them. He always made sure to hide away from others when they came. He didn't want to disappoint his father. Gadreel thought he was alone that day when he cried in the stables. Abner never told his father. He never let Gadreel feel like he wasn't supposed to feel that way. Gadreel never felt as free as he felt next to that boy.

It wasn't a secret to the other very few servants that Gadreel was close to the boy. Everyone knew they were friends and knew that Abner would do anything for the young master. Gadreel made sure to visit Abner every time he had free. He would spend hours in the barn just talking to him. Just being with him made the young man feel so much lighter. Perhaps his feelings for the servant ran deeper than normal friendship. However, the noble man made sure no one noticed that part.

Metatron entered slowly followed by one of his own servants. Gadreel looked to him but also looked around him curiously. He couldn't find his friend anywhere. As he hadn't entered yet, he decided to focus on his father.

“Father, you have returned.” He spoke rigidly as he stood at attention. He never relaxed under his father's gaze. He had to be the very picture of obedience. “Everything is as you wanted.”

“Splendid.” Metatron spoke but never looked at his son. He took off his tattered cloak and threw it into the arms of the servant. “They have no idea who you are I gather.”

“They believe my name is Ezekiel.” Gadreel informed him proud of his deception. There was a reason his brother and he didn't visit the castle. They couldn't let the members of the royal family and their servants know their face. It was all for this moment. To get someone inside.

“Isn't it a pity that their taster is a conspirator?” Metatron asked his eldest son with a grin. Gadreel couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't find him anywhere. He had promised to come back.

“May I ask, father? Where is Abner?” Gadreel knew his father hated being asked questions. Even after the question left his lips, he could hear his father groan in annoyance.

“He was lost during our journey back.” He explained to his son with a shrug. Gadreel felt his heart sink. “Bandits. Nasty folk.”

“But you said you would take the safe way back.” Gadreel argued for the first time with his father. Metatron's eyes widened in shock. His son had always been unquestioningly obedient. This was the first time he had ever seen his son not silently accept his words.

“It was quicker.” He defended with another indifferent shrug. Perhaps his son was worried that it was too risky. It wasn't. They had a good plan that had kept them safe. Smiling, Metatron decided to explain it to his son. It should ease his troubles. “ We did it intelligently though. He drove the carriage while we rode horse back in tattered cloaks. Pity we lost the carriage.” Gadreel couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was more unhappy with the loss of a carriage than the loss of a good servant. A servant that was willing to do anything for him.

“You tried to help him, right?” He asked his voice now shaking. Abner was the only person he could smile with. He was the only one that didn't treat him as the master's son or some sort of soldier. His own brother didn't even know the real him. Only Abner did. Now he was gone. That wonderful boy was gone.

Of course, his father didn't know how much the boy meant to him. He never gave the servant a second look. If he had paid attention to his sons more, he would know how many times Gadreel went for “a ride” but never left the barn. He would have known how his eldest son's eyes lit up every time he saw the servant. However, his father never looked past his plans.

However, now, he should be able to notice it. Gadreel had broken the stone wall that kept his emotions from surfacing. His eyes were filling with unshed tears and his voice had been betraying him. However, even with these obvious signs of distress, his father merely glanced at him briefly. It wasn't even with a look of compassion or worry. It was only one of disappointment.

“Please, he was just a stable boy.” Metatron told him with a sigh.“You should thank him though. As he fought them, we were able to slip by unnoticed.” They left him there to die. They left his best friend there as a sort of decoy. His father had very little caring to spare for servants. However, he treated his own children as if they were servants as well. He and his brother were always told what to do and when to do it. They lived their lives serving their father. What was the difference between him and another servant? Better clothing? Would his father even bat an eye if his own son died?

This brought more worries to him. It wasn't just him but Samandriel as well. They were both part of his father's plans. What did they even mean to their father? Were they just pawns in a chest game? Would they be sacrificed as well in any moment noticed? Would he be left to die like Abner had been?

Gadreel didn't watch as his father and his servant left. He just stood staring at the open door hoping his friend would walk through. However, he knew he never would. Abner was gone.

For the first time since he was a baby, he cried without hiding. He cried without fear and without a care to what his father thought.

He cried for Abner.  


	26. Loveless

Samandriel was feeling a little more than worried for his family. He didn't know if any of them knew but he was sure their father had lost his mind. He was sure his father no longer felt anything for anyone. All his feelings were pushed aside for his thirst for power. Power was all that mattered to him. The well being of his children, his family or anything else didn't even play second. It wasn't an issue at all.

He had seen his older brother crying over the stable boy. One more sacrifice to his father's dream. His uncle Zachariah was no doubt a sacrifice as well. The man was capable of throwing his brother out to die. What made anyone think he wouldn't do the same to his brother's kin? He could only pray for his cousins' safety but he knew his father only treated them like dogs. They were half wolves and they erroneously believed there was a place for them after his father succeeded.

There was no place for them. They were abominations even to their own father who used them as objects. He didn't even care for their mother and killed her once she birthed the pups. He knew. He had over heard his father's conversations before. Samandriel was easily forgotten. As he was the second child, his father certainly had no future plans for him. He only needed one heir. Samandriel was just back up to Gadreel.

Gadreel had all the weight of his father's ambitions on his shoulders. He was the one given the most to do and given the most faith. Samandriel was just dragged around as if he was some sort of object he couldn't get rid of. Nothing was given to Samandriel. Only menial jobs like cleaning or cooking was given to him. His older brother was given jobs to further his father's dreams. Samandriel was kept safe just in case the other died.

That's all he was. He was just the back up heir. He was sure the weight of the world would be on his shoulders if Gadreel was ever compromised. Then he would become his father's tool. In the end, his father only cared about the heir a little more than the dogs. He probably thought if he lost both, he could always make another. All that mattered was his success. Everything else was just pieces of a chess game. Was he a pawn? Was he a rook? He didn't know. All he knew was he wasn't the king. Everyone could die as long as the king remained safe.

It pained him to realize that his father never loved him. Probably had never loved anyone in his life. It almost brought him to tears when he realized his father probably didn't even have the capacity to love another. This was a man who wanted to rule an entire kingdom. What kind of kingdom would spawn from a man with no capacity to love?

He loved his father. No matter how much he told himself not to, he couldn't help it. Samandriel felt he was close to Castiel because of their caring natures. Castiel, though only through letters, had told him so much about the kingdom and the royal family. He was envious of how close and loving the princes and princesses were. Even though they had their misgivings, they were still close. Closer than Gadreel and he. Always closer than his father to anyone.

Samandriel remembered feeling jealous by all the stories of the brothers playing together. He never truly got to play with Gadreel, though he always tried. Gadreel was a stone. He was unmovable and emotionless. He did what their father asked of them without any questions. Samandriel admired his strong brother and always wished to be closer to him. However, it was never the time. Gadreel was always too busy for his younger brother.

He was told to leave him be. He was told to straighten up and to not show his disappointment. His father hated to see them emotional. Not because he cared. It was all for his own benefit. Everything was for his own benefit.

The only advantage Samandriel had from being Metatron's son was that he could go where he pleased. Servants still treated him and his brother as young masters. No matter how few servants they had and regardless what jobs Samandriel ended up doing. It was how he could easily walk down into the dungeon without a word said from his father's recruited guards. It was how he was able to come to the cell with food.

A dirty blonde man looked up from the stone floor of his cell. He was dressed in fancy noble clothing but since his capture, they have become dirty and wrinkled. He pushed himself back into the back wall of the cell, his blue eyes looking at the young man in fright. Samandriel did his best to smile softly.

“I have brought food for you.” He told the man in a whisper. He glanced over at the guards seeing they were occupied with some chatter. He knew there may be repercussions for what he was about to do. His father wanted to starve the man but the young noble couldn't let that happen. Reaching into his clothes, he brought out some bread. “Please eat, dear cousin.”

“I am not your cousin.” The man hissed angrily. “You are not my family.” Samandriel was a bit hurt from his words but slid the bread through the bars all the same. He was right. They weren't really family. His father was the step brother of his. They weren't anything really.

“I apologize.” Samandriel spoke softly standing straight now that the guards have looked over. “I'll try to remember that.” He looked away sadly still yearning for that warmth Castiel spoke of in his letters. He guessed he had no place there anyway. He was just a tool. A back up tool which was even more insignificant. Who was he to speak to such a higher classed man such as their prisoner? This prisoner may be locked in a dungeon. He may be held behind bars and being treated like dirt. However, he was so loved back at the castle. He had a family who cared for him. He had people of the kingdom who loved him. He had much more than Samandriel ever would have. What right did the boy have to speak to someone as loved as he? “I'll be going now.” He spoke barely a whisper again. “I will see you soon.”

The man didn't pay him any attention. He just slid towards the bread and began devouring it as if he was a wolf. Samandriel sighed at the sight. He couldn't blame the lack of delicateness on anything but starvation. He was sure the man hadn't eaten in days. This was no way to treat a prince. This was once a prince that was the favorite among the crowd. The prince known for his handsome face and beautiful way of speaking. He was considered the most beautiful prince in all the kingdom.

“Goodbye then.” Samandriel spoke as he turned away sadly. “Prince Lucifer.”

* * *

 

The ride to Lucifer's tower was peaceful at least. Once they strayed from the path towards the castle, it seemed nothing would bother them. Sam and Kevin didn't think they were out of the woods yet. They were pretty sure anything could pop up at any moment. However, the prince allowed himself to feel safe.

Dean was back and that was really all that mattered at the time. Castiel didn't know when the wolf's well being began to matter more than the kingdom. More than himself, as well. He just knew that with the knowledge that he remained unharmed, the prince felt light as a feather. There were no worries holding him down. It was almost as if his kingdom wasn't in danger.

“I was afraid you'd never come back.” The prince spoke honestly during their journey. The wolf chuckled a bit and shook his head. As he smiled, Castiel could see his sharper canine teeth. Before, he would have been frightened. These were teeth he sunk into a bandit prior and ripped away the man's life. However, Castiel was starting to have positively indecent thoughts of what those teeth could do.

He had to admit, he was a little disappointed during their sleeping arrangement. He had thought the moment he allowed the wolf into his tent, they were going to have some sort of night of passion. Obviously, that wasn't the case. The wolf just laid him down and though the prince was prepared for anything, nothing happened. With the tenacity the wolf pursued him with, he thought he would be eager to claim his prize. Instead, they laid together in a completely innocent fashion. It made the prince a little frustrated but he couldn't be completely unhappy with it.

Dean had returned regardless of what happened that night. Castiel was afraid he would never see the wolf again. He thought he had broken the wolf's heart so badly, that he had missed out on his chance. The prince had never been in love before. He didn't understand the pain of a broken heart. However, he had heard plenty of stories from servants gossiping around. He thought the wolf would have disappeared like some of the people spoken of in those stories.

“Why would I do that?” The wolf asked curiously. “I could never leave you.” Castiel smiled happily at the wolf. It was amazing how a few words could make his heart feel so many different sensations. He was new to all this. He didn't know if Dean was. He had heard before that the wolf had been quite a flirt. Not to mention the way he flirted with the shepherdess in the village.

Laying his head on Dean's shoulder, he pretended to be a little tired. He felt a little ashamed at his attempt to get closer to the wolf but this was all he could do at the moment. The wolf shifted a bit to accommodate him happily. There was a puff of pride filling the alpha's chest as he looked over at his brother. His brother merely rolled his eyes at the display.

“So, Metatron.” Sam spoke gaining everyone's attention. “How do you know about him?”

Castiel perked up at the question. Though he didn't wish to press the subject any further, he was indeed curious about this. Dean had made it known that he knew nothing about Castiel's family. He didn't know how many princes there were. He wasn't sure if there were princesses or not. He definitely couldn't even name his own king. How did he know of Metatron?

“He came to me in Ball Town.” Dean admitted reluctantly. All eyes were on him now. If Kevin wasn't worried about the road, he probably would have given Dean more than just a glance.

“Came to you?” Sam asked confused. He tried to think back to the times that Dean could have been alone. Perhaps that was why he was missing for so long. What did the man do to him?

“Yeah, the man sure can talk.” Dean told him with a shrug. He was pretending to not have a problem with the whole thing. However, Sam could tell that something was bothering his brother. Something had happened. He had lived with his brother for too long to not notice something like that.

“Why?” the younger wolf asked. “Why did he come to you?”

“He thought I would give up on the prince.” Dean explained and looked down to his shoulder. Castiel kept his head leaning on the wolf's shoulder. Upon seeing Dean turn to him, the prince couldn't help but smile softly. The wolf smiled back in response. “He was wrong.”

“Lucifer's tower is up ahead.” Kevin informed the other three. They could see it in the distance. The tower was known to be the tallest building in all the kingdom. It was quite a sight to behold. The tower stood directly in front of the rest of the building. Though there were two sides of a well sized manor on either side of the tower, it was the tower that gained everyone's attention.

The tower was created in honor of the Sixth Kingdom's queen. She had grown up in a tower and it was created to give her a little sense of home. She would frequently visit their kingdom through a treaty the great queen forged with her. This tower was once the place she would reside in during her visits. Despite her past problems, the tower seemed to make her feel at ease.

The tower was given to Lucifer after Michael and their father agreed upon it. It was a quiet place far from the bustle of villages and cities. It was where the prince could retreat to relax. Also, Lucifer really liked being on top of the tower when he was a little prince. He felt like he could see the whole kingdom. Michael use to help him up so he could see out the top. Lucifer would laugh about how he was the ruler of the kingdom and Michael was his lowly servant. Instead of arguing (which they happened to do a lot), Michael would laugh with him. The future king didn't hate his brother. He loved him. He just had a really funny way of showing it. To most people, the tower seemed like a punishment to Lucifer. Castiel could see why some may think that way.

Lucifer had always found himself being locked somewhere by Michael. The two always seemed to get into arguments and it usually ended with Lucifer pleading for someone to get him out of a room or a closet. Gabriel usually came to his aide and gave side glances to the future king. Michael never found it a problem. He said Lucifer needed a small area to cool down when he got overly emotional. It was true. Castiel remembered his father would call it a quiet place. Lucifer was in his quiet place.

The prince was a favorite among the crowd. People enjoyed his eloquent speeches and women fell over themselves to hear beautiful words from his lips. However, what their people didn't know was Lucifer was very spoiled. He was rude to his siblings and downright defiant to his own father. He would get emotional and ruin things in the castle. He would break vases and other priceless objects as he threw another tantrum. The servants called him a little devil.

So, the king decided to send his son to his room whenever it occurred. He hired many guards to watch over the room until Lucifer calmed down. Once calmed, he was allowed to come back out and apologize for his behavior. Michael had gotten use to this method but his take on it was a little extreme. Whenever things got heated between he and Lucifer, he would just lock him somewhere. His other siblings came to his aide at times like this but most could admit, the little devil deserved it.

When they entered the courtyard, Castiel noticed there was no one outside. There were no guards or servants. Lucifer was second in line to the throne. There should be countless people bustling around here. There should have been servants visible from the windows, guards at attention near the entrance and perhaps even guests.

“There's something wrong.” The prince found himself saying immediately as they had stopped. Dean looked around worriedly. He sniffed the air and investigated the area.

“Let me go in first.” He told them in a serious tone. The others nodded in agreement. Something didn't smell right. They didn't need Dean's superior sense of smell to know that. “I'll make sure everything is fine.”

The entrance to the tower opened easily. It was as if it had been carelessly left open. Dean closed the door behind him much to the worry of the others in his group. He should have left it open. What if something happens to him? They stood outside the doors listening intently for anything. There was no sound. There wasn't anyone speaking, no sound of a struggle but still no word from Dean.

The prince was sure only a couple of minutes had gone by. In fact, it could have been seconds but he was on edge. Dean hadn't come back and there were no words telling them to enter. He didn't know how long he could wait. The tower seemed abandoned. His brother was expected to come to the coronation but it wouldn't be this abandoned. Something was going on.

“He's been in there for a long time.” Sam informed the other two with clear apprehension in his voice. The prince agreed. He had been there for too long.

“What if he got caught or something?” Kevin questioned and it was enough to get them all to wonder if they should go in and save him.

“We should head in.” The prince voiced their thoughts. The other two nodded in agreement. They couldn't just let Dean battle whatever was in there on his own. “Sam, Kevin, walk behind me cautiously.”

The prince pulled out his sword and readied it at his side. Slowly, he moved to open the door. The door burst open quickly and Castiel jumped back. Pulling up his sword, he aimed to hold his sword in front of this foe to stop him in his tracks. He did. However, it was no foe.

“Hello.” Dean spoke looking down at the sword in front of him. “You want to get rid of me already?” He gave a fake pout to the prince and all three of his pack members sighed in relief.

“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed half relieved half annoyed. “I thought you were some sort of bandit or perhaps something even worse.”

“Nope.” The wolf said with a grin. “Just me. Though I can be naughty.” He winked after his last comment causing the prince to blush immediately. Sam rolled his eyes at the exchange.

“Quit playing.” He told his older brother. The alpha just shrugged indifferently. “Is the coast clear?” Dean pushed open the doors all the way to show them a completely deserted entrance hall. There was nothing in sight. The objects looked neglected as a thin layer of dust had surfaced on some of them. The floor was unwashed and there was no light in the whole area. All the candles had been blown out. It was fortunate that there was sun light out. However, no one had opened the curtains to let the light in.

“It's a ghost town.” The wolf explained to them. What had happened? Castiel looked around for any sign of a struggle or any clue of where his older brother could be. Dean lead them inside all while sniffing around.

“Where is Lucifer?” Castiel asked him hoping the wolf could differentiate his brother's scent. He needed to know what had happened to him. He pushed forward past the others towards the stairs. Perhaps his brother was at the top of the tower. He did like sitting up there. “Do you think you can sniff him out?” He asked Dean but there was no response. In fact, he could no longer hear foot steps behind him. Turning around he looked back in order to find the wolf. “Dean?”

Dean was no where to be found. However, there were new people behind him. The pack of betas they fought before were behind him holding the other two of his group. Kevin and Sam were held roughly against them with knives to their throats. Dean was no where to be found. What had they done to him? Where was he? He couldn't believe this. Dean had searched the area prior. He should have been able to sniff them out. How could they have walked right into a trap?

“Hello, Castiel.” Came a voice from above him. His uncle Metatron slowly walked down the stairs. His uncle was here. He must have anticipated that they would move off the path. He had talked to Dean prior and probably figured the wolf would try to keep them safe some how. He was cunning. Too cunning.

“Uncle.” Castiel could barely speak. This was his favorite uncle. Metatron had always spoken so kindly to Castiel. He couldn't believe he would do something like this. “Did you do this? Let them go. Your quarrel is with me.” His uncle seemed amused by the prince's attempt to save his friends. He shook his head and shrugged.

“Oh, we'll deal with you later.” He told his step nephew with a satisfied grin. He looked off behind the prince and smiled proudly. “Won't we, Dean?”

Castiel turned to see the wolf emerge from the shadows. He was smiling slightly at the prince. However, it was a smile of happiness or the shy smiles he use to receive from the wolf. It was a smile filled with cruelty and betrayal.

“Dean?” He didn't understand. A pain shot through Castiel's chest. It was agonizing and he could feel it all the way to the pit of his stomach. His eyes began to fill with unshed tears and his lips trembled but he couldn't speak. Castiel never knew what it was like to have a broken heart.

Until now.

 


	27. Would You Be My Canary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I'm on vacation in Florida. Just got here Saturday. Spent all Saturday in a plane. Sorry for being late.

Castiel dropped his sword to the ground and allowed one of the wolves to restrain him. He had to. If he had fought, Sam and Kevin could be harmed. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to them. Dean wasn't going to protect them anymore. It was obvious what side he was working for.

The prince still couldn't believe it. Was this because of his rejection or was Dean always part of the plan? The wolf had pursued him so honestly that he had thought he really loved him. Castiel thought he loved him as well. He was going to give him everything. He was willing to throw away a chance at true love for him. He was such a fool.

“Dean, why are you doing this?” He found himself asking weakly as one of the beta's pushed him towards Sam and Kevin. “I thought we were-”

“What? Mates?” Dean questioned harshly. Castiel had never seen such an angry look in his eyes. Well, at least not towards him.“Tell me honestly, your majesty. Were you ever going to really mate with me? A wolf? Do you think anyone would allow that?”

“We could-” Castiel knew he was right. There was no way his brother or father would allow it. It was unheard of and even though he was the youngest, they would never allow it. Wolves were not known to be noble citizens. Most people don't even think of them as people. However, Castiel didn't want to give up. He had never fallen in love before. Dean was the first. He couldn't just let that go.“There has to be a way.”

“There is no other way.” The alpha wolf growled angrily. “You're a prince. I'm a wolf. Our kinds don't mix. I was a fool to believe they ever would.” There was nothing the prince could say that would change anything. Dean was set in his thoughts. He was filled with the feelings of loss and hopelessness.

Sam was just as shocked by the situation as Castiel was. He thought he knew everything about his brother. He thought that his brother would never turn from the prince. He knew as well as any wolf that when your nose points you to your true love, you don't argue with it. At least, that was what his father and brother told him.

“He trusted you, Dean.” Sam told his brother with a lost look. This was going against everything Dean was. This wasn't his brother at all. He couldn't recognize this stranger in front of them. This wolf, who had replaced his loyal brother. “I trusted you.”

“Shut up, Sammy.” The alpha growled in an uncaring tone. Kevin hadn't known the wolf for a long time but from what he saw, he had a strong bond with his brother. Also, his flirts with the prince didn't go unnoticed. However, Kevin didn't see the extent that Dean pursued the prince. He didn't know how deep the emotions ran. Though, he did know how close the brothers were. He witnessed the wolf caring for his younger brother. He witnessed his concern for the wounds the bandits had brought on to him. Kevin didn't think the wolf would betray his own kin.

“He's your brother.” Kevin spoke as he realized the wolves weren't going to let them go.“You can't betray him too. You're going to let him go, right?” Kevin thought that if Sam was let go, he would most definitely find a way to get them out. He was a kind wolf and absolutely nothing like his brother. He was honest and loyal. Dean would let him go and they would try to find a way to escape. He was sure of it. However, when Kevin asked about it, Dean's face contorted into a cruel amused look.

“Please, him?” The wolf chuckled coldly. “He's an omega. I've been dragging him around since I was a pup. All he's ever done is let me down.” Sam looked beyond hurt. His lips separated slightly and he held a look of fear and sadness. Kevin wasn't sure which feeling he felt the most. Dean turned to him and his smile faded. It turned to more of an angry look. Sam stood straighter once he noticed his brother's gaze. The poor wolf held a little hope in his eyes. Hope that his brother would laugh and say he didn't mean those words. What came next was harsher than any of them imagined. “He's nothing to me.”

“Don't you say that.” Sam whimpered as tears formed in his eyes. He was having a hard time keeping from crying. A small whine escaped his throat. However, it had no effect on the way his brother sadistically watched his pain.

“Take them away.” The alpha finally commanded to the other wolves. “I can't stand the sight of them.”

“Yes, Alpha.” The wolves responded making it clear who their new leader was. Sam was beyond hurt. Dean had thrown him away and had started a new pack. The betas would follow him obediently. After all, they were just betas and he was an alpha. Perhaps he would mate with the female since he got rid of the prince. He had everything he could ever want. Especially, without an omega holding him down.

The wolves pushed the three of them down a dark corridor and down a large stone staircase. They were being herded around like cattle. It mad the omega growl angrily at the wolves but they were too strong. They had had time to heal up and all three of them were stronger than ever. All Sam managed to do was gain a warning bite from the female. Castiel tried to fight back after he heard Sam's distress. However, one of the males bore his teeth and gave him a low warning growl. Sam nursed his shoulder wondering why everyone aimed there.

Further they went. Further and deeper into the bottom of the tower. Lower than any light could reach. Lower than any one could hear. Darker it became and cold as well. The three of them continued on no longer worrying about the destination. Whether they die or not, it really wasn't their choice any longer. The wolves had control of them now. They were all willing to accept any fate that came.

Small torches lit the new hall. It was too dark to know what laid beyond. However, as they walked through the hall, the three noticed bars. It was a dungeon. Castiel didn't know why the kingdom had built a dungeon underneath the tower. Perhaps it was for the visiting queen to take care of any offenders that passed her way during her visits.

They were taken to the furthest one. The darkest one that was barely illuminated by the small torch that was kept across from the cell. Quickly they were thrust towards the bars. The female opened the door and pushed them individually into the cell. Sam slammed against the back of the cell, Kevin fell to the floor and Castiel found himself crashing into the arms of another prisoner.

Looking up, Castiel was shocked and relieved to see another prince shared the cell with them. His older brother looked years older though it had only been days since they have seen each other. His skin was dirty and his clothes were riddled with neglect. He looked thinner than before and there was a haunting look in his eyes. Those were the eyes of someone who had seen things or had things done to him.

“Brother!” Castiel exclaim as he embraced Lucifer. The older prince studied his brother's face. Castiel's eyes were puffy from the tears he had shed earlier. The prince had not known he was crying when they were heading towards the dungeons. However, all the evidence was there. Tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes gave it all away.

“Castiel!” His brother exclaimed and embraced him back. However, he pulled back quickly. Something had happened to his little brother and he was not pleased with it. He turned a glare to the wolves closing the door and locking it securely. “What did you bastards do to him?”

“Calm down, princey.” The female spoke in an amused tone. “Lover boy here just got duped by his own boy toy.” Castiel looked down sadly. He was ashamed to have fallen for a wolf. He had heard from others and read in books that wolves were prone to lying. He was a fool to believe the wolf actually cared for him. Wolves were never to be trusted. Sam must have been an exception. Dean always did say he didn't act like a wolf.

“I can't wait to rip your throat out.” Lucifer told the female in a cold calm manner. “You disgusting, rabid little whore.”

“I love it when you flirt with me.” The female teased with flirtatious body movements. She gave him a heated look and a slow wink. The older prince twisted his face in disgust. Moving closer to the bars, the female kept her face close to the prince. She looked him over appreciatively and smiled. “You'd make such a good wolf.”

They all laughed as they left the four alone in a cold dungeon. It was evident the cell was only meant for one. With the space they had, they could all sit down but only one or two could stretch their legs out. Castiel sat between his brother and Kevin. He adopted the same sitting style as the teen: knees brought to his chest. Sam continued standing.

There was no beds, no windows, no chairs and nothing but a dirt floor. There was a chamber pot in one corner but it was evident no one had come to clean it out. The conditions were horrendous. Castiel didn't know how long his brother had been locked up in this cell. He could see how the time had change him. Lucifer wasn't filled with charisma any more. Instead, he quietly sat in a corner, looking down at his knees.

Sam couldn't take it anymore. His brother had betrayed him and his mate. He had thrown away their entire pack. He had replaced them with the same wolves that killed Jessica. He was going to destroy the whole kingdom. Everything was going to change. Everything had already changed. He couldn't just sit around when a whole kingdom was in danger. Sam was an omega but he was going to prove to everyone that he was strong enough to fight back. He was going to show his brother that he wasn't just dead weight one had to drag. He was a wolf and he would be able to stop all this.

King of omegas. His brother had called him that and he had thought that was how he really felt. He remembered seeing pride in his brother's eyes that day. How could he just be a burden? He was the one that killed the hunter. He would also be the one to rip out those betas' throat. He shook the bars a little but they only wiggled slightly. Growing impatient, Sam growled and pushed his body into the bars.

“Whoa.” Came the voice of Prince Lucifer. “And I thought I was angry.”

“Dean can't be doing this.” Castiel spoke finally with a sniffle. He still couldn't believe all those kind words were a farce. He couldn't believe after the moments they shared, that Dean no longer fancied him.

“Look at where we are, your majesty.” Sam growled angrily as he pulled on the bars again. There had to be a way to get out. He began pressing on the walls. Was there a secret passage way? None. Sighing, the wolf looked down in defeat. “He betrayed us. He betrayed all of us. My own brother.”

“I can kind of relate.” Lucifer spoke up as he looked up at the wolf. “My brother use to lock me in the closet a lot.”

“That's not the same thing.” Castiel chastised him. His eyes were narrowed and he shook his head in disapproval.

“Close?”

“Not even remotely.” Kevin informed the older prince without any niceties. Did it even matter if two of them were princes and two were not? They were all stuck in this cell together. Nothing made them more equal than this cell. In there, they were all prisoners. There was no rank in the cell. No power to be gotten. There was nothing but confinement and the bitter cold. Castiel squeezed towards his brother for some warmth. Lucifer was happy to oblige. Too long he sat shivering in the cold. Too long he sat hoping someone would come and rescue him. He guessed that that would probably be impossible now. Especially if all his rescuers just get thrown in the dungeons as well.

Sam growled angrily and began pounding on the walls. He couldn't just sit there with the others. Perhaps if he made enough noise they would come down. Perhaps they would try to teach him a lesson. He did so hope they would come and try to do so. He could use it to his advantage.

“Such anger.” Prince Lucifer remarked slightly amused. It had been days since he had someone to talk to.

“Why don't you help us out?” The wolf asked glaring down at the prince. The older prince shrugged in response.“You're Prince Lucifer, right?”

“That I am.”

“Don't you know some way to get us out of here?” Sam questioned as he looked at the older prince with hope.“This is your tower.”

“You think if I knew a way out I would be wasting my time sitting here?” Lucifer spoke with a shrug. Sam sighed once again in defeat. That was true. It would be ridiculous to think the prince would know a way out and choose to stay inside. “Welcome to my dungeon. Population: Us. There are plenty of activities to enjoy here. There are sitting, standing, slowly going into madness and more sitting to name a few.”

“There has to be a way out.” The wolf argued as he went back to groping the walls. The walls seemed to be normal stone walls. There were no secret passage ways to find. Sam knew this but he couldn't help but look. It gave him something to do. It made him feel like he was trying. He wasn't just admitting defeat like Kevin and he wasn't staying in shock like Castiel.

“I'm hurt.” Prince Lucifer spoke after a while of watching the wolf search for a way out. “You don't want to stay here and spoon with me?” The wolf looked at the older prince in shock. Lucifer was known for being charismatic but smooth. He usually spoke beautiful, delicate words. However, there was nothing beautiful or delicate with what he had said.

“Is he always like this?” Sam had to ask. He could picture the second prince as someone who was two people. He had a public personality and a private personality.

“Not particularly.” Castiel admitted.

“I'm trapped in a dungeon.” Lucifer explained. “I need to amuse myself some how.”

“Can you not use me?” The wolf groaned as he sat down of the ground like the rest of them. There was no getting out and although he didn't want to admit defeat, he couldn't do anything else. He had checked every inch of the wall. He had shook the bars until his palms hurt from the hard metal. There was nothing he could do.

“But you're so cute.” The older prince argued with a small wink. Sam looked down at the prince incredulously. This was once the prince people called the beautiful bird of the kingdom. A man who spoke as lovely as a song. He was calling Sam cute in a teasing manner. He wasn't sure how to take the compliment. He just decided to find the smooth dungeon wall more interesting. The prince kept looking at him. He kept moving around trying to get the wolf to look at him. “Are you ignoring me now?” He asked a little unhappy with the thought. The wolf didn't respond. Sighing, the older prince looked around the cell. There must be someone to talk to. Leaning forward, his eyes locked on Kevin.“How about you, kid?” He questioned. Kevin bundled closer to Castiel without a word. “No, not much of a talker?” The older prince sighed and looked over to his youngest brother. “Castiel?”

“I'm not in the mood.” His brother responded angrily. It surprised the older prince. Castiel wasn't known for having a temper. In fact, many of them believed the man was incapable of the emotion. He always took things rather calmly. Whoever had hurt him, hurt him bad.

“Because you have a broken heart?” Lucifer questioned curiously. He wanted to know all about who had harmed his brother. What sort of man was the type to move his once unmovable brother? He remembered what the wolves had said and what Sam had mentioned. The wolves had mentioned a boy toy. That meant that the object of his affections was indeed a male. Then he remembered Sam saying his brother had betrayed them. He was no fool he could connect the dots. Sam was a wolf. Logic would dictate so was his brother. Castiel had mentioned a Dean. He had mentioned that he couldn't believe his betrayal. Following the bread crumbs had never been so easy. Dean was a wolf and Castiel had foolishly fallen for him. “Hey, Castiel.” He spoke but his brother didn't respond. He could understand his reluctance to speak. After all, a wolf wasn't the best companion one could choose. Wolves were evil creatures that were only out there for themselves. His brother was beyond foolish to trust one of those creatures. Lucifer knew first hand what wolves were capable of. “I asked you a question.” His brother still refused to respond. Everyone else in the cell remained silent.

Lucifer's mind drifted to how he was captured. How he foolishly allowed Metatron into his tower. How he foolishly believed it was just a familial visit. He was excited to meet Gadreel and Samandriel. He wasn't like his brother Michael. He didn't believe the step siblings of his father were evil. He just thought they were a little unhappy. There was nothing a few gold coins couldn't fix.

He allowed them in and played a generous host. He didn't recognize Gadreel from anywhere specifically. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen him before. He should have paid more attention to the servants in the castle. He should have paid more attention to things in general. Before he knew it, he was attacked and cornered. The wolves laughed at him, poking and prodding him as they sent him to the dungeons. The female was the worse. She tried groping him and kept roving her eyes lustfully. She mentioned that no matter what, he was going to die. She was interested in a piece of him before he left. Lucifer was determined to make sure she never got a single taste of his lips.

The males were cruel. They didn't care if he was harmed. They probably wouldn't have cared if he had died. They never fed him and all they did was open the door to harass him. They would scratch and push him around. Lucifer nursed his arm. He had tried to fight back but one of the males bit into it as if it was a juicy steak. He wasn't able to care for it. There was no where to wash it. The water given to him rarely was just enough to drink. He was sure it would become infected. Each day, he grew more ill and weak. Without food or the sunlight, he was sure this would be his final resting place.

They had informed his older brother that he was in their custody. Michael had panicked and invited them to the ball under the condition that he would see his brother again. Lucifer believed him a fool as well. Why would he throw away the entire kingdom for a brother he barely cared for? They fought constantly and each fight grew more and more heated as they argued. It always ended with Lucifer locked somewhere. Why did he care so much?

“Someone talk to me. I'm bored.” Lucifer whined as he kicked his feet and shook his top. This silence was getting to him. It always got to him. It made him think of things he never wanted to think about. About the times Michael and him actually got along. About the wonderful times they shared before Michael began to follow their father without question.

“Shut up!” Sam growled as he turned away immediately. He bundled himself up near the bars of their cell. Lucifer was at first shocked by the wolf's tone. However, something changed on his face. He looked at Sam in awe.

“He said shut up to me.” He spoke happily.

There was a door opening in the distance. The torch across from them was dimming even more than before. Soon, it would be too dark to see anything. They would be left in total darkness. Lucifer straightened up immediately when he heard footsteps coming closer. Fear was evident on his face.

The others soon saw the brighter light of a torch illuminating the figures behind it. The wolves were coming. They stopped in front of their cell. They did not feed the torch near them. Instead, they just opened the door and stepped in. Sam was ready to pounce them. However, Lucifer shook his head furiously. One of the males pulled out a sword and Sam knew why it was a poor plan to execute. They didn't come unarmed.

One of the males roughly grabbed the older prince and pulled him up to stand. Castiel tried desperately to hold onto his brother. However, the wolf was too strong. He yanked the man out of the prince's grasp and tossed him to the others awaiting in the hall.

“Come on, princey boy.” He spoke as he pushed him to the inviting arms of the female. Lucifer looked at her in a mixture of disgust and fear. She pulled him close to her and sniffed the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Lucifer!” Castiel shouted as he tried moving towards him. The male turned to him and pushed him down roughly. Sam stood up and caught the prince before he could slam into the floor.

“Not your turn yet.” The male growled and closed the door after he exited the cell. Castiel raced to the bars shaking them futilely.

“Wait!”He shouted at the wolves as they pushed Lucifer ahead of them. “What are you going to do with him?” He watched in horror as they held onto the prince's arms harshly and continued pressing forward. There was nothing good that could come from this. They weren't in the business of letting any of them go. Was his brother walking to his death? “Wait!”

* * *

 

Dean waited with Metatron outside. He and Gadreel had packed the carriage full of Metatron's necessities leaving space for the three of them to sit comfortably. Behind the carriage was an extension where one could sit with a large metal object beside them. It was a strange metal bell like structure behind the carriage. It had a small hole on the top but besides that, it appeared to be solid.

Gadreel was much more pleasant than Dean had thought. The two of them seemed to be able to click easily. Whenever Dean needed help with something, Gadreel always offered his services. It was a large contrast to the way Metatron behaved. Metatron wouldn't lift a finger to help his own son. In fact, his son was treated similarly to a servant. Dean was treated in the exact same fashion as Gadreel. It was hard to understand a father who would treat their son like an expendable object. Dean knew he was expendable. He knew that Metatron cared little for him. It came with the territory. They were strangers. But his own son?

Dean and Metatron had an understanding. They were only working together because it was convenient for them. Metatron promised Dean a chance to leave the kingdom. A chance to go further to another land and start a new life. Of course he would have riches beyond his belief. He would also have his brother with him. His safety was assured. Though Metatron found it strange that Dean would request such.

The other wolves pushed out the second prince from his home. Lucifer squinted as the sunlight hit him. How long had it been since he had seen the sun? Dean had heard so much about the silver tongued prince. He had heard the nicknames people had given him. It wasn't because he was knowledgeable about the royal family. It was because Gadreel was so patient and explained everything to him. Lucifer was known as a beautiful bird. He was known as the prettiest prince in the whole kingdom. Dean shook his head. There was no way. Castiel was far prettier.

“Pack him behind the carriage.” Metatron commanded as he saw the prince be brought forward.

“Am I luggage now?” The prince asked angrily. Lilith, as Dean learned her name was, was observing the prince through hooded eyes. She found the prince attractive. Dean was a little bothered by how easy the female wolf was. Just a few moments ago she was looking at him like that.

“No, Lucifer.” Metatron spoke with a shrug. He walked over to the restrained prince and placed a hand onto his cheek. Lucifer turned his head away from the man but it only gained an amused chuckle.“You're my pretty little birdy. Pretty little birdies deserve a nice cage.” He motioned for the wolves to continue. They pushed the prince towards the large metal bell. The bell had latches on one side. The two males quickly moved to the side and began unlatching it. Dean was curious. What was this structure? The bell opened and inside was hollow. It was large enough to stuff a person inside. However, it would be cramped and uncomfortable.

“What is that? That's not a cage that's inhumane.” The prince declared in fear. He began to struggle against his captors. He didn't want to go in there. Dean couldn't blame him. It looked like an awful way to travel.“Unhand me! No! Stop!” The wolves stuffed the prince inside the solid bird cage and closed it shut. As they latched it closed once more, Dean could hear the prince's screaming. He could hear his scratching and pounding at the metal walls.

“Nice touch.” Dean commented impressed by the whole symbolism. It was a play of the prince's own title. That took guts and style to pull off.

“I thought so too.” Metatron replied smugly. He entered the carriage and extended a hand to the wolf. “Come, Dean. We have a kingdom to change.”

 

 


	28. Hindsight

Sam whimpered in the cell. No one had come down since the wolves had taken Prince Lucifer. There was no food and no water left. Hours had passed and not even a piece of bread was thrown their way. Perhaps it was longer than hours. It could have been a new day already. There was no way to tell in the darkness. Sam was wondering if they were going to be left there to die. Maybe there was no need to keep them alive. The light had gone completely down there and there was no way to tell how anyone else felt. He couldn't see their faces. He wouldn't have even known they were still there if they weren't sitting so closely to one another.

None of them spoke a word. They have kept quiet about everything. They knew if they spoke it would only start an argument. Sam believed Dean had betrayed them completely. However, Castiel refused to believe it. He believed Dean was just pretending to be on Metatron's side. The omega couldn't help but snort at the thought. He was raised with Dean. In fact, Dean practically raised him. He knew his brother inside and out. Though he may lie once and a while to get out of something, he never did anything this elaborate. The look of hatred in his eyes seemed so real. Sam wanted to believe what Castiel said but he couldn't. He was the weakest link. It was only a matter of time before Dean threw him away. He couldn't help but believe that that was what his brother was doing.

The sound of footsteps alerted all of them. Sam didn't know whose hand slid onto his knee. He didn't think about it as he reached out and held that hand. It was warm and trembling. Or perhaps his hand was trembling. He found comfort in that hand. Holding it tightly, he sat frozen listening to the approaching steps. They moved closer together the three of them. They needed to know they weren't alone. The three were thrown into this cell as strangers. When they emerge, they would be brothers. This was Sam's pack now. He was going to protect his pack with his life.

A light shone in the distance. They huddled closer together and Sam felt a head rest on his shoulder. The person there was breathing unsteadily. Sam could feel the other person's body trembling. He wasn't sure if it was from fear or the cold. Breathing in, he smelled the familiar scent of Kevin. The hand in his tightened and another body pressed against his other side. They were so cold. He could feel them both trembling. Perhaps it was because he was a wolf that the cold didn't bother him as much. They couldn't see past it to the person holding the torch. It was too dark for too long. Their eyes were having trouble focusing. Sam turned to notice that the hand he was holding was Castiel's. The prince was also holding Kevin's hand. The teen, who had his head resting on Sam's shoulder, reached out and grabbed Sam's free hand. The prince sat in alert watching the torch come closer.

When it was close enough to illuminate the cell, they could finally see the person holding the torch. It was a teenager no older than Kevin. He had sympathetic looking blue eyes and an innocent face. The three noticed how nervous the boy looked. Castiel squinted a little at the teen.

“Samandriel?” He questioned. He wasn't sure. He had only seen Samandriel once when he was just a little boy. However, this was the age the boy should be. Also, Metatron had taken over the tower. It would be safe to assume this was his youngest step-cousin.

“Castiel.” The boy spoke with a small smile. “Thank goodness you are alright.”

“You know him?” Sam asked the prince eying the boy suspiciously. Kevin and Castiel was now his responsibility. He was going to do his best to protect them. Moving closer to the bars, Sam made sure the two humans were safe behind him.

“He's Metatron's son.” The prince told him softly as he moved behind him. Sam growled deep in his throat. Metatron was the one who put them in this cell in the first place. The teen appeared visibly frightened by the wolf's reaction. Trembling, he lifted his free hand to show a ring of keys.

“I'm here to free you.” He stuttered in fear. Sam glanced at the keys but didn't seem very convinced.

“Why didn't you do so before?” He questioned with a low growl.

“The guards.” The teenager explained looking around himself nervously. He wanted to look anywhere but at the angry wolf before him. “They would have told my father. He wouldn't take my betrayal lightly.”

“They aren't patrolling?” Kevin asked curiously. At first, Samandriel had nodded. However, he paused then shook his head.

“No, a gypsy came and helped me.” He told them honestly. This got all of their attentions.

“A gypsy?” Sam questioned looking at the boy in disbelief.

“He said you knew him.” The teen informed them. Sam knew of one gypsy that could possibly have come. Crowley wasn't that far from them. However, he would have had his own things to do. Why would he even come to the tower? How would he even know they were there? “He had this pretty woman with him. Well, she wasn't a woman.”

“A wolf.” Sam spoke remembering the alpha female. She was still with Crowley. Sam was an omega and he was trying to lead a pack. He wasn't very good at being the ultimate leader. Part of him yearned for the alpha female. He wanted to give her the reigns.

“Yes.”

“Where are they?” He demanded to know. He wondered if the alpha would ever find an omega like him worthy as a pack member. She was probably much more powerful than he. She probably would be everything wolves were supposed to be. She would be a good leader. Sam knew he would probably follow her obediently if she allowed him to.

“I'll take you to them.” The teen told them as he flipped through the keys. He tried each one before finally finding the one that worked. As he pulled the door open, Sam stood up easily towering over the teen. Samandriel gulped and looked up at the wolf with wide eyes.

“How do we know we should trust you?” Sam asked suspiciously. “You could be lying.” The boy hesitated before speaking. The torch trembled in his hands as he shook in fear.

“What other options do you have?” He questioned with a trembling voice. It seemed to calm down the omega and the other two began to stand up quietly. Seeing them behind the wolf, the teen visibly relaxed. He led the three wordlessly back up towards the surface. Sam could only think of seeing the other wolf and speaking with Crowley. He knew that Metatron and Dean were heading towards the castle. If they make it there, something horrible was bound to happen. They had to stop whatever plans they had in store. He had to find his brother and get him to explain himself more. Dean had told him everything he needed to know but Sam had to hear it again. It was the only way it would all sink in. Despite what he told the prince, Sam still had a little bit of hope that Dean was just pretending.

Crowley was waiting near the entrance alone. Samandriel had been telling the truth which had surprised Sam. The sun had left the sky outside the tower and the halls and entrance were dimly lit by various torches and candles. Sam looked around sniffing the air for the alpha female. He could smell her faint sweet smell and the blood of humans. He cursed his weak sense of smell.

“Hello, boys.” Crowley spoke when he saw the three of them. In his hands were a few apples. The three didn't even hesitate to take the apples from him. They had been hungry for a while and anything was welcomed. “Where's tweedle Dean?”

“He's working for Metatron.” Sam responded immediately gaining a look from the prince. Sam gave an equally tense look back at the man.“He's the whole reason we were locked in there.” Crowley took the information much better than he had expected. He just nodded in understanding and shrugged.

“Oh, how unfortunate.” He mentioned but he didn't seem sincere in his words. Gypsies were never very sincere so, Sam should of expected that. He just thought since they had known each other for so long, the man would be a little sympathetic.

“Where's the alpha?” Sam found himself asking next. He needed to find her soon. She may not be at her full strength but she was very helpful in this type of situation. If Dean really did betray them, they wouldn't be strong enough to take down an alpha and a pack of betas on their own. They would need all the help they could get.

“She wouldn't calm down.” Crowley explained with another indifferent shrug. Sam looked at the gypsy confused. What did he mean she couldn't calm down? She had obviously helped take care of the guards. As he looked around, he saw scratch marks on the curtains. Blood was splattered on the stairs. Sam could smell human blood but couldn't find the body. The whole thing made him a little uncomfortable. “She sniffed you out, you know. Traveled all this way to get to you. She probably has ill intentions so I knocked her out. A bit of troll dust.”

“I saved her life.” Sam told the gypsy outraged by his actions. How could he just knock her out? She had traveled so far to find him. Perhaps she wanted to thank him. He didn't think anyone would want to harm someone who helped them. However, the gypsy just chuckled amused at his reaction.

“Well, she probably takes offense to that.” The gypsy explained with a smile. Sam looked down as he tried to think of why she would take offense to being rescued. Was it because he was an omega. He remembered when they first saw each other and how she growled at him. “I couldn't get her to explain anything to me. She just kept saying she needed to find the omega. Seriously, she looked like she was going to rip you apart. Can't have that happen. Especially, when you are so useful.”

Sam felt awful. He had hoped that she would have been able to help them. However, it seemed that no matter what, she wasn't interested in doing anything but killing him. Perhaps her pride had been hurt when he killed the hunter. She probably wanted to kill him just so she didn't feel weaker than an omega. It didn't make much sense to Sam but true wolves never did.

“We must get to the castle.” Castiel spoke ignoring the disappointed look the omega was currently having. Samandriel nodded in agreement. His father was planning to kill the whole royal family and for what? Power? Why couldn't his father be happy with what they had? Crowley looked between the step-cousins and smiled happily. This would certainly end up with him being in the king's favor not just the prince's. Opportunities like this weren't easy to find.

“My wagons await.” He told them all. “I suggest the one where sleeping beauty isn't in.” Sam knew dealing with gypsies was a dangerous affair. He knew that many of them were liars and thieves. Dean had always told him to never deal with gypsies. Sam sighed and found himself nodding his head. Dean wasn't here. He wasn't part of the pack anymore. He didn't call the shots. Sam did now.

Samandriel refused to go with them. He didn't want to be pitted against his own family and no one could blame him for that. It must be hard for a teen to go through all this. Sam wondered how Kevin was dealing with the problems. However, the young scholar didn't say much about how he felt about the situation. He was on a mission and told them they didn't have time to ask things like that. This was a boy who had urinated on himself the first time he even saw a wolf. Now, he hopped into a gypsy wagon filled with a group of the thieving people without a second thought. He sat next to them without a care on his face and even demanded some food from them. The gypsies were amused by his demands and were happy to oblige. He had changed. Everything that had happened have changed all of them. Whether it was for better or for worse, Sam didn't know.

They headed towards the castle immediately after the three got comfortable in the last wagon. They just hoped they weren't going to be late.

* * *

 

A day and a half had passed since they left the tower. Lucifer had screamed his voice raw and now he was nothing but quite. Lilith had stroked the steal bell like object affectionately. It was no secret that she found the prince attractive. Unfortunately for her, the feelings were not mutual. Also, being the second in line to the throne, he was doomed to die. However, the beta held hope she would mate with him before his death.

Dean realized Lilith was a little loose when it came to males. She batted her eyelashes at him a couple of times and tried to brush her body against his. Dean didn't like her scent. He couldn't stand the way her arousal smelled either. It was obvious that they were incompatible. However, since he was an alpha, Dean couldn't help but smell delicious to her. She was, also, rather persistent for a beta. So, ever so often, the wolf had to slide away from her advances.

Dean didn't like the group he was in. Gadreel was a nice guy but he had traveled ahead to get to the castle before the others. Dean didn't feel like he belonged there. No, he knew he didn't belong there. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do. He only wanted to keep his pack safe. In the end, he knew they would grow to hate him. However, he was sure what he was doing was the right thing. They settled down to rest before reaching the castle. Metatron could have pressed the horses harder and make it to the castle before dark. However, the horses needed a well deserved rest or they would have to get to the castle by foot. None of them wanted that.

Dean sat a distance from the camp. He needed his own area to think. Somewhere where their breaths weren't so noisy and distracting. He also hated to hear their heart beats. Where his pack gave him solace when he heard theirs, this new pack disturbed him. He didn't like the beats of their cold, little hearts.

“I'm glad he left that dysfunctional pack.” Dean heard Lilith speaking to her brothers with some admiration in her tone.“Now he can lead real wolves.”

“Do we need him leading? You forget he killed our father. ” He heard one of her brothers say irritated by her suggestion.

“Probably not.” She agreed with a shrug. “But he is an alpha.”

“Well, it doesn't matter.” The other brother told them with a sigh. “He'll be out of here once this is all over. Uncle never said we couldn't sniff him out. He may survive and avoid us. But his pack, well, they won't fair as well.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean found himself growling loudly. He didn't care what they said about him. He knew they only obeyed him because Metatron told them too. However, when he heard them mention his pack he immediately tensed.  Metatron never said he was going to do anything with his previous pack. In fact, he wasn't only guaranteed Sam's safety but Kevin's as well. He was sure that they wouldn't do anything to Castiel until after the party. He thought he would have time.

The wolves noticed the alpha in the distance. He wasn't very close to them in the beginning. However, he had lifted himself and walked over to them. They all looked down to the ground. They had underestimated an alpha's hearing capabilities. They had spoken as if he was a human or beta sitting in the distance.

“Nothing.” One of them muttered looking to the floor. Dean knew these betas were out of line to speak about him that way. He was an alpha and the natural leader of this new pack. They would do well to remember that. Before Dean could think of a way to put them in their place, Metatron's footsteps sounded behind him.

“Dean.” He heard the man say behind him. He tensed immediately at the sound of the man's voice. Metatron always spoke so calmly. However, behind that voice, it sounded like a threat was always hidden. “May I speak with you?”

“What a coincidence, I need to speak to you as well.” Dean responded as he turned around to face him. The two walked far from the camp. Far enough that Dean could hear the betas chatter like loud mumbling. It took a while to walk and they did so in silence. Whatever Metatron had to tell Dean, it was something he didn't want the betas to hear clearly. They traveled up a hill and stood on the top of it. Dean noticed they were walking more towards the castle. He could see the king's forest just at the bottom of the next hill in the distance. Then just over the second hill was the castle. They were so close. He was starting to feel a little nervous about the situation. Metatron still hadn't spoke so Dean took it as an opportunity to speak his mind. “I thought you said you would keep them alive until the end of this.”

“I changed my mind.” Metatron responded in an uncaring tone. However, the man did turn to eye the wolf suspiciously. Dean looked away as he did in hopes that Metatron wouldn't see his inner thoughts. “It does happen. Don't tell me you are having second thoughts?”

“No, not at all.” Dean replied dishonestly. He couldn't tell him what he honestly thought. After all, if Metatron knew what the wolf had been thinking, he probably would toss him in the “cage” with Lucifer. Clearing his throat, the wolf tried to get a handle of his own feelings. He had to keep them hidden. It was the only way any of this would work. “What do you need to talk to me about?”

“Look the castle is just over that hill.” Metatron spoke pointing over the third hill in the distance. Dean could see the castle raising above the hills. It was tall and majestic. It was everything he remembered. The place where he first caught a whiff of Castiel's scent. His eyes softened as he remembered the rose Castiel had thrown down that day. It had shriveled up and died since then. He wished it could have lasted longer. He wished his time together with the prince could have done the same.

Metatron watched as the wolf sighed sadly. He smiled amused by this. He knew the wolf was still heart broken over Prince Castiel. However, it was that heart ache that was so useful in times like these. Now he had the prince and his companions locked up. In a few days, thirst or hunger would be the death of them. They would slowly and painfully die in that cell. It wasn't fair to young Castiel, who had always been kind. However, politics were never fair.

“In only one night, we will be able to change this whole kingdom for the better.” The man reminded the wolf.

“So, what are you planning to do?” Dean asked curiously.

“Poison.” Metatron told him easily. Dean was surprised that he didn't have to coax the information out of the man. He figured the guy would still be suspicious of him. He didn't think he would confess everything immediately. “Poison the whole coronation party. Leave no witnesses.”

“That's not a very original idea.” Dean informed him. Even he had heard about the events that had happened in another kingdom far away. Something similar to that plan had occurred and failed. It was because of a wolf that it all failed. Metatron's plan seemed to be doomed by the same oversight. When would people learn that wolves are much more than they seem? “It has failed before. Besides they would have beefed up security and make it harder to poison anyone.”

“That's why I have someone on the inside.” Metatron explained smugly without even contemplating the wolf's words. Dean was beginning to think the man loved to hear himself talk. The whole ride there was him talking about the days he lived in the castle. Now he was proudly saying his entire strategy to someone who just recently joined their group. He wasn't being very smart about it and Dean wondered if it was because he trusted him too much. He must just be a type of person who over shared. That could very well be his downfall.“Their own taste tester is in on it. They'll think they are safe and drink up. After all, it had already been tested.”

“Well, I guess that is an improvement.” The wolf admitted. He looked back at the castle and observed it. There were people on the inside and outside that were going to tear everything down. Innocent people may die during the coronation. What of Gadreel? What was his role in all this? Dean didn't know but by the way Metatron spoke to him, he didn't think it was a very good role. Gadreel was Metatron's son. However, he was not treated any better than Dean. The betas were treated like dirt. If this was the way he treated his family, how would he treat a nation?

He also lied. Metatron lied about keeping any of his pack safe. Would Dean even get what he was promised? His brother, Kevin and Castiel may not make it out of there alive. He looked down sadly. He should have thought things through better. However, if he had shown caring towards them, he would have been caught. He could only hope they would be able to help themselves. He trusted that Sam and Castiel would know what to do. He didn't know about Kevin but the teen could surprise him.

“There is another improvement, Dean.” Metatron spoke as the wolf heard metal being unsheathed. Before he could turn around, something sharp and cold pushed into his skin. He felt the blade enter from his back and buried deep into his left side. “I won't have a wolf with questionable loyalty ruining everything.” He told him in an icy tone. The wolf stood still shocked by his own inability to foresee this. He thought he had them all fooled. If not that, he thought that Metatron still found him useful. He treated him better than the betas and they were blood. Perhaps no one was safe from this man's lust for power. “I know not to take wolves lightly. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart.”

“So, you try to kill me?” Dean gritted out as he slowly moved off the blade. His feet became unsteady. The blade didn't hit any of his internal organs. It was pushed into a small gap that may harm him greatly but it wasn't a kill stab. However, something wasn't right. Why did he purposely avoid his organs? Then he felt it. It was slight but he could smell it on the blade. He could feel it rush through his veins. Poison.

“Oh, Dean. I'm not going to kill you.” Metatron told him with a smile as the wolf weakly turned to look at him. “You did help me out. This is a special type of poison. Once it reaches your system, you will most likely be in a state like death.” The man lifted his blade now red with Dean's blood and admired the new color. Dean wanted to say something but he couldn't. He couldn't find the words. All he could do was stand there clutching his side. Metatron looked back at the wolf's face and smile sympathetically. It wasn't sincere. Nothing this man said or did was sincere. Dean knew that now. He thought he had been a great actor. However, you could never trick someone who was an expert in the field.“You won't wake up unless you are given a little kiss. Not just any kiss. A kiss of true love. So, it's like a gift.”

True love? All he had to do was wait for the one he was meant for to kiss him. Dean's thoughts floated to Prince Castiel. Then he heard Metatron laugh cruelly at the look of hope on the wolf's face. The man lifted a leg and kicked the wounded alpha down the hill. The wolf rolled down unable to fight back. The poison was surging through his system. He had to fight it. He had to get to the castle. He had to focus on getting up. He had to focus on delaying the inevitable. However, he could only weakly try to press up from the floor when he heard the man speak again.

“Then again, who could ever truly love a wolf?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my vacation ended Saturday. I was suppose to head back home Saturday at 5:45. However, due to delays because the plane needed some fixes, I was held up till around 7. Then they tell us the plane is completely broken. They say a new one will come at 9:00, 9:30 or so. However, that plane had security issues. Like WOW. We wait at the gate all the way until 11:00 when the plane comes but needs to be clean. We leave Orlando at like 11:30 or so. I get home and it is already Sunday and I'm just tired. So, sorry for the late update. For those who read Someone to Care For, that will be updated on Tuesday. I'm trying to hurry my butt up but I do have other responsibilities. Sorry for the delay.


	29. Time is Ticking

Gadreel stood in the kitchen silently. He watched the cooks busy themselves with making the royal family breakfast. It wasn't easy for a taste tester. It was even harder to get the job so recently. However, Gadreel had been praised for being thorough. He had to be. He needed to be assigned to the coronation and only the best would be. He watched the cooks create the meals. He tasted each spice and each seasoning. He tasted the sauces and soups. He wasn't to break off a piece of the meal. The king liked having the whole meal intact. No one wanted to be presented with an egg that was missing a corner. Therefore, he had to watch the chefs and taste every thing that went in it instead.

It wasn't a glorious job. Some spices were better mixed with others instead of being eaten alone. The job paid well. There was a lot of free time. However, there was always that risk of dying from poison. It wasn't a comforting thought at all as he sampled a bit of the spice the cook used on the sausage. He also tasted a sausage at random to see if there was anything wrong. It was delicious. Looking back he saw a man scribble something on his parchment. There was the audience. Most tasting of the sauces and soups occurred in front of the king just for traditional reasons. However, most of the tasting happened with the cooks and a few guards present. Most of the time an adviser or someone the king trusted stood around and watched him. It made him a little nervous working in front of so many people. Especially when he had lied to get where he was. One false move and everything would be ruined.

This wasn't an ordinary breakfast for just a king and his successor. It was a large breakfast for many of the royal family that had come early for the coronation or hadn't left. Because of this, there was much more of an audience. Every prince and princess had assigned their trusted to watch him. Some chose to not trust the new tester and bring one of their own. It didn't bother Gadreel that much. The breakfast wasn't something he was interested in bothering. He distantly wondered if the cook had enough sausage for everyone.

One prince in particular didn't bring a trusted person or his own tester. He had complete faith in Gadreel for reasons the man couldn't explain. He didn't really understand that prince. He had stayed behind and hadn't even surveyed his land. It was advantageous that he hadn't. After all, his family still lived in the land he would have surveyed. However, his reason for not leaving was troubling.

“Ezekiel.” A voice from behind him spoke causing the man to jump. “I trust the food is to your liking.” He spoke as if the food was something Gadreel should be enjoying and not just tasting for his job. He was a taste tester. He didn't get to actually eat it. He would still have to eat some lesser food with the other servants. Turning around, he looked down at the prince. He would frequently come to observe the testing. Not because he lacked faith in Gadreel. The reasons were more complex.

“Prince Gabriel, as much as it would please you to mess with this meal, I must beg you do not ruin the chef's hard work.” Gadreel told him with a worried expression. This prince always thought any sauce in the kingdom could do with some more sugar. He was another reason why the king insisted on getting another taste tester right away after the old one disappeared.

“Oh, where is the fun in that, Zeke?” The prince smiled mischievously as he looked around for something to ruin. Gadreel was use to the prince trying to sabotage meals. The king had mention that Prince Gabriel had always been a trickster. He just hadn't tried to attack their food as much as he begun to do so in Gadreel's presence. He would play a prank here or there. However, this had become an every day thing. Gadreel had become accustom to standing in front of the sauces and denying the prince access. This morning was no different. The prince tried to sneak a peek at the sauces but Gadreel wouldn't allow it. Sighing with a small smile, the prince turned to look at the tester. “You know, you're too pretty to be a servant.”

“I must apologize.” Gadreel spoke with surprise. The prince had made small comments about his looks before. However, it never changed the fact that he felt completely awkward in those situations.“I haven't an idea to what you mean.”

“I mean you're gorgeous and should be warming a large, comfortable bed, not standing in a hot and uncomfortable kitchen.” The prince told him pressing his chest against the tester's. Gadreel swallowed hard. He had never been this forward before.

“Warming a bed, your majesty?” He hazarded as he tried to back away from the prince. The prince had a predatory look on him as he began to get closer once more.

“Yeah, mine.” He said with a large smile on his face. Gadreel paled. They were cousins. He always just brushed off the prince's compliments before as just playful behavior. However, this was different. Even if they weren't blood related, the servant couldn't fathom a relationship between them. It was unsettling. They were family. “What do you say, Zeke? I'm a prince you know. Could get you some real nice perks.”

“I must apologize again, your majesty.” Gadreel found himself stuttering. “I'm plenty busy as it is.”

“Maybe next time.” The prince suddenly stopped pressing into his space and just shrugged. He left with a smile that all the testers knew not to trust. It was Princess Anna's tester, Charlie, that moved closer to the sauce and observed. She was young which would have caused unwise people to underestimate her. She was fair with long red hair and shinning blue eyes. She had an innocent sort of look to her face that caused many to trust her easily. Gadreel knew better. This woman was the biggest threat he could face this day. She was a very intelligent tester. Too intelligent for Gadreel's liking. It would be hard to get past her discerning eyes. She took a spoon and dipped it into the sauce. She took a small sip off the spoon. The twisting of her face was indication enough that a trick had been done.

“I knew he was up to something.” She said with a shrug. Gadreel couldn't believe he had been tricked so easily. The prince used his nervousness against him and was able to slip past him. Charlie observed the man's expression with an unreadable face.“Are you alright, Zeke?”

“Yes.” He said shaking himself from his thoughts. He couldn't let his guard down. Especially in front of Charlie. “We'll need to redo the sauce.”

The breakfast was served to the royal family and was enjoyed by them greatly. Prince Gabriel sent a wink Gadreel's way but the man pretended not to notice. He wasn't going to be caught off guard again. The testers had to watch the whole meal be consumed before they were relieved. If any of the royal family would be harmed during their meal, the guards needed them near to bring to justice. Also, if someone becomes suspicious of what they are about to eat or drink, they needed a tester nearby. No one was harmed, so, it was a job well done.

Gadreel had some free time before the final preparations for the coronation would be done. He decided to take the time to scope out the ball room and other venues. Charlie had joined him. She had given him the excuse of wanting to talk to him more. She tried her best to give him a flirty smile but Gadreel knew better. He had heard tales of her seducing young maidens. She even took the Elf Queen's handmaiden, Gilda, to bed with her. He knew Charlie was looking to see if he was trustworthy. He had to admit, she was good at her job. Princess Anna was right to bring her.

He couldn't anything suspicious. He had to find a way to shake her off without her suspecting anything. She could very well ruin all his plans. The two walked slowly down a hall. Gadreel gave her the excuse that he wanted to help out where he could. He also said that he would like to look around the place since the only place they will get to see once it started was the kitchen. Charlie seemed to believe his reasoning. However, she remained skeptical. None of the other tasters were walking about this side of the castle. As they walked down the hall, they happened upon a group of maids gossiping about.

“Did you hear?” One spoke as she moved in to make her voice more hushed. “Lord Metatron was invited to the coronation.” There were gasps from the group. Gadreel had to suppress a smile that threatened to come. He had to keep a stone look. He couldn't give Charlie anything that might out him.

“But why?” Another maid questioned worriedly. “I thought the children of the king did not favor him? Was it the king who suggested it?”

“I heard there was a sort of scandal.” Another said. Gadreel sighed and walked up to the group of ladies. They were startled when they noticed him.

“Hearing and knowing or two different things are they not?” He told them with a disapproving look. The maids looked down at their feet properly ashamed.

“Ezekiel, we didn't see you there.” The center one said meekly. Gadreel leaned closer to the girls and spoke in a low voice.

“Anyone could overhear you ladies.” He said to them. The girls nodded in understanding. They were lucky that another servant overheard them and not one of the princes or princesses.“Remember that. This is a castle not a gossip chamber.” As he backed away from the girls, a man carrying a large vase almost knocked into him. Looking up, he noticed the vase carried fresh flowers of all sorts of colors. The man seemed to be struggling with the vase's weight. One false move and he would have to find another.

“Is that for the coronation?” He questioned receiving a nod. “Hand them to me. I'll be sure to bring them to their proper place.” The man seemed relieved to give the flowers to Gadreel. The tester held the vase with ease. He had worked hard on his strength through training his father forced him to go through. He had to be ready for anything after all. Turning his head, he looked for Princess Anna's tester. “Charlie, would you like to help with the decorations?”

“You're a servant here?” He heard her say but it wasn't to him. It was more distant. Searching the hall, he noticed the red-headed woman moving closer to one of the newly appointed guards, Dorothy. She hadn't been a guard for very long. Though very strong and courageous, she had only become someone worthy of standing in the castle recently. Women weren't allowed to be knights or guards until very recently. Michael decided to allow Dorothy to be a guard with in the castle to make a point. A point that he would make his first decision as king. Women will be able to protect their kingdom and their king if they prove worthy. Dorothy was hand picked. She wore her uniform proudly and took her job seriously. The brunette hardly let anyone distract her from her job. Well, until now.

“I'm one of the new guards of the castle.” The guard explained to the curious woman. “Unfortunately, I'll be elsewhere during the coronation. I'm told I'm not ready to protect the royal family directly yet.”

“You're a guard?” Charlie's eyes lit up with interest. Gadreel could see she was thinking about the idea of lady knights and guards. “Interesting. I was thinking of knighthood myself. I think I would be a wonderful knight.”

“I'm sure you would.” Dorothy told her with an interesting look in her eyes. Charlie responded with a flirty smile. Gadreel rolled his eyes. Despite being brought in merely to help accomplish his father's goals, he was quite serious with his job. He had to be. He needed to be trusted more than anything. So, it bothered him when others didn't take their job just as seriously.

“Should I leave you ladies be?” He asked in a disapproving tone. Charlie turned to look at him and observed him. To her, he appeared to be a man determined to make the coronation go smoothly. She could see he was quite serious about helping people decorate and having others remain professional. He had passed her test for now at least.

“Yeah, go forth and decorate.” She told him waving him away. Gadreel felt rather proud of himself though he made sure not to let it show. He had successfully fooled her.

“Very well.” He told her and hurried to the ball room. The room was vast. It was larger than the dark, empty one they had back at home. There was a golden chandelier above twinkling with candle light. There was blue and ivory everywhere in the room. The floor was wooden but shined like it was marble. He could practically see his reflection on the floor. There were flowers on every podium, beautiful fountains and sculptures and a large stage for the musicians to play. This coronation was going to be beautiful. Well, until the toast that was. He moved to an empty podium and placed the large vase upon it. Some other servants came and help positioned it and made it look nice. Gadreel stared at the ball room for a while wondering if he'd ever get to dance on its floors.

He snuck passed the other servants and down a hall. At the end of the hall laid a door to the garden near the ball room. He knocked on the door softly to not alert anyone. Another knock sounded and he opened it slowly.

“Welcome, cousin.” He spoke softly as he allowed one of the beta wolves in. His father had decided that one of his cousins should hide near the kitchen. So, if any one suspected anything, he would be able to take care of them. Gadreel took his cousin down to the kitchen. He had to make sure no one saw either of them. Once there, he opened a compartment he had found in one of the storage rooms. It was a small place where the cook liked to store excess things. Things that he wouldn't be using for the coronation dinner thankfully.

His cousin gave the place a good sniff and shrunk at the smell. The storage room was filled with dried herbs and vegetables. It had a multitude of scents and seeing as his cousins were wolves, it would be hard for them to stay in such a place normally.

“That way, you will be well hidden.” He tried to reason with him. It seemed to do the trick as his cousin settled into the small compartment. He closed the door quietly. He walked out of the storage room and looked around. No one seemed to suspect a thing. Some where even surprised he was in the kitchen still. They hadn't seen him come in. That was the point but Gadreel said nothing about the matter. Instead, he asked if anyone needed help with anything but everyone was clearly busy. He liked that. It made them easily distracted.

He walked towards the main gates. He wouldn't be allowed to leave so soon before the coronation. That would be suspicious. However, he wanted to see if his father had arrived yet. Sure enough as he entered the entrance hall, Lucifer was being pushed into the area by his other cousins.

“Unhand me, bitch.” Lucifer growled at Lilith. The female wolf giggled a little and licked the side of his face. The prince shocked by her actions pulled away.

“You are just so delicious.” She teased.

“When I am free, I'm going to hunt you down and kill you.” The prince told them angrily only gaining a laugh from the other wolf.

“I look forward to it.” Brady said with a large grin. The three of them stopped moving as Prince Michael entered the hall. His father stepped in front of the three and gave the future king a shallow bow. Prince Michael was the oldest but he was still young compared to many. He was only in his late twenties. He was also a handsome individual if Gadreel took what the maids spoke seriously. He had dark hair and blue eyes. A combination ladies found very attractive. Yet, he hadn't chosen a queen yet. So, he would have to rule an entire kingdom on his own. It would be a hard task but if anyone could do it, it would be Prince Michael. He had been preparing for this day for years. He was smart, kind and fair. Gadreel felt guilty standing near him knowing what his father had planned for him.

“Uncle, I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you.” Prince Michael spoke eying the group. His eyes fell to his brother. Lucifer looked up and locked eyes with his older brother. “Lucifer are you unharmed?”

“Though physically I am not harmed.” The second prince spoke aloud eying his captors warily. “Mentally and emotionally remain a different subject.” Gadreel didn't need to be close to hear the growls of his cousins. They didn't take what he said very well. His father hushed them looking from them to the future king.

“You say that all the time yet this time you have lost so much weight.” The future king spoke getting closer to the group. Lilith clawed at Lucifer's back in a threatening manner. Gadreel wouldn't have known that was what she was doing if not for him knowing her personally. At first, the second prince seemed to look panicked. Then his face turned calm and he tried to smile politely.

“My tower doesn't make such delicious food as the castle does.” He spoke smoothly with a political smile that Gadreel knew wasn't sincere. He knew Prince Michael could tell as well. “I have been yearning to return.”

“I am glad you have returned.” Prince Michael responded with his own polite smile. He turned and noticed Gadreel standing in the distance. All eyes were on him. He had made sure that Lucifer never really saw him. However, that didn't stop him from becoming afraid that the prince would recognize him and call him out. “Ezekiel, I need you to go into the kitchens and make sure everything is fine for the coronation.”

“Of course, your majesty.” He said quickly and went to leave as soon as he could. As he left he could hear the crown prince speak again to his father.

“Now, one last question.” He heard him say. “Where is Castiel?”

* * *

 

They had been traveling for days. It was quite peaceful for Crowley at least. He had no idea what the others were experiencing in their wagon. He didn't really care what happened to the scholar or the wolf. What mattered was what happened with the prince. He knew that his people would know to behave themselves in his presence. Or at least, he hoped they did, for their sake.

“I smell alpha blood.” Came a cry from the floor of their wagon. The alpha female jolted up from her sleep. There was a faint ringing that came from those awakening from troll dust. Crowley frowned deeply. It usually rang before the person jolted up. “Poison.”

“Good morning to you too.” Crowley greeted with a smile. The alpha turned her self to face him. She was different from when they first met. He had actually been feeding her. She was also clothed like a proper gypsy. Crowley was sure she would make a very fine gypsy. With her talents and his group, what could go wrong? “Is he dead? The alpha?”

“The omega.” She spoke again her pupils dilating. Crowley groaned. He lost her to her instincts again. Wolves were convenient sometimes but all that hard work in training them. “I smell him. He's close! I must get to him.”

“Yes, about that.” Crowley signaled to his wife and she nodded immediately at the sight of it. The alpha raced to the doors but before she could pry it open, pink dust flew into her face. She collapsed on the floor brought into another slumber. Bela stood above her with a bag of dust in her hands.

Crowley stood up and slowly walked passed his fellow gypsies to observe the wolf sleeping. She seemed to be completely out. The troll dust had done the trick once more. Bela looked over at her husband and shrugged. Crowley shook his head at the wolf.

“You really should have expected that.” He told the sleeping alpha.

“We are almost to the castle, my love.” Bela spoke looking out one of their wagon's windows. Gypsy wagons were much bigger than regular wagons. It took a good amount of horses to pull them. And perhaps a little bit of magic to make the inside bigger than the outside. Magic never hurt.

“Good. How long till we get there?” Crowley spoke as he signaled for two others to drag the alpha back where she was before.

“A few hours.”

“I hope that would be enough time to save the day.” The gypsy king said as he sat back down. “The king would have no choice but to show his gratitude.”

“In jewels?” One of the gypsy girls questioned excitedly.

“Oh, Meg. Such a small thinker.” The gypsy king shook his head amused. “We can get legislation. Imagine a world where we are untouchable.” Bela laughed whole heartedly. A world where gypsies could do as they pleased was to be a very profitable one. For the gypsies at least. They wouldn't be chased out of towns any longer or persecuted by soldiers. They would be able to freely trade where and when they wanted to.

“You think of everything, my love.” She told her husband lovingly.

“I know.” He responded with a shrug. “Don't worry, dears. I have it all figured out.” Ruby, a blonde gypsy who had been traveling with them from the beginning, moved over the king and snatched the bag of dust from him. Crowley allowed her to take it happily. He knew she wasn't going to do anything against him with it. She wasn't that stupid.

“There isn't much troll dust left.” She mentioned as she weighed the bag in her hands. “She will wake up around the time that we get to the castle.”

“Save it.” Crowley told her directing her to pocket the bag. “We need it just in case she is uncontrollable again.”

“What about Sam Winchester?” She questioned worriedly. Even though the wolf had rejected her, she still thought about him. Crowley thought the whole thing was a little cute and pathetic. “She wants to get to him.”

“It can't be helped.” The gypsy king said with a shrug of indifference. “We've protected that giant baby enough. Now he has to protect himself.”

“Pity.” Ruby spoke looking off away from everyone else. “He was so nice looking.”

“You scared him off, Ruby.” Meg teased her with a smile. Crowley could have said something about Meg having no chance with the prince but he let it be. It would only add fuel for Ruby to comment on. Then the girls will start fighting and he really didn't have time to break them up.

“He was useful. Could still be. Hopefully, she won't kill him immediately.” Was all the gypsy king could say.

“We just need to hurry to the castle then.” Bela told the two girls with a shrug. Obviously, if they got their fast enough, Sam would be well in the castle before she awoke. He had a better chance there than outside near the wagons.

“That is the plan is it not?” Crowley asked. Soon they would be at the castle. The coronation would start a little before they got there. However, he knew they would be let in. They had Prince Castiel with them. When they saved this kingdom, people would look at gypsies in a new light. They would put their guards down. It would be interesting to find out what the king would offer them. Crowley smiled. Just a few more hours.

His mind wandered back to the alpha female. She had said she smelled alpha blood. Was it Dean's blood? Crowley shook his head. Of course, it was Dean's blood. There wasn't that many alpha wolves prancing around this close to the castle. If he was dead, that put a small damper on his mood. He did actually find the little fuzz balls likeable.

* * *

 

Dean struggled to keep walking. He had forgotten how he had managed to get back on his feet. However, he found himself unable to keep himself steady. Perhaps it was fine that he had forgotten. After all, he probably would be on the ground again in no time. He was dizzy, weak and bleeding.

Prince Castiel needed him. He needed him to get to the castle because no one else would help him. He had to do it for his future mate. _Future mate_. The prince wasn't that anymore. If anything, he probably hated him because of his betrayal. However, it was only because Dean erroneously believed he could control the situation. He didn't expect that Metatron was anticipating everything. He didn't seem like the type.

He wobbled on top of the hill. Just down the hill would be mere minutes from the castle. All he had to do was fight the poison a little longer. He could feel it going through his veins. He could feel it trying to take him into the darkness of unconsciousness. He wasn't going to allow it. He had to press on. Castiel needed him.

 _Castiel._ He became the only thing on his mind as he pressed forward. The last thing on his mind when he collapsed. He rolled down the hill feeling every rock and twig he passed over. He rolled all the way to the bottom and slowly opened his eyes. He was flat on his back. The poison was winning. He couldn't get up. However, he had to. He had to press on. He had to save the kingdom.

He tried rolling over but he found the whole task much more arduous than he imagined. He was an alpha wolf. Alphas were supposed to be much stronger than humans. He was much more powerful than humans. Poison designed for humans shouldn't slow him down. He should be able to fight it. Was he not a wolf?

Turning over, he finally was able to sink his hands into the earth below him and try to push up. He had to find a way in. A way so he could help them. But where and how? His vision was beginning to blur. Where was the castle? Shaking his head, he tried to steady himself.

He just needed to press on just a little more. He just hoped his body would allow it.

 


	30. Long Live the King

He walked into the kitchen followed by a group of testers. Some of the royals had brought their own personal tester causing there to be seven testers in all. Charlie was the latest to enter the kitchen. She seemed to have been held up for some reason. Gadreel smiled a bit to himself. If he recalled correctly, she was speaking with the guard, Dorothy. He was pretty sure he knew what had held her up.

There was a special kind of wine for the party that evening. All bottles were carefully poured into a large punch bowl for the evening. It was mainly for safety reasons. Anyone could poison a bottle. When it was all put together and kept in one spot, it became a bit more difficult to pass through undetected. It also stopped the adding of a poison bottle after the taste testers had approved of it. The bowl was protected like a prized possession of the crown. There were four guards assigned to guard it. They were to make sure that no one touched it. These guards were hand picked by the king and never announced to the public. However, they were spoke of around the royal taster and he may have had a say in who got to be there.

The taste testers gathered in front of the bowl in a circle. Each one looking at the other in front of them. It was important to make sure each one drank their cup. Also, to make sure none tried to sabotage anything while the others were distracted. In case any of the others were distracted, there were the guards. Two behind the bowl well away watching the testers and two near the exits with one of the king's most trusted adviser. This was high security and only a fool would try to harm the king during this party.

Gadreel, as the king's tester, was the only one who could touch the wine before it was brought out to the guests. He took a ladle and with it poured a small amount into seven glasses. Each tester waited patiently for their cup to be given to them. When the last cup was filled, Gadreel turned to look at the group.

“Let's toast.” He told them raising his glass. The testers all gave him quizzical looks. “We may be mere servants but lets toast to the new king.”

Slowly, each of the testers raised their glasses with small smiles. They toasted for their new king and each brought the drink slowly to their lips. They were all nervous. They had reasons to be. This was a coronation. That meant that there could be many enemies wanting to make this night the worst night for the kingdom. If any of those wine bottles had poison in them, they would surely die. This was the risk of being a tester.

As they slowly sipped their wine, the adviser was distracted by the guards. They spoke to him about something trivial, Gadreel supposed. After all, that's what they were asked to do. He smiled as he drank up the small amount in his glass. The testers all sighed in relief. They would live for another day.

“Pardon me, were you even watching?” Gadreel spoke gaining the adviser's attention. The old man blushed red from embarrassment. He was suppose to supervise this event. He had been given strict orders. “This is important and needs your up most attention.”

This made all the testers turn to look at the adviser as he tried to fumble out an excuse. He looked down thinking of what to say. He stammered about what the guards had been asking him. Charlie had even turned to look at him. Quickly, Gadreel reached behind him and poured some powder into the bowl. The two guards behind him said nothing. Of course, they didn't. They too were on his father's payroll. Quickly, before anyone turned around, he stuffed the bag back into his back pocket.

Charlie was the first to turn around. If he had been any slower, she would have caught him. Gadreel almost breathed a sigh of relief. However, he knew he mustn't. It would seem too suspicious.

“Alright, lets pour the royal families glasses before it goes out.” Charlie told Gadreel in one breath. She motioned for him to pour the glasses. The tester nodded and turned to pour each glass as if nothing had happened. “Must keep it safe for them.”

“Of course, want another cup?” He asked as he held out a full glass. Charlie glared at him in annoyance.

“I'll pass.” She told him. Gadreel shrugged a little.

“Your loss.” He brought the glass close to his lips but paused when the tester spoke again.

“You shouldn't drink anymore of that.” She told him giving him a disapproving look. “It's unprofessional.” Gadreel wasn't going to drink it at all. If she had said nothing, he would have a change of heart last minute. After all, he had already mixed in the powder. He sat his glass away from the other glasses.

“I suppose you are correct.” He said as he continued pouring the glasses. He carted them over to Charlie. She and two other testers pushed the cart slowly towards the ball room. They were most likely observing each other. This was a very sensitive matter. Gadreel grabbed his glass. He couldn't place it on the tray because his lips may have touched it. The royal family had issues with that apparently.

He watched as the adviser and the other testers ushered the bowl out into the ball room. Soon everyone was cleared out of the kitchen. No more food was being made at the moment. All the hor d'oeuvres were served and the cooks were taking a much needed break. All he needed to do was wait.

The doors opened from the side and he noticed the lady guard coming out from a storage area. Why was she there? She must have wanted to have a peek at what was going on. She had mentioned many times that she felt she was ready to protect the king. However, she was denied every time. Was she hiding to do something foul?

“Dorothy, it's naughty to hide there.” Gadreel spoke as he neared her. She looked at him and a flash of fright went through her eyes. Turning away she headed towards the exit. Gadreel, with his free hand, grabbed her arm gently. “Where are you going?”

“Unhand me, traitor!” She hissed making the man's grip grow tighter. She knew. She saw what he had done and she knew. He couldn't let her leave.

“Oh, dear.” He said looking a little sad at her words. “I really liked you.”

“What did you put in it?” She asked him angrily as she tried to pull from him. She realized he was much stronger than an ordinary servant. Gadreel smiled tightly and lifted up the glass in his other hand.

“Why don't you find out?” He told her and pushed her into the wall. Pinning her there with his body, he pressed the glass onto her lips and used his other hand to squeeze her cheeks. She coughed as the liquid forced its way down her throat. In an instant, she became limp and fell to the floor.

“Pity.” He said as he looked down at her lifeless body. He really didn't want to hurt her. She was a kind-hearted woman and didn't deserve this. Gadreel sighed. “But at least we know it works.”

A scratching sound came from the storage room where his cousin was hiding. Soon, the door opened and he walked out ready to attack anyone who was there. Gadreel rolled his eyes. Wolves had superior hearing. Why didn't he come out sooner?

“You hide the body, cousin.” He told him. The wolf sighed and dragged the lifeless body into the storage room. He decided to forfeit his hiding spot to the body. He didn't need to hide any longer. Once they drank up, there would be no reason to hide. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 

Gypsies knew not many people were fond of them. They were no better than wolves. Even some people rated them lower than wolves. Wolves, also, knew to stay clear of their kind. So, when two large gypsy wagons showed up at the castle gates, it was only to be expected that the guards refused them passage.

“Gypsies have no right to be here.” They told them looking at their wagons in disgust. They wanted none of them to pass by. There was no way they were going to allow any filth into the castle.

The gypsy that steered the horses was a skinny looking young man. He wasn't very strong looking and he didn't seem to be a full fledged gypsy. He didn't seem to be a very confident one either.

“We need to get in.” He stuttered nervously trying to find a reason for the guards to let him in. He couldn't just say the royal family was in trouble. They wouldn't believe him, if he did. Then again, they probably wouldn't believe what he said next either. “We have prince Castiel with us.”

The guards looked at each other and both laughed loudly. They knew Prince Castiel wasn't the type to hang around gypsies. In fact, he wasn't the type to hang around others at all. He was too quiet and shy to be tangled with this sort of crew. The young man bit his bottom lip and stayed quiet. He didn't know what else to say.

“Please, we know how gypsies lie.” One of the guards chuckled and shook his head. He should have expected this. Gypsies were known to be liars so it was only predictable that even when they said the truth people thought they were lying. The young man sighed. What could he say to get the guards to let them in? His king had said time was of the essence. They had to get in before the royal family was harmed. They didn't know how they would be harmed but they were sure it was going to happen. For all they knew, it already had. Though Crowley never really said it was very important. If all the people inside had died, Castiel would become king.

Was that really a bad thing?

“What has us stopped?” Came a voice from inside the wagon. A door burst open and the gypsy king himself emerged. He looked at the two guards straightening up at the sight of a new threat. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“They won't let us through the gate, sir.” The young man spoke hesitantly. He didn't want to disappoint the king. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to reason with the guards.

Crowley looked around the area and sighed. This problem was easy to remedy. They indeed had the prince in their company. Obviously, if these guards were so skeptical, they just needed proof.

“Get the prince.” He told the boy gesturing to the second wagon. The boy nodded immediately and hopped off his bench. Quickly, he made his way to the second cabin. Crowley smiled pleased with himself and turned to the guards. “I assure you, you will regret stopping us.”

The guards gave out another laugh. They shook their heads in disbelief with smiles that showed their utter contempt for his kind. Crowley knew there was no gypsy ever allowed in the castle before. Well, no gypsy that was allowed in for good reasons. Sometimes they were held in the dungeons. Or so he had heard.

“I don't see how I could regret stopping a gypsy.” One of the guards remarked and it only made Crowley smile wider. They would soon eat their words.

It took some time. Crowley supposed the prince was preening or something. He could hear the door slowly open and heavy footsteps coming towards him. Crowley listened to them in an amused manner. The prince must be thoroughly angry. Sure enough, Castiel came to his side with a face full of disappointment and outrage.

“Why aren't you letting these people through the gates?” He questioned the guards sternly. The guards were beside themselves. Though he was dirty and exhausted, they could tell he was their prince. Many years of working in the castle had made them able to recognize the youngest prince no matter what condition he was in.

“Prince- Prince Castiel?” They stuttered in surprise. Castiel pressed his lips together firmly.

“I demand an answer.” He told them in a deep, threatening tone. “No, I want no answers. I want action.”

The guards hesitated for just a moment. The prince gave them a very intense look. One that seemed he was trying to send a curse their way. It seemed to do the trick. It was so satisfying for Crowley to watch the guards scramble to please the prince. This was the type of thing he could get use to.

“Right away, your majesty.” They spoke as they turned to look towards the other guards on the gate. “Open the gates! Let these gypsies in!” Crowley could only imagine the inner torment happening with the guards above. These were the moments he loved the most.

* * *

 

Inside the castle, things were just as unsettling. Metatron was someone who the entire party knew shouldn't have come. Guests from all over the nine kingdoms didn't even need to know his history, to know he was unwanted. The guards watched him closely with suspicion clear in their eyes. The testers stood close to their masters glasses to make sure no one sabotaged their wine. Even the king himself, though more forgiving and kind than his children, couldn't help but watch his step-brother with his own suspicion. It made the air thick with tension.

Metatron walked around the party followed by two of the wolves. Their presence also made the situation more unsettling. Lucifer was kept at his side at all times. Neither Michael or the current king could stop him from such. Metatron had made it known that he was in fact armed with a dagger. Lucifer was his insurance from being kicked out at any given moment.

The second prince took his role in a manner that everyone knew he would. He complained under his breath, made pleading eyes at his siblings and gave scathing insults to his captors. Metatron allowed him to behave in such a way. After all, this would be the last time he would have to endure it.

No one spoke to him. They didn't even entertain him for a moment of niceties. No one even dared to go near him. They left him be and the only conversation the man got was from the furious second prince. His choice of topics left something to be desired. All the prince seemed to talk about was when the coronation was over and how he was going to bring them to justice. Metatron listened to his speech in amusement. If only the prince knew what was in store after the coronation.

A man in large, ornate robes walked slowly into the room. Every person turned and watched the man come to the center. They continued to watch as the current king knelt before the man. Words were spoken about the changing of seasons. How seasons change in a cycle. Spring came bringing in new life. It was a time of new beginnings. Like the spring, a new king brought about change and life to the throne. This was the beginning of their throne's very own spring. It was all symbolical of course. It was also long winded and made a few of the princes roll their eyes.

The crown was carefully taken off of the now former king and he stood to leave. As he walked to the side to watch as a new onlooker, Prince Michael replaced him. It was his time to kneel in front of the man. Everyone watched as the man spoke of new life that will be brought to the kingdom. He spoke of hope and wealth. He spoke of strength and fairness. After he said his words, he placed the crown onto the new king's head and announced Prince Michael as King Michael. A loud applause was heard as the king stood up to be presented to his subjects.

The man left without another word and the royal family hurried to their glasses. It was time to celebrate. A servant raced into the hall ignoring the calls from the guards. He was a young boy no older than thirteen. His face was covered in dirt and he was dressed in dull ripped clothes. The new king was shocked at the audacity this servant had racing towards him.

“Prince Castiel has entered the gates. He is settling his horses and will be here shortly.” The young man spoke hurriedly as the guards neared him. King Michael waved them off and stared at the boy in shock. No longer was he offended by the boy's presence. He was now appreciative of it. Slowly, a smile graced his features. He let out a sigh of relief and let himself sit down in his father's chair.

“This is wonderful news.” He was beside himself with happiness. He had worried so much for his youngest brother. To know that he was alright was truly a gift. “Thank you.”

The servant bowed to his king, pleased that he was the one to give this news. He was just a stable boy but Prince Castiel told him it was urgent. He told him to make sure Michael knew he was alright. He also had informed him of something else but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

“I feel like this day has grown better than I had anticipated.” The king spoke with a chuckle. The rest of his siblings nodded in agreement. However, they had not known Castiel was missing. They were slightly confused as they believed he was too ill to attend. So, some decided to accept the information as Castiel fought his illness to get here. Others took the information and questioned the original excuse.

“Then, I believe that calls for a toast.” Metatron spoke his eyes dancing with delight. Charlie narrowed her eyes when observing the man. Something wasn't right. She turned to Princess Anna and gave her a worried look. Gadreel noticed and walked to the king's side.“Let's toast to the new king.” Michael hesitated. He looked to Gadreel for any reason he should not drink the wine. His tester smiled and nodded indicating that it should be safe. Michael trusted him. He had become sick for days because of someone's ill attempts to poison him before. He knew he could trust him.

“Alright, let us do so.”

 


	31. Not going down without a fight

 

Castiel knew every corner of the castle. It would be embarrassing if he didn't, seeing that he never left its walls. He knew it would be faster to reach the ball room through the servant corridor from the kitchen. There was a back door to the kitchen the servants used to quickly bring in food. He led the group through the garden and towards the door. No one came to greet them and it was haphazardly left open. Why would it be unlocked during an important event such as this?

The prince was beginning to suspect whatever Metatron had planned had something to do with the kitchen. He was no fool. The only thing that his step uncle would use the kitchen for was to taint their food. He knew this had to do with poison but where?

Castiel entered the kitchen hesitantly earning a surprised look from the cook. When asked about poison the cook stammered that the tester, Ezekiel, had already tasted everything. Castiel had heard of this tester. He was a new servant that he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting. However, something didn't seem right.

Kevin and Sam were quicker than he. They began looking around for anything unusual. Crowley stayed back and watched the cook with interest. Someone had to make sure the cook didn't run if they found something. However, there was nothing to be found. The cook tried to reassure them that he had everything under control. He told them that he already had had seven testers try each dish. Therefore, there couldn't possibly be any poison hidden in any of them. The prince shook his head. They couldn't barge into the ball room and claim there was poison when there wasn't. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something he was missing.

Sam sniffed around in one of the storage rooms. There was a potent stench of onions in the room. As an omega, it was very hard to focus with such strong scents. If Dean was here, he would have been able to pinpoint everything in the room. He stopped near the potatoes and sighed. Dean wasn't here and he wouldn't be willing to help even if he was.

He sniffed the potatoes a little to clear his head from all the onion smells. Potatoes had a faint earthy scent and it was much better than the strong odor of onions. However, these potatoes smelled a little off. There was a faint smell of human and wolf.

“Guys, I think I found something.” He called out as he noticed a small door above the potato sacks. The others quickly entered the storage room and Sam took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he would find behind the door and he feared the worse. Opening the door, he saw an armored lady's lifeless body. He sniffed her a little and found that she had wine over her face mixed with something that was hard to detect. He couldn't smell it clearly at all. “Alcohol.”

“Poison in the wine.” Kevin said loudly to anyone who would listen. The cook stood just as shock as anyone else. He was so sure the testers had tasted all the bottles before the coronation began. Prince Castiel turned quickly to the cook worry evident in his eyes.

“You, hurry and warn the king!” He commanded and the cook nodded. He raced towards the servant corridor but was stopped before he could exit. Crowley moved a little closer when he noticed the cook standing still.

“I don't think so.” He heard a dark, cold voice speak. The cook stumbled back with his hands covering his stomach as blood gushed into them. There stood a wolf with a dagger in his hands. He smiled wide showing his canines to everyone. “No one is warning anyone.”

It was one of the betas. Sam was getting tired of these wolves ruining everything they touch. He growled deeply at the wolf but it only seemed to amuse him. Angered by his reaction, Sam leaped onto the wolf and bit into his shoulder. The wolf let out a small yelp but easily tossed him aside. Kevin grabbed a frying pan from near the oven and bashed the beta in the face with it.

The beta fell to the floor but shook off the blow. He stood up slowly wiping off the blood coming from his nose. Kevin looked over at the prince in shock. He didn't expect the beta to be so strong especially after he helped defeat him and his siblings in the farm village. However, it was different now. The betas had had time to rest and heal up from their wounds. They were no longer as weak as they were before.

Castiel had no weapons on him. His sword had been taken when he was taken prisoner. All he had on his person was a small dagger the gypsies gave him. It would have to do. Before he was able to pull it out, the other two betas came in looking for the cause of the ruckus. Wolves had superior hearing and though the betas couldn't hear as well as an alpha, they had heard their brother's yelp.

Sam looked to Kevin as if formulating a silent plan. Quickly, the two shrugged and attacked the newest additions to the kitchen. Castiel pulled out his dagger to fight off the third. Crowley, however, stood behind and simply watched. Sam growled at the gypsy earning him a bite from Lilith for not paying attention. He yelped in pain and clawed at her face. It was fortunate that the female was a vain little thing. She moved back and touched her face wondering if a horrible mark was now on it. It gave Sam a chance rip at her side causing her to drop to the ground.

Kevin struck Brady as hard as he could but the wolf didn't seemed to be bothered by it. In fact, he found the action humorous. He pounced onto the teen and held him down. Licking his lips, the wolf imagined how delicious Kevin would taste as a proper meal. It was fortunate for the teen that Crowley chose this time to intervene.

“Hey, Fido.” He called and the wolf looked up confused. Quickly, the gypsy blew a dark powder into the wolf's face. Kevin scrambled away from the beta as he coughed and hacked away. It was just regular ash but it was enough to distract him. It wasn't the best thing the gypsy had in his arsenal but he had a feeling he should save the best for last.

“Why didn't you help earlier?” Kevin asked as he gasped for breath.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” The gypsy smiled at the teen in a knowing way. “I wouldn't want to ruin that.”

There was a low, rumbling growl. It caused shivers to go down everyone's spine. From the door to the outside emerged a gypsy that Sam had never seen before. She had wild, dark hair and narrow amber eyes. Her skin was very fair almost like porcelain. It was as if she had never seen the light of day before. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were a fair pink but it was her eyes that caught Sam's attention. They were completely amber and primal. It was the female alpha.

“Oh dear.” Crowley spoke when he noticed her. He scrambled over to Sam's side immediately. “She's awake. Let's go.” The alpha growled again and leaped towards Sam. Expecting her to tear at him, Sam closed his eyes and held onto Crowley's arm. Instead of feeling any pain, he heard the yelping of Lilith instead.

The alpha female ripped into the beta's arm as if it was nothing to her. She was still frightfully skinny and not at her strongest but she would certainly be the winner in that battle. Brady growled and jumped on the alpha's back biting her ear. The alpha snarled and threw the beta off her back in one quick motion. Lilith bit her leg in a desperate attempt to defeat her. It didn't seem to be working for her.

Crowley grabbed Sam's arm and lifted him from the ground. He signaled for everyone to leave and the prince nodded to his instructions. The alpha could handle the betas. They had more important things to worry about. Sam struggled against Crowley's grip. The betas were all attacking the alpha at once. Alpha or not, that was three against one.

“Wait.” He said as he continued to struggle. “We should help her.”

“She's an alpha, she can handle it.” Crowley told him pulling on the wolf's arm. Sam whimpered a little and sniffed the air. She smelled so sweet and strong. It would be a shame to let such a well-bred wolf get harmed when he could save her. “When she's done with them, you're next, remember?”

Sam looked down. That was right; he was an omega. Even though she smelled amazing to him, it was only because she was an alpha. An unattainable fruit. Dean had said all alpha females smelled sweet. He probably smelled horrible like all omegas probably did. All she wanted to do was rip out his throat anyway. Sadly, the omega ran out of the kitchen hearing the alpha female's painful yelping in the distance. Hopefully, her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

They raced down the corridor towards the ball room. They had to reach them in time. If they didn't, the whole kingdom would suffer for it. The prince could hear his uncle's voice proposing a toast. He pushed towards the doors, glaring at the guards when they almost halted him. However, when they noticed who he was, he was able to push past them into the ball room.

“Everyone stop!” He shouted and raced towards his oldest brother. Knocking out the glass from his hand, he swore he heard two glasses shattering. However, it could have been his mistake. “The wine-”

“GABRIEL!” He heard the scream of one of his siblings. Turning around, he realized where the other sound had come from. On the floor laid Gabriel's glass and some wine slipping from his mouth. Castiel's heart sank. He couldn't save them all.

“No, why did he-” Lucifer raced to his younger brother's side with tears in his eyes. He shook the playful prince hoping it was just another trick. However, no matter how much he shook him, Gabriel didn't wake up.

“You have to wait until the toast is over before you can drink.” The second prince said, his voice trembling. He ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair, tears falling onto the brown locks. “I always tell you that.” Castiel shook in a mixture of sorrow and anger. Looking to his other siblings and his father, he could see the pure horror and agony in their eyes.

“You murderer.” He growled at his step uncle trying desperately to hold back his tears. The man had the audacity to smile at him.

“Guilty as charged but I'm not done.” Metatron spoke with that disgustingly calm tone of his. “Time for plan B.” He snapped his fingers and several of the guards pulled out their swords and surrounded the royal family. Charlie pressed herself against Princess Anna in an attempt to protect her. However, it would only be fruitless since they were surrounded at all ends. Gadreel slipped away from the table and walked near his father. It was then that the new king realized who had allowed the poison to go through. He looked around at all the men he trusted in disbelief.

“Traitors.” He uttered sounding completely broken. One of his brothers laid on the floor murdered by his step uncle. Lucifer sat on the floor cradling his dead brother in his arms. His siblings all had swords pointed towards them and there was nothing he could do. He looked back at his step uncle with the most hateful glare he could muster. He was right to never trust that man.

Gadreel hurt him the most. He had trusted him more than anything. He had thought out of all his servants that the man would come out to be the most trustworthy. Gabriel was even infatuated with the man. It was the main reason he never left to claim his land. He just wanted to gain one smile from the tester. Now Gabriel laid still on the ground and it was all because of the object of his affections.

“Michael, when will you learn that anyone can be persuaded with the right amount of money.” Metatron spoke with amusement clear in his voice. He then turned his gaze to Prince Castiel, who stood close to his eldest brother. “Even lovers.”

It was like a knife had been plunged into his heart at the very mention of Dean. He couldn't control the way his eyes roamed the ball room searching for even a glimpse of the wolf. However, he was no where to be found.

“Where's Dean?” He found himself asking and Sam looked over at him with mixed feelings. Dean had betrayed them, that was a fact. No matter how much the omega tried to deny it, he also wanted to know about his brother. Part of him still hoped he was alright and that when this was over, they could go back to the way things use to be.

“He was having second thoughts, so, I took care of that.” Metatron replied with an indifferent shrug. Second thoughts? Dean was probably trying to come back to them. Castiel's whole world shifted for that moment. He didn't know his mind and body could handle such sorrow. He had lost a brother and the wolf he loved. It was becoming increasingly hard to keep a straight face. Tears fell from his eyes freely as he desperately tried to keep a strong face. He didn't want his uncle to have the satisfaction of seeing him crumble.

Sam's brother was dead. He had spent so many hours in that cell hating him. He had spent the whole trip to the castle cursing his brother's name and hoping to never see him again. He got his wish but he didn't really want it. He never meant any of it. He loved his brother and it had never changed. Sam growled angrily as tears began to form in his eyes. Kevin touched the tall wolf's shoulder in order to give him even just a small bit of comfort.

Metatron was enjoying this much more than any sane man would. A sane man wouldn't have come to a ball with the intentions of killing everyone. He looked over at each of his step-brother's children. Princess Naomi stood next to Prince Lucifer cradling his brother. She was tense but seemed unafraid of him. Her husband held her hand with nothing but sadness in his eyes. He knew what was to come to them and he was trying to just accept it. She was the eldest Princess and Metatron would take delight in killing her second.

Next to her was Princess Rachel and Princess Hester who held each other in fright. Both had their husbands beside them but paid them no heed. Next to them were the brothers Castiel and Michael. On Michael's left, stood Princess Anna and her tester, Charlie It was silly to see the tester believing she could protect her princess. Anna's husband stayed seated with a heavy look of worry on his face. Behind him stood the old king looking equally worried. Then there was Prince Balthazar and Prince Inias who both seemed to be looking at each other in all seriousness. Prince Inias was a weak prince. He was only a year or so older than Castiel but seemed to act much younger. He had a youthful look and would be dissatisfying to kill. It would be so easy.

There was so many to choose from. It didn't really matter who he started with.

“Goodbye, sweet Castiel. You were my favorite.” Metatron turned to the guards and motioned for them to go towards the the prince and the new king.

“I'm so flattered.” Castiel muttered angrily as he heard the clanking of armor behind him. He reached towards his side where his dagger was. If he was going to die, he was going to die fighting.

“The new king first.” Metatron told them and Castiel looked to his older brother helplessly. Michael smiled weakly at his youngest brother and put a hand on his shoulder. There was nothing to say or do. All they could do was accept what was coming.

“I think not!” Charlie pushed the guard nearest her down with her body and seized his weapon. The guards that had their swords raised paused in shock. It gave Castiel the opportunity to kick back one of the guards and unsheathed his small dagger. He stabbed the other guard near them in the neck and sliced the dagger across. Michael picked up the sword from the guard and used it against the other. They battled for a while as guards were well trained swordsman like any other. However, Castiel moved behind the guard and stabbed him in the back. The new king looked at his brother in shock. Though dishonorable, the action did save him time to turn and stop the other guard from successfully penetrating his flesh.

Sam had pounced on the guard near Lucifer and bit into his throat. Kevin tried moving the royals away from the battles but some of them were busy fighting as well. Princess Naomi picked up her chair and began thrashing it about almost hitting her husband in the process. The other princesses hid under the table in a desperate attempt to keep from the chaos. They were joined by Prince Inias, who was too frightened to participate as well.

Charlie fought off two guards at once keeping Princess Anna and her husband safe under the table. Prince Balthazar was throwing everything he could find on the table at the guard he was unfortunately left with. The guard dodged each object easily with some slight amusement. Balthazar was regretting skipping out on sword lessons. He kicked a chair at the guard, who almost tripped but laughed at the ridiculous attempt. Crowley noticed the prince's plight and approached the two. He reached into his bag and blew yellow dust on the guard covering him with boils. The guard screamed in agony and ran towards the exit. Before he could leave, the gypsy king grabbed him and slit his throat with a small dagger. Prince Balthazar looked over at the man half impressed half scared.

The door burst open from the other side and two of the betas entered. Sam stood from the now beaten by a chair and bit guard and looked over at the wolves. They were covered in blood and looked weaker than before. However, they were alive. Sam sighed as he knew what that meant. He turned and stopped Princess Naomi from repeatedly hitting the dead guard with her crumbling chair.

The betas growled and ran towards Sam. Sam growled back and held his ground. Below him Lucifer sat unmoving. He still didn't move despite the fighting going about him. He held Gabriel's body close to him and kept brushing the prince's hair with his fingers. Sam had to protect him even if he didn't care for his own safety. Lucifer may have been annoying in the cell but that didn't change that he was Castiel's brother. He was also a prince and someone who just recently lost someone dear to him. Sam knew the feeling of loss all too well. Now with Dean gone, he couldn't help but feel the need to protect the royal family. It was what Dean would have done.

Prince Castiel jumped the table and attacked a guard trying to look under the table to get the hiding prince and princesses. He used a sword he took from the guard he stabbed earlier to fight off the man. Princess Anna, from below the table, grabbed the man's leg and caused him to fall backwards onto the ground. Castiel smiled at his sister as he pointed his sword at the man's neck. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and placed a blade to his throat. At that moment, it was almost instantaneous. Everyone stopped fighting.

“I wouldn't try anything rash.” Metatron warned as he held Castiel close.

“You're going to kill us all anyway.” Prince Balthazar snarled as he turned to look at his oldest brother. Michael kept his sword pointed towards one of the beta wolves unwilling to let his guard down for even a second. Naomi was behind him trying to tend to her husband's wounds. Charlie had successfully killed the guards against her. All that remained were two beta wolves, a guard, Gadreel and Metatron. It wasn't looking to be in the schemer's favor. Why did Gabriel have to always drink before a toast was done? It would have been useful information to know beforehand. Why hadn't his son told him about that?

“True.” Metatron admitted with a shrug. They were powerless as long as he had one of them. They couldn't bear to see another of their precious siblings die today. Castiel sighed. It look like he was going to be the next to die after all.

A low growl came from the side and Metatron turned to look where it came from. The wolf stumbled in clutching his stomach. He was running on pure adrenaline and didn't know how long he would last. All he knew was that he had to save his mate.

“Dean?”

 


	32. The Final Battle

Metatron twisted his body to look at the wolf dead on; the royal family forgotten in that moment. He was sure he had killed the creature at that hill but he was wrong. Clearly, alpha wolves were much more resilient than he had expected. It didn't change a thing, however, Judging by the wolf's haggard appearance, he couldn't resist the poison for much longer. He would die just as Metatron had desired him to. It was even better, now, since the prince could watch it.

“Glad you could join us, Dean.” He spoke with false confidence. He wasn't sure he would be able to complete his plans with all these complications. It wasn't starting to look good for him. He was outnumbered and had no where to flee. His only hope was to leave the kingdom with Castiel as his prisoner. However, there had to be a way to defeat the royal family. It took him a moment to noticed the other guests, who were all nobles and aristocrats to frightened to help the royals, had either fled or stared at the scene in horror. Even if he managed to kill the royal family, there were way too many witnesses. How could everything go so wrong?

The beta wolves were also surprised to see Dean living. They knew their uncle supposedly took care of the wolf. He wasn't known for failing to kill someone. There wasn't a person they knew that Metatron had left alive. So, to see this wolf still standing was quite a shock. It sent chills up the two wolves spines. If he could resist the poison, then he was too strong. There would be no way to defeat him.

Lilith saw something move with the corner of her eye. She was able to gain Brady's attention and the two peered beyond Metatron's form. Their uncle realized the two were looking behind him and turned immediately. Behind him, with a sword raised to kill him, was Prince Balthazar. He must have slipped behind him while he was busy staring at the alpha wolf. At the moment Metatron turned to look at him, the prince's arm faltered.

“Awkward.” He said in a nervous sing song voice. Metatron motioned with his head to the betas. Both moved away from the royal family and towards Balthazar. Sam growled and moved towards the betas as did Kevin. King Michael turned to chase after them as well but before he could jump the table Metatron shouted to them all.

“Stop!” The betas ceased moving as did everyone else. Metatron held the knife tighter against Castiel's throat. “I wouldn't do anything rash King Michael.” The king dropped his arms and looked down defeated. The guard he had held with his sword, reached over and easily took the king's weapon from him. Michael didn't even attempt to keep his blade. He could only look into his youngest brother's fear filled eyes. Metatron chuckled at the reaction he had gotten from the new king. “Oh, we can make this a game.”

“Let them go.” Michael pleaded as his eyes quickly alternated between the two. Balthazar held his sword up shakily as he looked at the two betas facing him. Castiel had long since dropped his weapon and stood tensely against Metatron's chest. The blade held to his neck pressed against it but not enough to draw blood. One wrong move and the youngest prince would be killed.

“Please, it has always been my dream to make you suffer.” Metatron admitted with a smile. “You think you can run me out of my home and there would not be any consequences?”

There were so many thoughts going through the royal family's mind once he said that. Metatron was a step son of their grandfather. He was introduced to the castle as a young boy who had already known another home. Though he grew attached to the castle, it was never truly his home. He was always reminded that Charles, the son of the king, would be king. That his home inside the castle was only a temporary one. He knew this and it was never his right to claim any of it. However, none of them spoke. They were all afraid that if they criticized the man, they would lose one of their brothers or both. So, they stood in silent anger and fear.

“What do you want?” Michael didn't know what sort of game Metatron had in mind. However, given the situation, he was sure it wasn't anything pleasant.

“I wanted the throne but I see that wouldn't be possible now.” He smiled a little at the king and gave him a half shrug. Michael's stiff expression didn't change. His siblings stood by his side also glaring harshly at the man. It didn't matter, glares couldn't harm anyone, so Metatron wasn't fazed in the slightest. “So, I guess we should just play a little game. There are two of your precious little brothers but you can only save one.”

Only save one. That meant one of his brothers was going to be killed and there was nothing he could do about it. There had to be a way to save both of them. Michael looked around himself quickly. There were enough people here that both of them could be saved. However, the blade pressed against his brother's neck only needed one movement and he would be dead.

“Metatron, don't do this.” He heard his father beg from beside him. The former king looked utterly helpless as he stood before everyone. He had already witnessed one of his son's dying. Michael was sure the former king couldn't bear to see another go. The man stood shakily with tears clear in his eyes. It didn't seem to bother his step-brother in the slightest.

“Oh, how wonderful for you to join us, Chuck.” Metatron mused while addressing the former king in a rude way. Charles glanced away unable to even look at the man.“How about you be the one to play? Let's see who's your favorite. Balthazar or little Castiel?”

Castiel knew struggling would only result in his death. He knew anything he said could potentially bring about his own demise. However, he couldn't stand the tortured looks of all his siblings. He couldn't take that they all stood powerless and didn't attempt to apprehend this criminal. He knew they didn't want him to die but Castiel wasn't about to allow anymore of his siblings to die tonight. He would gladly die if it meant that the kingdom would be saved. Pitting his life against Balthazar's in a game was nothing like he had ever experienced before.

“You're a monster.” He gritted out towards his uncle. The man pushed his head closer to Castiel's and breathed into his ear.

“No, I'm a man with nothing to lose.” He informed him with a chilling tone. “You already took everything from me.”

There was nothing taken from him. He was nothing but a village boy when Castiel's grandfather married his mother. Yes, he was able to live in lavish luxury but it wasn't like it was taken from him. He was allowed to stay in one of the royal estates just as grand as the castle here. Castiel was sure Gabriel wouldn't have thrown him to the streets. Even if he did, Metatron and his brother was given a large amount of wealth. They could have lived very happily as the lords of a small village or something similar. This whole plan of his was all about power. It had nothing to do with righting wrongs. It had everything to do with his own thirst to rule.

Metatron had been lying about how he wanted justice. It was never about justice. His siblings may have denied Metatron access into the castle after a while but it was probably because they could see the power hungry man behind the disguise. Castiel was always kind to him but only because he was a fool. He was the only one that couldn't see behind the man's fake kindness. He hadn't gone into the world enough to know a liar when he saw one. He was too trusting.

“How can we trust you won't just kill them both?” It was a good question brought up by Princess Naomi. Castiel was glad that Naomi was more skeptical than he. She could see through the lies Metatron weaved and could ask the right questions.

“You can't.” Metatron admitted with a smile. “Then again, I could just kill Castiel now.”

He leaned the prince back against him and showed his throat to the whole royal family. Castiel's heart pounded in his chest. He was going to die. He didn't even know what to do other than be frightened. Dean immediately readied himself to pounce at the man at any moment. However, he couldn't move. If he did, Metatron would have sliced his throat before he even reached him.

“No!” Various members of the royal family and the group Castiel rode in with shouted. Metatron felt pretty satisfied with that reaction. He liked having them all obey him. Even if it wasn't a permanent thing, he was happy to see the royal family under his control. This was how it was always meant to be. They weren't meant to be anything but slaves to his will.

“You make a move, I cut Castiel's throat.” He spoke as he relaxed a little. Castiel was able to stand straight again. His breathing had became labored as fear had rushed through his entire body. Even though his uncle hadn't harmed him yet, his body was still feeling on edge and he was trembling. “You can only save Castiel if you allow Balthazar to die.”

Prince Balthazar looked at his family in disbelief. They wouldn't be able to choose, would they? How could Metatron even think he could have them choose between them? If anyone made a move, Castiel would be killed. Castiel was one of his favorite brothers, he couldn't let him die. However, he didn't really want to die either. Looking at his hands, he remembered that he still had a sword to defend himself with. If he killed those wolves, perhaps he could save Castiel. There was a fear that crept into his mind directly after that thought. What if he won and Metatron cuts his younger brother's throat anyway? He had said only one of them got to live. Then him struggling to survive would only mean his brother's death.

His body was trembling perhaps as much as Castiel's. He held up his sword in defense as the two betas came closer. No one moved. Many of them just stared at Castiel or somewhere else. No one dared to even look in his direction. Did they make their choice? Or did they hope he could keep the wolves at bay until they formulated a plan?

Metatron watched as the betas leaped into action. Though Prince Balthazar tried to fight them off, they easily disarmed him. The prince looked down at his empty hands in pure terror. Both wolves began to laugh. Brady placed Balthazar's sword into his belt. There was nothing the prince could do. Looking over at his family, he caught the eyes of his father.

“Father?” Tears sprang from the prince's eyes. His father's eyes raced from Castiel to Balthazar. His eyes were filled with fear and sadness as was the eyes of everyone else. Yet, no one moved.

Castiel watched in horror as the wolves circled his brother. They were not going to kill him quickly. They were going to make it long and torturous and make his whole family watch. Tears streamed down his cheeks the moment the wolves began pushing Balthazar between them. Both tore at him each time he bounced into the other digging their claws into his flesh. Balthazar cried in pain and tried his best to get away from him. He didn't want to die. When he had arrived to the ball, the only thing in his mind was dancing and drinking. He never expected to be bleeding onto the dance floor trying to escape the wolves' grasps.

The former king tried to move towards his son but Michael pushed him back with one hand on his shoulder. His eyes never left Metatron. His father looked up at the new king in horror. Was he truly choosing which brother should live and who should die? Balthazar was crying and asking for help. They couldn't just stand there and allow him to be killed. That's when his eye caught on some movement. No, they were all staying still not because they wanted Balthazar to die over Castiel. It was because something else was in the works.

Metatron noticed their unfocused gaze much too late. Before he could even react, teeth sunk into his shoulder with a large growl causing the man to howl in pain. His grip around Castiel had loosened and Gadreel was quick enough to pull the youngest prince to safety. Castiel watched as Dean was shoved by his step-uncle after being ripped from his shoulder. The two began to fight against each other but there was something off about the wolf. It was like he wasn't as strong as he usually was. Then he realized someone held his arm. When he turned and saw Gadreel, he tried to jumped from the man.

“Unhand me.” He tried pulling his arm from the man's grip.

“I am not your foe.” Gadreel pleaded trying to keep the prince close to him. The prince knew better than that. He knew Gadreel was the one who had poisoned the wine. He knew that he had to be the tester that pretended to be named Ezekiel. The man his brother spoke so highly of only to be betrayed by him. It was all his fault that Gabriel was dead.

“Don't lie to me.” He growled at the man with pure hatred seeping through his voice. He didn't care if the man suddenly had a change of heart. It didn't bring his brother back.

As they struggled, Sam and Kevin raced to Prince Balthazar's aid. Sam shoved Brady off of the prince as Charlie leaped over the table to fight the betas as well. She pulled out her sword and attacked Brady but he was too fast for her and dodged her swings easily. Lilith growled at the two left with her and before she could pounce, Kevin struck her with a chair. The chair shattered as it slammed into the wolf's face. Sam looked at the broken chair in the teen's hands.

“Really, Kevin?” The teen looked down at the broken mess and back at Lilith who was acting as if she was merely punched. She rubbed her cheek and glared at the boy. He shrugged.

“It worked for Princess Naomi.” Sure enough, over near the rest of the royal family, Princess Naomi, with the aid of her two sisters, Princess Hester and Princess Rachel, were bashing the last traitorous guard with multiple chairs. Sam shook his head in disbelief. Princesses were not to be messed with.

However, the moment of calm was gone too soon as Lilith pounced onto the teen. Kevin struggled with the wolf but regardless of how injured she was, she was still stronger than he. She bit into the side of his neck and he let out a painful scream. Sam looked around his person for anything that could be of aid. Then he saw it; a leg from the broken chair. He grabbed it and drove it into the beta female's back without another thought. Kevin watched as a piece of the leg emerged from her chest covered in the wolf's blood. Blood dripped from her lips and the teen was able to easily push her away. She landed on her back pushing the leg further out her chest. She breathed unstably as she laid on the floor and soon there was no more breaths being taken. Kevin placed his hand to his neck.

“You killed my sister.” Growled Brady as he kicked Charlie from him. The red-head flew back into the table and Princess Anna raced to her side. Charlie tried to get the princess to leave her be so that she could finish what she started but the princess noticed the gash on Charlie's side. Since she was a taste tester and not a guard, Charlie was ill equip to fight in a battle. She had nothing to protect her from the wolf's claws.

Brady neared the two and looked down at the lifeless body of his sister. Peering up at the two men, his glare demanded an explanation. Sam was a little confused by this gesture. Wasn't it obvious why she was killed?

“You killed her.” The wolf repeated again in anger looking straight at Sam now. He knew exactly which one to attack first. Sam held his ground.

“Well, she was sort of a bitch.” Kevin retorted with a pained smile. Balthazar nodded wholeheartedly. Sam looked at the teen as if he had grown another head. What happened to the boy who was afraid at the cottage?

“Kevin!”

“If I'm going to die, I'm going to die saying whatever I feel like.” Kevin informed Sam with a small smile.

The last beta pushed the teen roughly out of his way and went straight for the omega. Sam yelped as his body was slammed to the ground and the other wolf's claws sunk into his flesh. Brady's eyes were completely amber as he became a slave to his instinct. Kevin jumped up to help his friend only to be slashed in the side by the beta. He was a wolf and running on pure adrenaline. There was no way Kevin could defeat that. Prince Balthazar wasn't far from the scene but he made no move to save the omega. He just sat down with his knees to his chest trembling. He was greatly injured with cuts and gashes all down his torso. Even if he had gained courage to help Sam, he wouldn't have been much help.

Sam struggled with the beta trying desperately to bite an arm or shoulder. However, Brady was too busy slashing his torso for him to get a single bite. The beta reached back and grabbed the sword in his belt. He held it up to finish him but Sam was able to knee the wolf's midsection causing him to drop it. Brady pushed the omega back against the floor holding him down with his claws digging right back into the omega's flesh. The beta bent forward about to bite into Sam's throat when he suddenly stopped. At first, Sam thought it was Charlie coming back to finish what she started. Instead, he found that it was Prince Lucifer using the sword the beta had dropped.

“I keep my promises, you filth.” Was the last words Brady heard. The memory of Prince Lucifer telling him that he would hunt him down and kill him was the last thing that flashed through his mind and the thought that Lilith was right. Prince Lucifer would make a good wolf.

Sam scrambled out from under the wolf and looked up at the Prince with wide eyes. Lucifer placed his foot against the beta's back and pushed him off his sword. He looked over at Sam wordlessly. There was a mixture of sadness, anger and confusion in the prince's eyes. Quickly, Lucifer left Sam alone as he raced to Balthazar's side.

On the other side of the room, Castiel was able to shove Gadreel into the statue of glasses near the entry way to the ball. He then noticed Dean being pinned by Metatron. Racing to the two, Castiel saw his uncle raise a blade to the wolf. Quickly, the prince did the first thing he thought of. He grabbed Metatron's arm and sunk his dull teeth into his flesh. Dean pushed the man off of him but made no effort to continue fighting him. Instead, he held himself up on his hands and knees and stared at the floor. His breathing was labored and it was as if he was trying to fight something inside him.

Castiel didn't have time to think about that as his uncle pushed him off of him. However, before he could slice into the prince, a blade struck his and tossed it from his hand. Metatron fell to his knees at the mercy of the man that held him. Looking up the blade, the noble's eyes widened in shock when he realized who it was.

“Gadreel?” His own son stood before him holding a blade to his chin. This was a turn of events he had not been prepared for. He had thought Gadreel was with him every step of the way. However, he hadn't planned for his son to change his mind so quickly.

Kevin winced as Sam checked his wounds. Balthazar whined like a baby as Lucifer poked at his cuts and gashes. The second prince slapped him in the back of the head and told him it could have been worse. The hard look on Lucifer's face faltered and he embraced his younger brother. Balthazar was taken aback by his emotions. He never knew Lucifer even cared a little.

The rest of the ball room sighed in relief. The princesses were hugging each other. Princess Anna looked at her tester with such pride and gratefulness. Even Crowley got a hug from Prince Inias, who was sobbing in an undignified manner. King Michael lived and was still able to take his rightful place at the throne. All of Metatron's men laid dead scattered about. The only one that lived was willing to give him over. It was finished. The kingdom was saved.

It was at that moment, Dean collapsed lifeless onto the floor.

 


	33. The Aftermath

He didn't know how he got to his side. He didn't know how he had gotten his hands under him and pulled his lifeless body towards him. It all happened so quickly and he had no time to think. It was all like a play he was watching. Castiel just couldn't see himself there. He didn't feel like he was there. It wasn't him shaking Dean's lifeless body. It wasn't him cradling him and tapping his cheek. He just wasn't there.

“Dean, wake up!” He heard his own voice but it didn't feel real. It was disorienting like a dream. He recognized his hands holding the wolf. They looked like his but he didn't feel them. It was like he was outside of his body just observing these events but not being apart of it. It wasn't real. “Dean!”

The wolf didn't open his eyes, move or respond in anyway. No matter how many times the prince shook him, he remained as lifeless as a doll. He didn't seem to have anything wrong with him beside a small puncture wound in his back. Perhaps he had fainted due to lack of blood and they needed to patch him up as soon as possible. He hadn't grown cold to the touch or rigid at all. They needed to help him. Didn't anyone else see that he needed to be helped?

“Castiel, he's dead.” His sister, Princess Hester, spoke as she neared the prince holding his wolf tightly.

“HE'S NOT DEAD!” Castiel heard himself say but he was detached from himself that it didn't seem like it was coming from his mouth. He wasn't there holding Dean's lifeless body. It was all just a horrible dream. He would wake up and find the wolf next to him in the tent. He would curl up to his side and hold him close. He would forget his nightmare and go on to the castle with him.“He's not.”

Hester's eyes narrowed and she was about to say something that she may likely regret but she was stopped by Princess Naomi. Princess Rachel rushed to aid her sister but Naomi was much older and so much more intimidating. Even together, the two blondes could not hope to fight off her hard stare. The eldest princess turned to look at the youngest prince and suddenly her face softened. It was as if she had quickly taken off one mask to place on another.

“Alright, he's not.” She told Castiel with a soft smile that seemed anything but genuine. She had to calm down her brother so that he wouldn't make a scene. If humoring him was the only way, she would have to comply. After all, they couldn't make it seem that one of them might not be acting normal. They were the royal family, after all, and had to keep their image.

Whimpering was heard behind them as Sam walked closer to his brother. He slowly dropped to his knees and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. He moved his hand under his brother's nose in hopes to feel a puff of air or any indication that he was still breathing; there was none. Moving his face towards his brother he tried listening for a heart beat; he could hear nothing. He sniffed around his brother smelling his blood and a mixture of something bitter and awful.

“Poison.” Sam wasn't an expert on smells but he could guess what was at play here. He had sniffed something off with the female guard. It was a scent that left him feeling a bit drained. This scent was different, but equally troubling.

“No, no it can't be.” Castiel's voice trembled as he pulled Dean closer to him.

“It's true.” Metatron moved back a bit as his son held the blade to his chin. He smiled at the prince and his sisters after gaining their attentions. “I stabbed him with a poison dagger. He must have succumbed to it by now. Not even an alpha can fight it off.”

“You!” It all happened so fast. Castiel didn't even feel he was walking on his own feet. All he could see in his vision was Metatron. He didn't have any murderous thoughts or revenge flashing through his mind. He didn't have any thoughts at all and perhaps didn't even know what he was capable of. However, all of that was stopped by one of his sisters pulling him back to reality.

“Brother, let's not be rash.” Princess Rachel warned him looking around at their audience. The princesses were all too aware of the many eyes upon them. Their thoughts were only on appearance and would have rather allowed their brother to rip apart the man who allowed Gabriel to die. They wouldn't have mind if he killed Gadreel as well but now wasn't the time. They would get their revenge later.

Castiel forgot his anger and rushed back to Dean's side. Sam kept looking his brother over hoping to find some indication that he was not yet gone. However, everything pointed otherwise. It caused the omega wolf to be overcome by grief. He hadn't known a life without his brother. He had had some scares in the past but Dean had always come back. Even when he betrayed their pack, he always had some hope hidden inside that his brother would show up again. This was the first time he knew without a doubt that his brother wouldn't be coming back. He couldn't control the pained whimpers that came from his throat as he looked down at his brother's lifeless body.

Metatron was to blame for all of this. He was the one that had stabbed Dean, planned to poison the royal family and even caused many to die for his cause. People who erroneously believed the lies the man spilled out with every breath. It was obvious the man was in the wrong. If anything, this night proved that he only cared about power and his own fulfillment. Even Gadreel, his own child, turned on him near the end when he saw how cruel his father could be. However, it wasn't clear if it was because he had changed his mind or realized he could be punished for what had occurred and pretended to change sides. It didn't matter either way. He would be dealt with just like his father.

“Why are you holding me here, Gadreel?” Metatron questioned his son as he too realized his betrayal didn't help him in the least. “You killed Prince Gabriel. You will only join me in the dungeon.”

For some reason, his son smiled as if none of the past events ever happened. He even let a small chuckle out much to the displeasure of the royal family. They looked down to their brother, who laid still on the floor. There was no amount of apologies or help that the man could do that would ever help ease the pain he set inside them all. Metatron spoke the truth, they wouldn't even grant him leniency. He would suffer the same exact fate regardless.

“I killed no one.” King Michael was filled with rage once the man spoke those words. He was supposed to be the symbol of his people. He was supposed to represent all the grace, fairness and nobility of the crown. However, his brother was gone and there was no way he could stop himself from feeling the agony of that loss. He may be a king but he was human as well. All he wanted to do at that moment was to slowly kill the man who betrayed his trust and took his brother away. However, before he could approach the man and gain a bloody reputation, the doors towards the servant hallway burst open with a loud sound.

“Your majesty! Forgive my intrusion.” Dorothy spoke as she clanked into the room. She was about to speak but seemed to notice the situation. Looking around in confusion, her eyes moved to Charlie in a questioning manner. The red head just smiled tightly and shrugged.

Kevin and Sam both turned pale at the sight of her. They remembered seeing her lifeless body in the storage room. Sam had sniffed her and had realize she had been given a foreign substance. However, Sam had never checked for a pulse or for breath. Kevin seemed to realize this around the same time but still voiced his disbelief.

“But you were dead.” A faint ringing noise started to travel around the ball room. Everyone looked around themselves for the origin of the sound. Princess Anna gasped when she turned to look down at Gabriel. It seemed he was stirring.

“Troll dust, father.” Gadreel explained. Instead of poison, he had thrown in a bag of troll dust into the wine. The royal family and all their guests would have been passed out for enough time for his father to believe he won. Enough time to drop his guard and become an easy target. Even if Gabriel didn't drink the wine before the toast was done, Metatron would have never won.

“You ruined everything!” His father shouted angrily. It didn't seem to faze his son in the slightest. He barely even looked at his father and just kept his blade near his chin. “You dare trick your own father?! Why?”

“Abner.” It was only a name but it meant so much more to Gadreel. Metatron looked at his son like he was a stranger. Perhaps he was.

“You would throw away everything for a dead stable boy?”

“He wasn't just a stable boy, father.”

Prince Gabriel sat up from where he was on the ground. His head was hurting and his body ached like he had the worst mattress imaginable. Looking down, he realized he didn't have a mattress at all. He shook his head in an attempt to shake off his confusion. It didn't work.

“Whoa, I don't know what happened or how I ended on the floor but that must have been some party.” He announced with a laugh. Before he could say anything else, two arms pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Gabriel!” He heard his older brother, Lucifer, sob as he refused to let the prince go. Gabriel wiggled uncomfortably but the older prince wouldn't budge.

“Whoa, did someone slip Lucifer the good stuff too?” He joked looking around at his other siblings. Anna's eyes were filled with tears and was smiling joyfully. Her servant seemed to share her happiness. Inias was, also, sobbing like Lucifer but Gabriel wasn't sure if it was out of happiness or sadness. Naomi was approaching him slowly as were his other sisters. All of them seemed to be getting rather emotional as well. Castiel stayed by a man lying on the floor, who probably had too much wine. Michael hadn't approached him. He just stood near Castiel with the same emotional expression that seemed to be going around. Balthazar hobbled over to him covered in numerous injuries. Gabriel was a little horrified. How crazy did this party get? “The new king really knows how to get down.” He started to chuckle but no one seemed to see the humor. Looking to his side, he realized there was blood. Following the blood, his eyes caught onto the lifeless ones of one of the guards. “Is that guy dead?”

“Forget the guard, brother.” Naomi told him with a trembling voice. She laid a hand on on his shoulder in a soothing manner. Gabriel looked up at her with so many questions in his golden eyes.

“Wait. I feel like I missed something important.”

Gadreel smiled pleased with himself. He had to admit his father did allow him to succeed in his endeavors. If it wasn't for his father's insistence that he hid everything inside, he would have never been able to hide his emotions from anyone. If it wasn't for his father's training him in deception, he would have never had gotten so good that he could fool his own teacher.

“You are no longer my son.” He heard his father tell him. He could admit that if his father had said this before Abner's death, he would have been greatly hurt. However, that was then and this was now.

“Finally.” Gadreel spoke with a relieved sigh. “We agree on something.”

King Michael was beyond relieved to know that Gadreel's betrayal to his father didn't just begin during the fight. He was glad to know the faith he had held for the man wasn't unfounded. He smiled politely at his step-uncle, who was beside himself with anger. It was a fitting end to his evil plans. He turned to look at his female guard and followed her line of vision to Charlie smiling back at her. Michael nodded a bit to himself once he realized what could possibly be happening.

“Sir Dorothy, Charlie, take this filth into the dungeons.” He commanded as he thrust a finger towards his step-uncle. The two nodded but before Dorothy could reach the king's new prisoner, she stopped.

“Sir?” She questioned. There were a few reasons why that title confused her. One reason was because Sir was only used for knights and though she was a guard, she had not yet been granted the title of knight. The king noticed her confusion and smiled warmly.

“You are the only guard I can trust at the moment.” Sir was the only title they had for knights. Lady could have been used but when one said 'lady' it was usually to refer to a noblewoman. They could work out the new title later or keep sir unisex. Either way, Dorothy would be the first female knight. “I'll officiate your knighthood once you get back.”

Charlie smiled wide at the newly promoted knight. Dorothy was also very honored and tried her best to hold back her smile. She pulled the new prisoner from his son and, with Charlie's aid, escorted him down the servant corridor to the dungeon. As they were leaving, two gypsies ran in the ball room in a hurry.

“Crowley!” They shouted and immediately rushed to his side.

“Bela, Meg.” Crowley looked at his own people confused. Why did they look so worried? Didn't they know he was the king of gypsies? There was no way he would have died. He's much too smart for that. “What are you doing here?”

“Just letting you know that we secured Growley.” Meg explained with a smile. Kevin was the first to pick up on the unfamiliar name.

“Growley?”

“She never gave me her name.” Crowley explained with a shrug. Sam knew he must have been talking about the alpha female.“It's a nickname.”

“But the betas came in. She should be dead.” The omega was so sure she was dead. If she was alive, there was no way the betas would leave her be. She would have chased them down and killed them if she was able. If she wasn't and was greatly injured, Sam couldn't see why the cruel betas didn't finish the job.

“Someone made her drink troll dust.” Bella explained with a smirk. The betas must have erroneously believed that the wine was indeed poisoned. They must have found away to slip her some of it in hopes it would kill her. Sam wondered how the fight played out but he figured some things would just remain a mystery. “She should be awake by now but her injuries...”

“That's my cue.” Crowley began to walk towards the servant hall. On his way, he passed by Sam, who was now standing in front of his brother and the prince. “Don't worry, Samantha. I'll keep her far from you. You won't have to worry about her.”

“Take care of her then.” Sam found himself telling the gypsy. He didn't know why but he felt the alpha female deserved a better life. She had suffered so much before and even fought to save the kingdom. She shouldn't have to live a hard life anymore.“And give her a better name than Growley.”

“I can't make any promises.”

Crowley was about to leave. He really was going to just leave without another word. He would have sent a request to have an audience with the king later. The castle wouldn't be inclined to help a gypsy right after a threat. It was best to keep some distance and casually remind them of his involvement in the capture of Metatron. Also, he had a wolf that needed healing and to get as far from the omega as possible. He was booked. However, as he passed Sam, he couldn't help but notice the prince stroking Dean's hair. He couldn't help but notice how utterly depressing the scene was and maybe it was their pained expressions that were making him feel the same.

He turned to his subordinates who gave him quizzical looks. He sighed heavily and shook his head. Turning around, he faced the scene completely. Dean's head rested on the knees of the prince, whose face was filled with sorrow and a strange tenderness. A few tears slid down his cheeks and he never looked up from the wolf. Sam was by his side sharing his grief but looked more towards the prince than his brother.

“Go take her to the forest and heal her.” Crowley waved off the gypsy ladies.

“But, what about you?”

“I have business to attend to.” He walked slowly towards the lifeless wolf. He only looked back to command his followers once more. “Go, hurry.”

Prince Castiel was holding Dean close like a mother might to a child. He ran his hand through the wolf's hair and down by the side of his face. The prince's face held adoration and disbelief. Crowley wondered if the wolf's death had caused the prince to go mad. This wasn't how one handled a dead body.

Kevin acknowledged Crowley's arrival as did Sam. However, the prince never looked up to him. He just continued to hold Dean wordlessly. Sam glanced over and saw the other gypsies leaving. He gave Crowley a questioning look once he noticed the gypsy king wasn't going to join them.

“Dean was a very good wolf and he was my friend. We were besties really.” The gypsy explained causing the prince to tense up.

“He's just sleeping.” Castiel didn't like the idea that people were talking about Dean in the past tense. Kevin noticed the prince's expression and shook his head.

“Your majesty.”

“He's not dead.” Castiel insisted and held the wolf tighter in his arms. “He can't be. He's just sleeping.” The teen gave the prince an incredulous look. How could he not see that the wolf wasn't breathing any longer?

“I wished it was so but we have to face the reality-”

“He's just sleeping!” It was at that moment that the king rushed to his brother's side.

“My brother is right.” He said but he didn't sound convinced. He laid a reassuring hand on Castiel's shoulder and forced a smile. “He's merely passed out. We should get a room ready for him and lie him upon the bed. Is that satisfactory?” Castiel nodded shallowly but never let go of the wolf. Princess Hester examined the scene and scrunched up her nose.

“He will start to rot.” Michael turned to his sister quickly and shot her a look that demanded her to be quiet.

“Dear sister, please.” He moved closer to her and in a whisper continued to speak. He couldn't have others, especially Castiel, hear what he had to say to her. “He will come to terms soon enough but for now let us humor him.”

Hester nodded and instructed a few servants to handle the wolf. She commanded them to find the nicest unoccupied room they could find. She hoped the wolf's smell seeping into such a nice room would remind her eldest brother of what humoring someone could cost him.

Prince Castiel was pleased with the news regardless of the reasons why. He didn't know none of his family believed him when he said Dean was merely sleeping. He didn't know if he could believe himself. However, he wasn't going to give up hope. Dean was an alpha and he always spoke about his strength. Castiel found himself hoping that his strength pulled him through somehow.

Michael watched as his brother scooped the wolf into his arms. He sighed heavily as he noticed the other wolf helping him. He didn't know what the wolf had to do with his brother. He didn't know what had happened to him during his journeys to the castle. All he knew was that he had to approach the situation delicately or else Castiel would cause a scene.

“I'm ready for any punishment you give me.” Gadreel's words startled the king a little. He had forgotten that he must deal with this other traitor before him.

“Why would I give you any punishment, Ezekiel?” Michael questioned after some thought. He paused and smiled slightly. “I'm sorry. Gadreel is that correct? Our dear step-cousin.” Gadreel nodded slightly but dared not to look Michael in the eye. It wasn't out of politeness because Michael was the king. No, the king could sense the nervousness radiating from his cousin. “If it wasn't for your treachery against your own father, many of us would not be standing here.” Gadreel looked up at the King shocked. He hadn't thought that he would be let free. Even if he did make sure to ruin his father's plans, he had lied to the crown. The king seemed to know what he was thinking as he spoke again. “You are relieved of your duties here, of course, but no harm will come to you.”

“Your majesty is too kind.” Gadreel didn't know what he would do with freedom. He had never done anything but taken orders from his father. Even when he betrayed him, he was conflicted the entire way. He had expected to be taken prisoner. He would have welcomed it and possibly welcome death if it came to him. However, he didn't know what to do if he was simply let free. Perhaps he would watch over Samandriel and make sure he grows to a fine young man.

“Wait, your name is Gadreel? Not Ezekiel?” Prince Gabriel looked distraught that he was the last to know this new bit of information.

“I'm your cousin.” Gadreel confirmed with a tight smile. The news of their familial relation didn't seem to bother the prince in the slightest.

“Step-cousin.” He corrected with an eyebrow wiggle. Gadreel gulped. Was there no end to this man's flirtation? “There is no blood relation. The fates surely smile on us, beautiful.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Gadreel, Gabriel. Pretty similar if you ask me.” The prince tried to stand but his siblings were too busy holding on to him. They were still so overjoyed to see him alive. He liked the attention but it was a little much. “And guess who inherited the home you live within. No worries. I will not kick something as lovely as you out of my home.”

Gadreel's cheeks flushed with a soft red. He didn't understand what Prince Gabriel saw in him at all. The prince just heard that he had been lying to him all this time and he still wanted him? King Michael noticed his step-cousin's discomfort and smiled a little.

“If you need anything to help you with your move, please don't hesitate to ask.”

The ballroom was cleaned up, the bodies were removed and an investigation was begun. The guest congratulated Michael and spoke highly of the royal family's bravery. The king's father retired to his chambers early after making sure all his children were accounted for and well. Prince Balthazar was treated by the king's finest healers. Even then, he still made a scene. That night, everyone in the castle slept on edge afraid that the worst wasn't done with. They were so close to losing one another. How could they sleep soundly? However, that was those who had tried to sleep that night. Prince Castiel wasn't one of them. The entire night passed without the youngest prince even closing his eyes. He had to watch over Dean and make sure no one tried to harm him. He had to protect his wolf.

Sam had decided to stay by his side as well even though Kevin decided against it. The teen had grown fond of the others but not enough to pass up a nice, large bed. So when the king entered the alpha's quarters, he found his brother watching the wolf's lifeless form and the omega asleep with his head on the bed. He could see his brother struggling to keep awake. He sighed.

“My best healers have come and told me that he hasn't a breath nor heart beat.” His younger brother turned his tired eyes to him. They were puffy and red from the many tears he was sure his brother had shed for that wolf. Michael couldn't understand why his brother would sit by a wolf's side regardless of his condition. However, he had yet to hear the whole story from Kevin, who may have mentioned the wolves had helped the prince along the way.

“He's not dead, Michael.” The king sighed and looked away. He had played this game with his brother long enough. He wasn't going to allow the death of a wolf to take away his brother's sanity.

“Castiel, you are the youngest of my brothers but you are still a man.” He told him sternly. “Don't let silly fantasies get in the way of reality. I understand you wish him not to be dead, however, as you can see, it is so. Let us properly bury him.”

“No.” Castiel was now standing glaring at his brother as if he was a sort of villain. Michael stepped back slightly intimidated by the power in his eyes.

“He will have an honorable burial.” He tried to make the idea sound appealing. If Castiel knew they would treat the wolf with the utmost respect, maybe he would understand. “It will be fitting even for me. Will you not listen to reason?”

“He's not dead!” Castiel shouted causing the king to pause. His youngest brother never shouted. He usually kept very calm in all matters. Castiel's shoulders trembled as he looked down defeated. “He can't be.”

“It was poison that killed him.” Michael explained but he knew his brother knew. He could tell through his shoulders' quivers that he knew Dean was dead. He just didn't want to know. “Brother, please.”

“I won't let you touch him.” Castiel turned to look at the omega wolf who had awoken due to their quarrel. “Sam.” The wolf stood tall, taller than Michael had imagined. Before, the wolf had been kneeling by his brother's side or standing further away. However, now he stood close to the king proving his size and growling in a threatening manner.

“You dare go against your king?” Michael tried to sound like he wasn't afraid but everything inside him was shivering in fear. He had heard many stories of wolves. He knew what horrible things they were capable of.

“Forgive me.” The wolf didn't sound at all apologetic. Michael took a deep breath and nodded.

“Fine.” He turned away and looked down defeated. “I will come again once you have come to your senses.”

“He's not dead.” Castiel insisted but it fell on deaf ears. Sam moved to the prince's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I'll stand by you no matter what, Prince Castiel.”The prince turned to look up at the wolf with appreciation shining in his eyes. He could feel himself preparing to shed tears once more.

“Just call me Castiel.” He looked away embarrassed by his emotional state. “As far as I can tell, we are equals.” Sam smiled softly and nodded. Sniffing the air, he caught a different type of smell.

“The prince is correct though.” Gadreel spoke as he entered the room. Sam stood between the prince and the son of Metatron. He still didn't trust him and would rather they never see each other again. However, his words still gave the wolf hope.“He's not dead. It's much worse.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long.


	34. True Love's Kiss

It was like he was sleeping peacefully. Dean laid on a beautiful, hand-carved bed with sheets of white and gold. His head rested on a white pillow plumped with goose feathers. His hands were placed on his chest over top of each other and he had been redressed in white, noble clothing. He had been cleaned up by the servants and a lot of care was taken to make him look so serene.

Castiel had forgotten to thank his brother for arranging this. Even if his brother was only humoring him, he didn't have to go to such lengths. Seeing Dean so peaceful lying on the bed made Castiel sometimes forget the horror of seeing him collapse. Made him push away thoughts of his passing and keep hope that perhaps there was something else. His brother had come to him that morning telling him to give up on Dean. Castiel admitted to sic Sam on his brother was possibly a horrible choice. However, the wolf had assured him that whatever path Castiel chose, he would follow.

Gadreel was the last person Castiel would think of seeing in Dean's chamber. Almost all of his family had avoided the room and only came to tell Castiel he was dreaming. They only wished to convey that they were sure the wolf was dead. Gadreel was Metatron's son and should have left the moment he was allowed to. To hang around when so many people were still sore after the events that took place, was unimaginable. Castiel knew Gadreel felt tension from everyone in the castle. Even if he did betray his father, no one could trust him any longer.

However, he hadn't left the moment the time was clear. He had rested in the servant housing past the courtyard as he had done before the coronation. It would be his last night allowed in those halls as his position was stripped from him. Instead of leaving once the sun rose, he had paid them a visit. Castiel didn't understand his reasoning behind it. Perhaps he felt pity for the prince for losing someone so dear to him. Or perhaps he felt another good deed would put him in the royal family's good graces again. He didn't know and he didn't feel he wanted to. All he wanted to know was what the man meant when he said that the matter was much worse.

“The poison my father uses on that dagger is something I am familiar with.” Gadreel explained without needing to be prompted. He walked around Dean's bed appreciating the lavish care the wolf was given.

Sam and Castiel watched him cautiously. They still were on edge every time they saw him. If he was smart enough to trick his father, who was to say he wasn't still being deceitful? It wouldn't be wise for him to start anything while under the watchful eyes of the castle guards but worse things have happened. The coronation was proof one shouldn't trust anyone no matter how reliable they may seem.

“My mother left us when I was still a boy. She was a cruel woman. A witch that would use horrible curses on people just for fun.” The way the man spoke about it made the two think perhaps he knew first hand about the curses. That perhaps he was abused in a similar manner. It made them wonder what sort of curse would a mother put on her own son. “But certain curses she favored. Ones that dealt with love. She was a romantic at heart.”

“Sounds like you had an amazing family.” Sam muttered humorlessly. He was not in the mood for trivial stories of one's parents. The man had entered the room claiming that his brother wasn't dead. All the wolf cared about was knowing why the man thought that way.

“I try to think more about my future than my past.” Gadreel noticed the impatient looks on the two's faces and nodded at them. “This poison will not kill you. One of mother's favorites. My father got it from one of her spell books.”

“What is it?” Castiel had heard of poisons that did not kill. He had remembered an old magic type of poison that would cause one to be in a deep sleep. However, Dean wasn't in a deep sleep. He didn't have a heart beat nor did he have any breath. His body had become cold and unresponsive. Castiel knew he should accept his death but he couldn't.

“It's a type of poison that makes you seem dead but really you're in a state of frozenness.” It was a strange term that the noble man used. A term that Castiel hadn't heard of used to describe the state of a person.

“Frozenness?”

“It's like everything in your body has been stopped.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel didn't understand if everything had stopped then wasn't that the very definition of death? Didn't that mean Dean was in fact dead?

“You aren't dead.” Gadreel explained bringing the prince back from his worry. “It's like you're frozen in time.”

“Is there a cure?” Frozen in time meant that Dean would never grow old in this state. He would lie frozen in a state like death unless cured. Castiel's eyes met Sam's worried ones. They both knew Gadreel was right when he had first spoke; this was a much worse fate. Dean was in there but he was trapped and there could be no way to free him.

“Only one.” The man told them immediately gaining their attentions. There was a cure. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. “A kiss from one's true love.”

True love's kiss. It made sense that that would be the cure. Wouldn't it be so lovely if he was Dean's true love. However, Dean was a wolf. He remembered that the books had told him that it was impossible. Perhaps that was the reason Metatron chose this poison. It was too cruel. Before Castiel could react, one of the blonde princesses pushed herself into the room. It was Princess Hester and she rushed to Castiel's side

“That's impossible.” She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms protectively around him. What she was shielding him from, he didn't know. “Wolves don't have a true love. We might as well bury him.”

“Hester!” He had been thinking similar thoughts but to bury him? He would never do such a thing. However, she was right. Every book had said that wolves were nasty creatures who were nothing like humans. Where humans had true loves, wolves just mated with whatever. Even if they mated for life, it wasn't out of love. However, during his travels, he had learned that many of what the books have said were wrong.

“She's right!” Another blonde princess claimed as she pushed into the room as well. “And even if he had one where would we find one?”

“Wolves do have true loves!” Sam growled frightening the two women. They clung to their brother as they trembled in fear. “We have mates that are meant for us.”

The two princesses peered to their brother for assistance. Castiel wasn't at all intimidated by Sam even when he was angry. It wasn't because he viewed the wolf as weak, he had proved otherwise many times before, but he knew he wouldn't harm anyone. Sam wasn't a killer. He was a kind and caring wolf that cared for his family above everything else.

The princesses noticed their brother wasn't at all affected by the wolf. They began to feel that perhaps the wolf wasn't as frightening as they had thought. Surely there must be a reason their brother wasn't affected. Perhaps the wolf was all growl and no bite. Or perhaps their brother was just very brave and confident in his skill. Either way, they seemed to find their voices again.

“Please.” Hester spoke still hiding behind Castiel. “You honestly believe that? A wolf can live happily ever after?”

Sam didn't believe it at all. He never believed a wolf would have a happy ending in life. To him, they were cursed from the moment they were born. He had lost his mother before he was old enough to remember the way she smiled or smelled. Dean remembered it all and he was so envious of that fact. He lost his father shortly after and now Dean laid frozen in a state like death. When Dean mentioned he had found his true mate, he was skeptical about it. It just didn't seem like happy things happened to wolves. Everything pointed to only misery. However, Dean never gave up hope and pursued the prince incessantly. He was so sure wolves could live happily ever after.

“Dean believed it.” His brother believed it so strongly that it was probably the only thing that kept him going sometimes. Hope was the only thing that could drive an injured wolf to fight off his poison and reach the castle. Dean always had a lot of hope. Sometimes it was the only thing he had.

“And look where it brought him.” The other princess remarked cruelly. It was as if she knew exactly what the wolf had been thinking. He caught a flash of red from the corner of his eye. Turning he saw Princess Anna walking in the room calmly.

“My dear Rachel.” She spoke in a soft, soothing manner. “Isn't that sort of ill mannered talk unfitting for a princess? Same to you, dear Hester.”

“We are just telling the truth.” Sam growled again upon hearing the princesses' defense causing them both to jump in fright. Anna seemed unaffected by the growl as her brother had before her. She had taken her time to observe the omega before passing judgment. She and Charlie both agreed that he wasn't a threat.

“Do we have any evidence that it is truth?” She asked eying her sisters skeptically.

“Everyone knows it is.” Sam couldn't believe that humans really thought wolves weren't capable of finding love. Now he could see why Dean never allowed him to read much about his own kind. At first, he thought it was because of his omega status but it was becoming clear that it wasn't for that reason. It was because of all the hateful lies those books had.

“I think we should try.” This caused a gasp from the other two princesses when Anna suggested it. They couldn't believe their own sister would suggest such a thing.

“Do you wish to kiss a wolf's lips?” Hester seemed outraged at the thought.“I am in no hurry to see if he is my true love, if that is what you are suggesting.”

“We are all married. Why would we kiss him?” Anna shook her head with a laugh. All the princesses had gotten married and it would be awful to assume their true love wasn't their husbands. She turned her gaze towards the omega, who was still tense expecting more hateful words to come from her sisters. “You there. I never got your name.”

“It's Sam, your highness.” He was polite despite his unhappiness. After all, these were members of the royal family and he knew that he couldn't be unkind back to them. He felt like his hands were tied and he would have to endure any rude comments from them.

“Sam, you say your brother? Correct?” The wolf nodded in affirmation and Anna took note of it. “You say he believed in true love. Did he have someone in mind?”

“Prince Castiel, my lady.” There was a collective gasp from the two blonde princesses. Sam didn't blame them. He too found it strange that his brother thought a man would be his true love. Anna and Gadreel, however, remained completely calm. It was as if they expected it to be Castiel.

“That's insane!” Hester pushed past her brother towards the omega with sudden bravery. She was no longer afraid of the omega as family honor was on the line here. They were the royal family and were thought to be above everyone else. To say that a wolf, the lowest of the low, would be compatible with one of them was beyond an insult. “He was completely insane to think a prince would ever truly love filth such as him.”

“He is not filth.”Castiel hissed and caught his sisters by surprise. They all looked to him as if they were seeing him for the first time. Castiel knew that he was usually the quiet one. He wasn't one to start conflict between his siblings. The only prince more afraid of conflict than he was Inias. So, of course, all his sisters in the room were shocked by the anger in his voice.

“I have to agree with the prince.” Gadreel stepped forward and gained everyone's attentions. “To speak such ill words when one has not even taken the time to know them-”

“You are of no higher rank than a servant. Do not speak.” Rachael spat angered that he was still present behind the castle walls. She had no wish to see him after the coronation and she was certain her feelings were shared by many of her other siblings. “My oldest brother may have freed you from having to be sent to the dungeons but do not think you are completely infallible. I would watch my back if I were you.”

“Now you threaten, dear sister?” Anna gave her sister a look of disapproval. Rachael's hardened face soften and then transformed into one of apprehension.

“His father almost killed us all!”

“But it was because of him that he didn't.” The red-headed princess stated giving her step-cousin a soft smile. “I believe you owe him your gratitude and not your sharp tongue.”

Rachael couldn't believe her own siblings. Castiel was willing to wait by a wolf's side and had cried for the beast. Her younger sister, Anna, was encouraging his behavior and even speaking of him kissing the creature. It was ridiculous to even think that a wolf could be the true love of a prince. However, when she looked into their faces all she could see was determination. It sickened her. No matter what she said they were probably going to try it.

“Fine kiss the wolf, Castiel.” She couldn't stop them but she did not wish to see it. She turned away and headed towards the door. Anna moved out of her way to allow her back into the hall. “But mark my words, he will not rouse. There are no true loves for wolves.”

“I don't wish you to kiss him, brother.” Hester spoke once Rachael was out of sight. The whole idea didn't sit well with her. “The very touch of him would corrupt.”

“I think you should try.” Anna placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder gaining his attention. The prince looked over at her with eyes filled with conflict. He wanted to try. He wanted to know if he was Dean's true love but he also had so many fears about trying. What if his sisters were right? What if the books were right? Anna saw his apprehension and smiled reassuringly. “I believe love can come from the most unexpected places. Besides it's worth a try don't you believe?”

“It's ludicrous that you would believe-”

“What is ludicrous is venomous words spoken by those who know nothing of this wolf.” Anna's tone was firm and biting. Hester's eyes widened in shock because like Castiel, Anna was not known for engaging in conflict. She was known to be the most graceful and elegant of the four sisters. “This wolf battled the effects of this potion to get to our brother. To save him. This I know to be true. I would not have known a wolf was capable of such heroic acts given our literature about their kind.”

Castiel nodded in agreement. Dean had done many things the books had said wolves weren't capable of. He had saved his life plenty of times. He had battled against all odds to get to him and sometimes was so injured that Castiel would have thought it would have been wiser to have given up. The wolf didn't seem to care much about himself. He only wished to protect his brother and his pack. Dean was selfless and loving, that was the wolf he knew. He was a wolf that the books had said wasn't possible.

“Yet, I saw it with my own eyes. The books were wrong. Perhaps there are other things they were wrong about as well.” Anna continued not knowing how her words were making hope swell into her brother's chest. “Perhaps wolves do have true loves.”

“If he kisses him nothing will happen.” Hester was sure of her theory. She was sure the books were not at all wrong about what wolves were like. Obviously, the only reason why the wolf had fought to save Castiel was all about lust. She knew wolves had insatiable lusts and Castiel was able to relieve two itches; lust for power and the pleasures of the flesh. In fact, Castiel, also, was in possession of many riches and the wolf would have been able to live a carefree life. There was nothing true about the affections of wolves.

“Then let us see.” Anna proposed ignoring her sister's angry glare. Anna could admit to herself that she wasn't sure it would work either. However, she also knew how much regret Castiel would have if he never tried. She had seen him cry over the wolf and defend him from everyone. She knew love when she saw it and knew Castiel was deeply in love. She didn't know if wolves could truly love another but she did know about humans. The way Castiel looked at the wolf spoke volumes of how deep his feelings were.

Castiel looked down at Dean with apprehension. He still laid on his back in complete peace. He was frozen in time and perhaps didn't even realize he wasn't waking. Perhaps he didn't have a thought or dream. Slowly, the prince brought out his hand to gently touch Dean's cold cheek. The life was gone from this beautiful wolf. If he could somehow bring it back with just a touch of his lips, he knew no one would ever challenge them. True loves were never challenged no matter who they may be.

However, there was no literature speaking of wolves and true loves. The only ones that did simply said it was impossible for them to have any. If there was at least one example of a wolf with a true love, Castiel would feel a little more confident. Even if he did have a true love, what if it wasn't him?

“What if I do kiss him and nothing happens?” Castiel didn't even attempt to mask the worry in his voice. He couldn't help but try to imagine what it would be like to find that he and Dean were not true loves. His chest tightened at the thought of it.

“At least you tried.” Anna assured him with a weak smile. His other sister only grumbled angrily about diseases and dirt. “I am more than willing to place a nice bed for him at my husband's manor.”

“You would house a wolf?” Hester was having more than she could take with all this talk.

“He helped save our lives.” Anna reminded her sternly. “He deserves some respect.”

“Do what you wish.” The other princess rose from Castiel's side and followed her sister, Rachael,'s example. “I will not watch.”

Castiel was worried and he turned to look to Sam for reassurance. He knew all this talk must be taking a toll on the taller wolf. He had to endure such harsh words about his people. It wasn't fair seeing that Sam was such a gentle person. He hoped that he could some how make it up to him. He hoped that he could bring life back to his brother and reunite them again. Dean coming back wasn't just for him, it was for Sam as well. They were the two people in the world that loved him most.

“Go ahead, brother.”

Slowly, Castiel leaned over Dean's lifeless form. He gulped as he stared down at the wolf's peaceful face. Everything was running through his head; memories, what he knew about wolves, Dean's words and lastly his sister's words. Closing his eyes, Castiel tried to push all those thoughts away. He leaned in and placed a single chaste kiss to the wolf's lips. His lips were cold as if he had been lost in the snow for days. Leaning back, Castiel opened his eyes to see the wolf hadn't responded.

“It didn't work.” He was devastated. It was as if someone had stabbed him directly in the chest and he couldn't breath. He wasn't Dean's true love. Turning away from them all, he felt tears begin to form in his eyes. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been. He heard Sam breath in quickly and he realized that he not only failed Dean but Sam as well.

“Cas?” The voice sounded hoarse from disuse but Castiel recognized it all the same.

“Dean?” He turned to see the wolf slowly sitting up in his bed while his sister and step-cousin gaped at him. A warm feeling flooded Castiel's body. Dean was alive and he was his true love. Without another thought, Castiel crashed into Dean's arms pushing the newly awoken wolf against the headboard with a thud.

“So, wolves do have true loves.” Anna remarked as she watched her brother desperately capture the wolf's lips with his own. The wolf's brother stood in tears of joy as he watched the scene. He had thought he had lost his brother forever. “Learn something new everyday. Right, dear cousin?”

“Oh, yes.” Gadreel was caught off guard. He didn't think it would work just as much as the other princesses. However, he had never voiced it for he thought it would be out of place. Even as he watched the prince and wolf display their affection without fear, he couldn't believe it had worked. He cleared his throat as he noticed Princess Anna's knowing look. “Of course.”

“I'm sure Prince Gabriel is looking for you.” She mentioned with a smile.

“May he search for eternity.”

The two chuckled as they turned their gaze back at the happy three. Sam had moved in and embraced his brother stopping him from displaying anymore affection. Gadreel was a little pleased with this. He wasn't exactly happy to see two people passionately kissing in front of him.

Word spread across the castle of Dean's recovery and the story behind it. It was met with a mixture of emotions; shock, confusion, relief and joy. The joy was primarily felt by Kevin and Crowley, who had stayed in the castle just to see what it was like. The king had offered and who was he to refuse? The king announced that tomorrow he would personally thank all those who helped during the coronation attack. He would speak to them all in front of his entire court and let his people know how thankful he truly was. He would have done so this day if not for the wolf's recovery. He would give the wolf some time to completely recover before speaking to him for himself.

 

The news that his brother's true love was a wolf was something he also had to think about carefully.

 


	35. The Mating Habits of Wolves

Over night, people learned of Metatron's failed attempt to destroy the royal family and learned parts of Prince Castiel's travels. However, when morning came, the stories began to change and different versions began popping up all over the capital city. As soon as the news spread that Dean was one of the casualties, it was replaced with the story of his awakening. The people of the city weren't sure which story was true out of the many versions that seemed to pop out everywhere. One thing was sure, however, King Michael was to address the city for the first time as king. It was tradition that the new king give a speech to his people the day after the coronation. However, the people feared the king wouldn't be ready to address the people, after what happened during the coronation.

The center of the city was cleared out like it always was after a coronation. Decorations were placed all around the area. Beautiful banners of white and blue were hung by every window. Golden rope was tied between the buildings to hang colorful lanterns with intricate designs. Above the center of the city was a rather wide tower like building. A large, round balcony protruded proudly from the tower. It was where the king would speak to the people. It was where everyone in the city could see him and hear his words. Though those who weren't close to the tower, would not be able to hear quite well. Regardless of all the magic enhancing done to the tower, it wasn't able to project the king's voice across the whole city. However, it was much better than the man trying to merely shout his words.

People moved about the area confused if there would be a speech or not. They didn't want to waste their time if there wasn't one but if the king was to speak, they didn't want to miss it. So, the center became an area where many citizens of the city tried pretending they were just walking by, some sat around waiting and others avoided purposely. It wasn't until they begin seeing the knights march in to clear a path for the royal family's many horses, that they began to pile into the center. They all couldn't believe their king would address them after such a horrible event. They were all curious to see the royal family. They wanted to see if they were as injured as some stories had said, if some had, died as others told, or if they were all well. Prince Gabriel enthusiastically waved to the crowd eliciting cheers of joy and relief. Some stories had him dead and the people were glad to know those tales were just rumors. Prince Balthazar did not wave and barely could walk. Prince Inias, who placed his injured brother between him and his horse's reigns, had him lean on him as they walked, so that they could make their way into the tower. How the prince would reach the top, no one really knew and the people whispered their worries to each other.

Some stories rang true so far and others were immediately debunked by the royal family riding into the city. The king's carriage was the last to enter with guards ridding on either side of it. The people were curious to see the new and old king exit the carriage together. They couldn't wait to catch a glimpse of the new king for the first time since he was crowned. First, the old king exited the carriage and was greeted by loud cheers. He seemed a little taken aback like he always was when his people were excited to see him. He couldn't believe that so many people thought he was such a good king. He was always fretting that he was messing things up. However, he didn't have to worry any longer because Michael was going to be the best king they ever had.

When King Michael exited the carriage, the cheer that sounded was just as loud as the one for the old king. Politely, the new king smiled and nodded to the crowd before entering the tower. More people were escorted into the tower but the citizens did not know who they were. All of them turned their heads to the balcony above and waited for the king's speech.

However, there was no speech. The king didn't start with addressing the people like others had done before. Instead, he greeted them and announced he had some gifts to give. He reminded the people of the events that transpired during the coronation. The people listened carefully hoping to hear more about what had truly occurred. Then he spoke of various people that had helped them and how Prince Castiel had traveled and fought to save the kingdom. Then there was talk of gratitude and showing these people how thankful they were to have them come to their aide.

A servant, who stood in the background, pulled out a scroll and began to read out names. The first was Dorothy, the lady guard. She walked onto the balcony nervously. The crowd became silent as the king turned back to them.

“This guard is the first female guard in the kingdom.” Michael turned to his servants and signaled one to bring him a sword. “She may not have succeeded in warning us in time but she did risk her life to save us. Also, lady Charlie, if you may.”

Charlie was confused to why he was calling her to the balcony as well. She thought she would have to wait her turn and be called later. She tentatively walked onto the balcony, her eyes darting around nervously. The king smiled at her and gestured for her to stand beside Dorothy. Dorothy turned to her and smiled shyly. Turning back to the people, the king began to speak loudly once more.

“This taste tester went above and beyond her duty. When the traitors attacked, she took up a blade and protected us all.” He turned back to look at the two women standing beside each other. “You both may kneel.”

Charlie's eyes widened with surprise. She always wanted to be a knight. The idea had always appealed to her but she had never been given an opportunity. As a taste tester, she believed she could still protect the royal family in the only way she thought possible. She was shocked to hear about the lady guard in the kingdom and couldn't believe how times were changing. Now as she felt the blade barely touch her shoulders, she beamed brightly. She was now a knight like she always wanted. When they rose, they were both the first lady knights of the entire kingdom. The crowd cheered with glee.

“Kevin Tran.” The servant called out as the two knights walked away hardly containing their happiness. Kevin gulped. He didn't know why he was nervous. Obviously, he would only be called there if he was about to receive something good. He just knew there were a lot of people out there waiting to see him. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of them. Slowly, he made his way onto the balcony and in front of the king. The king smiled like an older brother would to his sibling and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“This young man was taken from his home unwillingly by two wolves and a prince.” The king spoke but Kevin couldn't help but stare at the hand on his shoulder. The king, ruler of the entire kingdom, was touching his shoulder. “No matter what happened, he stuck with them and fought bravely to save this kingdom.” The hand left his shoulder as the king moved towards another servant. He brought to him a scroll and placed it gently into the king's hands. The king opened the scroll and moved back to Kevin's side. “This is proof that you are now certified as a royal scholar.” He rolled up the scroll and placed it into Kevin's hands.

Kevin was in tears. This was what he wanted all his life. He had worked hard to study and do well in all his tests. He had skipped meals, sleep and fun activities just so he could study more. He needed to be prepared if he was ever going to make it to the castle on day. He had always hoped that this day would come. Now as he heard the crowd cheer in approval, he couldn't help but hold the scroll up high. Walking back, Kevin found himself hugged by both the wolves proud of his achievement.

“Gypsy King Crowley.” Crowley was the least shy of them all. He sauntered onto the balcony expecting a large reward. He knew the king wouldn't leave him empty handed.

“A gypsy came to our aid when we least expected it.” The king spoke eying Crowley warily. “He saved two of my brothers on separate occasions and help save this kingdom.” He turned to his servant to receive another scroll. Crowley was interested to see what was on the scroll. He wondered if it would be some sort of legislation or certificate. The king turned back to the gypsy and sighed.“I don't usually deal with gypsies.”

“I don't usually deal with kings.” Crowley told him with a smile. It was true though. No king would ever give him the time of day.

“This is a document granting complete sanctuary in the forests of my brother, Prince Castiel.” The king told him as he dropped the scroll into the gypsies hand. Crowley shrugged. The forest with Prince Castiel alone was safe. However, if the king wished to attack them, he would be able to override anything Castiel did. After all, he was the king. However, if this was complete sanctuary, then the gypsies could rest easy in the forest knowing that nothing, not even the king, could touch them. “Not even the royal guard can touch you within those trees.” Crowley smiled with a small crooked grin. This wasn't at all what he was expecting but he could use it to his advantage. The crowd murmured to each other but otherwise didn't make a sound for him.

“Is there anything else I can get.” The gypsy king asked looking at King Michael expectantly.

“Don't push your luck.” The king spoke in a quiet manner through a forced polite smile.

“Can I push something else?” The gypsy wiggled his eyebrows and looked the king over a little. The king's polite smile faded quickly and he tensed his jaw.

“Leave now while I'm still civil.”

“Can't take a joke.” Crowley walked away with a smug smile. He took out a strange looking jar and handed it to Dean, whispering that it made something go in easier. He then waved goodbye to everyone as he said he was a busy man. The king didn't care that he was leaving the ceremony early. He didn't care if the gypsy was being rude or not. He was just glad he was leaving.

“Sam Winchester.” Sam took a deep breath. He heard how the crowd got silent when Crowley received his gift. He was worried that he would receive the same cruel treatment. He didn't know if he could handle so many people looking at him in disgust. However, the king seemed nice enough when he stood before him. His smile didn't seem as tense as it was before with Crowley.

“This wolf is unlike any wolf I have ever heard of.” Sam looked out into the crowd and tried to see their expressions. He was thankful that he was high enough that their faces weren't very clear. At least, he wouldn't have to see their disgust clearly. “He is fiercely loyal to my brother and would even growl at his king.” The king chuckled at the frightened look from the wolf when he mentioned that moment. Sam was very nervous. The king turned to his servant once more and was handed a small ornate box. He opened the box revealing a shiny golden medal with intricate designs carved into it..“However, he saved my family, fought to save the entire kingdom and suffered many injuries and loss because of it. I give him the highest medal of our kingdom. One that shows how strong and heroic he truly is. Also, from now on, I may have to reconsider the legislation we have on wolves. After all, it wasn't one but three wolves that helped save this kingdom.”

Sam was proud to wear his medal and was surprised to hear the cheers of the people. It wasn't as loud as it was for the women and Kevin but it was much better than the silence Crowley received. He smiled happily as he thought about what the king had said. Three wolves had saved the kingdom. He wondered about the alpha female and if the king had provided her a gift as well. He knew they couldn't be near each other because she wanted to kill him but it would be nice for her to be rewarded somehow.

“My dear brother, Castiel.” It was Michael who called out his name. The servant wasn't allowed to even attempt to call Castiel to the balcony.

Castiel didn't understand. Having the kingdom and his family safe was reward enough. Finding out that Dean was his true love was better than any reward his brother could provide him. He had everything he ever wanted and there was really nothing that could be better than that. He walked onto the balcony with a polite smile. It would be rude to not accept his brother's gift but he wanted him to know that it wasn't necessary.

“You fought harder than any prince would have. I know because Balthazar only sent a messenger, who never got here.” Michael told him with a normal voice. Balthazar, who sat near the entrance, looked up at them a little offended. He was badly injured and should be pitied. Michael shrugged in a way that said he had only spoke the truth. Turning to the crowd, the king's voice became loud once more. “My brother traveled long and hard to save our kingdom. He faced many dangers and struggled to reach us in time. If it wasn't for him and his companions, we may not have been able to defeat them.” He turned away and received a large, golden box from his servant. Holding it in his hands carefully, he turned to Castiel with a soft smile. “This was the Great Queen's. I'm sure you would be able to display it nicely in your home. After all, she lost it and found her true love. From what I hear, you found yours as well.”

When the king opened the box, Castiel's eyes began to water. It was a glass slipper. It wasn't any old glass slipper but **the** glass slipper. It was the same slipper that proved that she was the one who met the prince that night. It was the slipper that changed a whole nation.

Castiel didn't know what to say. He had always admired the great queen for her perseverance and success. This was the greatest thing he could ever receive from his brother. The crowd cheered loudly; louder than they had for anyone else. Castiel knew he was tearing up but it didn't matter. He was happy and he wanted everyone to know.

“Dean Winchester.” Dean took a deep breath and walked easily to the balcony. He may still be recovering from his more recent wounds but he was an alpha. He knew he had to appear healthy and strong to everyone out there. When he reached the king, however, he only received an apologetic smile.

“I am deeply sorry for that I didn't believe you would be alive during this ceremony.” The king announced causing the wolf to become worried. “I have nothing for you.” Dean was confused. If he had nothing for him, why did he even call him to the balcony in the first place? Was it to make a fool out of him? “However, I wanted you to know and all my subjects to know that you have my blessing.”

“Blessing?” Was that just a way of saying 'oops, forgot you' in king speech? Dean wasn't looking for something like that. It wasn't that he wanted to rewarded for what he did. He was sure finding a mate was reward enough. However, he just didn't like being called over for no reason.

“To marry my brother of course.” Dean's annoyance was all forgotten once he heard those words. He could marry Castiel. The king had made it so he could. “Isn't that what true loves do?”

The wolf grinned from ear to ear. He was getting married. Looking over at Castiel, he could see the prince was also excited by this news. The crowd was confused but cheered anyway. It was a low cheer that was somewhat quieter than Sam's but Dean didn't care. He didn't need their approval, he had the king's blessing.

The king went on to say his speech after Dean vacated the balcony. Castiel smiled shyly at the wolf and Dean mind was filled with the idea of a wedding night. The whole event ended shortly after the speech. King Michael had it arranged that they would all ride to Chapel Town. Castiel was positively giddy. Everything that he wanted to come true was now happening.

Everyone of the royal family had accepted that the wolf was Castiel's true love. Some took it better than others but there was no way they could argue otherwise. Some of the princesses were still bitter about this fact, however. They were not pleased during the whole trip to the town and the ceremony.

Being married in the chapel was like every dream Castiel ever had coming true. There were white and blue flower petals littering the aisle, bows of silver on every aisle seat and beautiful silk banners of white and blue hanging from the ceiling. They out did themselves for having only two days to prepare. Dean and Castiel held hands by the alter and said their vows. The wolf's tail wagged excitedly throughout the entire ceremony which caused two of Castiel's sisters to scrunch up their faces in disgust. However, it didn't matter what they thought. They were married and no one could break them apart.

Immediately after the ceremony, Dean longed to go back to the forest. Castiel had tried to entice him with the idea of a lavish hotel room but the wolf missed the outdoors. So, the prince decided their wedding night would be spent outside the town in a tent. Castiel had never put much thought to a wedding night so he wasn't actually disappointed. Sam seemed a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be sleeping in a bed that night.

They traveled just the three of them and two guards. Kevin had stayed at the castle to fulfill his duties as a royal scholar. They could only imagine how proud his mother must be when she heard the news. From Chapel Town, directly, it would only take two days to reach Castiel's cabin. However, they would take longer to get to Sam's shack in the woods. They had offered for the omega to stay with them but Sam didn't want to intrude, even though his omega instincts were telling him to stay with the pack. Dean didn't press the subject but Castiel knew he wouldn't let his brother live in that shack alone.

When night did fall, they put up their tents and slid inside. Castiel had convinced Dean to put their tent up further from the others. He didn't want to bother anyone with any possible noises. When they both entered the tent, Dean looked down a bit guiltily.

“We could have spent longer in the town if you wished it Cas, er, your majesty.” He told him softly. Castiel chuckled a little and shook his head.

“Dean. We're married.” The prince explained with a smile. “Cas is fine.”

“Cas, I've been thinking.” Dean paused as if he wasn't sure what to say. He smiled a little and continued. “It's our wedding night and I don't want to put any pressure on you but-”

“No, I know exactly what you mean.” Castiel looked down at the jar. Crowley had given them the strange substance to ease one of their entries. Balthazar, who was known for his salacious behavior, told Castiel everything he needed to know about intercourse between two men. “We should probably figure out our positions.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Dean blushed a little and looked away. Nodding to himself, he turned back to Castiel with a smile. “You hide and I'll find you.”

“Wait, what?” That wasn't anything he was expecting to hear from Dean. He was expecting to hear the wolf wanted to top or maybe bottom. Castiel didn't care which position he was in. He was sure if it was with Dean, any position would be pleasurable. However, this wasn't about positions. This was about hide and seek. What was Dean talking about?

“You hide and I count. Then I will go and find you.”

“But I thought we were...” Castiel trailed off as he became more confused. It was their wedding night. It was expected that they would be rolling in the sheets by now not playing hide and seek.

“Don't worry, I'll count to twenty or maybe thirty.” That wasn't what was bothering the prince. Castiel sighed and grabbed the jar. Perhaps he should just explain what he wanted. “Give you a good start.”

“I don't under-”

“One. Two.” All thought left the prince once the wolf covered his eyes and began counting. Castiel bolted out of the tent and tried to find somewhere to hide. There were some trees beyond the camp and the prince knew he should head towards them. If he remained out in the open, he would be seen for sure. Hiding behind one of the trees, the prince slid down to his knees and sighed. He was still holding the jar. It seemed sort of useless now that they were merely playing a game.

“This is ridiculous.” He muttered and almost immediately he was pounced. At first, Castiel was frightened. He tried struggling against whatever attacked him until he saw golden eyes peering down. They seemed to glow in the moonlight and had replaced the usual green Dean had. Castiel was mesmerized by how lovely they looked and how they filled his whole eye.

A low rumble came from Dean as he leaned down and licked Castiel's neck. The prince whimpered as the wolf licked up towards his face and captured his lips. It was a completely different kiss from the one he received during the dance. Dean was forceful and desperate as he pushed his tongue into the prince's mouth. Castiel responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around his neck. Dean pulled away slightly and smiled wickedly.

“I found you.”

“So, you did.” Castiel replied breathlessly. Any other words that could have been formed was swallowed up in another kiss. Dean pressed his body down against the prince's. Castiel could feel the wolf's clothed arousal brushing against his thigh. He pulled him closer hoping to grind against him.

Dean started to lick the prince's neck again nibbling a little as he trailed lower. He tore at the prince's night attire not caring about ruining the garments. They were in his way and had to be removed. The prince tried to help in order to save his clothes from being torn to shreds as the wolf busied himself with tasting the prince's chest.

Castiel groaned as the wolf began nibbling one of his nipples. The smell of grass was all around him and he could hear the crinkling of the leaves around them as Dean moved across his body. The ground was cold and slightly damp. However, everywhere Dean touched was burning hot like a flame. He couldn't control himself as he arched his back to get closer to Dean's tongue which trailed even lower still.

Castiel clumsily felt around for the jar. He must have dropped it somewhere near by but before he could find it, he heard Dean's growl. The wolf grabbed his arm and held it down. Castiel struggled a little but Dean was too strong. Slowly, the wolf let go of his hand and focused on licking the prince's inner thigh. Then he pushed Castiel's knees up to have better access to his back side. At least, Dean had figured out what position he wanted to be. Castiel should have expected that Dean would want to be a top. He was an alpha after all. Then, he felt Dean's hot tongue between his cheeks and his eyes opened wide.

Castiel didn't understand what he was doing. It was dirty and the prince was feeling embarrassed. However, when he began to squirm the wolf growled at him again. That was when the prince realized, Dean was running on instinct. It wasn't a full moon or any time near one. However, Dean's eyes were completely gold and he was so rough with him. The wolf folded Castiel a bit to better plunge his tongue into him. It felt strange and Castiel couldn't help the noises he made.

There was a strange clinking noise and the prince opened his eyes not remembering when he had closed them in the first place. Looking around he couldn't find the source of the noise. However, he did see some strange substance on Dean's fingers. He had found the jar.

Soon he felt a finger wiggle its way inside him and he gasped sharply. Dean licked around the rim but soon trailed his tongue upwards to flick across his sac as he wiggled in another digit inside. Castiel found himself draping his legs over Dean's shoulder as the wolf began to suck instead of lick. Two became three quickly as the wolf mercilessly pumped his fingers inside him. It burned but only slightly. The wave of pleasure that followed each movement was worth the burning.

The wolf moved away and began spreading the substance on himself. Castiel knew that Dean was running on instinct at the moment. However, he was pleased to see that he wasn't so far gone that he had completely forgotten about what they had gone over earlier. After Balthazar's informative speech about what he should do, Castiel had explained it all to Dean, who was wager to learn.

His legs were spread apart again and Dean took no time pressing himself inside. It burned much more than the fingers had but Castiel hadn't time to dwell on it as Dean began moving immediately. At first, it was soft thrusts. Castiel could tell his husband was trying to restrain himself. The burn was still there but there was pleasure as well. The prince trailed a hand down to his neglected member and hoped to bring even more pleasure to this experience.

Quickly, Dean's pace changed. It became faster, harder and more wild. The wolf grabbed Castiel's hips and began slamming into him. Castiel moaned at the sudden rush of pleasure that hit him as Dean mercilessly hit his prostate. He could feel the wolf's fingers digging into his hips, the small rocks beneath him pushing into his back and the earth beneath his fist closing over the ground to steady himself.

He stroked himself more fiercely as the wolf leaned over him and began to nip at his neck once more. Castiel could smell the forest coming off from the wolf's hair and could hear the sounds of the nocturnal creatures all around them. This was like nothing he had ever imagined. He couldn't hold it any longer and spilled his seed all over his stomach. Some got on to Dean but the wolf didn't pay it any mind.

He could feel something growing inside him as Dean continued to thrust wildly. It was stretching him as it continued to grow. Castiel bit his bottom lip as the burning sensation grew stronger. What was happening? Dean's thrusts became slower and deeper as it continued to grow. It continued to stretch him and it burned so much. Finally, it stopped growing and Dean stopped thrusting.

The wolf sighed contently and shifted a bit to position himself behind Castiel. The prince tried to get Dean out of him because it had become uncomfortable but he wouldn't budge. No matter what the prince did, he couldn't get Dean out of him. They were stuck together! Castiel began to panic but Dean tried to calm him down.

The wolf explained that this was just something male wolves did. They had knots and now they were knotted together. Dean explained that it would go down after a while and they would be able to break apart. The wolf wrapped his arm around Castiel and nuzzled his neck.

“That was a wolf thing?” The prince asked a little confused. “The hide and seek.”

“Yeah, we, uh, hunt our mates.” Dean blushed a little but the prince couldn't tell in the position they were in. “Chasing them like this is a way to show your hunting skills and strength.” The two laid on the ground content and very much satisfied as they waited.

Dean held the prince close as he inhaled his scent. He finally got his mate despite everything that tried to stop him. They would go back to the forest and Dean would introduce him to Bobby and his family. Castiel will allow him and Sam to live in his cabin and when Sam finally mated, they would be awesome uncles. Everything was just as they should be and he was sure they would live happily ever after.

* * *

 

Sam had a hard time sleeping. He had heard more than he wanted from his brother and Castiel. He may be omega but his hearing was still slightly superior than that of humans. Even now, he heard some shuffling outside his tent. At first, he thought it was one of the guards but as it continued to circle his tent, he knew it wasn't one of them.

Quickly, he got up and peeked out of his tent. A wave of the sweetest scent he had ever smelled hit him hard. He felt drunk on it almost immediately. Looking for its source, his breath got caught in his throat.

The alpha female stood in front of him in gypsy clothing. She looked much better than before as there was more color to her skin. Her amber filled eyes studied Sam carefully as she stepped forward to sniff him.

Sam knew he should run away. He knew she was hostile with him before. He remembered how frightening she had growled at him and how powerful she was. She could easily tear him apart. No matter how strong he was, Sam was just an omega. Even at his best, he couldn't possibly dream to defeat an alpha and a pure bred at that.

The female grabbed his shirt twisting it in her claws and pulled him closer to her. A deep growl vibrated from her and Sam found himself frozen on the spot. The alpha sniffed up his neck causing the omega to whimper helplessly. She smelt so lovely, so fertile. If he was to die, at least he had smelled something nice.

“Mine.” The alpha spoke licking Sam's neck softly. Sam's eyes widened in shock. She didn't want to kill him, she wanted to mate with him.

“Yours.” He smiled softly as the alpha gave him a satisfied smirk.

He guessed Dean was right after all. Wolves could live happily ever after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with the story. I'm very thankful for all of you who left kudos and comments. Thank you all.  
> This story and the other two I am still currently updating are actually personal experiments where I am testing out my writing style. Thank you for being my cute, fluffy guinea pigs. 
> 
> I hope you really enjoyed the story. I really enjoyed writing it for you all.
> 
> Thank you all again. Much love.


End file.
